The Reality of Love
by SimpleThings
Summary: Gabriella Montez has been considered to be past her sell by date because of her failed relationships. So against her will, she's sent on the reality T.V show where she's told she must win Troy Bolton's heart. But her attempts to go unnoticed are futile.
1. Reality Television Show

Summary: "_I'm not here because I want to, Troy, I'm here against my will." _

_Twenty-four year old, Gabriella Montez has already been considered to be "past her sell by date" by her four sisters and best friend because of her numerous failed relationships. When they band together, the five girls end up getting Gabriella on the brand new reality T.V show, "The Reality Of Love", where twenty girls must fight to win the love of the sexy bachelor, Troy Bolton. Against her will, Gabriella enters a house full of overdone, two-faced girls, all falling for Troy's charm and immediately plans to be eliminated as soon as possible. However Troy finds her too intriguing to let her go and attempts to get to know her more. But, can they really dive into the depths together, when there are nineteen other girls battling to win his affection and when there are cameras that follow them around twenty-four-seven? _

**Authors Note: Howdy, howdy, howdy! **

**Found this on my computer and thought, hey, why not? I don't know how well this story will go, the first chapter isn't the most exciting, I know but there'll be more exciting things to come, I a sure you, I really do. Hope you enjoy this because I'm looking forward to writing it really. Thank you! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review :D**

**The Reality Of Love**

_Chapter 1 – Reality Television Show_

"Gabriella is going to _kill_ us, when she finds out!" Eva Montez exclaimed loudly to her three sisters whilst chewing her lip nervously, as they stood around the kitchen counter, a letter in the middle of it, laying there so innocently yet making two of the Montez girls tremble with fear. "She is going to _kill_ us!"

"Shut up, Eva!" Heidi snapped as she bit her nails, whilst she stared intently at the black ink on the white paper. "I think we know that Gabriella is going to slaughter us when she sees this! I don't know what we can do. I didn't think it would actually happen; that she would _actually_ get in."

"Maybe we should just, turn it down?" Eva suggested. "I'm sure it's simple enough, we can just call them up, one of us can pretend to be Gabriella, maybe? Or, we could tell them she _died_! Gabriella will never have to know about this which means she'll never have to get angry!"

"Eva, we're not going to say she died!" Heidi told her sternly, glaring at Eva who had begun pacing the room. "But, if one of us says we're Gabriella, I'm sure they'll be happy to pick another woman. Really, how hard could it be? I bet they got, like, a _million_ responses."

"No." Anna, the eldest of the family, stated clearly. "We're not cancelling _anything_. She's been accepted and she's going."

"What part of, she's going to _kill_ us, don't you understand?" Eva squeaked, if there was one thing she feared, it was seeing Gabriella angry and Eva didn't particularly want to be at the end of her older sister's wrath.

"Actually, I agree with Anna." Brooke replied calmly, turning her attention completely on the letter that was still placed in front of them before adding enthusiastically. "I think it will be good for her, if she's not willing to get into a stable relationship by herself, then we'll have to do it for her."

"She'll be angry at first, but I'm sure she'll thank us in the long run." Anna added, her arms folded across her chest. "Plus, you've all seen the picture of this man, not only is he _completely_ gorgeous but don't you think that Gabby and him would look adorable together?" She asked, looking around at her sisters; showing the picture of a blue-eyed male that could make women weak-at-the-knees with his lop-sided smile.

"I have to admit," Heidi replied slowly, staring at the picture by tilting her head, "they would make absolutely beautiful children." Eva gave an exasperated and loud sigh, her head in her hands as she rested on the kitchen counter. "Maybe...maybe she should go."

"Have you guys ever thought about _how_, Gabriella is going to kill us?" Eva asked casually, knowing that she wouldn't get a response. "Because, I have."

"I _knew_ she would get picked! I knew it!" Brooke exclaimed, brightly. "She's an absolutely stunning girl, there is no doubt about that and like you said, I bet you those producers thought that they'll look great together because I'm sure they're not blind."

"I reckon, she'll make us suffer as long as possible." Eva continued, basically talking to herself as her sisters ignored her; examining her nails in the process. "Maybe she'll buy a new knife specially for the occasion?"

"If I knew he looked like that, I would of applied myself!" Heidi giggled and picked up the photo of the man. "God, look at his eyes, they're stunning. Gabriella won't be able to deny he's handsome."

"Or, maybe she'll just chuck us in a bonfire. That way she can watch us all _burn_ slowly and painfully."

"Mum and dad will be pleased. They've wanted her to get a man for a while now." Anna told them, Heidi and Brooke nodding in agreement. "Especially mum, half of it was her idea so Gabriella can't blame us _completely_."

"Oh _great_!" Eva exclaimed flamboyantly with sarcasm dripping off her words, however the girls continued to blank her. "Mum's going to die as well. You know, I wonder if Gabriella will get caught? What do you guys think?"

"I'm sure dad will be more than pleased as well," Heidi turned her head to her sisters, "because this way, he can see exactly what they're doing. They'll constantly be filmed so they can't get up to _too_ much."

"Do you think, if I offer to help Gabby to murder you girls, she'll spare my life?" Eva asked, knowing that she wouldn't get any response. "I'll make it quick so you won't suffer much, don't worry, I'll give you some mercy."

"You know," Brooke pondered for a moment, "this is one heck of a fabulous excuse to go shopping! We could get her some brand new clothes, maybe something a little more sexier than what she usually wears. We want her to entice this guy and, of course, Gabriella will outshine them all! She'll definitely be number one with our help!" Being extremely competitive, the Montez family based it down to the face that because Brooke _adored_ shopping, it wasn't a taboo for her to battle it out for the last pair of shoes or jeans or shirts or dresses...the list is really endless. "If he doesn't pick our little sister, then he's mental!"

"True, no one in their right mind would say no to her." Heidi agreed quickly, the whole idea becoming more and more appealing to her. "I don't know why I even doubted her getting a place there. What was I thinking?"

"How would you girls prefer to die?" Eva asked lightly, standing up straighter, "because I'm sure that if Gabriella does use me as an accomplice, then I can try and persuade her to kill you the way you would want to be killed."

"Eva," Anna gave an exasperated sigh, turning to her younger sister and placing a hand on Eva's shoulder, "I know that worrying about telling, Gabriella is getting to you but that doesn't give you any excuse to start talking about a bunch of complete shit, okay?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, remember the baby hears everything you say!" Heidi rested her hand on her stomach, where a small bump had formed over the past few weeks, protectively. "I don't want my baby coming out with a foul mouth, thank you; I know that Johnny would be less than pleased so could you please watch what you say?"

"Yes, of course, sorry Heidi." Anna apologised quickly but turned back to Eva who was chewing her lip anxiously. "Just stop worrying, okay? Of course, Gabby is going to be mad at first but I have a very good feeling about this, I reckon he could be the one for her."

"Just by looking at his picture?" Eva scoffed loudly before saying, "yeah, you're definitely dead."

"Eva! Shut the hell up!" Brooke shouted, before giving a frustrated sigh. Heidi, however, was not amused and shot a deathly glare at her sister whilst rubbing her stomach. "What?" Brooke asked innocently, shrugging her shoulders as she did. "Oh, come on, Heidi! Hell isn't exactly a form of cussing anymore, seriously get over it."

"Well, I know that Gabriella will be going to hell when she kills you all," Eva muttered, "I'm sure she'll drag me down with her, of course. Hey, at least it'll be hot."

"Eva, you really do talk a load of sh-" Anna began but Heidi quickly cut her off.

"Just, stay quiet, Eva." Heidi ordered. "No more talking."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Eva replied quickly, holding her hands up in defence before she sighed heavily, a pause lingering between the Montez sisters until, Eva asked the question that they were all wondering, "when _are_ we going to tell, Gabriella?"

"I'm not sure," Brooke replied, her eyes scanning over the letter. "But we don't have a lot of time, she has to be at the house in one week."

"One _week_!" Heidi squeaked, snatching the letter from Brooke's grasp. "One week? But, that's so close."

"She is _not_ going to take this well." Eva ran her hands through her wavy hair. "I hope she doesn't freak out too much. Pfft, who am I kidding? We really are going to die."

"Right, in that case, we better do it soon." Anna clapped her hands together happily. "First things first, we must call Taylor over, explain everything to her. Then we'll tell mum and dad the good news. That's when we'll explain everything and, who knows? Maybe she'll take it better than we think?"

* * *

"You did, _what_?" Gabriella asked, shock evident in her voice, her hands clenched into small fists by her side after hearing Anna explain to her what her family _and_ best friend had done behind her back.

"We sent a form with your details on and a picture of yourself to 'Spaceman' productions and you've been one of the lucky twenty girls to be picked to take part in a reality television show." Brooke repeated happily, oblivious to Gabriella's harsh glare. "It's called, The Reality of Love, and you will be trying to win the heart of Troy Bolton. If you win, you become the future Mrs. Bolton."

"Can you believe it?" Anna continued, "you got picked out a thousands, possibly millions of girls."

"Of course she did." Mark Montez, the father to the many girls, stated. "Gabriella is one of my daughters, no one would dare turn her down."

"Oh. My. God." Gabriella replied slowly, staring at the people in front of her with disbelief. "I can not believe you've done this to me."

"I know it must be a shock, sweetheart but-" her mother began however, Gabriella held up her hand to stop her from continuing.

"A shock? A _shock_! Of course I am fucking shocked!" Gabriella screamed, her eyes flashing with fury. "You've sent me on a reality television show behind my back! I can't believe you've done this; _especially_ you Taylor! You know how I feel about these kind of things, how could you do this to me?" She asked, frustrated with each and every person that situated themselves in the room. "_Why_, did you do this to me?"

"Gabby," Mark stood up and sighed, "we did this because it's for your own good."

"My own good?" Gabriella scoffed loudly, "please, father, enlighten me as to how this is for my _own_ _good_?"

"If you would let me finish, then I would tell you." Mark Montez told her sternly, "we all know that you have...trouble with your relationships," Gabriella opened her mouth to argue however Mark raised his voice above her, cutting her off, "we merely want to help you along. I want to see you settle down, have a family but it just doesn't seem to be happening with you."

"Dad, I'm only _twenty-four_!" She screeched and threw her arms into the air. "Just because, I'm not married yet doesn't mean I never _will_! I know that those lot," she pointed to her sisters, "have all got married and started families but that's because they found people they love enough to do that with. I haven't, therefore I am _not_ marrying the first man I see, especially not someone on a _reality television_ show!" She scrunched her nose up in disgust at the mere thought of it and folded her arms. "Look at Taylor, she hasn't got married to Jack and you don't see her family pestering her about it." Taylor shuffled uncomfortably as Gabriella put attention on her.

"But, honey, the point is, she's got a man in her life." Maria answered swiftly and stood next to Mark. "I have to say, you don't seem to be having any stable man in your life at all and soon twenty-four will turn to thirty-four and you'll still have no one."

"Oh, _thanks_ mum!" Gabriella said sarcastically, "real nice to see you have faith in me to find a man."

"I didn't mean it like that," Maria quickly corrected herself, blushing slightly and immediately a wave of guilt washed over her. "I just, I think this will be good for you. This, Troy Bolton, man looks extremely handsome and from what I hear, he's really very sweet too."

"I'm not doing it." Gabriella said through gritted teeth, stubbornly. "I refuse to go on a stupid television show to find love. How will I find that when I have to, not only compete with other girls who probably don't have a brain, but I will be filmed twenty-four-seven. Do you not understand how humiliating this is for me?" She then turned to her best friend. "Taylor, surely you're on my side here. You should be on my side!"

"I can see how you would be embarrassed," Taylor began slowly and Gabriella shot a smug look at her parents, "_but_," a frown quickly replaced the smile and it seemed to only get worse for Gabriella as Taylor continued, "you would probably end up forgetting they were even there. I agree with everyone else, you and this Troy Bolton, guy, well I reckon there is _potential_."

"Potential?" Gabriella questioned, shock clearly evident in her tone and manner as her arms fell from being folded back to her sides as Taylor answered her question. "I can not believe you're siding with them, Taylor! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Gabriella exclaimed childishly and Taylor shot an apologetic look. "You are all so...so infuriating! This is my life, you can't meddle with _my_ life!"

"Yes, yes we can actually." Brooke stood up and brushed her trousers, "and we have. You will go on that show and you will compete with the other girls."

"You never know, Gabs." Anna began slowly, a warm smile on her face, "you might even like this guy. You might eventually fall in love with him."

"And that would be awesome," Gabriella replied quickly, "if it _weren't_ on a television show. Why don't you understand that I just don't want to be publicly humiliated on national television, because when I get chucked out, that'll happen and you lot will live with the shame of it."

"You won't get eliminated." Heidi told her confidently. "We can already tell that you won't be eliminated."

"Right, so when were you able to look into the future?" Gabriella asked sarcastically and Heidi rolled her eyes. "Look, it's very simple, I will _not _do it."

"You will do it, Gabriella because you have no choice." Anna told her sternly. "We've already discussed this and you can't get out of it. You're going to that house and you're going in one week."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," Gabriella shook her hands in front of her, "did you just say, one week?" When Anna nodded, Gabriella collapsed onto the chair behind her. "One, _fucking_ week!" She screamed and before anyone could scold her for her language she had continued, "you have to be joking! You expect me to accept this, forgive you and pack in _one week_?"

"I guess so." Mark confirmed with a shrug and Gabriella ran her hands through her dark brown, wavy locks. "I know this is hard, but I think it will be good for you, plus, I'm sure you'll meet some lovely people there who you'll become friends with and you never know, you might have fun!" He said, optimistically. "And when this fellow picks you, you'll have a wonderful husband."

"Dad, there is a very high chance that I will not be picked." Gabriella lifted her head from her hands and stated, "there are nineteen other girls there, I'm going to say that it will be highly likely I'm voted out on the first go."

"Hey, I've already said, you're _my_ daughter!" Mark exclaimed loudly and seriously. "No one votes my daughter off and I know that he won't because _you're_ going to win."

"I love the support and enthusiasm, dad, I really do," Gabriella replied sarcastically before turning back to her frustrated tone, "but can't you be like that without me going on some stupid, dramatic television reality show?"

"No." Mark replied simply. "Now, the girls are going to take you shopping. You've been told that you need beautiful dresses and they want to treat you anyway, so off you go because I know you'll want to be ready for when the time comes to leave." He told her and she shook her head.

"Dad, I simply refuse to do this!" She answered stubbornly, "I will not be embarrassed this way, I don't even know this man whore."

"Gabriella, one: please don't say language like that and two: I honestly don't think he is a man whore." Heidi picked up the letter from the coffee table and scanned over it until she got to a particular line, "it says here that he is a _very sensitive, smart and caring gentleman that is looking for a strong, independent, down-to-earth woman who has a heart of gold but isn't afraid to be adventurous and has a great laugh. He naturally prefers brunettes and hopes to find someone that has that sparkle to them and is smart enough to hold an intellectual conversation_. See it says that, right here."

"See, you're _perfect_ for him!" Brooke squealed excitedly, "you have all those qualities and more, not to mention that you would look so perfect with him. He is _very _dishy; look here's a picture of him." She handed the photo and Gabriella looked at him, raising her eyebrows as she did find him attractive.

"Of course he's going to be good-looking." Gabriella quickly shook her head and sent the photo back to Brooke. "He's probably some actor who they've hired, as soon as he picks his "wife" he'll dump them straight afterwards."

"You really are testing our patience here, Gabriella." Anna said sternly. "There is absolutely no way out of this, it's already been decided so that's that."

"Plus, he's not an actor, Gabby." Brooke stated clearly, "apparently he's a doctor, that's what Harry told me anyway, don't you want to marry someone as successful as this guy?"

"No." Gabriella replied simply, he arms folded across her chest and a blank expression, "I _refuse_ to do this show."

* * *

"Welcome ladies to, _The Reality Of Love_, my name is Sharpay Evans and I am the producer of the show. Word of advice, you better get used to my face because you'll be seeing it a lot more than you think and from now on." Sharpay joked, sending a pearly white smile to the many women standing in front of her. "I'll be showing you where to go, what to do and I'll be informing you on what is happening."

The golden blonde women with lovely rich coloured eyes and high cheekbones that had been accentuated by some bronzer stood before the twenty girls. Her small, perfectly manicured fingers clutched onto the clipboard in her hands that had details of every girl on it and a schedule of the many days ahead along with it. Gabriella inwardly groaned, thinking to herself, _'I'm bored already!'_

"Now, I'm assuming that you all have the correct clothing. A list was included in your letter but we will be able to accommodate those who have not brought everything required. When you are shown to your rooms you'll find another list by your beds. I suggest you check through everything before the first episode is filmed." She added sternly before letting her clipboard fall to her side and asked, "that is all I have to say for the time being, I apologise for the brief introduction but are there any questions?"

"When can we meet, Troy?" A girl squeaked and the excited murmurs followed shortly after from all of the girls surrounding Sharpay, excluding Gabriella, of course. Looking over, Gabriella saw that the girl who had spoken up was reasonably small, she had a caramel colour to her hair, a light brunette but a dark blond, she had brown eyes and was quite attractive with her small features.

"I thought someone might ask that." Sharpay responded with a smile but also a small sigh and Gabriella could have sworn she saw the blonde roll her eyes but decided to shake it off. "_You'll_ meet Troy when the rest of the _country_ meets Troy."

"And when will that be?" Another girl piped up.

"Well, the show is airing live this evening at eight o'clock." Sharpay informed them professionally. "In the time between now and seven-thirty, we need you girls to go to your rooms where you can check your belongings, get to know each other a bit better and just chill out for a bit before we send you into hair and make-up."

"What should we wear?" A third girl asked, her voice sounding very nasally.

"Dresses have already been chosen for you." Sharpay replied, almost dully, "they will be given to you when you go in for hair and make-up. In the meantime, I'll show you to your rooms and I will be seeing you again in about an hour's time where you'll receive a small book of the rules and a contract."

"A contract? What in God's name do we have to sign?"

"Well, you'll be on television twenty-four-seven." Sharpay answered, turning to a red head who, in Gabriella's opinion, looked very stuck-up. "Cameras will be following you at all times, even whilst you sleep. The only place cameras aren't is the bathroom for obvious reasons. It's a standard procedure to ask you to sign contracts, it just gives us permission to film you. It's for legal reasons."

"When you say twenty-four-seven...?"

"I mean all the time, around the clock, you'll be filmed." Sharpay replied quickly and waited for the murmurs to die down before continuing. "It doesn't matter what you're doing, there is a chance it will end up on air; more so if you're with, Troy. It may even be a simple thing like reading a book or cooking a meal, it really does not matter, you'll be filmed." Sharpay stated and Gabriella felt the blood drain from her cheeks and she became very pale.

_Everyone_ was going to be watching her. America was going to be watching her do her everyday things, although, they weren't exactly everyday because she was going to be stuck inside a mansion with nineteen girls, one man who she was "trying" to get and too many cameras. How in God's name, was she supposed to survive? Not to mention the red head who had spoken up was glaring at her and Gabriella was certain that those two wouldn't get along, in fact, Gabriella was positive that she wasn't going to get along with any of the girls in the house.

"Now, I'm urging you all to read the rule book." Sharpay began, snapping Gabriella out of her trance and the red head too. "Don't worry, it's not long, only two pages but they're important. Break any of the rules and you will not be allowed to stay on the show. That, is final, that make perfect sense?" She finished sternly and a few of the girls nodded their heads vigorously. Sharpay then broke out into a smile. "Wonderful, anymore questions before you're shown to your rooms?"

"Does Troy know who we are?" One girl asked quietly but with interest, "as in, has he seen our pictures, read anything about us?"

"No." Sharpay shook her head, "Troy has been left in the dark just as much as you have." She laughed slightly, noticing how a few other girls laughed along with her. "When you meet him for the first time, he'll be meeting you for the first time. Again, more information will be given to you later on but, for now, are we all ready to see our rooms?"

"Wait!" The red head called out and Sharpay pursed her lips before smiling and motioning her to carry on. "When will eliminations take place? Will we know before hand? What's happening with that?"

"Ah, of course, eliminations, how could I forget?" Sharpay looked down at her clipboard. "Eliminations will take place every Friday evening _live_. During the week, Troy will have time to get to know you a little bit better, decide who he wants to know even more. I ask for those who do get eliminated to please not make a scene. It won't change Troy's mind for he is under strict instructions to eliminate the girl he is sure about. If anything, it will make things worse and if you turn violent, that is against the rules and if you go even further with that violence, we have the right to involve the police, another reason why it would be a good and sensible idea to read the rules and the contract carefully."

Sharpay looked around at the twenty different girls, varying in height, shape and colour, each one as excited as the last, except one girl that Sharpay knew from the very beginning, Gabriella Montez. Being the producer, Sharpay was one of the few people to choose who was entering the show and, as soon as Gabriella's picture came up with her details, Sharpay had put a big, red tick next to her name. She didn't know why she had been so optimistic straight away but, seeing her now, knew that Gabriella was different, maybe the different Troy wanted because Troy and Sharpay were close; like brother and sister and finding the perfect girl for him was just as important to her as it was to Troy.

"Thank you all for your questions, if you have any queries then please, don't hesitate to ask." Sharpay continued, "oh, and on our way to the bedrooms, I'll be showing you the _Confession_ _Camera_ where you'll be able to vent out your thoughts and feelings, you are required to go in there, at least, twice a week." Sharpay took another glance around the room, seeing heads nod quickly, before adding, "great, well, follow me then ladies."

* * *

Troy sighed heavily and collapsed onto the bed that would be his for the next few months. Closing his eyes, Troy let out a heavy groan, already feeling tired from his plane journey and nervous for the up-coming day. Here he was, a young, newly twenty-six year old man who had an amazing job that paid extremely well and one that he loved, worried to meet twenty girls who were apparently very beautiful and only one of those girls would be left, more importantly they would become his wife. This wasn't exactly how he planned to meet his future wife, in fact, he wasn't planning this at all. In his head, he pictured meeting the girl of his dreams in a movie like style; bumping into them in the middle of the street, eyes meet and they instantly fall in love, however, as soon as he turned twenty-five, the pressure from his mother to get married was overwhelming and, after, six months of persuading, Troy finally gave in to become the bachelor on _The Reality of Love_, a show that, luckily, one of his best friends were working on; Sharpay Evans.

"Why am I doing this?" Troy asked himself out loud, "why, why, _why_ am I doing this?"

"Because your mother says so." Troy shot up to see the familiar flash of blonde walk through his door. "The girls are here." Sharpay stated and Troy let out a loud, puff of air. "Excited?"

"More...nervous." Troy replied hesitantly, running a hand through his hair, "I just don't know what to expect really, what are the girls like? Are they scary?"

"They're fine." Sharpay giggled behind her hand, "don't panic, you'll be absolutely fine and anyway, Ryan will be showing up a lot too as he's the shows host so you won't be on your own that much. Plus, you'll be spending so much time with these women that you're sure to hit it off with someone, even if it's not romantic."

"I hate my mother." Troy groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "I can't believe she's making me do this."

"Well, you know what they say, Troy," Sharpay smirked, "life is a bitch." Troy let out a louder groan, making Sharpay roll her eyes before sitting on the end of the bed next to him, "look, don't see this as a task, see it as...life experience."

"Life experience? How is this- you know what, I can't even be bothered to listen." Troy chewed on his lip slightly before saying, "So, I'll be meeting them when they come through the door?"

"Yes, that's right." Sharpay nodded, "although, being the most _amazing_ best friend in the world," she paused as she pulled out a small file, "these are all the pictures of the girls that could possibly be your future wife. They haven't got names on them because I wasn't able to print them onto the picture, plus it would have looked too suspicious if I did that."

"Least I'll be able to check out what they look like." Troy grinned, "thanks, Shar. I know this isn't apart of your job."

"Hey, best friends first, right?"

"You're are definitely awesome." Troy chuckled, opening up the file but stopped abruptly, "oh yeah, Chad said something about _make-up_...I'm not wearing any...right?"

"Um..."

"_Sharpay_." Troy warned in a low voice.

"Look," Sharpay giggled, "you might need a little bit for the cameras but it's not like you're wearing the full thing. No foundation, no blusher, maybe just a bit of powder, nothing more. _Hey_, don't hit me!" She exclaimed, slapping his arm playfully. "Most of the make-up is on the girls, okay? And, lighten up a bit, will you? You're about to meet your future _wife_ soon!"

"Oh, God!" Troy fell back on his bed, his hands coming up to rub his temples in a circular motion. "This better be worth it. Man, this better be worth it...what if I don't find love?"

"It's not compulsory that you marry them, Troy." Sharpay explained, "it's just apart of the show but we hope you will; especially your mother. We _want_ you to find love, we want _them_ to find love but whether or not it will happen," she shrugged, "we just don't know that part."

"How long till I need to be ready?"

"You've still got a couple of hours left or so, someone will come get you in plenty of time, don't worry." Sharpay informed him softly, "well, I better go, I need to send some contracts around and make sure those girls have everything they need." She rolled her eyes, standing up to walk to the door. "See you later, Troy."

"Bye, Shar."

"Oh, and Troy?" Sharpay asked, pausing at the door and turning round to face Troy who had returned back to the file. Once he looked up, she sent him a wide, bubbly grin and said, "welcome to The Reality of Love."


	2. Five Minutes

**Authors Note: Hey, hey, hey! Thank you everyone that reviewed, that was a lot better response than I thought I would get, however, for the very few of you that mentioned this sounds like 'Reality Love' by 'jamiesgirl' and for one of the anon reviewers, I have now read the full story, which is brilliant by the way check it out, and it is similar in some ways but I've already planned out this story and it's nothing like that one. Besides, that was my first chapter and it's about a reality television show, there can't be much difference at the moment, can there. I know how annoying it is to have someone take the idea you spent time making so I wouldn't dream of doing that myself. This has been on my laptop for a while and came to me whilst I was watching 'Beauty and the Geek' but I preferred it to be a dating show really. This _is_ my own story. **

**Next chapter will have more interaction obviously with Gabriella and Troy so I hope you guys review again and thanks for those who put me in their favs and alerts. **

**Read, Enjoy, Review :D**

**The Reality of Love **

_Chapter 2 – Five Minutes_

_Confession Camera:_

"Um...well, what am I meant to say?" Troy shrugged, looking at the camera. "I have yet to meet any of the girls, I'll admit, I'm slightly nervous, then again, how many men can say they're stuck in a house with twenty girls?" He chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his neck in the process. "God, I feel like Hugh Hefner...but, I am excited to see what these girls are like, I'm only hoping that they're not scary." The camera flashes, Troy runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "What am I looking for? I guess...someone who is down-to-earth and someone who I can easily talk to...they _can't_ be fake. I hate it when you meet people who don't know what you're talking about and, most importantly, don't know what _they're_ talking about. _That_, is very unattractive to me."

* * *

Gabriella huffed with impatience and annoyance. Her hands trailed down her body, trying to flatten out the deep red, v-necked dress that finished just above her knees before trying to blow her fringe out of her eyes, but, she wasn't having any luck as it kept falling back into it's new, original position.

_'Why? Why did they cut in a fringe? I didn't have one for this exact bloody reason! Seriously, who just grabs scissors and begins to cut your hair without warning? ...I suppose it _did_ say something along the lines of haircuts and appearance in the contract. Why did I sign that again? ...oh yeah, because you're a complete and utter _idiot,_ Gabriella!"_

"I really don't think your method is working." Gabriella jumped slightly, snapping her head round to her side to see a familiar face; the caramel hair coloured woman that had asked previously, when everyone was going to meet, Troy. Now that Gabriella was in closer proximities to her, she could see how beautiful this woman really was, with her small, delicate features and her deep, expressive, brown eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I know." Gabriella sighed and shrugged, "but it passes the time." She added casually, returning her attention back to her fringe. "I never wanted it cut in the first place...how come yours stays where it's supposed to? How is that fair?"

"Trust me on this one, with the amount of hairspray that I just inhaled, I would honestly be surprised if it didn't. I swear, my lungs have just been damaged." She giggled, extending her arm out for Gabriella to accept. "I'm Lydia Thompson, by the way."

"Gabriella Montez." She smiled warmly and replied, shaking hands with Lydia. When their hands dropped back to their sides, they turned to the loud laughter from a group of other girls. The one in the middle just so happened to be the redhead, that Gabriella presumed to be stuck-up, that had been glaring at her earlier. "_Urgh_. Please say they're not going to be like that all the time." Gabriella groaned.

"From the looks of it," Lydia sighed, "it appears so."

"You met any of them yet?"

"Briefly and I am so glad it was such a short introduction." Lydia rolled her eyes, "the redhead, she's called Madison by the way, is so..._arrogant_!" She exclaimed and, although Gabriella wasn't one to be prejudice, grinned when she knew her theory had been correct. "There was something I really didn't like about her. It was as if she thought she were above me or something. In my opinion, she's too cocky for my liking." Gabriella smirked, "have you met them?"

"No, not yet but, between you and me, I really don't want to." Gabriella confessed quietly, both of them giggling loudly. "Just looking at her you can tell she's a snob and I know how horrible that may have sounded but I was next to her when we were having our hair and make-up done and she ordering the poor girl around as if she were some famous, _Hollywood_ star!"

"Well, I'm just glad that there is, at least, one other person who's normal." Lydia grinned, nudging Gabriella lightly. "I'm not all that good with new people and I was so worried there would be people like Madison here. Those sort of girls used to scare me in high school with all their fake tan and hair extensions."

"And _nails_!" Gabriella exclaimed enthusiastically, "man, I used to have nightmares about the girls with fake nails. They're deadly, I'm completely sure of it!" She added causing Lydia to snort with laughter. "So...what brings you here?"

"Troy." Lydia replied slowly, sending Gabriella a confused look, "isn't that why everyone's here? To fall in love with Troy?"

"I don't know about the others but that is certainly not why I am here." Gabriella gave a dejected sigh. "If I had it my way, I wouldn't be here, I would be watching this at home."

"Huh? You don't want to be here?" Lydia squeaked, her hand raising to her mouth, which was in the shape of an 'O', with surprise. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, why on earth did you sign up if you didn't want to be on the show? If you didn't want to meet, Troy?"

"One word: _family_." Gabriella shuddered, "I hate them all. They are the reason why I'm here. They signed me up without my permission and forced me to go through with it. They said I was already _past my sell by date_. Can you believe it! I'm twenty-_four_, not forty!"

"Wow." Lydia breathed out. "They really said you were past your sell by date?" Gabriella nodded with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sorry but, how old are the rest of your family? You have so much more time to meet someone and get married."

"I know! That's what I told them!" Gabriella exclaimed, "I'm glad someone else can see that because they as sure as hell couldn't. It's only because all my sister's, including my younger one, are married; some with their own families...or starting."

"Lucky them."

"Yeah, I suppose, thing is, I'm not ready to settle down yet." Gabriella explained, "I just want to have some fun and go out with my friends! Now, I'm suddenly pressured to get married because by my age, my sisters had either, gotten married or were engaged. Not my fault that I didn't have a high school sweetheart or a boyfriend as soon as I was in college." Gabriella threw her arms up in the air. "My life, officially sucks."

"Well, my family hated the idea of this." Lydia answered softly, "they didn't want me to find someone on television but, I'm twenty-nine years old and time is running out. Plus, this Troy guy is one sexy piece of ass." Gabriella laughed loudly. "What? Have you not _seen_ his picture?"

"Yeah, I suppose he does have something." Gabriella grinned, "but, with me not wanting to be on this show, he doesn't seem so inviting. Besides, I'm guessing he's a jackass."

"Okay, girl, you can make yourself believe that he's a dick." Lydia warned playfully, "but don't ruin _my_ dreams of the man."

"Right, sorry, sorry." Gabriella giggled, holding her hands up in defence. "Anyway, how long is it going to take for this show to get started? I'm _bored_!" She whined.

"Patience is a virtue, Gabriella." Lydia laughed. "But, from the looks of it, they're almost ready for us. Everyone has been made up and the cameramen are running around like headless chickens...yeah, I think it's almost time."

"Thank God!" Gabriella exclaimed, "I'm so bloody hungry."

"Is that really all you're thinking about?" Lydia asked incredulously with amusement. "We're about to meet a gorgeous young man that could, potentially, be our future husband and you're thinking about _food_?"

"To be completely honest with you, Lydia..." Gabriella paused, "the only way I'm going to be thinking about this man, is if he's covered in chocolate. If not, well, lets just say I'll be taking a detour to the fridge."

* * *

"Shar, I don't think this is a very good idea." Troy narrowed his eyes and chewed on his lip. "I know that my mother wanted me to do this and I agreed-"

"And you signed a contract."

"And I signed a contract but well what if this goes horribly wrong? What if I don't like any of them? What if I like someone but _they_ don't like me? What if they try and jump me? Sharpay, what if I get _raped_!" Troy asked frantically, ignoring Sharpay's impatient expression. "I don't want to get raped, Sharpay. I don't want to go through that."

"Troy!" Sharpay snapped, "you're not going to get raped." She told him slowly and patronisingly. "And, stop it with the 'what ifs', they're annoying me. _You're_ annoying me."

"Oh, well that's a great thing to say to your best friend." Troy answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "especially friends that are completely freaking out because, on the other side of that door, is supposed to be my future _wife_! Or...rapist."

"Quit with the raping!" Sharpay screamed dramatically and several crew members turned to face them curiously. Strange expressions on every one of their faces. "Look, you'll be fine, they're harmless..." Sharpay whispered comfortingly before shrugging, "mostly."

"_What_!" Troy exclaimed, "you know, maybe I'll just take my mother's wrath. Seriously, it couldn't be half as bad as to what I'm about to endure." However, Sharpay being Sharpay, rolled her eyes before slapping Troy's cheek, causing his head to turn and his eyes to widen with shock. "You _hit_ me! You actually _hit_ me!"

"Oh, stop being a baby you loser." Sharpay snapped quickly. "Not only will you face your mother, but you'll also be facing _me_. Remember, this is my show. Ryan's the host. You'll be putting us out of a job whilst we try and pay back the money that will have been lost because you were too much of a pussy. Like I said, you're a loser."

"You are a bitch, Sharpay Evans."

"I know but just because you tell me knowledge that is already implanted into my head," Sharpay told him sternly, "doesn't mean I'm about to change. Now, will you please stop panicking because you are really getting on my last nerve."

"You hit me." Troy said slowly. "In the _face_."

"I'm well aware of that, Troy considering my hand is, indeed, attached to the rest of my body." Sharpay answered. "Like I said before, don't panic. Despite what your mother wants, I've already told you, you don't have to marry them. It's all apart of the show and your mother's wishes, of course." Troy ran a hand through his hair, which caused Sharpay to groan. "Make-up!" She screamed. "Word of advice, don't mess up your hair. And Troy, you'll be fine." She told him softly. "What happened to Mr. Basketball Man from high school? Where's the confident guy gone?"

"He ran away screaming when he found out about this television show."

"I know it's going to take a bit of time to adjust but you will, don't worry." Sharpay offered him a warm smile. "Anyway, you've already agreed to this."

"Yeah, well, I've changed my mind."

"Oh for Christ's sake man!" Sharpay groaned, "you're going to do this show and you're going to rock, got it?" Troy stared at her blankly. "Oh, come on, Troy, this is _you_ we're talking about! Even though you deny it, you are, at least a little bit, of a ladies man."

"Shar...I'm not a ladies man." He replied, chuckling faintly. "But, still, thank you for calming me down."

"Troy," Sharpay began slowly and Troy, already, didn't like where this was going. "I've known you for many, many years, in fact, I've known you for too long, but the point is, I know you and you are definitely _not_ calm."

"Okay, so I'm not calm." Troy answered hurriedly, his expression turning from a casual look to sheer panic. "But, in all honesty, I did it so you wouldn't hit me again." _Thwack_! "Ouch! Watch it, Shar, there is metal on that fucking clipboard!"

"You deserved it." Sharpay shot back playfully. "Look, you've signed a contract which means you can't get out of it. It doesn't matter how hard you try, Troy, I'm not letting you quit."

"It wouldn't be quitting as such..." Troy trailed off.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sharpay scoffed, "of course you would be quitting, which means you are a coward, Troy Bolton. And what would Chad say about it? I don't think you would be nicknamed Hoops anymore, I think your new name would be...chicken? Or maybe _pussy_? Loser? Shithead? Which one do you prefer because I have a long, _long_ list."

"Okay, I get it." Troy gave a defeated sigh. "You win." He then muttered under his breath. "As fucking usual." _Smack_! "Right, you have got to stop doing that, seriously, my arm already has too many bruises because of you, I don't need another thousand- _stop_!" Troy shouted, rubbing his muscular forearm where Sharpay had, once again, used her clipboard as a weapon.

"Sorry, that last one was just for fun." She grinned cheekily. "Now, take a deep breath." Troy stared at her with a monotone expression. "Do it!" She snapped, raising the clipboard. "Take a deep breath!" Troy obeyed immediately and sucked in harshly. "Now, let it out." But Troy wasn't listening as his eyes went wider when he looked passed Sharpay. "Troy, let it out..._Troy_!" She pushed his shoulder. "Troy, you're turning freaking red, let it out!"

"Whoa." Troy gasped for more air. "What the hell is that?"

"What?" Sharpay asked innocently.

"_That_!" Troy pointed behind the blonde who turned around to see a large picture of Troy being looked at by different people. "Why the hell is my face on a poster? And why am I holding a basketball? Sharpay, why is my East High basketball photo here?"

"Oh, that was my idea."

"What!" Troy choked out. "Why? Why would you do that? I look like a douche in that."

"Troy, in every fucking photo you have, you don't look like a douche, even when you have egg on your head, you're photogenic so stop being melodramatic." Sharpay scolded, "that's my territory. Besides, we need that to promote the show, that's not even the final product. That's the old version since it doesn't have the other photos of you or any of the girls."

"You have to be kidding me." Troy complained.

"It's a television show, Troy." Sharpay replied, again with a patronising manner, "how else do you expect us to promote the show? Billboards with your face on it will be all around America very soon." Troy gulped. "Well, you can't say I didn't warn you because I went through that contract with you Troy very carefully. That was apart of it, the fact that we could advertise as much as we wanted, using images of you and you signed on the dot allowing us to do so."

"Oh my, God, I did." Troy slapped a hand to his forehead. "Why did I do that?"

"It's not the end of the world, it's not like we want naked pictures of you." Sharpay paused before shuddering, "thank God, we didn't ask you for that because I would not want to see those. _Urgh_!"

"Thanks, Sharpay." Troy replied sarcastically.

"What? Would you like to see _me_ naked?" Sharpay asked accusingly, raising her eyebrows as she had already predicted his answer.

"Okay, good point."

"Five minutes till we're live everyone!" Another producer, Mike, shouted loudly. "_Five_ minutes!"

"Fuck, five minutes." Troy whined. "Five _short_ minutes until my life is over. Five-"

"Minutes, I know, I heard Mike the first two times." Sharpay rolled her eyes before placing her hands on Troy's shoulders. "Stop worrying. You're going to be fine, trust me. Nothing embarrassing or horrible is going to happen to you. The show left that to the girls. Remember, they're the ones with the challenges, not you."

"I suppose."

"So, just calm down, okay?" Troy nodded. "You're going to be absolutely fine. Not only will you woo all the girls that have arrived here, you'll capture the women's hearts from Texas to New York. And it's not like you're by yourself. There's Ryan and myself. We're right by your side."

"Yeah," Troy answered, much more confidently than he had been for the previous ten minutes. "Yeah, you're right. I'm with you guys."

"And, of course, the whole of America."

"And the whole of America." Troy repeated, gulping once more as his voice travelled up a few octaves. "Fuck, I'm screwed. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm gone, I'm _dead_." He groaned loudly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

"Don't make me hit you again, Troy." Sharpay warned and stomped her foot impatiently. "My clipboard will get a dent."

"_I'll_ get a dent with the way you hit!" Troy argued.

"Shut up, okay." Sharpay demanded sweetly. "We've got...less than one minute until we're live. Muck this up and I will slaughter you, Bolton."

"Way to calm my nerves, Shar." Troy chewed his lip anxiously, watching as Sharpay was already retreating behind the cameras.

"You'll be fine!" She shouted in response and Troy nodded, telling himself that in his head over and over again. Why was it that he didn't believe himself? Most likely, because Sharpay had been the one to say it first.

"And we're on, in five...four..." Mike shouted out loud before putting out his fingers instead.

Three...

_I could still run away if I wanted to. Sharpay wouldn't be able to stop me if I just ran out the doors._

Two...

_Why me? Why, why, why does God hate me so much? All I wanted was to have a normal life, a normal one, so why am I on a bloody television show! _

One...

_Fuck., all the pride and dignity I worked hard to get in my life so far is about to be snatched away in a second. Might as well just get it over with and kill me quickly. Or slowly, anything is less painful than what I'm about to endure. _

"We searched all around the country for twenty gorgeous girls to take part in an experience that will change their lives. We've picked them and put them into a beautiful Los Angeles mansion to battle it out and win the heart of our bachelor. For the next three months, these girls will endure challenges and fight for dates to try and get closer and win our bachelor's love. Each week, another girl will leave the house but who will that be? With a marriage proposal and a hundred thousand dollars at the end of it, what will these girls do to win his heart? With twenty girls and one bachelor, anything can happen but find out on, the Reality of Love."

* * *

"I'm Troy."

"Oh, I already knew that honey, my name is Dana." She smiled flirtatiously but kept her distance, leaving it to a handshake, Troy nodded and smiled back nervously. "I just can't wait to get to know you more, Troy. I can tell we're going to get along perfectly."

"Yeah, um, ditto?" Troy answered, more as a question than a response but Dana didn't seem to notice pushing the rest of her straight, brown hair over her shoulder and walking away smugly, letting the next girl step towards the blue-eyed man who was ready to topple over with nerves.

"I'm Naomi, it's wonderful to finally meet you." This time, Troy found himself licking his lips as she bit her own plump lip seductively, something in her eye flashing at him and her firm handshake told Troy that she was usually in control of situations.

"Yeah, totally." He replied, a little more confident than before when she kissed his cheek. It appeared that every girl that had introduced themselves so far were either going for sexy and flirtatious or sweet and bubbly. Either way, Troy had been shit scared with every single one of them. "See you later, Naomi."

"Zara Baxter." A tall blonde stated, giving Troy a firm handshake, Troy felt like he was about to be interviewed. "I look forward to talking with you later, Mr. Bolton."

"Please, call me Troy, none of that Mr. Bolton stuff." Troy corrected, chuckling but Zara only nodded curtly before walking off leaving Troy to send her a strange look when she wasn't looking. "Hi and what's your name?"

"Gabriella Montez." The brunette replied, a little more forceful than either of them expected and she quickly shook his hand. "And you're Troy...whoop-dee-fucking-doo." She muttered under her breath, only part of it being caught by Troy.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing, don't worry." Gabriella tensed up slightly, sending him a weak smile. "I guess I'll be going that way then." She pointed to where the rest of the girls were, still standing awkwardly in front of Troy who looked more confused than anything. "Yeah." She quickly added, rushing off to stand by Lydia who seemed to be on a high.

"_Right_...well, she's a freak." Troy told himself, shaking his head as he shook hands with, yet, another girl. "So, what's your name?"

"Skye Miles and I am totally and completely psyched to be getting to know you Troy." She giggled loudly, touching his arm as she steadied herself. "I'm sorry, I'm just excited, you know."

"Um...yeah...I guess."

"You know you're a lot more handsome than the photo." She flirted, twirling a piece of her hair round her finger. "I mean, I knew you were hot but wow, you certainly know how to go beyond a girl's expectations."

Clearing his throat, Troy smiled awkwardly, "er...thanks."

* * *

_Confession Camera: _

"Now that I've met them...um...well...some of them seem pretty cool, other's I'm not to sure about. A couple of them are just plain _weird_ to be completely honest, even if they are pretty, I need someone that won't freak me out when I speak to them. Other than that, I'm actually looking forward to getting to know some of them." Troy finished seriously, a look of horror on his features before it switches to Gabriella who had her arms folded and an annoyed expression on her face.

...

"Okay so what? He's good-looking but there wasn't anything special about him. Besides, there are plenty of other girls that I'm sure he'll be much, much more interested in. I know this is a game but the prize is a little more delicate than a chocolate bar, it's someone's actual feelings. I don't intend to play a game that I'm not interested in winning." She huffed impatiently, "and right now, all I'm focusing on is getting some food, surely, they have to feed us here! _Yo_! Where is the _fridge_?"

...

The camera goes back to Troy who was running a hand through his hair. "They're all gorgeous, there is no denying it, really I didn't expect so many pretty girls." He paused, "but, I swear, there was this one girl who wasn't even paying attention to what anyone else was saying which is sort of rude in my opinion. It was like she was trying to find an escape route or something. If she thought I wouldn't notice her look around, then she thought wrong because I did. In fact, she's slightly strange."

...

"I bet you he's a jerk. I bet you. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up being a player." Gabriella laughed loudly. "God, sitting here, it's one of those moments that I just want to hold up a sign saying _'hi mum'_ on it. Man, I can't wait to be voted off. I think I scared him." She sniggered again. "It seems pretty ridiculous though, he's what? Almost six foot, if not six foot? I'm five foot one. How can anyone be scared of me?"

...

"It makes you wonder really, how can someone so small can be so...is scary the right word?"


	3. I Can't Understand Through The Mumbling

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, how are you all? Hope everyone's good. Thank you so much for the reviews, they're awesome, I just love reading them all. This took a little longer than I originally planned because, believe it or not, I forgot I was writing this one :S **

**Anyway, I've got a **NEW STORY** out on a different account with my friends **THOSEJELLYBEANS**and it's called **OPERATION: TROY BOLTON_. _**Check it out maybe??? **

**Really hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it. **

**Read, Enjoy, Review!! :D **

**Thank you all!!!**

**The Reality of Love **

_Chapter 3 – I Can't Understand Through The Mumbling_

_Hollywood infected your brain  
You wanted kissing in the rain  
Oh oh, Living in a movie scene  
Puking American dreams  
Oh oh, I'm obsessed with the mess that's America  
I'm obsessed with the mess that's America_

The sound of _Marina and the Diamonds_ echoed and flooded throughout the mansion, pumping in every corner as shouts and screams of laughter were, just barely, heard, mixing with all the other noises too. Troy watched carefully from his seat as the numerous amount of girls began dancing with a drink in each of their hands, attempting to draw attention to themselves so Troy would watch them and _only_ them. Then there were the others who had been bold enough to start up a conversation straight away with the blue-eyed male who was increasingly becoming more and more comfortable around the women who wanted him as theirs.

"Wow, Troy, that's totally awesome!" A girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, who had introduced herself as Courtney Luck, exclaimed loudly. Resting her hand on Troy's muscular forearm. "I can't believe you were voted captain in your sophomore year, that's just so cool!" She giggled flirtatiously and leant in closer to him, "I have to tell you, Troy that I absolutely love basketball. I mean, it's just such a fun game and-"

"What, in the world, are you talking about Courtney?" A blonde girl with the same hazel eyes interrupted, lowering herself down and sitting next to Troy on the other side whilst smirking. "You hate basketball and have done ever since you got dumped by Jason Lott on your anniversary of about four months."

"It was five actually, Lacey." Courtney snapped coldly. "Get you facts right before you say something next time, yeah? Or, better yet, don't talk at all, then we would all be happy."

"You are such a bitch!" Lacey screeched, her eyes glinting with anger and Troy's eyes widened as he looked between the two girls, immediately becoming uncomfortable. "You're just jealous! You always have been, I think we both know that that's the only reason you're on this show because I went for it. You wanted to try and out-do me in something."

"Why would I be jealous of a skank like you?" Courtney shot back. "I would have to be completely crazy to be jealous of you."

"Oh, come on, Courtney," Lacey replied harshly, "you can't fool anyone. You're such a bad actress, everyone knows you're envious of me. Well, nice try, but you can't win because I'm just too good." She finished cockily with a smug smile on her features.

"Do you two, um," Troy cleared his throat awkwardly, "know each other?" He asked hesitantly, waving his finger between the two women who looked ready to throttle each other with their bare hands.

"We're sisters." They both replied simultaneously, their glares put on hold as they turned to face Troy with innocent smiles. Looking at them now, he really could see the similarity. The only differences were that Lacey was a blonde with a sharper chin whilst Courtney was a brunette with a smaller nose. The thing they appeared to have most in common was their vicious, snappy tempers.

"Troy, you shouldn't listen to this dirt bag here." Lacey ran her hand down his arm. "She's full of crap, doesn't know what she's talking about half the time so I wouldn't believe a single thing she says. Seriously."

"Coming from the slut with dyed blonde hair." Courtney shot back with a nasty glare to her sister. "Hmm, I'm sure Troy is absolutely intrigued to find out more about you, Lacey. Of course, you would just flash him you underwear in the hope that you'll win; that is, if you're wearing any underwear today." She smirked. "It would make a change."

"You nasty, fucking whor-" however, Troy abruptly stood up, cutting their argument off before it could go any further, at least, go any further with him there.

"Right, well, I'm going to get another drink." He informed them, dodging through the crowd before they could reply, although, he could clearly hear their cries for him to 'come back' but chose to ignore them. He had never liked to be in the middle of fights; literally.

"Troy, come dance with me." He turned around to see Dana clutching onto his hand, "come on! It'll be fun." She promised and motioned back to the crowd of girls who were still dancing freely to the music.

"Er...I..." he stuttered, thinking about it, the room had become quite stuffy with the amount of people there and Troy just wanted to breathe for a moment or two. "Rain check?" He suggested, "I just need to go somewhere real quick, okay?" Dana nodded, trying to hide her disappointment, "I'll be back though." He told her and she lightened up slightly, winking at him seductively.

"I'll be waiting for you, Troy."

Troy grinned at her, Dana really wasn't that bad at all, probably one of his favourites he thought as he turned back around and rushed out of the living room, through a hallway and into the kitchen where there were large, French doors that lead to a patio where the swimming pool and jacuzzi were located. Pulling the door open, Troy stepped out into the cool air that caused him to sigh contently and run a hand through his smooth hair. It was much more peaceful outside, in fact, the thumping music from inside was now a dull, humming now. Looking to his right, the swimming pool glittered from the pool lights, smiling to himself, Troy walked over to the pool, however, he found out he wasn't alone when he reached the sunbeds. Gabriella, still clad in her red dress, was sitting cross-legged on the seat, her heeled shoes chucked carelessly to the side.

"Oh." Troy said, half surprised, half annoyed that he wasn't alone.

Turning her head, Gabriella rolled her eyes, "oh, to you too." She replied casually, staring at the view where bright lights dotted the scenery as sound of the pool broke the silence. "Shouldn't you be inside, Mr. Reality Man?"

"Shouldn't you...?" Troy answered, his eyebrows raising and his hands shoved into his pockets. His question causing Gabriella to smirk, however, she continued to look away from him.

"Touché." She sighed loudly, "to be completely honest with you, it's too loud in there for my liking and way too much..._oestrogen_." She answered truthfully, crinkling her nose in disgust making Troy chuckle as he strolled over to the sunbed next to her, seating himself down. "Seriously though, you're the only male in the house, I'm positive that someone is going to notice your absence."

"I suppose but, believe it or not, even I need a break from it all." Troy replied quietly.

"It's only the first night, Reality Man." Gabriella informed him with amusement. "How are you going to last if you can't handle the first couple of seconds?" She asked, her eyes still following the little lights. "You've got, what? Three _months_ here?"

"It's just a little...intimidating at the moment." Troy defended himself, "like you said, I'm the only male in the house. I'm going to be surrounded by plenty of women who are trying to make me fall in love with them. I just need to get used to it, that's all."

"Isn't that, like, every man's dream?" Gabriella asked, "to be stuck with a group of women, all of those ones back there being extremely good-looking at that? My brother-in-law's would love to be in your position if my sisters would let them...which, of course, they wouldn't."

"Sisters, eh?" Troy repeated, genuinely interested as he asked softly, "how many?"

"Four. Three older, one younger." Gabriella replied quickly, continuing to look out at the lights and refusing to look at Troy who seemed to be studying Gabriella whilst she muttered under her breath, "all of them bitches for putting me here."

"I'm sorry," Troy cleared his throat, "did you say something?"

"No." Gabriella shook her head, relieved that it was dark enough so he couldn't see her blush, "I didn't say a thing."

Smirking, Troy answered slowly and calmly, "you like to mumble, don't you?" When Gabriella looked over at him with wider eyes and a curious expression gracing her features, he chuckled, "you mumbled when I first met you too, I heard you you know..." he paused to lick his lips, "Gabriella."

"So? People mumble all the time and it just so happens that I'm one of them, big deal." Gabriella replied defensively, narrowing her eyes at Troy who was happily chuckling to himself on the seat.

"Bit defensive, don't you think," Troy's smirk spread wider before letting a new nickname pass his lips, "_Mumble_."

"Don't call me that." Gabriella snapped harshly, narrowing her eyes.

"Why not?" Troy teased, amusement clearly evident in his tone, "I quite like it, _Mumble_. Plus, I'm sure no one has ever called you that before, I can proudly be the inventor for your new name. Shouldn't you be honoured that you've got one already? I don't even know if I'll be giving the other girls nicknames."

"You sound like a little kid." Gabriella spat, folding her arms across her chest and huffing, growling under her breath when her fringe fell in front of her eyes once more. "And besides, what if I don't want a nickname? What are you going to do then?"

"Now who's sounding like a little kid?"

"Whatever." Gabriella sighed impatiently, glaring at her side fringe that still refused to stay in one place. "Stupid fringe. Stupid sisters for making me come here." She muttered so quietly that it might as well have been inaudible, however, Troy still seemed to hear.

"There you go again, Mumble." He chuckled again as she gritted her teeth together, refraining from letting out a frustrated scream. "Can I ask you a question though?" When Gabriella remained silent, he continued, "why are you so angry tonight? Everyone else seems pretty happy and nothing major has happened yet. Are you just, and forgive me if this sounds rude, an angry person?"

"I'm not an angry person!" Gabriella exclaimed, turning to him with an offended expression which caused his eyes to go wide and he sat up quickly.

"No, no, please don't take that to offence. Shit, that did sound bad, didn't it?" He chuckled nervously whilst rubbing the back of his neck and Gabriella couldn't help but wonder where the confident man had disappeared to in a matter of seconds. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. Sometimes I can have a bad way with words...what I meant to say was...well...all the other girls like this place already, don't you?"

"The place is beautiful. The house is amazing and this view is just..._wow_." She breathed out, "but being on a reality television show, embarrassing myself in front of millions of people isn't my idea of fun. I'd rather leave that to the girls who are dancing and drinking in there whilst I watch them from the comfort of my own home."

"Then why are you-"

"Troy! There you are!" Madison exclaimed loudly, breaking the peaceful aura that had settled outside. She held a large glass of wine in one hand and a toothy smile on her face. "Everyone's been looking for you, what are you doing outside when the party is inside?" She sat down on Troy's sunbed, almost causing him to fall off, much to Gabriella's amusement. "Come on, we're all waiting for a dance with Troy Bolton. I called dibs by the way." She said flirtatiously.

"Oh, cool." Troy tried his best to sound enthusiastic and seemed to fool Madison but not Gabriella who bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. "I'll be right there, I'm just talking with Mu- Gabriella at the moment."

"But, you've been out here for ages." Madison whined, shooting a glare at Gabriella who rolled her eyes in response. "Come on, I know you want to come dance." She sang.

"You go ahead and I'll catch up." Troy told her, "just give me a couple of minutes."

"Fine." Madison sighed with defeat, standing up before winking to Troy, "I'll be waiting, Troy."

When Madison was out of earshot, Gabriella let out a hearty laugh as Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, she's certainly going to get on my nerves, that's for sure. You better get going, Mr. Reality Man otherwise I won't live until tomorrow morning for keeping you out here."

"Right." Troy nodded and stood up knowing that he wasn't going to get a lot more out of Gabriella then, "but, we'll finished this conversation later, Mumble, don't you worry."

"Oh, thank God for that because I was _really_ panicking that this would end so abruptly." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

Chuckling lightly, Troy said as he walked backwards, "I'll see you later, _Mumble_."

* * *

_Confession Scene: _

"We totally have chemistry." Madison stated clearly and confidently. "After he was outside, he danced with me for a lot longer than the rest of those other girls. I'm certain that I'm staying till the end already. One night and I'm certain. And he's absolutely _gorgeous_. I can't wait to spend more time with Troy. We're going to have a _lot_ of fun." With a confident smirk on her features, she flicked her auburn hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms across her chest as she added. "I just hope the other girls aren't too disappointed when Troy doesn't notice them as much when I'm around. It'll be hard but they'll just have to get used to it."

...

"I didn't see a lot of Troy last night." Lydia confessed, almost sadly, "but there's still plenty of time to get to know him more. I'm quite excited for the challenges, I think it'll be interesting to see how the other girls react to them. I'm positive that Madison isn't going to handle them well. It was amusing to watch her last night, it was like she was pulling Troy around as if he were a doll. I felt sorry for him. She even forced him into an extra five dances when you could clearly see he was trying to go to some of the other girls. I can tell that Madison and I aren't going to get along, at least there are some others like Lexie, Natasha and Gabriella who aren't like her. Some of these girls can be really stuck-up. Thank God, I've got those three to talk to." She grinned at the camera happily.

...

"The first night was...interesting." A light brown haired woman named Natasha sat down with a little smile gracing her features, she was quite pale with small dimples on her cheeks. "Some of the girls are great. Lexie and Lydia are hilarious and from what I saw and heard of Gabriella, she's seems like a great girl too. I spoke to Troy a little bit, he's a sweetheart. He's different from most men. It's like he's actually talking and listening to you instead of waiting for you to finish so he can either talk about himself or go flirt with another girl. And he's so good-looking, his muscles are massive and his smile...God, his smile is amazing! Oh!" She squeaked, "and those eyes are simply breath-taking. Really, Troy just seems to be the perfect man. Shame I didn't meet him a few years earlier." She giggled. "I'm hoping to talk to him more, I want to get to know him a little better and I hope he wants to do the same with me too."

...

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Last night was...hard; very hard. I didn't expect so many girls to want so much attention. I suppose that's what the shows about though, trying to stand out from the crowd but a few of them can be very high maintenance. There were a few that caught my eye. Natasha was a lovely girl and Skye is very bubbly." He chuckled to himself. "Although, I didn't get to talk to a couple of them which is a shame because I want to make sure that the girls that get eliminated are eliminated fairly. I had fun with Gabriella too. She's a lot different from the rest, a bit strange though, she's a mystery. From what she's told me, it's quite clear that she doesn't want to be here but...I don't know...there's something about her that I like. Maybe it's because she's a lot more mellower than the rest and I've already given her a nickname."

...

"Mumble? He called me Mumble." Gabriella huffed with her arms folded across her chest. "_Mumble_! What the hell!"

* * *

"Mumble...Mumble." Eva repeated to herself, attracting the attention of her family, mainly her husband who was staring at her strangely. "Now, why didn't any of us think of that? Because that fits perfectly with Gabs considering she does mumble..._all_ the time!"

"Honey, that's not why we're watching the show." Eva's husband, James, chuckled and kissed her head lovingly. "That's a good sign though, right? He gave Gabby a nickname but he hasn't to anyone else...that's good, isn't it?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Heidi giggled, "after all, you are the man. You have a lot more in common with Troy than any of us girls do."

"Oh, don't ask him." Eva waved her hand, dismissing the subject. "He's oblivious when it comes to these things. He may be incredibly handsome but I was the one that asked him out and, even then, he didn't know if I liked him enough. I'm surprised you proposed actually."

"How could I not propose to you?" James asked, "I couldn't let you go to college without being my fiancée, that just wasn't happening. I wanted everyone to know that you were only mine." He snuggled into the crook of Eva's neck, kissing her each time.

"Okay you two, calm down." Anna shook her head as she took a sip of her drink. "Remember that my kids are running around your home and could walk in at any moment. They're still too young to know what you have in mind right now."

"Anna!" Eva exclaimed, blushing ferociously and throwing a cushion to her older sisters direction. "Anyway, your here to watch Gabby so lets stick to the subject of her, okay?"

"Whatever." Anna sang with amusement. "She looks beautiful though. Red is definitely her colour."

"Troy's crazy if he doesn't keep her in." Brooke stated, staring intently at the screen as Madison and a couple of other girls who she had befriended called Morgan and Savannah. "I don't like those three. They're completely stuck-up."

"Yeah and did you see the way that red-head looked at Gabriella when she was talking to Troy?" Eva replied, "talk about bitchy. I can tell that she's really going to get on my nerves...stupid cow."

"Easy, Eva." James chuckled, pulling her closer as she snuggled into his chest and sighed. "You and Gabby are a lot more a like than you think." He informed her teasingly. "By the way, when does Troy do eliminations? Like, when do we find out when they leave?"

"Well, it's every Friday." Brooke explained enthusiastically, "but, because it's the first week and there is twenty girls, on Tuesday he has to eliminate five of them and then a further two this Friday. So, hopefully, Gabby won't blow it in these few days. No sister of mine gets eliminated first."

"No sister of mine gets _eliminated_, full stop." Heidi added, tenderly stroking her swollen stomach affectionately. "Hey, when is Taylor getting here?"

"I don't know, she said there was something important she needed to do first." Eva replied. "She wasn't telling me anything after that though. I think it has something to do with her boyfriend."

"You think she's going to dump him?" Anna asked.

"I don't know but she's desperate to watch Gabby on this so she better hurry up because she's missed twenty minutes already!"

* * *

"Heavy night?" Gabriella giggled as she looked at the blonde that Lydia had introduced to her as Lexie. However, Lexie was looking a little worse for wear as she sipped on some water on the kitchen stool.

"You could say that." Lexie smiled and took a large gulp of water. "I think I'm more tired than hungover to be honest. I've already taken some paracetamol and I feel perfectly fine but I'm just so...so..." Lexie yawned loudly before resting her head on the counter, "sleepy."

"Can't you go back to bed?"

"I can't go to sleep when it's the day unfortunately. I'm not one of those people." Lexie informed her sadly.

"You could always sunbathe?" Gabriella suggested, pouring herself some orange juice as she looked out the French doors. "It's a beautiful day and the sunbeds are comfortable. I'm sure you'll fall asleep when you've relaxed enough and I'll wake you up if you look like your burning."

"That could work." Lexie nodded, "I think I'll take you up on that. Thanks." She grinned gratefully and Gabriella smiled warmly in return as she asked. "By the way, where were you most of the night? Lydia and I were looking for you at one point."

"Oh, I was out there." She pointed outside. "I needed some fresh air, it was way too stuffy in there."

"Morning girls!" Natasha clapped her hands together brightly. "Up for a fun filled day in the sun?"

"Well, I am." Gabriella replied. "And I think Lexie will be sleeping outside too. What's got you so chirpy this morning?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just much more of a morning person." Natasha answered truthfully. "You girls had breakfast yet? Or do you want me to make something?"

"I don't eat breakfast." The woman called Savannah, one of Madison's friends, walked in and said distastefully as she looked at Natasha with disgust. "So, don't worry about me." She added sickly sweet.

"Okay," Natasha replied slowly, watching Savannah step outside. "I wasn't going to anyway."

"God, I have to share a room with that girl, can you believe it?" Lexie asked with annoyance in her tone. "She's so frustrating and she brought so many clothes! I can tell that I'm going to snap if one of us don't leave soon and it's only the proper first day today."

"I'd much rather have her than that Zara girl." Natasha replied. "She's _really_ weird. I share it with another girl Hollie and the two of us were getting creeped out by Zara's stories."

"Why? What were they about?"

"Her dead dog." Natasha confided, shivering slightly. "Interesting name but boring personality. Seriously," the girls began giggling, "she freaks me out!"

"Who have you got, Gabs?" Lexie asked curiously.

"I have Naomi, Lena, Katie and Morgan." She answered. "They're...okay. Of course, Morgan is self-obsessed, she's got about twenty mirrors on her night stand. Naomi is constantly trying to start a conversation about sex, Katie's quiet but sighs whenever she hears Troy's name and Lena...well, she just keeps staring at me. Now _that_ is creepy."

"Ouch, unlucky, not only have you got a bad group but you have to share it with four others too."

"What's unlucky?" Another two girls walked in, unfortunately, Katie and Lena.

"Nothing." Gabriella quickly stated and turned to put the juice back in the fridge.

"Did you sleep well, Gabriella?" Lena asked curiously, walking round to stand next to her, "you looked pretty peaceful when I went for my shower this morning but you hurried off before I could say hello."

"Oh. Well, yeah I slept well...thanks." Gabriella feigned a smile, although, she felt like running away from Lena already, noticing Lexie and Natasha trying to contain their laughter whilst Katie was in her own world still.

"That's good, I just-"

"Morning ladies." Everyone turned to see Troy happily walking in. Katie sprung up, Gabriella was sure she heard her squeal with delight. "Everyone okay this morning?" He asked before an amused smirk fell on his lips when he saw Gabriella, "you okay, _Mumble_?"

"_Stop_ calling me that!" Gabriella exclaimed with frustration making him chuckle out loud. Lexie and Natasha shared an excited look whilst Katie looked a little heartbroken that he had yet to talk to her. "It's annoying me already." She muttered.

"You're not doing yourself any good when you keep mumbling," Troy walked next to her as he opened the fridge, "Mumble." Laughing as Gabriella slammed the fridge shut for him. "How about the rest of you?"

"We're good." They all chorused together.

"If you didn't already know, which I'm sure you did, we're not actually doing anything today." He informed them, pouring some cereal into a bowl. "This is a chance for me to get to know some of the people I didn't talk to yesterday. Although, I'll have to talk to you again, Mumble...I just couldn't hear you from all the, you know, mumbling." He teased, however, Gabriella looked extremely unimpressed.

"You're _hilarious_." Gabriella replied sarcastically and swore she heard Katie gasp.

"I know I am." Troy sent her a cheeky grin. "Anyone want some?" He asked, pointing at the cereal and Katie nodded wordlessly as he handed it to her, Gabriella was positive that at some point, Katie was going to faint. "Hey, Mumble, can you please pass me the milk?" Sighing, Gabriella retrieved what he wanted and Troy fought the urge to laugh loudly. "Thank you, so, you girls like the house so far?"

"Yeah it's beautiful."

"It's amazing."

"It's great."

"I love it."

"What about the people you're sharing with?" Troy asked, "everything okay there?"

"Well, I'm not sure about a couple of the people I share with." Lena began and Troy listened politely, "but Katie's lovely and I'm sure Gabriella and I will be wonderful friends." She beamed, putting an arm around Gabriella's shoulder and squeezing her body closer to hers making the brunette feel very uncomfortable, much to Troy's, Lexie's and Natasha's amusement.

"That's cool." Troy smirked, "glad to see Mumble is bonding with someone since she seemed so alone yesterday evening."

Gasping, Gabriella glared at him, "hey! I was not _so_ alone. I just didn't want to be in that room any longer. It was too hot and...and I have friends!"

"If you say so." Troy teased and Gabriella felt like growling at him.

"Yeah, she has me, right Gabriella?" Lena said, nudging the brunette.

"What? Oh, um...yes."

"Well then, it appears you've proved me wrong, Mumble."

"Will you please stop calling me that?" Gabriella stomped her foot slightly making Troy laugh.

"Keep doing that and I'll start calling you Thumper."

"Call me thumper and you're _breakfast_ will be on your _head_." Gabriella mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that Mumble?"


	4. I'm Not So Different From You

**Author's Note: Hey, I confess, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I actually have been writing this all day and I've been trying to make a couple of changes but I think this is the best I can get it. I just hope you still enjoy some of it. Although, I have to ask, would you like me to include the scenes where Gabriella doesn't have the date? Or would you prefer if I just let the characters talk about it? I honestly don't mind but I don't want to bore you with either one. Oh and...**

**HAPPY EASTER! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review! :D**

**The Reality Of Love**

_Chapter 4 – I'm Not So Different From You_

****_Ladies, _

_as you all know, today is the start of the challenges. Something you need to know about me is that I love the outdoors, just as much as any guy, and so your first challenge will be a paintball obstacle course. You will be separated into four different teams; red, blue, yellow and green with team leaders._

Red-

_Team Leader: Madison_

_Lena_

_Dana_

_Skye_

_Courtney_

Blue-

_Team Leader: Lydia_

_Victoria_

_Louise_

_Katie_

_Lacey_

Yellow-

_Team Leader: Gabriella_

_Zara_

_Morgan_

_Yasmin _

_Lexie_

Green-

_Team Leader: Emily_

_Savannah_

_Natasha_

_Naomi_

_Hollie_

_The team that wins will win the first group date with me. _

_Good luck, girls and have fun. _

_-Troy xxx_

"Paintballing? He wants us to do _paintballing_?" Madison questioned, a look of distaste spreading across her features as she had finished reading out the letter to the rest of the girls. "Doesn't paintball, like, hurt you when you get hit?"

"It's not that bad, stop being a baby." Lydia rolled her eyes, snatching the letter off Madison who was glaring harshly at the brunette. "I'm quite excited, I've never been paintballing before but I've always wanted to try it."

"Whoop-dee-doo." Madison replied sarcastically, grabbing the letter back ferociously and looking at it once more as Lydia narrowed her eyes into small slits at the redhead. "It better not ruin my hair."

"It's _paintballing_." Gabriella answered, looking at Madison strangely, "what does it matter what your hair looks like? It's a contest to see which team gets shot down first not how good your hair looks."

"Has anyone ever gone paintballing before?" Skye inquired curiously, noticing how Madison was slowly turning red with anger and if she wasn't careful, her face would be matching her hair. Only two of the girls put their hands up; Gabriella and Naomi.

"I went with my ex-boyfriend." Naomi confessed, "he didn't make it very enjoyable though. He wouldn't let me shoot anyone, he did it all himself. That was our last time together actually, I ended up shooting him where the sun definitely _didn't_ shine." The girls began giggling together until Naomi asked, "who did you go with, Gabby?"

"My family and I go paintballing annually." Gabriella replied casually. "Have done ever since I was sixteen. It's become a tradition actually, then afterwards, we'll go back to my parents house and we'll have a barbecue."

"Cute." Natasha commented sweetly.

"Well, that's not fair, is it?" Savannah whined, "that's practically cheating!"

"It's hardly _cheating_, Savannah." Lexie replied, not resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "These challenges are only a bit of fun anyway, you need to lighten up instead of making everything so dramatic."

"Shut up, Lexie." Savannah snapped. "I'm sick of your voice already."

"_My_ voice? I hardly speak to you, Savannah!" Lexie defended furiously, "and you're the one that's always talking about _yourself_ whenever I'm around, I wouldn't be able to say anything even if I tried, which I don't because I'd rather poke my eyes out than willingly have a conversation with you."

"Oh, trust me," Savannah hissed viciously, "the feeling is certainly mutual."

"Wow, Savannah," Lexie placed her hand over her heart, "I'm so surprised you even know what mutual means. Isn't that a bit hard for you, in fact, do you really even know what it means or did you just think you were being clever?"

"You...skank!"

"Oh, real nice come back, _Genius_." Lexie replied sarcastically before Yasmin, who was already sitting in between them, held out both her hands -one in each direction.

"Okay, that's enough you guys," she spoke up sternly, "we don't need an argument right now, especially not this early in the morning. So, I suggest, that you both just sit and calm down." There was a pause where Lexie and Savannah merely scowled at each other before returning to their seats where they had stood up in the heat of the moment like they had done in the few previous rowdy encounters they had had throughout the previous day.

"Well, I agree with Lydia." Hollie broke the silence, "I'm excited to try paintballing, do you think Troy will be there? Oh! Do you think he'll join in?" She squeaked.

"Who knows?" Zara shrugged, "but I'd much rather stay here to be honest."

"There's only so long we would be able to spend in this house without going insane though," Skye joked loudly, although trailed off when Zara looked at her with a very unimpressed expression, "anyway, I think it'll be good to get out of the house. Have a little fun at the same time."

"Agreed." Natasha added before a few of the girls left the living room to go get changed for the days challenge and Natasha turned round to whisper to Lydia and Gabriella, "told you Zara was boring and _weird_."

* * *

_Confession Scene:_

"God, I just hate that stupid, stupid bitch Lexie Shane." Savannah complained, her arms folded tightly across her chest and a scowl firmly on her face. "Who, the hell, does she think she is? The _Queen_ of England? I'm well aware what mutual means and I know I used it in the right context too, just because I'm blonde does _not_ automatically mean I'm stupid! Lexie better watch her back because when I get angry, it's never pretty. And I better win this group date with Troy. I haven't had a proper conversation with him yet and it's driving me insane being with these girls. Morgan and Madison are alright, in fact, I like them but the others- _urgh_, I don't usually associate with people like them." She said snootily, "If that Gabriella girl wins, I think I might just scream. I don't care what anyone else thinks, especially Lexie, that's definitely cheating!"

...

"Please, please, _please_ can I be allowed to push Savannah down the stairs?" Lexie asked pleadingly, her hands clasped together as she spoke to the camera. "I can't stand her and she's just so...so...obnoxious. Whenever I've seen her, she's either whining or talking about herself. I honestly couldn't say which one she does more because, most of the time, she manages to do both at the same time. Why do I have to share a room with her? Would I be able to swap because it's not going to be pretty when she makes me _really_ mad. I don't want to use violence, I really don't but sometimes things happen without you thinking about it and, well...lets just say this, if Savannah Riley pushes my buttons too far, she won't be smiling anymore because I reckon I'll break her nose in one punch, after all, that fake one won't be that strong, will it?"

...

"I'm excited to go paintballing. Like I said to the girls, I've always wanted to try but never had time to do it so I think this will be really fun." Lydia beamed happily. "And, I'm team leader, I might not know a lot about paintball but I am a pretty good leader. I had to take a leadership course to become a teacher so I know that I'll be able to lead our team well. The paintballing...now, I'm not too sure about that, although, I'll be aiming for Madison and probably Savannah too. God, those two are like two peas in a pod. Both annoying, both fake and _both_ complete bitches. If only I had Gabriella, Natasha and Lexie on my team. I know we'd kick everyone's asses."

...

"Wow, I officially _love_, Lexie!" Gabriella exclaimed whilst laughing heartily, "she really hates Savannah and, to be honest, I can't blame her because that girl has some serious issues, much like Morgan and Madison. It's so obvious that those three are going to stick together, I wouldn't put it past them if they began planning people's downfall. Morgan already hates me for reasons completely unknown...thank God I have Lexie in my group; least she has a sense of humour. Zara's a little...strange, Natasha did warn me about that but it'll be nice to get to know Yasmin a little better. I haven't properly spoken to her yet. I really want to win this challenge, when it comes to paintball -or any sport for that matter- I can be pretty, darn competitive. I'm not overly thrilled that the prize is a group date with Troy, I don't know how much longer I can take with him calling me Mumble. Lydia, Nat and Lex say it's cute but I beg to differ."

...

"I don't know how today's going to work out." Troy admitted, a cheeky grin on his features, "but I'm looking forward to it. I'm not going to be playing with the girls but I'll be watching and it'll be interesting to see the team leaders and the way they work. I want a girl who is independent and knows what she wants, although shy girls can be cute, they need to know how to lead a team without crossing the line and becoming bossy but I'll also be looking at all the girls in general and how they work as a team. I don't want someone who only looks out for their self because I spend a lot of time with my friends and if they can't get along with others then how am I supposed to take them home to meet my close friends and family? I only randomly picked the team leaders and I'm intrigued to know how it'll turn out." Troy began to chuckle, "man, you don't know how hard that was not to put Mumble down instead of Gabriella. I know she hates me calling her that but there's always something in her eyes that says otherwise." He grinned, "I don't know who I want for the group date, I'll just be interested in how the paintballing works out."

* * *

"Right, Ladies, welcome to the first challenge." Ryan greeted them as they were standing in team groups, all of them in black combat trousers and all of them with plain t-shirts with the colour of their team, in Gabriella's case, yellow. "Now, you've already been informed of the rules and regulations, just remember that once you've been hit you must return here, to the shelter; no cheating girls because you won't be able to get past the cameras. Also, if you've been hit, take your helmet off and that signals to the others that you are out. The last person standing, or people if they are in the same team, are the winners. So, are you ready?"

"_Yeah_!" Most of the girls exclaimed simultaneously.

"Right then, well, your team leaders have been shown where your starting positions are," Ryan continued with a pearly smile, "at the sound of the buzzer, the game starts and when you hear the buzzer again, the game is over. Troy, do you have anything to add?"

"Just that I want you girls to have as much fun as you can and don't take this too seriously." He chuckled before adding quickly, "so just get out there and work with your teams!"

An hour later and Gabriella was breathless as she hid behind a large oak tree, careful not to move in case she made a sound that another team could hear from the rustling of dead leaves beneath her feet. From the yellow team, Zara, Morgan and Yasmin had been knocked out -although, Yasmin had put up a good fight which Gabriella still needed to congratulate her for; this only left Lexie and Gabriella. So far, Gabriella knew that the green team and the red team had been completely annihilated with Gabriella taking out Naomi, Hollie, Dana, Madison and Skye. Lexie had only managed to get Savannah but had been trying to find her throughout the whole game claiming that she was "letting her anger out productively." Of course, then Gabriella had managed to get Katie and Lacey from the Blue team but wasn't sure how many were left which was increasingly difficult, at least she had Lexie right by her side.

"So, what's the plan, Gabs?" Lexie asked, she too was slightly out of breath and carried the gun close to her body, ready to shoot, it appeared that she was just as competitive as Gabriella was.

"Right now, I haven't got a clue..." Gabriella confessed, "...give me a minute. Do you know how many are left from the blue team?" Lexie shook her head apologetically. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to move slowly that way and try and listen out for-"

"_Fuck_!"

"Whoa, did I just shoot someone?" They heard an oblivious voice ask out loud.

"Lex, you alright?" Gabriella whispered quietly and bent down as Lexie had jumped to the floor, clutching onto her ankle. "Man, you got shot in the ankle, that's got to hurt."

"Like a bloody bitch." Lexie hissed as Gabriella lifted up her ankle. "Ouch, ouch, ouch..." she complained and Gabriella couldn't help but let a giggle escape her. "Laugh now Montez but I'll get you back."

"Sorry, sorry...I'll admit, it looks painful." Gabriella bit her lip to prevent her from laughing although she continued seriously, "you'll probably need some ice on that because that's going to bruise, I can tell you that."

"Well, I better limp back to the shelter." Gabriella helped Lexie stand up and she swiftly took off her helmet, "good luck out there _soldier_!" They giggled as they saluted one another before Gabriella watched Lexie walk away -occasionally stopping to shake her leg because of the bruise.

Biting her lip, Gabriella slowly wandered in one direction, making sure to hide behind each tree and listen out for any sound. It seemed like another ten minutes had gone by when Gabriella heard a small rustle in the trees and a flicker of blue suddenly jump behind another tree. Grinning, Gabriella bought the gun up to her face, closing one eye to take the shot and waited patiently for the person to move, which she tried doing swiftly but failed when Gabriella pulled the trigger, the paintball soared through the air, whizzing past the trees and smacking the person in the shoulder, the yellow paint splattering against them painfully.

"_Ouch_!" She screamed and Gabriella saw that it was Louise who was clutching her shoulder. "Oh, great, I'm out." Louise huffed to herself, taking her helmet off and wandering off in another direction. Gabriella was sure it would only take a few moments until the buzzer was going to sound if Louise was the last one, however, she wasn't as another ten minutes later and it was still deadly quiet.

Sighing, Gabriella continued to move throughout the trees, dropping the gun to her side and leaning against a tree with boredom. She loved paintballing, she did but it wasn't as fun without her family and this had been going on for sometime and she didn't know who was still in. Staying still, Gabriella could hear nothing, there didn't seem to be anyone around and she was seriously considering just going back to the shelter but it ended up that she didn't need to as a gunshot was heard and a stabbing pain hit Gabriella's backside.

"Fucking hell!" She screamed and looked behind her to see the blue splodge on her ass. "_Ah_, that fucking hurt." She mumbled under her breath and took her helmet off to see Lydia running up to her.

"Oh, my, God, Gabby I am so sorry!" She bit her lip worriedly, "I thought I broke the gun and I was pressing a few buttons and then it just...it just went off, I didn't mean to hit you. God, I'm so sorry. You're the only person I've managed to hit since it started and that was a mistake."

"It's fine," Gabriella laughed, "really. I'm used to the paintball bruises, it'll go down in a day or two. I probably won't be able to sit down but..." she teased and Lydia couldn't help but laugh in return. "Well done though, lets just hope you're the last person because I'm bored and I'm hungry."

"Why is it that you're _always_ hungry?"

"That's just me, my friend." Gabriella patted her shoulder. "Right, well, I better get back to the shelter."

"I'll come with."

"But-"

"Like you said, I'm bored and I'm hungry." Lydia replied, "besides, the least I can do is walk back with you and also, I can't deny, these woods kind of freak me out a bit. It's way too quiet for my liking."

The two girls laughed as they made their way back to the shelter where it seemed everyone was waiting -mainly impatiently from the girls- when Gabriella and Lydia came into view, no one knew who had one considering Gabriella had been shot from behind. Walking up the slope to the shelter, Gabriella could see Lexie holding an ice-pack to her ankle whilst laughing with Natasha who had red paint on her back. Then there was Troy who stepped forward to them, waiting anxiously to see who had won.

"Which one of you won, then?" Madison asked with folded arms, clearly unimpressed that she wasn't receiving the group date as her team mates stood behind her. "Well?..."

With an amused smile on her face, Gabriella turned around to reveal the blue paint on her backside to then hear the cheers from the blue team, engulfing Lydia in a massive group hug. "I didn't mean to do it though." Lydia voiced up, "I thought I broke the gun and then it just suddenly went off. Gabby would have killed me otherwise."

"Nah, the best team won." Gabriella disagreed before hugging Lydia with a large smile on her face, "well done."

"Thanks, Gabs." Gabriella smiled at Lydia before she turned round to see Troy staring at her, with what she could almost call disappointment but as soon as he knew he'd been caught out, Troy let a smile spread across his face, any other emotion Gabriella had seen before quickly wiped away as he congratulated the blue team, making Gabriella question what she thought she saw.

"Well done Lydia, you've won it for the blue team," he clapped his hands together, "which means you've won the group date so be ready by six o'clock because I'm taking you girls out to dinner and a bit of dancing."

* * *

_Confession Scene: _

"I can't believe I won the group date!" Lydia squealed, "it was complete accident though, like I said before, I was trying to make my gun work again and Gabriella just caught it. I feel bad though, she definitely would have won if I hadn't made that mistake, she's a great paintballer and quickly becoming one of my best friends in the house. Oh, God, I did hurt her though. She tries to hide it but whenever she's sat down afterwards, I can see the pain on her face...I feel absolutely _awful_! She's so sweet though, she even congratulated me afterwards and is helping me pick out my outfit for the group date. I'm so lucky to have Gabs, Nat and Lex here with me. I just hope none of us go when it comes to elimination round; although, I'm worried about Gabriella. She's made it _very_ clear that she doesn't want to be here but, I don't know, she's still enjoying herself. Maybe she'll learn to like Troy and like the idea as she goes along?"

...

"So, Lydia won it for the blue team." Troy nodded his head, "I'll admit, I was a bit disappointed that Gabriella's team didn't win because, well, I haven't spoke a lot to Yasmin and Lexie and I didn't see a lot of Gabriella yesterday which was a shame because I've been meaning to talk to her for a while." He scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "it's like she doesn't want to be here, in fact, she's already _told_ me so but I don't know why and then...well...I _really_ want to change her mind. Not only is she absolutely beautiful, she seems like such a fun girl." He grinned, "when Lydia won today, she didn't hold a grudge at all and I found that very attractive. But, I'm looking forward to the date, I haven't spoken to Lydia a lot at all and she seems like a lovely woman. Also, I'm hoping to get a little more out of Katie, she doesn't talk a lot so I don't know much about her."

...

"I'm glad, Lydia won." Gabriella smiled softly, "she's so sweet and I know that she hasn't been able to talk to Troy so I think this could be her chance." The camera flashed and it looked like Gabriella was listening to something, "why am I not angrier for losing? Well, like I told Lydia, the best team won and you can't win everything. Besides, I'm hoping that tomorrow, Troy will eliminate me. He's nice but I still hate the idea of this show and the fact he calls me Mumble." She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised if Troy's simply acting. In real life, he's probably a jerk."

...

"I can't believe _Lydia_ won it." Madison snarled, "what has she done to deserve it? She's never going to get anywhere with Troy so I don't even know why she's on this show...man, I hope she embarrasses herself tonight."

* * *

"That Madison girl is such a _bitch_!" Brooke exclaimed loudly, only Taylor and Anna were seated in her living room as the others were watching it from their own respected homes. "And why is Gabriella still behaving like that?"

"I think she's still angry at us." Taylor replied, throwing a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "After all, we _did_ force her on the show and if she likes it...well, then we'll be able to tell her 'I told you so' and you know how much Gabriella hates it when people do that; only when it's directed at her, of course."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right but you heard Troy," she pointed to the television screen pleadingly, "he wants to get to know her and change _her_ mind but that stupid girl won't give him a chance!"

"To be honest with you, Brooke," Anna answered, "I have a feeling that Troy isn't going to eliminate her tomorrow and Gabriella won't be able to deny her feelings much longer. There is clearly an attraction there, it's practically written all over the television!"

"I know but..." Brooke sighed dramatically, "I just wish she would, at least, _try_. What if Troy wants to do the kindest thing for her despite the fact he wants to change her mind? What if he _does_ eliminate her? She would have lost out on a wonderful chance to have a wonderful relationship!"

"If only she had won that group date." Anna added softly.

"_Hey_, there's still time!" Taylor exclaimed optimistically. "Just because nothing has happened _yet_ doesn't mean it never will. If Gabriella stays, I'm certain that she'll get to know him more and maybe she'll give him a chance. She knows that this is serious because it's people's feelings, _his_ feelings mainly."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Besides, we know Gabby better than anyone," Taylor continued confidently, "and if she really didn't want to be on the show, she would have escaped by now and we know that I mean that literally."

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who it is..." Gabriella whipped round to see Troy entering the kitchen, a lazy smirk across his features, "what are you up to then, Mumble?"

"Stop calling me that." Gabriella replied nonchalantly, rolling her eyes in the process. "And I'm reading, if you must know. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your group date?"

"It doesn't take me that long to get ready." Troy confessed casually, seating himself opposite Gabriella who had returned to her book. "It's not a fancy place where we're going to anyway..." Gabriella seemed unaffected, "what book are you reading there?"

"Pride and Prejudice." Gabriella answered, lifting the cover up for Troy to see. "It's one of my all time favourites and I've read it about a _million_ times already but it doesn't seem to matter how often I read it because I enjoy it all the same."

"Cute." Troy smiled and Gabriella looked at him with her brown eyes where they held a stare for a moment -ice cold blue meeting warm chocolate brown- before she quickly looked down at her book again; a pink tint grazing her cheeks. "So, you like to read then? Is that one of your hobbies?"

"I suppose so." Gabriella shrugged, "I guess I do read quite a bit but I have done ever since I could read. Books are a big part of my life. My Mum and Dad used to read them to me _all_ the time."

"I'll admit, I've never been much of a reader unless it involved basketball, something my Dad encouraged." Troy grinned cheekily and Gabriella couldn't prevent the small smile that tugged on the corners of her mouth. "How's your ass, by the way?"

"Excuse me!"

"Your ass? You got hit, didn't you?" Troy smirked as Gabriella blushed a deep red. "I just wanted to know if it had left a bruise, that's all. I looked back on the tape and it look pretty painful, that and you jumped about _fifty_ feet in the air when it hit you."

"Well, when you get hit in the ass with a paintball, let me know how you feel and we'll compare." Gabriella smiled innocently although Troy knew she was being sarcastic. "It was a good challenge though, I'll give you that, unless, you don't choose the challenges?"

"Oh, I do." Troy replied, grabbing a couple of grapes from the fruit bowl and popping them in his mouth. "And thanks...I've always liked paintballing ever since I went with my Dad one day. Plus, it's a great team building game. You were a very good leader, Mumble, probably the best."

"Now, you're only saying that because I'm here." Gabriella rolled her eyes once more, turning her back to Troy as she continued to read so he rapidly stood up and walked round the counter so he could face her again. "You're still here?" She muttered.

"Mumble..." he warned teasingly and she really couldn't fight the urge to roll her eyes for the third time. "And I'm not just saying it. You did a great job out there today, a couple of the other girls told me that you've been paintballing quite a few times before with your family?"

"Yeah, that's right." Gabriella answered, not removing her eyes off the book. "We like to have these days out and paintballing is always an annual thing for the Montez'."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Troy said truthfully, studying her features intently and he couldn't help but smile as he looked at her small nose and her plump lips and then, of course, there were her eyes which had a small sparkle to them he found out. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, with stray curls framing her face but Troy wanted to reach out and tuck them behind her ear so he could see more of her face. He decided against it, refraining his hand from reaching out.

"Okay, I'm being serious now," Gabriella sighed, her eyes still firmly reading her book, "shouldn't you be getting ready. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"You know, Mumble," he stepped closer, resisting the urge to roll his own eyes when she didn't dare to look up, "some people might say that this was your attempt to get rid of me."

"And what if it is?"

"Well, I hope you know that that hurts, Mumble."

"Will you _stop_ calling me that?" Gabriella asked with annoyance, finally looking up from her book. "It's really annoying and I _don't_ mumble! There's absolutely no point to that nickname, Troy, therefore you can't call me that."

"Oh but I can, _Mumble_," Troy grinned, leaning dangerously close to her face, "because you are mistaken as it appears that mumbling is your favourite pass time, however, for some strange reason..." she could feel his warm breath on her face and ignored the shivers that ran through her body like fire, "I like that about you."

"You hardly know anything about me." Gabriella answered quietly, almost breathlessly as he switched his gaze from her lips to her eyes and back again several times. "How would you know what you like about me?"

"I know enough, Mumble." Troy replied softly, almost inaudibly, "and I plan to get to know you more even though you _say_ you don't want me to."

"I don't just _say_, Troy," Gabriella told him confidently, "I _mean_ it."

"Are you trying to convince me?..." he asked, moving closer to her and placing his hands on either side of the counter, trapping her in as their bodies brushed against one another, "...or yourself? Because, I'm really beginning to believe it's the latter rather than the former."

"You...you don't know me." She stated again, although there was no mistaking the quiver in her voice.

"Then let me." Troy replied gently, his whole demeanour changing as his gaze became softer and it was like he was almost pleading with her, "I want to get to know _you_, Gabriella. But I can't do that if you won't let me, so _please_, just let me get to know you."

"Troy, I'm serious," Gabriella swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, "this isn't some game that I'm playing, I don't _want_ to be here. This isn't how I want to fall in love."

"You think this is how I want to do it?" He asked in a sharp whisper, surprising Gabriella and she wished she weren't backed up against the counter so she could step away from him. "Because I don't. But now I'm here, it doesn't seem so bad...and I can tell you feel the same way, Gabriella, you can't deny that."

"How would you know that?" Gabriella asked quietly, biting her lip as Troy let his hand brush away the curls in her face, not knowing that he been wanting to do that since he saw her.

"Because your eyes are a dead give away, Gabriella." Troy told her sternly, looking at her straight in the eye and she suddenly felt a wave wash over her -she wasn't quite sure what the feeling was, she didn't even know if she liked it or not but she knew that it had been Troy that initiated it. "Believe me, Gabriella when I say this..." he leant in closer, moving his head to the side as he whispered quietly in her ear before leaving abruptly, "I'm not so different from you."


	5. Elimination Is The Hardest Thing

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews! They were absolutely wonderful and made me get started on this chapter straight away. Lets hope you enjoy this chapter like the last, some parts I like, some parts I'm not too sure about but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Read, Enjoy, Review!! :D**

**The Reality Of Love**

_Chapter 5 – Elimination Is The Hardest Thing_

_Sharpay Evans was ecstatic and it was all thanks to her best friend, Troy Bolton, and the women who refused to be enthusiastic about the show, Gabriella Montez. The ratings for the Reality of Love had arrived early that Tuesday morning and when Sharpay saw that __well_ over half of America were tuning in to watch Troy's attempt to find a wife, she was thrilled. When she then read the countless number of letters, they also received from the public, referring to Gabriella and Troy's "fantastic and _intense_ chemistry", the blonde couldn't have been more jubilant. It was at this point Sharpay mentally congratulated herself for forcing the blue-eyed male into the show, with the help of his mother, and for choosing the beautiful brunette women who preferred to read books rather than go to a beauty salon every week to get their nails done like many of the girls had actually chosen to put down as one of their hobbies.

So far, the show was running smoothly. After Troy and Gabriella's electrifying encounter the previous early evening, Troy had gone onto his first group date, paying particular attention to Lydia, who he later described as "a very lovely women" and Victoria who, afterwards in the confession room, he called "an interesting person with a sweet personality". Whilst Troy had been in a secluded area of a nightclub where they had a Spanish tapas meal and danced to the latest songs that came from the massive speakers in every corner of the room, the show had also picked up on how restless Gabriella seemed to be. She had begun speaking to Lexie and Natasha but once Lexie decided to swim in the pool and Natasha wanted an early night, Gabriella seemed to have nothing to do; her book was no longer interesting and the activities she could do in the house weren't appealing to her. It appeared that everyone noticed how on edge Gabriella had become and the question on everyone's minds were, is it because of Troy?

"Are you okay, Gabs?" Lydia asked worriedly as she entered the kitchen the next day to see Gabriella resting her head on her arms, facing down on the counter. "Gabs?...Gabri_ella_!" She sang.

"Huh, what?" Gabriella shot up, looking around with confusion before she saw Lydia and began stretching her arms out in front of her. "Sorry, I kind of dozed off for a minute there." She answered, yawning loudly afterwards, "what were you saying?"

"I was saying," Lydia grinned and rolled her eyes, "are you okay? You look quite tired, honey. And I came back last night after the date and you seemed pretty...out of it. I swear you didn't even realise I was there, I wanted to ask you actually if you sleep-walk 'cause it was _really_ strange."

"No, I don't sleep-walk...at least, I don't think I do." Gabriella replied, "but I'm fine, I'm just a little tired that's all. I couldn't, for the life of me, get to sleep last night. And I'm sorry about ignoring you, I did see you but when I'm tired, I tend to talk more in my head not realising that I haven't said it out loud."

"Okay then," Lydia laughed whilst putting two slices of bread in the toaster, "I'm glad you're alright though."

"How was the date by the way?...had fun?"

"Oh, my, _God_!" Lydia squealed, leaning forward on the counter excitedly, "it was _so_ much fun. We went to this nightclub basically and we were led into the V.I.P area, it was really nice. So, Troy had ordered us all these tapas things, you know, like they have in Spain?" Gabriella nodded. "And then we went onto the dance floor and I danced with Troy for so long. He's incredibly sweet and he's an _amazing_ dancer." Lydia giggled, "seriously, that man can move."

Smiling gently, Gabriella answered softly, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. It did sound like fun and I know how much you wanted to talk to Troy, it seems like you _did_ as well."

"Yeah, it was great." Lydia started to butter her toast whilst she added, "and it's the first elimination round tonight. I don't want to jinx anything but I'm pretty hopeful that I'm staying. Troy and I really did have fun together last night."

"I'm positive you'll stay." Gabriella agreed, "and I'm also positive that I'll be leaving tonight." She added quietly, ignoring the deflated feeling in her stomach when she thought of the evening that was still to come. After her incident with Troy that previous evening, she was under the impression that Troy didn't want her around anymore and she just kept telling herself that that was what she wanted also. "But, it's okay because I _want_ to go; really, I do."

"You know, Gabby," Lydia narrowed her eyes with a smirk gracing her features, "it's okay to want to be here. I know you didn't like the idea before but you've settled in well and it's really not _that_ bad. The challenges are quite fun too, you liked the paintballing one, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't suddenly make me want to stay!" Gabriella protested. "Honestly, I'd be the happiest person in the world if I left tonight."

"I'm being serious when I say this, Gabs," Lydia's smirk widening, "are you trying to convince _me_ that you want to go or are you trying to convince _yourself_ that you want to go? Because, honestly, I'm getting the impression that it's the latter."

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Gabriella asked with a furrowed brow, "Troy said the exact same thing yesterday and I'm telling you, Lydia, that I'd be completely happy with leaving. I _want_ to leave this place; honestly."

"Still sounds like you're trying to convince yourself." Lydia sang, raising her eyebrows at Gabriella. "Just admit it, _you_ like this place and you are starting to like Troy too. He's not the jerk you tried making him out to be."

"I do not _like_ Troy 'Mr. Reality Man' Bolton, okay?"

"How come you're allowed to give me a nickname but I'm not allowed to call you Mumble?" Gasping, Gabriella turned her head around to see Troy standing nonchalantly on the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, one ankle across the other and a confident smirk on his features. "And, you know, I don't think you have a reason not to like me, unless you want to enlighten me?"

"I...er...um...well..." Gabriella stammered, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to think of something to retort before she decided to give up, returning to her original position where she had her chin on her hands that were resting on the table and mumbling, "shut up."

Grinning to himself, Troy moved from the doorway to the fridge where he opened it up and grabbed the orange juice, pouring himself a drink and trying his best to prevent the laughter that wanted to escape him. Troy and Lydia exchanged amused glances before they simultaneously looked at Gabriella who had closed her eyes, clearly trying to fall asleep but failing as she moved into different positions, each one as uncomfortable as the last.

"Mumble, what are you trying to do?" Troy asked, his back leaning against the counter that allowed him to face Gabriella with his orange juice still in his hand. "I mean, is there any particular _reason_ you are spreading yourself over the kitchen counter or do you always do this on Tuesday mornings?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up just a minute ago?" Gabriella shot back quickly, glaring harshly at Troy who was laughing with Lydia. "Why are you two laughing?...can you please stop laughing?...stop laughing at me you _freaks_!" Gabriella exclaimed, sitting up and looking around.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked, still laughing but tilting her head with confusion.

"I'm looking for something..." Gabriella paused as she looked behind her for a moment before turning back, "...to throw at the both of you. Where are some freakin' pillows when you want them?" She shouted, ignoring Troy and Lydia's continuous laughter. "Seriously, shut up or I will throw these knives at you and I have a _really_ good aim by the way." Gabriella threatened.

"Someone's cranky this morning." Natasha giggled, walking into the kitchen with Lena, Katie and Naomi following suit, all sending Gabriella a questioning look. "What's up, Gabs?"

"I didn't get any sleep and when I'm trying to catch up on it, these two keep _bugging_ me!" Gabriella threw her arms in the hair dramatically. "Quit. Laughing..." Gabriella narrowed her eyes towards the girls that had entered.

"This wouldn't be the best place to sleep though, would it?" Naomi pointed out and moved around the counter so she was standing right next to Troy. "Maybe you should just go back to bed."

"That sounds like a good idea, Gabby, I mean I have to sort a couple of things out myself...I could come with you?" Lena suggested happily. The room fell silent between the five girls and Troy as Gabriella looked gormlessly at Lena who was waiting for a response, however, she was never going to get it.

"I think I'm going to go outside." Gabriella breathed out, twirling round and hopping from her stool before she went to go towards the sunbeds.

"And I think breakfast outside would be a great idea." Troy continued, "come on girls, lets keep Gabriella company whilst she tries to sleep." He smirked when she turned around, eyes blazing with fire.

"Yes Troy, whilst I try and _sleep_." She began using her hands to emphasise, although it didn't seem to stop Troy who grabbed his bowl of cereal off the counter and went to follow her outside -of course the others hot on his tail. "That means I _don't_ need company."

"I know." He shrugged nudging her outside before he stepped out himself. "Keep mumbling, Mumble, maybe we'll catch little parts of it and work out what you're saying eventually."

"Keep talking and you won't be able to make any children." Gabriella muttered furiously.

"Keep away..." Troy muttered back but Gabriella merely glared at him as he chuckled at her.

"With pleasure." Gabriella retorted, arms neatly folded across her chest, "you can keep me away by eliminating me tonight. So, it's a win-win situation here, Troy and saves you the trouble having to think about it."

"You don't really want that." He replied quietly making sure no one else could overhear them. "I know you don't. I thought I made that clear yesterday, didn't I?"

"And didn't I make it clear?" Gabriella asked with frustration, "I'm not here because I want to, Troy, I'm here against my will so do us both a favour and eliminate me tonight." Stopping, Troy turned to Gabriella with a firm look in his blue eyes that, she swore, had turned a shade darker than his usual crystal blue colour. He stared at her intently for a moment, his gaze making Gabriella feel extremely uncomfortable as she shifted around before a confident smirk appeared on his features from the hard line his lips had been in before.

"I was right yesterday." Troy muttered, "you _do_ want to stay but you're afraid to admit it."

"Stop twisting my words."

"Stop denying it." Troy told her. "Like I said, we're not all that different."

"Oh, we're completely different, Troy, don't think that we're the same in any way." Gabriella spat furiously. "Despite what you think, you _don't_ know me and you never will, okay? Stop trying to get to know me because it's _never_ going to work, if anything, you're just going to piss me off more than you already have." As soon as she finished, she regretted it, Troy was staring at her with a hard expression on his face and his eyes had dimmed down considerably. "Troy I-"

"Fine." Troy hissed. "Be like that, Gabriella. You just keep pretending." And with that, he walked away to the other girls, sitting down and sighing irritably before he began to eat his breakfast. It was clear that something had happened and the other girls looked between Troy and Gabriella with curious and confused expressions. Lydia particularly watched Gabriella through narrowed eyes, she wasn't glaring at the brunette, only observing as she tried to figure Gabriella out. Suddenly feeling the urge to cry, which was extremely unnatural for Gabriella, she fought the need to scream and stormed past them, re-entering the house, rushing up to her bedroom and collapsing on her bed, not understanding why Troy had gotten to her so badly.

* * *

"Is it me..." Anna leaned forward in her chair, narrowing her eyes at the television screen, "...or does Troy really seem to know what he's talking about?...Like he's known her for years."

"I know what you mean." Brooke replied, tilting her head as she continued to watch the television intently,slowly munching on her crisps. "Despite what she wants to believe, he really has got her figured out, hasn't he? Or, at least, he seems to know what makes her tick."

"They have _so_ much chemistry."

"What if she gets eliminated after that performance though?" Heidi chewed her lip anxiously, moulding into her husband's arms as he placed his hands onto her swollen stomach. "I mean, he looks pretty angry if you ask me and she's actually _told_ him now that she wants to get eliminated. What if she pushed it too far?"

"Oh God, she's going to come home and regret ever doing that." Maria gave a deflated sigh. "Why did she do that? That poor boy looked genuinely upset when she said that to him, I can't believe that that was Gabriella saying those things."

"Of course he's upset Mum!" Anna exclaimed, "Gabriella just shot him down when he was trying to show that he's interested in her. Why is our little sister so bloody blind and stupid? When she gets home, I'm kicking her ass and making her watch this so she can see the damage she's done."

"She _won't_ be going home."

"Troy seems to really like her." Eva began softly, "he even said he was disappointed when she didn't manage to win the paintballing which I still think was unfair considering that Lydia woman didn't actually know how to work the gun. I mean, how hard is it really? You aim, pull the trigger and watch the paint hit your opposition."

"Honey, remember that Gabriella _likes_ Lydia." James reminded his wife, "she's one of Gabby's friends in the house which means we like her too."

"I still _don't_ like her and I'm going to give Gabby a piece of my mind when she comes home for making friends in the house."

"She's _not_ coming home!"

"I think Gabby's entitled to make friends, Eva." Heidi rolled her eyes and laughed. "You can't expect her to be an absolute loser in there, can you?"

"It'll only end in heartbreak." Eva replied, "what if Gabby sees Troy kissing Lydia or what if it's the other way round and then they get into a massive bitch fight? How embarrassing would that be for her?"

"Yeah but it'd be television gold!" Brooke exclaimed. "I've never seen Gabby in a bitch fight, it'd be entertaining..._really_ entertaining; seriously, I can't believe I've never seen Gabriella get in an argument before."

"And I hope she never is in one." Maria added sternly, looking at her daughter disapprovingly. "Gabby's a good girl, my mija would never think about starting an argument with one of the other girls. Besides, isn't she getting eliminated today?"

"Troy won't eliminate her."

"Do you think she gets to keep the dresses?" Anna wondered out loud. "Because she looked stunning in that beautiful red one and I would love to see her in it again. I bet it's really good quality too, I wouldn't be surprised if it's designer."

"You want the dress, don't you?"

"Completely." Anna nodded her head and giggled. "But can you blame me? It was _gorgeous_! Plus, Gabby and I are around the same height, I'm a little taller but I'm sure it would still fit me. I could wear it to that office dinner party that Will is making me go to."

"When is it?"

"In a week."

"But she'll still be in the house..." Taylor gave a frustrated sigh, "is anyone actually _listening_ to me? Gabby. Won't. Be. Eliminated despite what you all think. I'm positive that she's still in the running to be Mrs. Troy Bolton."

"Taylor, are you _blind_?" Eva asked incredulously. "Did you not see what she said to him? He's sure to kick her out now and probably gladly too considering she hurt his feelings. Why would he want her in there after that? I know I wouldn't if I was Troy and Gabriella said that to me."

"Honey, you're making Troy sound like a girl." James chuckled. "He's just pissed off, that's all."

"He's more than pissed off, James."

"Right then..." Taylor leant down and picked up her purse, throwing a twenty dollar bill on the middle of the coffee table. "I bet you twenty dollars that Gabriella is staying in tonight. Troy won't eliminate her. Place your bets if you think otherwise."

"You are _on_, McKessie." Eva pulled out a ten dollar bill. "She definitely won't make it past tonight."

"Agreed." Anna, Heidi and Brooke chucked in their own money despite Maria shaking her head disapprovingly. "Taylor, I think you'll find you just lost twenty dollars."

"You'd like to think that, Brooke but I wouldn't be so sure." Taylor smirked. "I think I just earned myself an easy forty bucks _and_ get my own money back on top of that. Like James said, she just pissed him off and I reckon that there's still some other girls in there that he wouldn't want to even _think_ about dating; like Louise or Zara. It's a shame you've suddenly lost confidence in your own sister."

* * *

_Confession Camera:_

"It's elimination night tonight and I'm _really_ nervous." Katie admitted, her brow furrowed with worry as she chewed on her lip anxiously. "Troy has to get rid of five of us and I'm really hoping it's not me. My mother always told me that when you meet Mr. Right, you'll know it's him straight away and my Mr. Right has to be Troy." She sighed. "He's such a lovely guy, he's really funny and he's _so_ incredibly handsome. He's someone I would love to bring home to meet my parents; Troy is perfect. I'm sure there's some sort of connection between us, we spoke quite a bit on the group date so I'm just praying that I'm not sent home tonight. I really like Troy, I think I'm already falling in love with him." She closed her eyes and gave a content sigh. "I can just imagine being Mrs. Troy Bolton now. Troy really is my perfect man, _my_ Mr. Right."

...

"Well, I'm certain that neither of us are getting voted off tonight." Madison said arrogantly, smiling at Morgan and Savannah who were sitting on either side of her. "I'm very confident that us three are going to make it to the end and I can't blame Troy. We're the best looking out of everyone and I know that we can satisfy Troy's needs and be good wives."

"As long as Lexie leaves tonight," Savannah continued, "I'll be happy. To be honest, I don't know why she even came onto this show, she doesn't stand a chance against anyone...well, except maybe that Gabriella girl. I heard that she already had an argument with Troy and pissed him off, at least, that's what everyone else is saying. She's so going home tonight, that's for sure." Laughing loudly, she added, "good riddance. She hangs out with Lexie too much and if she's friends with that girl then I can't stand her."

"I hate Gabriella. She's had all this attention from Troy and she's so bloody _ungrateful_!" Morgan snapped, Madison and Savannah nodded their heads with agreement. "Who does she think she is? I can't wait to see her leave this house, I'll have more room in the bedroom and Troy won't have to worry about that bitch any longer. In fact, Gabriella is so infuriating, I think she thinks she's better than everyone else which she certainly isn't. If she thinks she can win over us three, she has another thing coming."

"Yeah," Savannah voiced her agreement, "but after what happened this morning, she won't be here much longer and we can wave goodbye to her and Lexie. Lydia too if we're lucky. All three of them think they are better than us. And I really hope that Zara girl leaves as well, she's so weird and boring. Now, that's something I know everyone agrees on in the house. All she likes to talk about is her dead dog. Her _dead_ dog. How creepy is that? I'm surprised she even managed to get into the house with the personality of a brick wall." The girls began giggling together.

"Oh and please get rid of one of those Luck sisters." Madison complained, "they're _so_ annoying with their constant arguments over who is better. As if Troy would be interested in either of them; they're both skanks, I will be honestly surprised if they get further than the third round. Even though Lacey did get the group date yesterday. All I have to ask is, when is the next challenge so _we_ get a chance to talk to Troy?"

...

"I'm worried for Gabriella." Lydia confessed. "What happened this morning was so unexpected and really strange. I've always imagined Troy to be such a mellow guy and Gabriella is really sweet but when Troy sat down, he was clearly angry and he tried not to say too much which is odd because he likes to talk. And Gabriella just ran away basically. I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it yet, I haven't seen much of Gabriella at all today though, I'm worried." She bit her lip, "then again, I'm quite nervous anyway today considering it's the first elimination and five people are going to be sent home today. I'm really hoping it's not me because from what I've seen of Troy, he's really sweet and I just want to get to know him more." Sighing she added, "I really hope Madison leaves today, I don't think she will but I really hope she does because she's so..._awful_! I'm praying that Lexie, Nat and Gabs stay because they're the only girls in the house that I can really relate to. I feel like they're my sisters and I don't want any of us to leave. I know there will be a time when we have to but I'm hoping it's not soon, although, I can't deny, I think it might be the end of the road for Gabriella."

...

"It's harder than I ever imagined it to be." Troy rubbed his face harshly, "I've got to send home five girls and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I always knew that this would be the difficult bit because I don't want to make the wrong decision and I don't want anyone to get hurt by it. They're all nice girls but I know that I've got to do this every week to find the girl that I want as my wife. Most of them are really sweet, I'm starting to like Lydia more and there's a couple of girls that I want to keep in so I can get to know them better. It's easier to want to keep them in to get to know them, it's getting rid of them that's the hard part. Yasmin and Skye have both been really lovely when I've spoken to them as well...and then there's Gabriella." He sighed and shook his head. "I've been thinking, despite me wanting to find out more about her, maybe I should just give her what she says she wants and send her home? I don't want her to be unhappy here and if home is where she really wants to be, who am I to stop her?"

* * *

Gabriella stood in between Katie and Lydia as one of the make-up artists began applying more blusher to her cheeks. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in wavy curls as she wore a light green dress that went to her mid-thigh with very light beige stiletto heels on, her legs looking elongated and tanned as she casually leaned on one leg with her hands intertwined together in front of her. For the whole of the day, she had told herself that she wanted to be eliminated and had stayed clear of Troy, not wanting to have another encounter like before. At first, she thought that she would calm down for the elimination but, it appeared, that Gabriella had become more furious than she was before.

"You alright, Gabs?" Lydia asked, looking at Gabriella worriedly, "you're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine." Gabriella replied in a huff, her lips in a thin line, "how long is this going to take though? I'm bored standing around."

"I'm su-"

"And we're live in five...four...three..." It was then that Gabriella realised that Ryan and Troy had gotten into their positions, Troy being in black trousers and a white shirt with a black blazer over the top, a few of the top buttons being undone on his shirt, allowing a part of his bare chest to show through.

"Welcome to The Reality of Love." Ryan started his introduction, beaming at the camera as one focused on his face with one on Troy and two others focusing on the girls. "Ladies," he turned to them and she felt Katie and Lydia shuffle around nervously next to her, "as you know, today is the first elimination of the series and by the end of tonight, only fifteen of you will remain." Gabriella swore she heard Katie squeal with nervousness. "When Troy calls your name, step forward and accept the necklace from him before stepping over here. The five girls that are left will collect their belongings and leave the mansion forever so with that being said, Troy...?"

Ryan stepped aside and left Troy to move forward so he was next to the small wooden table with a large handle-like bar that had the necklaces, which were large silver hearts that had an emerald diamond on it, a long black ribbon instead of a chain. He reached out and grabbed the first one, looking at the girls momentarily before he began listing the fifteen girls that were staying.

"Skye."

Letting a small squeal escape her lips, Skye bounced forward and somehow, much to Gabriella's surprise, didn't fall over with excitement. She leant up and pecked Troy on the lips quickly after he put the necklace over her head.

"Lydia."

She let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Gabriella, who was genuinely happy for her, giving her a quick hug before walking over to Troy, allowing him to put the necklace round her neck and she gently kissed him on the cheek, preferring to be more subtle than Skye.

"Dana."

Smugly, because Gabriella had come to realise this woman was stuck-up, she sauntered forward, pressing her lips firmly to Troy's, not caring that they were in front of the other women, the crew and the whole of America. She then winked at him before stepping next to Lydia who congratulated her.

"Morgan."

Smirking, Morgan flashed a mischievous grin to Gabriella before pulling Troy into a tight embrace, pecking his lips and accepting the necklace. When she moved, Troy seemed to have dipped his head slightly and Gabriella could only guess that Morgan had whispered something into his ear; in fact, she was sure of it when she saw the satisfied look on the woman's face.

"Naomi."

"Natasha."

"Madison."

Gabriella fought the urge to laugh when Lydia rolled her eyes and sourly glared at the redhead as she received her necklace. Gabriella would enjoy watching Lydia and Madison on television, that was for sure.

"Yasmin."

"Lexie."

"Savannah."

Katie squirmed uncomfortably next to Gabriella but she wasn't really focusing on the girl next to her, she was more intrigued to see the sympathetic glances from her friends and the satisfied smirks from Madison, Savannah and, of course, Morgan who had made it very clear earlier that day that she didn't like her when Morgan attempted to push Gabriella in the pool.

"Courtney."

"Lacey."

"Zara."

It was at this point that Gabriella felt a wave of jealousy rush through her. She knew she was going, that was okay, she _wanted_ that; she really, truly did but Zara? He was keeping, _Zara_? The girl who hadn't enjoyed the challenge because she wanted to stay at home and the girl who was clearly still mourning over the loss of her dog. He kept Zara Baxter? Although, she was able to hear some of their conversation.

"Thank you, Troy." She said stiffly, only a small smile on her lips.

"I hope to get to know you more in these next few days."

"Lena."

'_This is it_'. Gabriella thought to herself. '_I'm finally going home...I want this. This is what I've wanted since I came here. I _want_ to go home, I do_'.

"There is only one necklace left Ladies," Ryan told them, "which means that only one of you will be staying and the rest will be leaving the house immediately."

Looking to her right, Gabriella saw how Katie was practically in tears. Hollie and Louise were holding hands with each other, both praying that it would be them whilst Victoria and Emily stood in their respective spots, waiting patiently for Troy to tell them who was staying and who was leaving. It was then that Gabriella realised how nervous she was but told herself it was just the atmosphere. The silence was really quite unbearable...

"Gabriella."

With wide, shocked eyes, the women watched Gabriella stumble forward. Once she reached Troy, she bit her lip when he put the necklace around her neck and said softly, "I really hope that we can get to know each other much more in this next week, Mumble." She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. "And I hope you forgive me for keeping you here against your will." He added, using some of her own words that she had said to him. When he was sure that she wasn't going to say anything, he abruptly pulled her into a tight hug and involuntarily, Gabriella closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, suddenly aware how comfortable she was in his arms.


	6. Cooking All Over The World

**Authors Note: Hello again! Thank you so much for every review that I've received, I just love reading every single one of them and appreciate them so much! I'm hoping that I can reach a hundred reviews before chapter ten so fingers crossed...or you could write me a review (I'm cheekily grinning at this point). But I am serious when I say that every review I get inspires me to write more so thank you all so much. I'm really enjoying this story and half of that goes down to you. **

**Read, ENJOY, Review!!! :D :D :D**

**The Reality Of Love **

_Chapter 6 – Cooking All Over The World_

Gabriella let the cool breeze brush her hair up and ruffle her dress as she stood by the edge of the pool, twirling the black ribbon in one hand and the heart with the emerald diamond on it in the other. To say she was surprised would have been one of the centuries most memorable understatements because a part of Gabriella was telling herself that this was simply a dream and she would wake-up to find that the eliminations hadn't happened yet and Troy was definite in sending her home. In all honesty, she was certain that Victoria was going to stay because that day, Victoria had been boasting about her time spent with Troy on the group date saying that they had hit it off straight away. Now, Gabriella had come to the conclusion, Victoria had either been lying and hadn't connected with Troy enough to make her stay on or Troy hadn't seen her as "wife material" even though they had gotten on.

Sighing, Gabriella closed her eyes as the breeze began to pick up slightly. The coolness was soothing her and it felt as if her worries and her endless amount of questions were being blown away in the process. But she was incredibly confused, she had been completely certain that Troy was going to send her home that evening, however, Gabriella was confused because something felt right in staying and something had definitely felt right when they shared their long embrace. Although, since the elimination, Gabriella hadn't seen Troy as he had followed the other girls into the living room where celebratory champagnes had been given to them; Gabriella had a feeling that quite a few girls would be getting extremely drunk to celebrate their place in the house.

But Gabriella hadn't been in the celebratory mood so she had simply escaped as quickly as she possibly could without any of the other girls or Troy noticing her departure. She had been standing outside for about half an hour now but hadn't realised that, feeling like she had been out there for only five minutes or so. And she certainly hadn't expected anyone else to come outside as the temperature had dropped very suddenly and it sounded as if everyone was having too much fun inside to care. However, that hadn't stopped Troy from searching for the brunette but Gabriella didn't hear him step outside, being too absorbed in her thoughts, and only acknowledged his presence when he stood next to her and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Troy!" She gasped, jumping with fright and dropping the necklace into the pool carelessly. Simultaneously, their eyes dropped and watched the necklace rest on the surface of the water before slowly sinking to the bottom, however, Troy acted quickly by bending down and scooping up the black ribbon, the heart following suit. He stood up, letting their eyes connect for a split second before she dipped her head down and mumbled, "thank you."

"You're welcome, Mumble." He smiled gently and Gabriella could feel the tension building in the air. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Lydia has been looking for you by the way."

"Oh." She replied, looking down at her fingers which had gotten back to fiddling with the necklace. "I just, um, didn't want to be in there. I wanted to go somewhere more quieter instead, that's all." She shrugged casually, "...if Lydia is looking for me, I better get go-"

She had turned to leave but Troy quickly caught her wrist, gently pulling her back as he whispered, "please, don't go just yet." His eyes scanned her face, resting on her lips momentarily before shooting back to her eyes. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Really?" Gabriella swallowed the lump down that had formed in her throat, without realising that it had appeared there. "Wh...what about?" She stammered nervously.

"I...um...just..." he gave a deflated sigh. "Do you hate me, Gabriella? You know for...for keeping you here?...I couldn't judge from your expression when I gave you the necklace. I need to know, do you resent me for keeping you here, just tell me if you do?"

"I don't hate you, Troy." Gabriella answered softly, "and I don't resent you for keeping me here, although I was surprised when you called my name. I was sure you were going to send me home tonight, especially after- well...after yesterday morning."

"I can't lie to you, Ella," he sighed, intertwining her free hand with his. "I was thinking about it a lot because you seemed to be incredibly angry with me for keeping you here but I mean it, El when I say that I saw a different part of you that said otherwise. I wouldn't have made that up just to annoy you."

"Why didn't you?" Gabriella asked quietly, looking at their clasped hands. "I mean, send me home. If you were thinking about it so much, why did you keep me?"

"Because..." Troy ran his free hand through his hair, "because I couldn't let you go just yet. There's something about you, El," he tucked a strange of hair behind her ear, "and I know it was selfish but I didn't want to make you go, definitely not yet. I sent the girls home that I knew I could never have a connection with but I feel differently with you and I can see somewhere in you that you feel the same way; even if _you_ don't realise it, _I_ do."

"Troy-"

"Ella, I meant what I said. Your eyes tell a completely different story to what you keep telling me." Troy grasped her other hand with his free one, gently pulling her closer to him which she didn't fight back. "And I want to get to know that person who wants to get to know me in return. So," he released their hands and took the damp necklace from her fingers, "would you accept this necklace from me as a symbol to get to know you better?"

"Troy, shouldn't you have asked me that during the actual elimination?"

"I don't care, we're doing it again." He told her with much amusement in his tone, "so will you? Or are you going to push me in the pool for, practically, keeping you hostage in this house?"

Grinning, Gabriella gave a melodramatic sigh and said, "although the latter does sound _incredibly_ inviting, yes I'll accept the necklace as a symbol to get to know me better." Smiling widely, Troy placed the necklace over her head and leant down to kiss her softly on the cheek, his lips lingering for a moment as she kept her eyes closed whilst biting her lip to prevent the large, beaming smile that was so desperate to spread on her features.

"So...does this mean you're coming round to the idea of this show now?" Troy asked hesitantly. "Or are you still set on leaving as soon as you possibly can?"

"I don't know." Gabriella sighed, turning her head out to the view once more that she seemed to love to look out at. "Of course I still don't like the idea of finding love on a reality show. I mean, when has it ever really worked? I wouldn't be surprised if you came back for The Reality of Love _Two_!" She exclaimed and Troy let out a small chuckle. "The title of this show completely contradicts itself because...well...where's the actual _reality_ of this? I don't want to..." she trailed off, turning away from Troy.

"You don't want to, what?" Troy asked, stepping forward to close the gap between them and Gabriella shut her eyes involuntarily as she felt the warmth of his body brush against hers and his comforting scent wrapped around her. "You don't want to, what, Ella? You don't want to fall in love? You don't want to like me?"

"It's humiliating, Troy." Gabriella confessed. "It's more humiliating than you could ever imagine and even though you might have been forced onto this show as well, it'll never be as embarrassing for you because you have pretty much all of those girls putty in your hands. Every single one of them, even Lydia, Lex and Nat, _all_ of them so maybe I don't want to fall in love with someone who...who I have to compete for. How is _that_ love?"

"I know."

"But you don't understand fully, Troy!" Gabriella protested, turning to face him, "it doesn't matter what happens, you're going to find someone by the end of this. I don't want to...to...this is ridiculous, I'm going inside." She attempted to move again but Troy held her firmly by her waist.

"Finish what you were going to say." He told her sternly, his eyes boring into hers firmly.

"Do you know how many girls are going to be heartbroken?" She questioned, finding her voice choking slightly on her words, although she quickly covered it up. "I mean, Katie was already in love with you and you sent her home tonight. I don't want that to happen to me."

"So, you're scared."

"I'm _not_ scared." Gabriella answered defensively, narrowing her eyes ever-so-slightly. "It's just a show, how could I be scared of a _show_?"

"No, you're not scared of the show." Troy leant in dangerously close, their noses almost touching as he whispered, "you're scared of falling in love with me because you think there's a chance you could get sent home just as it happens. You're scared to give your heart to me because it's on a show and in front of people. If you fall in love with me then everyone knows and you wouldn't be able to deny it."

"I'm _not_ scared." She repeated more firmly, her lips going into a thin line as she became frustrated.

"And, you're scared of being scared because I'm assuming that that doesn't happen often." Troy smirked, knowing that he was right and he was certain that she would keep denying it until sunrise. "Even if you deny this, I'm going to know that you're lying."

"_Stop_ doing that!" Gabriella snapped, pushing him back so there was a gap between them once more. Upon seeing his questionable look she continued angrily, "stop pretending like you know everything about me because you don't! You keep saying that you know this and you know that about me but then you talk about _wanting_ to get to know me? Do you know how infuriating you are?"

"I know some things about you, Ella." He tried closing the gap by stepping forward cautiously. "Because some of those things are clearly written all over your face and your eyes but I want to get to know more of you. Your hobbies, what you like to do at the weekends, _Jesus_ Gabriella, I don't even know what you do for a living! _Those_ things, the things I _ought_ to know about are the things I want to know. There's a difference between your interests and your feelings because that's what I can tell, Ella, your feelings. I want to know your interests, so I'm not pretending!" He argued, his face contorted into anger until he there was a pause between them and he sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, re-opening his eyes and saying softly, "just let me in, Ella."

"It's not like I'm putting up a guard or anything, Troy!" Gabriella scoffed although Troy merely raised his eyebrows and stared at her expectantly.

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not!" Gabriella exclaimed, glaring furiously at Troy. "I just...it's just...I...I...I'm going inside." She finished quickly and moved towards the back door but stopped as Troy called after her when her hand was on the door handle.

"When you let your defences go down, Gabriella, feel free to let me know."

* * *

"Ladies, welcome to your second challenge, 'Cooking All Over The World'." Ryan stood before the girls, his hands clasped together behind his back as he continued, "as you all know, with Troy being a successful doctor, he's often an extremely busy man so, sometimes, it's difficult for him to get a decent cooked meal which is why, for this next challenge, you'll be put into groups and each group will prepare him a home-cooked meal..."

A low mumble went around the girls as they faced each other -some with excitement, some with wariness; clearly the latter weren't overly confident when it came to their cooking. However, Gabriella didn't seem to paying much attention. Her argument with Troy had been playing on her mind ever since it happened, much like it had done the first time. The question that she kept replaying in her head was, why is this having an effect on me? Because, she wasn't supposed to care, right? Despite the fact that he could easily make her laugh, even when she didn't want to, that he was a gentleman before a man, which is quite hard to find this day and age and that he was incredibly handsome, his blue eyes boring into her was enough to make her knees buckle.

His words had hit her hard in the face. Was it because there was some truth to them? Or was it because he was completely and totally correct with his assumptions? Neither options appealed to Gabriella but she couldn't help but think that he was right in thinking she was scared. And in her mind, she knew that the fear went deeper than even Troy could imagine and, he was certainly correct when he mentioned that just fear in general scared her. She was Gabriella Montez and Gabriella Montez didn't get scared. In high school, nothing could stop her. She was headstrong, _fearless_, determined. Gabriella Montez didn't know the terminology of fear because it wasn't in her vocabulary...at least that's what everyone had believed. Maybe, _just_ maybe, Troy really did understand her feelings because how could he have known what she was feeling otherwise?

"...Each group will be given a piece of paper from this bowl and on it will be a name of a country and a recipe from that country. You'll all take it in turns to use the kitchen and the group who's meal impresses Troy's the most will win tonight's group date with him. So, I wish you the best of luck, Ladies."

With that, Ryan left the room leaving the girls to chat animately with each other, the different members of each group, which had been swapped around from the previous challenge, went to the bowl and picked out a piece of paper that told them what they were making, how to make it and when they were making it. Lexie -who was in Gabriella's group along side, Natasha and Skye- stepped forward to retrieve their recipe, returning back to them in a matter of seconds.

_-Spain-_

_-Chicken Paella-_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lexie whined loudly after she had read out what they had to cook for Troy. "I can't believe we've been given this, I was hoping for America and burger and chips!" She complained, her friends sniggering at her. "I didn't even know Paella was food until now...I always assumed it was some sort of...Mexican _hat_!"

"You're thinking of _sombreros_, Honey, not Paella." Natasha laughed boisterously. "Although, I've never cooked Paella before so I have no idea how this is going to turn out, clearly Lexie hasn't either," she rolled her eyes before turning to Gabriella and Skye, "do you two know how to cook Paella? Please say you do."

"Sorry but I've never cooked it myself either. I've had it before though when I've been to Spain and I watched them make it." Skye replied nonchalantly, "besides, they've given us instructions on how to make it so I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out. At least we _can_ cook."

"Lexie can't." Natasha corrected, a hint of amusement in her tone as she smirked at her friend who was playfully glaring back in return. "Yesterday morning she burnt her toast so badly that it was completely inedible."

"Big deal, I forgot to take the toast out." Lexie defended, "but that was a mistake, Nat and I'm sure I'll be able to handle this Paella thing...although, just one question," she said sheepishly, "what is Paella?"

"It's a Spanish rice dish, you can make different ones like Shellfish Paella or, like the one we're doing, Chicken Paella." Skye explained, "it's really good and you can make it for loads of people or just two people. I think we'll be able to do it. I mean, there's four of us preparing it after all."

"Good point." Natasha agreed, turning her head to look at Gabriella who was fiddling with her hands, a far off expression on her features. "What do you think, Gabs?" The brunette snapped her head up, a questioning look replacing the distant one, "what do you think of the challenge? Do you think we'll be able to pull it off?"

"Oh...um...yeah, yeah we'll be able to do it." Gabriella rubbed the back of her neck, "I've often helped my Mum make Paella, granted I haven't made it in years but I'm sure it'll all come back to me when we begin." Clearing her throat she asked, "when are we cooking?"

"We're the last ones." Lexie answered quickly before asking curiously, "wait, are you Spanish, Gabby? Come to think of it, it would make sense considering your last name is a Spanish name."

"Well, we're distantly Spanish on my father's side which is where his last name is from but the past few generations have all been American." Gabriella explained, "my Mum is a Spaniard though, she still has her accent after all these years."

"That's so cool!" Lexie exclaimed, genuinely interested when she asked, "does that mean you can speak Spanish?"

"Um, a little bit." Gabriella shrugged, "seriously though, not a lot, I'm certainly not fluent and the parts I do know, I've mainly learned from school since my Mother has always spoken to us in English. Besides, we hardly go to Spain, I've only been twice in my life."

"It's still cool." Lexie grinned happily, "now we definitely have a chance of winning if Gabs has made it before. We've practically won before we've even started cooking!"

"I told you I haven't made it in years!" Gabriella protested quickly, "there's a very high chance that I've forgotten everything and even cooking won't bring it back to me."

"We've still got the instructions." Skye reminded her in a sing-song voice, "I think we'll be just fine. As long as we follow them and add anything if we feel it's necessary, we're good, don't you think?"

"Skye's right." Natasha continued, "we've got instructions and we're smart enough. Lets just hope Lydia doesn't go crazy. She's got to be in a group with Madison, Morgan _and_ Savannah. If one isn't bad enough, she's got all _three_!" She exclaimed, looking over at Lydia sympathetically who had already begun arguing with Madison.

Three hours later and Gabriella was giggling heartily as Lexie threw some flour in her direction. As soon as the girls had been told the kitchen was theirs, they had set to work and so far it was running smoothly, however, it was clear that Lexie had no clue how to cook as she stood awkwardly until one of the others would give her a job and tell her how to do it. She had just finished chopping up some of the ingredients and chucked it in the pan when she opened the cupboards up and randomly thrown flour at the girls, making them squeal before they started laughing, flicking other ingredients in her direction. Although, it hadn't been such a random thought because Lexie did have a motive.

She had realised how quiet Gabriella was that day and knew something was wrong but didn't want to pry. Whatever was on her mind clearly wanted to stay in her mind because she hadn't mentioned anything to her or anyone else for that matter. So, Lexie had resorted to making Gabriella laugh and flour had been her number one option; subsequently, it had worked.

"This is looking quite good, you know." Skye pointed out whilst pouring the measured rice into the boiling water. "I wonder how the others did...it's a bit nerve-racking being the last ones though, don't you think? I'd much rather be first."

"But you'd still have to wait and see how the others did." Gabriella reminded her, stirring the ingredients in the pan nonchalantly with flour smothered on her face and sprinkled in her hair.

"What if Troy can't eat anymore, though?"

"He's not eating _all_ of the meal, Skye." Natasha told her whilst rolling her eyes. "Besides, like you said, this is looking _and_ smelling great. If he doesn't like it...I'll...I'll..."

"...shove the rest in his face?" Gabriella offered cheekily and Natasha erupted into a giggling fit, the image of Troy and Paella entering her head. "Because if you won't then I will. This has taken us ages to do and lots of hard work -well, excluding Lexie of course who found the flour more amusing." She teased whilst Lexie glared at her playfully. "Besides, I really wouldn't mind giving Troy a Paella face mask."

"I'll admit, that would be funny." Lexie sniggered, "but I'd rather see that on Savannah."

"She'd probably believe it _was_ a face mask if you told her." Natasha added and the three began laughing loudly again, although, Skye didn't join in but instead defended her.

"You know," Skye began slowly, waiting for their laughter to die down, "she's not stupid. She's actually quite smart. What do you have against her, Lexie?"

"Don't worry." Lexie sighed and rolled her eyes, "it's too long a story and I can't be bothered. Anyway, I'm sure we'll win with this lovely Spanish cook in our midst...did your Mum show you how to cook lots of different Spanish recipes?"

"Yeah, I suppose she did." Gabriella replied, nodding her head, "my sister's and I always loved helping her cook dinner and she's always made sure that we've been around Spanish food, even if we can't speak the language."

"I've always thought Spanish was such a beautiful language." Natasha said distantly.

"My Dad has always said that's one of the reasons he loved my Mum," Gabriella told her with a soft smile, "because of her accent. I know he adores it when she speaks Spanish. He said that when he first met her, her voice was the sweetest voice above all the others."

"That is so cute." Lexie gushed, "how did they meet? I'm assuming your Mum lived in Spain and your Dad lived here?"

"Yeah, they met in Spain when my Dad went over there for six months in his gap year after university. They met at a restaurant, my Dad was out with his friends and she was their waitress. She was earning money to get into university herself. At the end of the night, he asked her to go on a date with him but she refused so he went back the next night and the five nights after that until she said yes."

"Wow, dedication." Natasha listened intently, "you don't find many men like that nowadays."

"I know but my Dad said that he couldn't get her off his mind so they begun dating throughout the six months and when it was time for my Dad to go back to America, he purposely missed his flight to stay with her. Of course, he knew he had to go back soon because his visa had run out but during those months, they had fallen in love." Gabriella sighed, a gentle smile tugging on her lips as she recalled the story her father often told her. "So, my mother gathered up all the money she had, bought a ticket to America and moved there with my Dad. They're been married ever since."

"Oh, my, God that is so sweet." Natasha cooed, "see, why can't I find love like that? I've had to come on a _show_ instead! It doesn't matter how much I like Troy, I would have preferred to do it old school. Do you know how angry my father was at me for signing up to this?"

"Well, my Dad was apart of the conspiracy to get me onto this." Gabriella sighed, "you know I don't think he's even going to watch this. He's always told me how much he hates these reality television shows. I _bet_ you that when this is on, he's watching football or basketball on the internet."

"My Dad thought it was a wonderful idea when I told him." Skye told them excitedly -of course, she seemed to be in a permanent state of excitement, which the three couldn't deny was becoming a little worse for wear. "He said that it would be a good life experience even if I didn't win. I've never lived without my parents so this is preparing me for when I leave the nest and get an apartment with my friends."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Are you in college?"

"No, I've been offered a job at my local gym instead." Skye explained and added proudly, "I'm going to be a personal trainer!"

"Wow, a personal trainer, sounds like fun." Lexie feigned excitement although made a face when Skye's back was turned and Gabriella had to bite her lip to prevent the laughter from escaping her, "to tell you the truth, I've never been into exercise, it's _so_ much effort. High school was an absolute nightmare when it came to gym because my school was obsessed with sports and, pretty much, so were the students. I've always been more of the artistic type."

"Weren't you telling me something about the art gallery you worked at?" Gabriella asked casually, sieving out the rice and putting it in a large bowl.

"Yeah but I'm only working there part time." Lexie replied. "I'm in art college at the moment and I'm loving every single minute of it. I've always studied the different types of art but when you get into college, they introduce you to this whole other world. It's great!" She exclaimed before pulling a plate out. "Will this be big enough?"

"Yeah." Natasha nodded. "Hand it over, I think we're done." All four girls fiddled around, mixing in the rice with the remaining ingredients and adding the finishing touches to make it look nice. "I'm serious, he better like this." She said threateningly as they stepped back to admire their work.

"As long as we beat Savannah," Lexie added with a content sigh, as if she could imagine the victory in her head, "I'll be happy."

"I just want to win that group date with Troy." Skye continued, Natasha nodding her head in agreement, "I'd love to spend more time with him."

"Well, either way, whether we win or lose..." Gabriella sighed whilst leaning her head on Lexie's shoulder and staring at the colourful dish, "...we did good."

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't win that challenge." Lexie huffed with frustration, "not only do we miss out getting to know Troy, Savannah _fucking_ Riley won it. What did they do? Add fucking cocaine to it or something?" She threw her arms up flamboyantly. "I bet she's all over him as we speak." Lexie spat bitterly.

"I know and we worked _so_ hard today!" Natasha exclaimed, letting her finger circle the top of her glass. "I can't believe that they won it, of course, I'm excluding Lydia in that, although she did win the first one as well."

"Savannah's probably going to try and sleep with Troy tonight." Lexie continued, narrowing her eyes at the wall as if Savannah was right there and Lexie was trying to burn a whole through her. "I really wouldn't put it past her."

"I always knew she was a whore." Dana added sourly, bringing the glass of wine up to her lips and taking a long drink of it. "And Madison, she's just as bad. They don't deserve that date one bit."

"And you think _you_ do?" Courtney scoffed, pouring herself another glass. "Because I certainly don't think so. If anything, you were useless, I saw you just lounging around doing absolutely nothing whilst Zara and Lena did the rest of the work."

"Excuse me?" Dana hissed, "who the fuck do you think you are to say that to me?"

"You did nothing, Dana, stop acting like your some princess." Courtney spat furiously, "I'm bored of you ordering everyone around like we're your servants. Just because your _Daddy_ did everything for you doesn't mean we will!"

"You are such a bitch."

"I'm a bitch? You should look in the mirror, oh wait, you do that all the time as if you're the most beautiful women in the world, well you know what..."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she watched the argument unfold into a shouting match, just five minutes later and Dana was practically growling at Courtney who was snarling like a vicious animal. The scene was extremely amusing to Gabriella, Lexie, Yasmin and Natasha, however, Lacey and Naomi thought it was better if they were involved too -of course this made it worse and one little shove in Naomi's direction meant another shove was sent into Courtney who began to elbow Dana which meant she stepped onto Lacey's foot who screamed loudly in pain and anger.

Gabriella refrained herself from laughing, not just because this whole scene was extremely childish and they were probably only playing it up for the cameras but also because Lexie looked like a child who had entered a sweet shop and told they were allowed anything. It appeared that Lexie was finding this much more amusing than any of the others were and Gabriella guessed that this was going to be her entertainment in the house since there wasn't a television or a radio to occupy them.

Mentally sighing, Gabriella left the room finding the screeches unbearably annoying and a headache had already crept up on her. Rubbing her temples, Gabriella found the paracetamol in the cupboard and took them quickly before the throbbing could get much worse.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me!" She heard someone screech and she shook her head whilst laughing faintly, finishing off the rest of the water and resting against the counter with her head hung back and her eyes closed.

"Is it me..." Gabriella snapped her eyes open and moved her head to see Troy smirking at her, "...or are you always by yourself when I find you? I think I was right before in saying that you're a bit of a loner." He chuckled as he rested his elbows on the counter but when he saw her glare at him, he stood up, holding his hands up in defence. "Chill, I'm only joking."

"Well I-"

"Fuck off!" Troy immediately furrowed his brow with confusion and turned around as if he would see whoever was yelling right behind him. "I said. Fuck. _Off_!"

"What the hell is going on in there?" Lydia asked, Madison, Morgan and Savannah standing behind her as they all wondered the same thing, the same confused expressions spreading on their features. "Are they fighting?"

"Dana and Courtney got into an argument over the group date or something." Gabriella explained dully, "and then, Lacey and Naomi decided to try and break it up but they've just joined in now. I left when they started shoving each other around, it was giving me a bloody headache."

"I have _got_ to see this." Savannah ran out gleefully and Gabriella couldn't help but mentally snigger as she thought that maybe Lexie had something in common with Savannah -neither of them would ever admit that though. Madison and Morgan looked at each other with grins on their faces before rushing off after her, ready to see their new entertainment for the evening.

"I should probably make sure it isn't getting too violent in there." Lydia added disapprovingly and walked away from the doorway, clearly biting her lip with worry as she took on the motherly roll which she naturally and often did. Gabriella assumed that it was because she was the eldest and almost felt it was her duty to look out for the girls -even if she didn't realise that herself straight away.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Gabriella asked Troy quietly, "so..." she said slowly, "how...how was the group date? Did you have fun?"

"Oh." Troy looked at her with surprise, not expecting her to ask about the date. "Um, it was okay, I guess. An extremely...loud and boisterous evening."

"That's what happens when you put Madison, Morgan and Savannah together." Gabriella teased, trying her best to release, at least, some of the tension that floated in the air. "Word of advice, never do that again."

"How did you know it was them?" Troy asked curiously, narrowing his eyes as he studied her and a small smile tugging on his lips, "for all you know, it could have been Lydia."

"Well, one, it would never have been Lydia that was too loud or boisterous. She's just not that type of person." Gabriella stated, holding up one finger before adding another one as she said, "and two, I live with those three girls as well remember. I know exactly what they're like and unfortunately how loud they can be."

"Touché, touché." Troy chuckled before the awkward silence returned. Neither knew what to say as their previous conversation was still fresh and clear in their minds. His words now echoing in hers, her silence now speaking volumes in his. "Well...I'm, er, pretty tired so I think I'm going to head off to bed. Wake me up if one of them kills the other?" He joked and Gabriella let the faint giggle pass her lips. "Goodnight, Mumble." He said gently, catching her eyes in a small stare, walking away shortly afterwards.

"'Night Troy." Gabriella replied softly.

Another wave -one that she seemed to occur whenever Troy was around her- rushed through her body. She still didn't have a clue as to what this feeling was, she didn't even know if it was proper feeling but she knew it was _something_ and it was always because of Troy. But his words kept sounding in her head, like an alarm or a signal.

"_When you let your defences go down, Gabriella, feel free to let me know." _

Sucking in a deep breath, Gabriella bit her lip as she recalled their whole conversation. How close his body had been and how her body had reacted to him in return -he had been so invitingly warm and she had shivered with pure delight. She had half expected Troy to stay and try and make conversation with her like he usually had done before but he didn't and Gabriella found herself extremely disappointed that he hadn't -now, she _really_ wanted him to. Maybe, that was why she found herself running after him in the hope that she would catch him before she could properly think about what she was going to do and back out because Troy was right; Gabriella was scared.


	7. Just One Kiss

**Authors Note: I know, I know, this is completely boring. I apologise in advance. I knew what I wanted to put down, I just couldn't put it down. Plus, I've been studying for AS levels, finishing off coursework, trying to remember a different language on top of that. **

**Also, I've been trying to finish **Unexpected Love,** only one more chapter for that. **Trapped** is still going on and my friends have challenged me to write a **Harry Potter** story about **Lily and James **that I'm attempting as well. **

**Thank you very, very, very, very, very, very much for everyone's comments. You are all wonderful! Shout out to whoever gets the **hundredth** review in the next chapter!! Hope you can enjoy some of this chapter. Thank you again! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review! :D :D**

**The Reality Of Love **

_Chapter 7 – Just One Kiss_

Gabriella rushed out of the kitchen, running in the direction of Troy's bedroom. How long had it been since he had left her in the kitchen?...she wasn't entirely sure. It hadn't been _that_ long but it was quite possible that it had been long enough for Troy to shut his door and get into his bed. If he had then Gabriella _knew_ for certain that she would scramble back to her bedroom and forget that she had ever attempted to do what she was about to do. Was she brave enough though? Would she actually go through with it if she managed to catch up with him? What about-

"Ella?" He questioned, breaking Gabriella free from her thoughts and returning her back to reality where she had reached him just before he entered his bedroom, his hand still on the handle as he was ready to open it. "You okay?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with genuine concern as she froze on the spot, her own eyes wide and panicked.

What was she supposed to do now? It appeared that none of her limbs were working and right now, she _really_ needed them -she needed them more than anything. She also needed them to stop her from looking like a complete idiot which, Gabriella realised, was too late as Troy was looking at her expectantly, his brow furrowed though as his expectancy quickly turned into strangeness.

"Ella, seriously, are you-"

However, before Troy could finish his sentence, Gabriella had boldly stepped forward and hastily pulled his lips down to hers, only moulding further into his body when he responded -pausing because he had been in shock momentarily- and held her tightly in his muscular arms, securely wrapping them round his waist as his lips massaged gently against hers.

His lips were _incredibly_ soft. That's the first thing that sprung to her mind as they pulled away slowly from the tender, sweet kiss that they had just shared. Troy's blue eyes bored deep into hers, caressing her face softly with his hand. They kept eye-contact for a moment before Troy hungrily attacked her mouth again, tangling his hand into her mass of curls and kept her tightly to his face. Gabriella let out a feral moan as the continued to kiss fiercely, passionately, _wildly_. Again and again, his tongue penetrated the sweet cavern of her mouth, feeling the sudden need to taste every crevice of her and never wanting to break away from her even for a moment.

Gabriella slipped her hand through his hair, pressing her lips harder onto hers realising how intoxicating he truly was. His scent, his vibe, his handsome features, his _kisses_ -how had she not done this earlier? Why hadn't she been so forward _before_? Just one kiss and Gabriella was addicted. Dear _God_, she was addicted and let another pleasured moan escape her as Troy caressed her side. As their tongues battled to earn control in the kiss, Troy let his mind wander to other moist areas that he wished to penetrate and felt the blood rush to his member, a tug in his trousers as her hips pressed tightly into his.

This kiss was driving him crazy. _She_ was driving him crazy. She tasted so sweet and it exploded through him and every rational thought that went through his mind suddenly disappeared into thin air as his desire for her grew with every second that their lips were connected with each others. Did she know what she was doing to him? Although, did _he_ know that she was beginning to feel faint at the shear intensity and passion that was so clearly occurring between them?

Reluctantly -although, it was much needed- the two separated, still caught up in one another's arms with their chests rapidly rising and falling. How they had managed to keep their kiss going without breaking for a moment for oxygen was beyond both of them but they certainly weren't complaining. It was silent between them -comfortable and yet, Gabriella didn't know how to respond to her actions, _their_ actions in the end. Troy made the first move, swooping down smoothly and pecking her lips tenderly in a sweet, gentle kiss. Both were still slightly breathless and Gabriella could feel her heart pounding against her chest, if it thumped her any harder then she was sure Troy would hear it.

Slowly, Gabriella stepped back, realising how forward she really had been. The blush soon found it's way to graze her cheeks and naturally, Gabriella dipped her head down in embarrassment, biting her lip but not hard enough to draw blood like she could have done. Noticing how large the gap was now, thanks to Gabriella, Troy could sense there was something wrong and he hesitantly closed the space between them once more -praying that she _wouldn't_ run away.

With two fingers, he lifted up her chin to reveal the pink tint covering her cheekbones and he couldn't help but let a soft smile to grace his lips. "You know, you are incredibly cute when you blush. You go all..._shy_ and quiet."

"I'm not blushing." Gabriella mumbled.

"What was that, Mumble?" He teased, slipping his arms back around her waist, gently pulling her closer to his body. "I have to ask though..." he whispered softly, "...why did you do it? Why did you suddenly kiss me when you seemed _so_ determined that you didn't want to be here?"

"Because...I..." she stammered, her hands holding onto his elbows as if were for support and, in some way, it could have been. "I just...I _don't_ want to be here Troy because...well, I've already explained that part but I guess...you were right Troy in the end."

"I was?" He sounded surprised and looking up at him, Gabriella saw how his eyebrows were raised and there wasn't a smirk or an I-told-you-so expression in sight.

"Yes." She replied gently. "You were right because I was scared. I _am_ scared...although, only _slightly_ so don't go thinking that I'm some defenceless little _wimp_ that-" he silenced her with a short, chaste kiss.

"I could never think that you are some _defenceless_ _little_ _wimp_." He chuckled, "you're probably one of the only feisty ones here that can control her temper -well, can control her temper around everyone _else_ except myself that is." She giggled and playfully slapped his shoulder, "see what I mean?" He teased, gladly watching her laugh. Finding that the melodic sound was something he could listen to all day.

"Look, Troy..." Gabriella sighed, pushing all amusing thoughts to the back of her mind as she became serious and looked at Troy sternly, "...I don't usually just kiss people _randomly_, that isn't exactly my forte."

"Kissing isn't your forte?" Troy asked incredulously, "if you hadn't noticed, it kind of is because I really enjoyed that kiss. Like really, _really_, enjoyed that kiss." He then quickly added for safe measure, "very much so in fact."

"I meant kissing people randomly isn't my forte, Troy." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I _am_ twenty-four after all, it's not like I'm a vir- a...um..." Troy furrowed his brow like before but, this time, with confusion. "Sorry, it's just I was about to announce that on television and I'd really rather not."

"Ah," Troy nodded his head with understanding, "I completely forgot about them." He muttered under his breath, "_stupid_ cameras."

"Now look who's mumbling, Mr. Reality Man." Gabriella smirked, folding her arms across her chest, although she was well aware that she was still firmly in his grip. "Which reminds me, I've realised that you've been calling me _Ella_...care to explain?"

"Have I?" Troy questioned, oblivious to the second nickname he had given her. "It appears I have. I didn't even realise that I had been calling you that. But I like it, what about you, do you like Ella? Would you mind if I called you that?"

"Instead of Mumble?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"As _well_ as Mumble." Troy corrected her, "I'm not giving up that nickname. That's my favourite."

"How come you ask if I mind Ella and I'm assuming you wouldn't call me that if I did?" Troy nodded confirmation with amusement. "But you don't even let me have a say with Mumble? You don't stop it even when I ask you to!"

"I just explained that." Troy replied with a smirk, "Mumble is my favourite and, secretly, I'm sure you like it as well." He whispered huskily into her ear, making her shiver involuntarily. "I'm _not_ giving up Mumble."

"Well, I prefer Ella." Gabriella challenged him stubbornly.

"Well then, I'll just call you both." Troy answered in a tone that sounded as if he solved all the problems in the world. "I'll probably stick to Mumble most of the time though, just to warn you. By the way, are you ready for tomorrows challenge?"

"No."

"Well, get ready." Troy kissed her forehead sweetly, "because I really want a date with you. Even if it is with the others." As soon as he mentioned the _other_ girls, a deflated feeling wavered in her stomach. She had forgotten about the rest, for a moment, it had just been them two together. Why did he have to bring them up? "Hey, you okay? You've gone all quiet on me."

"Um...yeah, yeah I'm fine." Gabriella did her best to force out a smile, however, Troy saw right through it and as soon as she had been hesitant to answer, he knew something was wrong. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"No you're not." He answered, narrowing his eyes as if it would be written across her face. "What's wrong? Why the sudden change in mood." He saw her look away and gently, Troy urged her to look at him. "Ella," he breathed out, "what's wrong? Please tell me."

"Really, it's nothing Troy." She pulled herself out of his arms and began to walk away, "I'm just a little tired, that's all. I'll see you tomorrow, Troy."

Sighing, one hundred percent certain that she was lying to him, Troy quickly ran after her. Pulling her back by her arm, she crashed into his chest and before Gabriella could process what was happening, Troy had captured her lips into another passionate kiss. Although, rather than the fierceness it had been before, it was slow and sensual. A loving kiss that still managed to send tingles down to her toes.

"Goodnight, Ella." He mumbled against her lips, kissing her softly once more and suddenly realising that he _really_ didn't want her to leave.

"Goodnight, Troy." Gabriella replied breathlessly, his scent becoming _extremely_ intoxicating, more so than ever. With a gentle smile on her lips, Gabriella turned and headed to her own bedroom.

* * *

_Confession Camera_:

"She kissed me!" Troy exclaimed happily, not being able to prevent the beaming smile that had spread across his face. "I couldn't believe it when she did it but _she_ kissed _me_. I never expected that Mumble would be the one to initiate it. I honestly believed I wasn't going to _get_ a kiss from her. She's a bloody good kisser, I can't deny it and I don't know, so far I've had slight connections with a couple of other girls but...there was something last night with Gabriella that was different. A good different, of course, a _really_ good different." Running a hand through his hair, still with a smile on his face, Troy breathed out, "I still can't believe she kissed me. And have I mentioned how stunningly beautiful Gabriella is?"

...

"Oh, God, I kissed him." Gabriella had her head in her hands. "I mean, it's not that I didn't enjoy it because...well...I did." She blushed profusely. "But still, it was on television. My first kiss with him was on _television_. This camera thing is really becoming a problem." She sighed. "I'll admit, my mind is changing on the whole idea because Troy isn't really that bad, he's actually quite sweet. You know, I promised myself I wouldn't fall for whoever the guy was but, then again, I always assumed that Troy was going to be this jerk that only wanted to get on television for the fame not love. I can see that he's not like that, although he can certainly have his moments where I would gladly rip his head off..." she giggled slightly, "but he's a lot better than most guys. He cares."

...

"She went quiet on me though." Troy's brow furrowed. "I hope she doesn't regret it by tomorrow because I don't think I could take that. I felt as if there was something shared...we didn't talk all that much but I...she's slowly opening up, at least, I _think_ she is. I'd really like some alone time with Gabriella, just so we can sort this all out. Actually _talk_ about it so I can find out how she really feels. She needs to tell me; to really confess how she feels. I don't want to get in too deep with a girl who doesn't return the affection. I've already told her how much I want to get to know her but I won't be able to do that unless we talk and get it out in the open. She told me that she was scared. I can see that and I'm going to do my best to make sure she isn't frightened by this whole thing. I know it's not ideal but it brought us together! I only hope she doesn't deny what she's already admitted."

* * *

"Oh, my, God." Eva let her mouth hang open with astonishment. "Did Gabby honestly just do that? Did she really just kiss him...she _kissed_ him! Where the hell has _our_ Gabriella gone? The one that didn't want to be apart of this...who refused to like him? Now the one who's _kissing_ him?"

"Wow, didn't know Gabby had it in her." Brooke grinned, "nice one. I always knew she'd change her mind once she got there. Didn't I tell you?"

"Yes." Heidi said in a deadpan tone and rolled her eyes in the process.

"It's official," Brooke stated confidently, "I'm a _genius_!"

"What do you think Gabs is going to do next?" Taylor asked, watching a few other girls sit down in front of the confession camera -complaining about the argument that occurred the previous evening. "You don't think she'll chicken out of it, do you?"

"Surely not!" Brooke exclaimed. "Why would she do that?"

"Because, despite the way she kissed Troy," Heidi explained, "it doesn't change the fact that this is still a reality television show. She doesn't want to confess her feelings to America, does she? She made that pretty clear before. To be honest, I'm worried she'll continue the charade that she doesn't want him."

"She wouldn't, would she?"

"Well, she can be _really_ stubborn when she wants to be." Eva replied, Taylor voicing her agreement. "Although, I swear to God that if she denies her feelings for that man again, I'll go to that mansion myself and kick her sorry little ass. He is _clearly_ falling for her!"

"I guess we can only hope that she doesn't blow anything." Taylor continued with a sigh, "I can see now that being on television and trying to start up a relationship with someone would be difficult and you know how embarrassed Gabriella can get...it was still a good idea though." She grinned, "I like Troy."

"Me too." Heidi agreed, nodding her head vigorously, "definitely Montez material."

"That and they'd have adorable children." Brooke added quickly with a smirk as the girls laughed softly at her comment. "I'm telling you, if I wasn't married, I'd have applied for a place on the show myself. He's _gorgeous_!"

"Don't let Harry hear you say that." Eva giggled. "I'm sure he'd rip Troy apart."

"He wouldn't."

"Oh, he would." Heidi differed with amusement, "everyone knows that Harry can be the jealous type...don't you remember when that guy tried asking for your number?...Harry looked ready to kill him. He's so bloody head-over-heels in love with you."

"And I should hope so too!" Brooke exclaimed dramatically. "I am _married_ to him after all and besides, that guy was creepy and strange. Even I was ready to kill him with his persistence."

"I think it's safe to say that Gabriella won't be coming home this Friday." Taylor smirked, "unless, you think otherwise? I bought a lovely pair of shoes with the money I won last time, I wouldn't mind buying a top to match them."

"No. Freaking. Way." Brooke answered firmly. "I can't believe we doubted her..."

"No..." Taylor corrected, "you can't believe you lost. There's a difference. A _big_ difference because everyone knows you hate losing Brooke. Where it was your pain, it was my gain." Taylor smiled sweetly, although gave a '_humph_' when Brooke forcefully chucked a cushion into her face. "You can throw as many cushions as you want, Brooke, it doesn't change the fact that you _lost_."

"I'm never doubting Gabriella ever again." Brooke mumbled, playfully glaring at Taylor. "She better win otherwise I'm going to kick her into the next century and if Troy sends her home, I'll kill him. So help me, God, I'll _kill_ him."

"You've gone and made another bet, haven't you." Eva stated suspiciously.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded. "Someone at my work said that she thinks that Lydia could win it. As if Troy would pick _her_."

"He did seem pretty friendly with her. More so than some of the others."

"And she's had two dates with him already so they've spent more time with each other."

"Gabby likes her."

"Well, Gabby shouldn't like her." Heidi huffed with annoyance, "she's competition and you don't make friends with the competition." Brooke scoffed and turned to look at her sister with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Gabby's got the right idea." Brooke explained, "always make friends with the competition. Keep your friends close and your enemies _closer_. Trust me," she smirked, "I know these things."

"Of course you do." Eva rolled her eyes.

"And if I don't win this bet..." Brooke narrowed her eyes at the television screen. "...neither of those two are going to see day ever again."

* * *

The next morning and Gabriella found herself lying on her bed whilst she fiddled with a piece of her hair and listened to the bird that was singing sweetly from the tree which was right by the open window in her room. Her other room mates had already left for, what Gabriella assumed, was breakfast which left her by herself thinking about the previous evening. The kiss had been playing on her mind since it happened and couldn't help but let something warm tingle in her stomach when she thought about his lips pressed up against hers. Gabriella couldn't deny that that night had been her best nights sleep since she entered the house and she certainly felt more alert than she had done in a while. The brunette refused to believe that it had been the kiss...how could one kiss create such a feeling? How could it possibly be down to that? Surely it was just a coincidence? It was just one kiss.

Then again, that kiss had been...mind-blowing. Was it butterflies swarming around in her stomach when she thought about it -about _Troy_? In all honesty, Gabriella had never felt anything like that before, had never experienced a kiss like that before so did that mean she was falling for him? On national television? A part of Gabriella told her she was being ridiculous. Of course she wasn't. It was just sexual attraction because he was such a handsome man with the charms to go with it. But, the other part, the more carefree and irrational part told her that she should just let go and he would catch her. Forget about the cameras. Forget that she was competing with other women. When it was them, it was _only_ them. Enjoy it. Embrace it.

"Gabriella?" She snapped her head open to the door where Lena was standing sheepishly. "Just wondering if you're alright? Everyone is having breakfast outside and a few people wondered where you were." She couldn't help but let her mind wander again, had Troy asked about her whereabouts? Or had he not spared a thought for her, too wrapped up with the other girls around him? Was he flirting shamelessly with them or was he thinking about her? "Gabriella?"

"Oh, um, sorry." Gabriella blushed slightly. "Yeah, I'll be right down. I just couldn't be bothered to get up, that's all." She lied and Lena let out a loud, over-enthusiastic laugh.

"Right, well, I'll leave you to it then." She replied with a smile. "Unless you want me to wait because I won't mind?"

"No, no, I'm okay." Gabriella stood up, ripping her hair band from her hair that had been put up in a bun. "I'll be right down. You go back and have breakfast."

"Well if you're sure...?" Gabriella nodded her head, "okay then. Lexie saved you a seat."

"Cool. I'll be two minutes."

Lena gave a small nod, pausing for a moment before turning round and walking away, shutting the door softly in the process. Running a hand through her hair -regretting it straight away as her hand got stuck in her curls- Gabriella pulled her hair into a pony-tail and chucked on whatever she could find without looking like a complete mismatch. Sighing, Gabriella wandered down the stairs, skipping a few at the same time, and found everyone sitting at the long dining table that they had never used -until now.

"Gabs!" Lexie exclaimed. It appeared that the argument between the Courtney and Dana had certainly put her in a much more pleasant mood. "I saved you a seat."

"Yeah, Lena told me." Gabriella grinned, purposely ignoring Troy who looked up as soon as she walked out "thanks."

"You're welcome." Lexie replied enthusiastically. "There was a moment when I thought you weren't going to get up though. I think I'm going to nickname you _Sleeping Beauty_." She stated flamboyantly, making Natasha giggle into her drink.

"Call me that and I will push you in the pool." Gabriella answered with a smirk, lifting her own drink to her lips. "Anyway, I was just lying in bed doing nothing. Like I said to Lena, I just couldn't be bothered to get out."

"Ah, then I shall call you _lazy_."

"Shut up." Gabriella nudged her, "I don't need another nickname. I have plenty." At this, she coincidently caught eye contact with Troy who was smiling with amusement, his blue eyes glinting with cheekiness. Subtly, since Lacey was too absorbed in talking about an incident where she had to look after her neighbour's dog and the other girls were in their own conversations, Troy winked quickly causing a blush to stain Gabriella's cheeks. She appeared to be doing that a lot with the blue-eyed male around.

Twenty minutes later and Gabriella was cleaning up the bowls and plates -offering quickly when Lacey and Courtney almost started up another argument, neither wanting to clean up. As soon as Troy said that he'd be helping, the sisters -_and_ a few others- also jumped up, claiming that they wanted to help, although, Troy shook his head and replied "don't worry. I'm sure Ella and I can manage." So whilst Gabriella washed up, Troy dried them with the tea towel, although he took to staring at Gabriella a lot more interesting.

"Quit staring." Gabriella ordered without turning her head to look at Troy which subsequently made him chuckle loudly. "What?"

"You don't say anything to me all morning and the first thing you say is _'quit staring_?'" He laughed out loud once more before putting away the last plate. "Why were you so late down to breakfast anyway? I was beginning to get worried that you were sick or something."

"I already told you...or I told _Lexie_ but I'm sure you heard." Gabriella replied. "I was just laying in bed. Stop _staring_ at me!" She exclaimed when she felt his intense gaze on her. Flicking her hand, Troy jumped back as water with his arms stretched out wide as he examined the soap that was splashed on his top. "Aw, is Mr. Reality Man afraid of some water?" She teased.

"Shut up, Mumble." He shot back, grabbing her waist with one hand and scooping up some water with the other, throwing water into her face where she squealed with laughter.

"Hey, no fair, you held me down!" Gabriella protested. "And you put way more water in my face...I didn't even put it _in_ your face! You cheat!"

"There are no rules stating that I can't do that." He pointed out, chuckling when Gabriella had nothing to say back, opening her mouth and pausing as she thought about it. "Lost for words, Mumble? I can't say I'm surprised with me being so handsome and all..." he grinned cheekily when Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"Cocky...I _knew_ you would be cocky." She giggled when he attacked her again with the soapy water, his hand firmly in place on the small of her back, pressing her body against his. "No. _Fair_!" She exclaimed again, looking up at him with water dripping from her face. "Now I look like I've tried to drown myself and failed miserably."

"Oh, I don't know," Troy smirked, "some would say you look quite adorable."

"Yeah," Gabriella answered sarcastically, "a fish maybe?"

"Maybe."

Troy teased before leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft, gentle kiss that caught Gabriella by surprise, although the feel of his lips against hers once more made her body shiver with pleasure and she really couldn't complain -that thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Without realising, Gabriella found her arms wind round his neck. Just _one_ kiss was sending her head into over-drive. It was soft. Slow. But it didn't stop the electricity, that she was experiencing, run through her body even if Troy didn't -although he appeared to enjoy their kisses as much as she did. Pulling away, Troy rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent. Yes, he was _definitely_ getting somewhere and just maybe, Gabriella was beginning to fall for him.

* * *

_Confession Camera: _

"I'm _really_ starting to fall for her."


	8. Time To Do it Right

**Authors Note: Hello. This chapter is much more of a filler really and I'm trying to post these chapters up faster but exams have already started and I hope you can understand that I'm just trying to do my best in them so I'm spending less time on fanfiction and more time studying. Thank you though to all my reviewers, I love reading every single one of them and I had such a great response from the last chapter so I am very grateful. I will have more time for this story now because I've finished Unexpected Love so hopefully I'll get chapter nine out soon. :D **

**Read, Enjoy, Review! :)  
**

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 8 – Time To Do it Right_

"Ladies, for your next challenge you will all be showing Troy your artistic side." Ryan informed them happily. "You have to paint Troy a picture of your choice. This time you won't be placed into groups but the three best paintings -that will be chosen by Troy and a mystery guest- will win the third group date with Troy. You have until four o'clock to finish your paintings Ladies so I wish you all the best of luck."

"I think God answered my prayers." Lexie muttered with disbelief and Gabriella giggled as she added, "finally, a challenge I can actually _do_. This is freakin' unbelievable! Wait...I'm not dreaming am I because that's just cruel."

"Don't worry, Lex, you're not dreaming." Gabriella replied happily. Over the past couple of days, Gabriella and Lexie had become closer and Gabriella would even consider her to be a very good friend. In fact, sometimes Gabriella believed that she had more in common with Lexie than Lydia, although they were forming a tight circle together -including Natasha too. "I'm looking forward to seeing your painting."

"Really? Don't expect that much." Lexie replied modestly and Gabriella was sure that she would blush if she were the type of person to. "What about you though? Have you done much art before?"

"Not really." Gabriella shook her head. "I'm not very good with still life or painting people. My friends always hated me in art because I'd just flick paint everywhere...although my teacher liked it and called it _abstract_."

"Well, they never said you had to do still life. It may be my forte but I'm sure you can do abstract if you want." Lexie replied encouragingly. "You look like an artist actually. I'm not surprised if you end up making a masterpiece."

"Please, spare yourself and don't set your expectations too high." Gabriella giggled. "Hey, Nat, you alright?" Gabriella looked to her right to see a very agitated Natasha, glaring harshly at the door. "You know, if you walked into the door, it's not the door's fault."

"It's not the door..." she spat, "it's the person who just walked through it."

"Who?"

"That idiot called Madison." She replied sharply. "Who does she think she is? The freakin' Queen of England? What right does she have to tell me that I shouldn't have bothered to come here? God, she really is an arrogant little bitch."

"I can't disagree with you there." Lexie answered, "but don't worry about her."

"Yeah, Lexie's right." Gabriella agreed, "Madison only says those things because she's insecure about losing this herself. She probably sees you as strong competition, take her insults as compliments..." Gabriella told her strongly, "...and whenever she is rude, just ignore her."

"Yeah, yeah you're both right." Natasha rubbed her temples in a circular motion. "She's not worth getting worked up for either. Hopefully she'll be leaving soon anyway...otherwise I might accidentally slip and punch her in the face."

The three girls began laughing out loud, neither being able to get the image of Madison clutching her nose and squealing annoyingly out of their heads -however cruel that may appear to be. After a few minutes of small talk, Lexie excused herself explaining that she had the perfect idea for a painting. Natasha herself left shortly after which left Gabriella to wander outside into the warm air.

To be completely honest, Gabriella did not believe that she would earn the group date. Her teacher and her friends had enjoyed her art but she hadn't done it in years and Troy may prefer the still life. All in all, Gabriella knew that Lexie was certain to be on the group date that evening. She had such passion when it came to art, it was like she could talk for hours upon hours about it with a bright light sparkling in her eyes.

...would Troy be angry with her for not making a good painting?...Gabriella fought the urge to slap herself at that point. What a ridiculous question that had been. Of course he wouldn't be angry. It wasn't her fault. He'd be disappointed at the most but not at her. Although...Gabriella couldn't help but wonder if he'd asked a few other girls to be prepared for the challenge.

Maybe he'd told one of the others that he really wanted to go on a group date with too. He had seemed genuine though and, despite what Gabriella had believed before, he really was a sweet man with a good heart. At least, that's what it seemed like. The two of them didn't know a lot about each other...Gabriella was willing to change that though.

"Gabriella?" Suddenly Gabriella was pulled out of her own thoughts as she realised Lena had joined her. "Do you mind if I sit with you? I don't want to disturb you or anything..."

"No, no of course not." Gabriella shook her head and watched as Lena sat down on the chair next to her. Fortunately, Lena didn't notice Gabriella sidle a little bit further away from her. It wasn't that Gabriella didn't like Lena but there was an odd vibe she got from her...sometimes it creeped Gabriella out slightly -even if it was unintentional.

"Thanks." Lena grinned happily, "it's beautiful out here isn't it."

"Yes. I can't quite believe the view."

"I was thinking of drawing it for the challenge." Lena explained and Gabriella nodded in interest, even if she wasn't all that bothered as to what Lena was going to say, although the blonde never caught on. "But I don't know if I'd be able to do it any justice."

"You could always try." Gabriella offered.

"I could but we're only allowed one canvas and if I do end up completely destroying it...well...I'd prefer to do something I'm much more confident in doing." Lena explained and answered with, "people," when Gabriella questioned as to what her strength was. "I'm much better at drawing people."

"Lucky. I've always wanted to be able to draw people well." Gabriella replied, "I've never been able to capture their features. I could draw a picture of you then a picture of Lexie and they'd both look completely the same."

Lena laughed faintly, "so are you enjoying being here a little bit more now?"

"Yes. I've become a little more acquainted with everything and everyone." Gabriella answered politely. "What about you? What do you think of Troy so far?"

"It's fine," Lena nodded, clearly not feeling the same awkwardness that Gabriella was. "And Troy is lovely. He's such a sweetheart. Nothing like I expected him to be, and of course he's incredibly handsome."

Gabriella found herself clearing her throat awkwardly. Sure, she agreed with Lena. Troy _was_ incredibly handsome but it felt strange discussing him with a girl that potentially could be his wife...why had she brought it up? Thankfully, Lena didn't proceed any further.

"I don't mean to be rude," Lena stood up and brushed herself off, "but I think I've just gained my inspiration for the challenge. I'll see you later, Gabriella and good luck with your painting." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, you too Lena."

* * *

_Dear Gabriella, Lena, Yasmin and Lexie_

_Congratulations Ladies, you are the winners of the painting challenge. Your paintings were all beautiful just as you are yourselves and I look forward to seeing you this evening...just remember to put your dancing shoes on Ladies and I'll see you soon. _

_Love, Troy. _

"They were all beautiful just as you all are?" Gabriella repeated to herself as she re-read the letter once, sniggering loudly to herself and shaking her head at how utterly corny it was. "I thought you were better than that, Troy."

"I am."

Startled, Gabriella whipped round to see Troy standing sheepishly behind her; a bashful smile gracing his lips as his eyes darted to Gabriella and the floor. "You are? Then how come you put this in the letter?" Gabriella giggled waving the letter in the air and Troy flushed a little more.

"It's the producers." Troy answered, "they like that cheesy crap. I mean, I can be corny when I want to be, don't get me wrong but I do have _some_ dignity. I wouldn't usually use that kind of line. But you know how these reality television shows are, they're all like this."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, is Mr. Reality Man..._embarrassed_?" Gabriella questioned teasingly, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"No! No of course I'm not!" Troy shook his head vigorously from side to side. "I'm not embarrassed...I don't get embarrassed, I'm a Doctor for Christ's sake, why would I ever get em-"

"Troy," Gabriella sniggered, "you're babbling. I'm pretty sure your embarrassed." Troy flushed a deeper shade of red. "Hey, least I know that you blush- you _do_ blush, Troy, don't deny it." She cut him off as he opened his mouth to protest. "Besides, I'd be embarrassed if I had my name to _that_." She teased him again and he playfully glared in return.

"Shut up, Mumble." He couldn't help but break into a smile as Gabriella giggled gently. "...so, I haven't seen a lot of you today."

"I've been painting, haven't I?" Gabriella pointed out. "And that paint has actually stained my skin, Troy...stained. My. Skin!" She lifted up her arm for him to see but he merely leant forward and narrowed his eyes, not being able to see anything but her arm. "_See_!"

"Sorry..." Troy stood up with a confused expression -although it was clear he was amused as well. "...but what exactly am I supposed to be looking at? Because, there's certainly no paint I can see." Gabriella pointed again at her arm wordlessly, "Mumble, I think you're being a melodramatic princess."

"I...sorry, what did you just call me?"

"A melodramatic princess?" Gabriella stood there for a moment with her mouth agape before shoving his shoulder and making him stumble backwards. "Hey, Mumble!" He complained, rubbing his shoulder with a pout, "that hurt."

"_You_, Mr. Reality Man," she pointed her small finger at him, "are a baby...wait, no, you are a _melodramatic princess_, Troy Bolton." She smirked, using his own words against him as he fought to keep the smile off his face before quickly grabbing her waist. "Hey! Give a girl a little warning before you do things like that."

"It's no fun if I warn you though, is it."

Gabriella giggled again and in the back of her mind began screaming _What are you doing? You're giggling like a schoolgirl!_ But she couldn't help it. For some reason, Troy did this to her and, although she had had boyfriends that made her laugh -of course she had...that didn't mean she was like..._this_. The last time she was truly giggling the way she was now was when she was a freshman in high school.

She liked Troy. That part was obvious. But the need to keep her guard up was still there and apart of her just told her to give up. Surely there'd be some loop-hole in the contract, one that allowed her to leave without being eliminated and- oh, who was she really kidding? She had read that contract through about three times with a lot of precision. There was no way she could leave unless Troy eliminated her.

Although, did she want to leave; did she _really_ want to leave the house and Troy? Probably not but it was a reality television show and Gabriella was a rather private person. How much privacy could she really get by being on T.V.

Not, a lot.

This was too confusing for her. She liked Troy but how much of him could she really get to know with half of America finding out along side her? What if he didn't like her enough? What if she fell in too deep and he decided he didn't like her enough? Or...what if he chose her and she didn't want to marry him in the end? There were so many questions and when you had Troy's warm breath tickling your neck as his muscular arms were wrapped around your waist, it was hard to just think about those questions let alone answer them.

"You okay, Mumble?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear, sending shivers down to her toes. "You seem in deep thought...anything I can help with?"

"No." Gabriella smiled softly, "it's nothing. I'm all good."

"You sure?" Gabriella nodded and hummed softly. "Okay, well, if you want to talk about anything, I'm here you know. Just say the word and I will let you talk my ear off." She laughed gently.

"Thanks but don't worry about it." Gabriella replied, turning around in his arms and pressing a small kiss to his lips, although as she was leaning back, Troy pressed his hand to the back of her neck and reattached their lips back together; sweetly kissing her.

A contented sigh escaped Gabriella as she felt Troy's hands holding her tighter to his body. Gabriella couldn't quite understand it but her mind seemed to cloud over when Troy kissed her. It was like she couldn't think...or she wouldn't think, she wasn't sure which one. It was like she didn't want to think when he kissed her. It was soft and gentle. A slow kiss that still created something inside of her.

It was like she had butterflies in her stomach but they weren't butterflies...it was something light but then it seemed to squeeze her stomach tighter but in a good way; a _very_ good way. There wasn't a pacific way to describe it, you would have to experience it yourself to feel it but it was still wonderful. The feeling, it was wonderful.

When the pair pulled apart, a smile spread across Troy's features. It wasn't cocky or arrogant though. It didn't show anything that said _I just got what I wanted_. It was happy and soft. A smile that Gabriella hadn't seen before but she certainly liked it and would wish to see it more often. It was a smile that seemed to show more of Troy, a more genuine Troy although she did believe he had been genuine all along. As he caught her staring at him, his blue eyes glistening in a way that Gabriella -again- hadn't seen before, they began to lean in once more. Inching closer to each other and as their lips brushed-

"At least I _work_ for a living!"

The pair sprung apart as if they'd been poked with a hot iron rod. Their cheeks were slightly flushed and they immediately turned from one another so they could prevent the smiles they so desperately wanted to show.

"That's not work, that's practically prostitution!"

"I'm a _waitress_ you moron."

"Prostitution who also brings food. Every man's dream."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you." Lacey scowled.

"And you're not?" Courtney asked incredulously.

"At least I'm not as bad as you...oh, hi Troy." Lacey beamed excitedly as she caught sight of the male. "Gabriella." She gave a soft nod. They didn't talk much, Lacey and Gabriella, but they acknowledged each other and didn't mind each other's company either. The only thing that Gabriella couldn't stand was the constant bickering between the two sisters.

The producers certainly knew when to get good T.V.

"I hate you." Courtney whispered into Lacey's ear when Troy's back was turned. Gabriella couldn't refrain herself from rolling her eyes dramatically. These two would never stop.

"Yeah, well I hate you..._more_."

* * *

"Troy Bolton," Troy winced as Sharpay's stern voice sounded, "you are an idiot."

"I'm sorry?" Troy questioned with confusion. Sharpay could be incredibly blunt sometimes and Troy had known her for a many number of years but that still didn't mean Troy wasn't confused by her because he often was. "Is that your new way to show your love for me or something?"

"Okay," Sharpay scowled, "you really _are_ an idiot."

"Why? What did I do?" Troy asked innocently as Sharpay rolled her eyes. Her hip was popped to one side with her hand resting lazily (scoffing at Troy's remark with "what did I do? What a stupid question). "Stupid question? Just tell me what I did wrong!...did I even do anything wrong?"

"Of course you did you..._mule_!"

"Mule? Did you honestly just call me a mule?"

"Yes now shut up." Sharpay snapped aggressively. "What did I tell you about mentioning the crew whilst you are being filmed?" She asked and Troy narrowed his eyes as he pondered on her question. "Oh, my, Lord you can't remember...it's like talking to bloody brick wall."

"I'm right here you know." Troy spread his arms out wide before sighing, "and I'm sorry for whatever I've done...whatever you just said, okay?"

"Troy, I told you _not_ to mention the crew whilst you are being filmed!...NOT!" Sharpay screeched. "In fact I told you that many a times, Troy Bolton but you still failed to obey me! So I'm going to say this one more time and I'm going to say it slowly so even you can understand...do. _Not_." she spat, leaning closer to Troy. "Mention. The. Crew." With each word she jabbed at his chest. "Whilst. Being. Filmed." She snarled before snapping upright and asking sweetly, "okay?"

"Okay. Sorry, sorry I didn't even realise I said anything..."

"Of course you didn't." Sharpay smirked, "you were too busy blushing over _Gabriella_."

"Shut up." Troy rubbed the back of his neck, dipping his head slightly with his free hand shoved deeply in his pocket. "And before you ask, yes...I am really beginning to like her. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Sharpay answered truthfully, "although I wasn't going to ask that. No, actually I was going to ask you to make sure you pay attention to the other girls. To be honest, I'm not asking, I'm telling. The other producers want you to flirt a little more with the others, you do it naturally anyway but-"

"I do not!"

"You do, Troy." Sharpay rolled her eyes once more, "but basically just get a little closer to the others. There hasn't been much interaction between you or Lexie so take this as an opportunity to get to know her, yeah?"

"Yeah." Troy nodded obediently. "I think it'll be quite nice to get to know her more. She's seemed friendly enough all the times I have spoken to her." He admitted and Sharpay grinned. "And I am sorry for talking about the crew. I forget there are cameras sometimes."

"Oh, I know." Sharpay winked. "And don't worry too much. It just means that we have to edit some of your conversation. That kiss is something people will definitely want to see." Sharpay's grin got bigger as Troy blushed slightly. "Well, good luck tonight."

"Thanks Sharpay."

"And remember," she looked at him seriously after kissing his cheek, "be yourself."

* * *

_Confession Camera: _

"The group date went well I think." Troy confessed, nodding happily. "I spoke to Lexie and Lena for the most part of the night. I really needed to get to know them more and I'm glad I did. Lena is very calm...very collected. She seems to be quite headstrong though and I had a nice conversation with her. I can't help but get the feeling that she wasn't enjoying the music, I have to say she seems more of the 'quiet restaurant date' type." He then chuckled, "Lexie was hilarious though. She's got a great sense-of-humour and I so glad I got to know her more. I'd like to definitely keep her in. I can tell that elimination is just going to be harder each time as I get to know each of the girls more..."

"The date was amazing!" Lexie squealed. "I had so much fun and I can't wait to see more of Troy. I knew he was a good guy but he's just so sweet and funny too. I don't know how much of a chance I have to become his wife but I'm confident that I'm staying in for the next elimination. Troy and I really did have a great time...I hope he enjoyed it as much as I did. I suppose you never really know what's going to happen because you don't know what connection he has with the other girls. Although, I have to thank Troy for kissing me and God for sending Savannah to see. Man, the look on her face was priceless!"

* * *

"Okay, so we have Lexie in the running as well." Taylor quickly wrote her name down on a piece of paper, "and I reckon Lena is competition too. Troy quite liked her...what do you think?"

"I think that Troy ignored Gabriella this evening. That prick! Why did he do that?" Eva replied with annoyance layering her voice. "Why didn't he dance with her? He didn't dance with her! Why didn't he dance with her?"

"Well he does have to get to know the other girls too, Eva." Heidi reminded her softly and sighed, "although it's disappointing that they didn't speak more. By the way, is anyone else finding that Lena girl slightly _too_ calm? She kind of freaks me out."

"I know what you mean," Taylor agreed with a nod as Lena came to the confession camera, "there's something about her that just doesn't seem right. She could be on the show to become famous or maybe she has a boyfriend and just wants to win the money?"

"No...no there's something else." Heidi replied slowly. "I don't know what it is but I'm certain it's not that. She's not as excited as the other girls but she does want to be there so she hasn't got Gabriella's excuse."

"Although, Gabriella likes being there now." Eva pointed out. "I think it's clear that she's enjoying herself..._and_ Troy's kisses of course. I'm surprised she's so willing to kiss him in front of the cameras."

"To be honest," Taylor began worriedly, "I think she forgets the cameras are there and I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. After all, she might tell him some secret that she doesn't want the rest of the world to know, she might not have even wanted to tell us!"

"If she didn't tell us then why would she tell Troy?" Eva asked in a knowing tone.

"We don't know _everything_ about Gabriella." Taylor answered confidently, "I'm certain she has some secrets to herself and maybe she'll feel like telling Troy. Either way, I just hope she remains aware that there's cameras."

"Why?" Eva asked, "we _want_ her to be herself. She won't be herself with cameras."

"I know." Taylor replied, "but I think she needs to balance herself between relaxing and remembering the cameras are on her twenty-four seven. She doesn't want to embarrass herself too much on television."

"She better get through elimination." Eva abruptly spat -changing the subject as elimination was mentioned on the television- narrowing her eyes at the television screen.

"Don't tell me you've made a bet on her as well." Heidi joked, laughing out loud before she realised that Eva hadn't answered her, glaring at her younger sister, Heidi sat up -as fast as she could being pregnant- and shouted, "Eva Montez! This is your own sister!"

"I know." Eva shrugged nonchalantly, "which is why I'm so confident she'll win."

"You and Brooke are despicable." Heidi shook her head from side to side disappointingly. "You've made a bet on Gabriella. Your own _sister_. You've made a bet on your own sister. I can not believe it. I just _can't_ believe it!"

"Heidi, chill, it's not good for the baby." Eva reminded her quickly. "Besides, it's just a little fun. You know...all in good humour." She added weakly.

"All in good humour?" Heidi spluttered. "All in good- Eva, seriously, you are ridiculous."

"But-"

"Eva," Taylor cut in suddenly, "maybe you should just shut up, yeah? Pregnant women have an extraordinary large amount of hormones, especially when they're about to burst so just sit back, shut up and don't open your mouth again for, at least, three hours."

* * *

Elimination.

Gabriella realised that word was beginning to sound sour when she heard it and tasted bitter whenever she said it. Although she had connected with Troy since the last elimination round, she couldn't help but feel nervous as the make-up artists fiddled with her hair. Surely Troy wouldn't eliminate her...although, since their short conversation on the day of their group date they hadn't spoken once except for the odd "hello," or wink. Even on the group date, he paid more attention to the other girls.

But she _did_ expect that...he couldn't commit to her completely. Did he even like her enough? But he wouldn't eliminate her...would he? Gabriella couldn't help but smile with amusement, the last elimination and she had been begging to go home. Just one week and she actually wanted to stay...to a certain extent. She just wanted to know Troy a little more, that was all.

Thinking about it, Gabriella realised that she really didn't know Troy that well. Maybe if she stayed, she could ask him questions about him. They could really get to know each other then because he was right. He didn't know her interests and what she liked just like she didn't know those things about him.

"...this is the Reality of Love." Gabriella blinked. She had zoned out for Ryan's speech and quickly plastered a small smile on her face as the camera swept round the room showing each girl. "Ladies, just like last time, Troy will call your name and you must step forward to receive the necklace." This time it was a pink diamond, instead of emerald, on the heart with the black ribbon again instead of the chain. "Tonight, two of you will be sent home."

"Lena."

With a gracious smile, Lena stepped forward and gave Troy a respectable kiss on the cheek as she accepted the necklace from him.

"Yasmin."

"Dana."

Once more, like last time, Dana kissed Troy firmly on the lips, much to his surprise. Although, Gabriella noticed, he didn't push her off and she furrowed her brow slightly only to quickly recover. This was the game that she was now playing, she was going to have to get used to this.

"Lexie."

"Morgan."

"Savannah."

Gabriella smiled softly as Lexie squeezed her hand reassuringly before receiving her necklace, noticing how on edge Lydia was becoming and how Natasha was trying her best not to glare at Madison who seemed to keep whispering profanities in her ear.

"Natasha."

"Lacey."

"Lydia."

"Madison."

If Gabriella had blinked, she wouldn't have noticed the swift hand movement she made that slid across Troy's crotch. And she wouldn't have noticed her elbowing Lydia as she stood next to her, a large, fake smile spread across her face. Gabriella really didn't like her.

"Skye."

"Naomi."

Gabriella couldn't believe it. She was in the bottom lot _again_. She thought she had made some connection with Troy. Had he just made a large connection with the others...he definitely knew how to make a confused girl even more confused. If she wasn't watched by the cameras, she would have kicked him by now and kicked him hard.

"This is the last necklace, Ladies." Ryan informed them. Gabriella looked to her left where Courtney and Zara were standing. "The two Ladies that are not chosen will be leaving the house immediately after their goodbyes. With that being said, Troy..." Ryan motioned Troy to continue. Slowly, Troy reached out for the necklace and twirled part of the ribbon between his fingers.

"Gabriella."

_That. Bastard._ Gabriella thought through gritted teeth. _That little Bastard_.

Stepping forward, Gabriella allowed him to put the necklace round her neck, his callous fingers brushing the base of her neck. Gabriella looked up and sent him a small smile before standing next to Naomi. Although Troy looked momentarily disappointed, it appeared he wanted more; possibly a small kiss on the cheek like most of the others had given him but Gabriella wasn't going to be displaying affections in public.

How ironic that she'd already done that a few times before...with over half of America!

Which was why something snapped in her head...maybe she shouldn't be so eager to kiss him. Like she had thought before, they didn't know each other properly and yet they were already kissing like a couple? It just didn't seem right and Gabriella knew that it would no longer feel right either.

If this was about falling in love...then she'd do it properly.


	9. Friendship Does Wonders

**Author's Note: HELLO! Hope you are all well. This is quite short, not quite a filler because it is significant to the rest of the story. I've been pretty busy lately which is why this took longer to post. I'M SORRY! But I've also got a new story which I don't know if any of you would be interested in because it's Harry Potter Lily/James story. **

**It's called...**Hidden Behind Green Eyes** so you might like it if you read it but that's up to you of course :D **

**Thank you for every review, clearly I didn't impress you as much in the last chapter :P since there was such a dramatic change in reviews but thank you all the same for reading and everything. And a bigger thank you to those who reviewed, I love to read them. :D  
**

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 9 – Friendship Does Wonders_

There was only one word to sum up Gabriella's day; disastrous.

Everything that could have gone wrong _did_ go wrong and it was then that Gabriella came to the conclusion that Karma hated her with such a sheer intensity that it was determined to bring her down...or maybe all her bad luck came from a few of the other -and very competitive- girls.

Yeah, the latter sounded much more believable.

And Gabriella had been absolutely _livid_ with rage. They had all been pretty minor at first; they had made sure all the milk and bread had gone -although Gabriella was completely unaware that it had been planned at the time. Then, she had come back to her room to discover Morgan rummaging through Gabriella's clothes claiming that she needed a top and in the process managed to throw Gabriella's belongings around the room. If that wasn't enough on it's own, Savannah had insulted her (subtly enough for only a couple of other girls to notice) throughout the whole day and Madison had tripped her up so she tumbled, very ungracefully, into the pool with a _SPLASH_!

Thankfully, Lexie and Lydia had rushed to aid and many profanities had been shared between Lexie and Savannah. They had clearly forgotten that _The Reality of Love _was a family show. Although, Gabriella couldn't have cared less because those three witches -as she liked to call them now- had become so incredibly petty as they tried to get other girls voted off. Had they forgotten that, even if they managed to succeed in being the final three, Troy would have to pick _one_ of them?

They were complete idiots.

Gabriella would happily never encounter them again and she prayed that Troy would be able to see what utter rubbish spewed out of their mouths day-in-day-out because she knew that Troy deserved better than the walking, talking Barbie dolls Morgan, Savannah and Madison were.

In fact, no one deserved to be stuck with those three.

Gabriella would never wish that upon her worst enemies...although, those Witches probably _were_ her worst enemies.

"I hate those stupid bimbos!" Lexie spat furiously as she paced around her bedroom whilst Natasha, Lydia and Gabriella had collapsed onto the different beds as if they were their own. "They think they're so pretty and smart and _amazing_...newsflash, they are totally _not_!"

"We don't need a newsflash to know that, Lex." Natasha giggled gently. "But I agree with you. I don't know what the hell they thought they were doing today, Gabs. Surely that's like...an unprovoked attack?"

"Hardly." Gabriella laughed loudly. "They pushed me in the pool."

"And starved you."

"They drank all the milk and ate all the bread." Gabriella looked over to Lexie who had added in another point. "I wouldn't exactly call that starving me. Besides, I just had an apple and that was all I really needed since I was so late up. It was almost lunch anyway."

"That's completely against the point, Gabs!" Lydia exclaimed, straightening up as she turned to face Gabriella. "They have practically been bullying you all day! They shouldn't be allowed to get away with this...why hasn't anyone said anything yet?" She asked, referring to the producers that monitored the cameras day and night.

"We need a plan." Lexie added deviously.

"Well, _that _sounds completely innocent." Natasha muttered sarcastically but loud enough for the others to hear, in the mean time, staring curiously at Lexie who had noted the sarcasm and continued anyway.

"That, my dear, is the point."

"What are you thinking, Lex?"

"I'm thinking _honey_ and lots of it...pouring it in their hair whilst they sleep."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan you've got there."

"I know and if we carry it out with perfection, we are in for one heck of an entertaining morning tomorrow."

"That's a stupid idea." Gabriella cut in, ignoring the ("why"'s and "what"'s and "you're delusional if you think this is stupid".) "Don't look at me like that...it _is_ a stupid idea. Those drama queens will go and demand to know who did it. They'll probably figure that it was us anyway. And do we really want to sink to their level?"

"We're not exactly sinking to _their_ level, Gabs." Lydia replied hastily as Gabriella raised one eyebrow with a what-exactly-do-you-call-it-then look. "I mean, they did what they did to you for the sake of winning the show. We're doing it as a..._friendly_ prank. That's all."

"I doubt they'll see it as friendly."

"Well," Natasha continued slowly, "we'll never know until we try, right? Besides, even if they did find out that it was us what exactly could they do? They're not something we would call clever now, are they."

"I'm not getting involved."

"Gab-_by_!" Lexie whined, rushing over to Gabriella's bed and tugging at her arm. "Come on! You've got to be apart of this, it's for you that we're doing it!" Lexie carried on despite Gabriella's protests. ("You don't have to do it for me, you fool!"). "And it'll be fun...especially to see the look on their faces."

"You can't deny that, Gabs." Lydia cut in quickly with a toothy grin. "Don't you want to have a bit of fun? I never expected that I'd be actually forcing you to do a small prank...like Lex said, it'll be a laugh!"

"Hey!" Natasha exclaimed happily, clicking her fingers with a snap. "We could even wait until they wake up to see their reactions. Each of us share a room with one of them...we could take _pictures_! That way we could probably bribe them for things, if they don't do it we put those photos online." She joked.

"Now _that_ is a bloody brilliant idea." Lexie laughed.

"I'm not sure..." Gabriella replied hesitantly.

"Is there anywhere in the rulebook that states we can't do pranks?" Lexie asked, already knowing the answer and nodded when Gabriella replied with a small ("no"). "Exactly so there isn't a chance of us getting in trouble if that's what you're thinking."

"No. No of course I'm not thinking about _that_." Gabriella answered quickly. "No, I'm just...well they'll want to get back at us for getting back at them, won't they? Do we really want to start some fight here...you can just tell that they'll do something really nasty. I wouldn't be surprised if they cut up our clothes or something!"

"Who cares! We'll make sure we have our wits about us all the time and they'll never know how to prank us back." Lexie tried telling her reassuringly. "Seriously, picture their faces one we cover them in honey. Go on, picture it..._see_! Isn't that hilarious?" Lexie asked and Gabriella bit her lip to stop herself from laughing too much.

"I suppose."

"Then come on! Do it. Do it. Do it." She prodded.

"I swear," Lydia rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "you resemble a five-year old child more than you resemble an adult."

"Oh..._shush_!" Lexie chucked her pillow -or rather her room mates pillow- and laughed joyfully when it smacked Lydia in the face. Clearly, the girl had no reactions. "Slam dunk, baby!"

"You are such a bitch." Lydia teased, chucking the pillow back. Clearly the girl had terrible aim as well. "But, anyway, does this mean you're in, Gabs because I'm excited to get this going...Madison will scream her head off!"

"And _then_ they'll realise who they're messing with!" Natasha continued.

"Oh, we'll take them down..." Lexie finished. "We'll take them down _good_."

"You want to know something," Gabriella interrupted, looking at all three of them, "you _all_ resemble five-year olds."

* * *

_Confession Camera_:

"Gabriella is being distant." Troy muttered to the camera, his elbows leaning on his knees as he stared uncomfortably at his clasped hands in front of him. "Have I done something wrong? I swear I don't think I have...or maybe she's just...oh, Christ, I have _no_ idea!" He exclaimed. "Is it weird that I kind of miss her even though I've already seen her plenty of times today? I haven't spoken to her alone all day though and it's usually so easy to talk to her. I _love_ talking to Ella. To be honest, she's one of the very few girls that I can talk to without feeling uncomfortable. I really need to get a grip." He sulked before chuckling gently. "Actually, I just need to talk to Mumble."

..

"Troy and I _really_ connected today." Madison boasted as she sat cross-legged on the chair, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "We talked for ages and I could just tell how interested he was in me. There's definitely a spark between Troy and I...Savannah says she thinks he likes her but I'm not so sure. After all, if he liked her so much and as much as she says then why was he talking to me _all_ afternoon?" She scoffed. "Those other girls have got absolutely nothing on me."

..

"Please tell me that someone else noticed Madison following Troy around today!" Yasmin asked incredulously. "She looked like some sad, lost puppy that needed a place to stay. I have to say that if there is one person I would happily see out in the eliminations, it'd be that foul woman." Yasmin folded her arms across her chest and sat back in her chair. "Whenever I talk to her, we'll always be talking _about_ her. She seems to forget what she's already said as well and boasts about her '_achievements_' -if that's what you can really call them- over and over again until you want to cut your own ears off!" She then added quickly, "I'd probably cut her tongue off actually."

..

"Honey..." Lexie looked ready to blow with excitement with her eyes wide and large and a cheeky grin on her face. "...and Savannah. _Excellent_!"

* * *

"You," Gabriella glared accusingly at the dark figure that stood over her, "are in my light."

Troy rolled his eyes and sat down on the sunbed next to her whilst his hands were still shoved deep in to his pockets. For a few moments, he just sat there and simply stared at her. He noticed how her nose would twitch every-so-often and sometimes she would chew on her lip randomly. Troy really did find her adorable.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop staring?" Gabriella stated sternly, strangely never opening her eyes to actually see him staring. Clearly she had just sensed his gaze on her. "Troy! _Stop_. Staring. You're on the border line of creepy now."

"Sorry. Sorry." He mumbled apologetically before they fell into a silence once more; Troy continued to examine her, this time smiling as her toes began to wiggle slightly...until she snapped.

"_TROY_!" She shouted and sat up quickly causing Troy to jump with surprise. "Will you quit it? You've officially become creepy. Happy now? Do you _want_ to be creepy?" She asked him in a patronising manner.

"Do you have to be so patronising?" He asked with an exasperated sigh. "I don't mean to but this appears to be the only way to get your attention now...by making you angry and I don't want to do that but if that's how you're going to talk to me then so be it."

"It's not like I'm ignoring you."

"Yes, yes you are."

"I don't have to be around you twenty-four-seven, Troy." Gabriella spat and stood up, attempting to walk away, however, Troy was quicker and abruptly followed her, snatching gently onto her arm. "Troy, let go of me please."

"No." He told her firmly. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Gabriella...tell me."

"There's absolutely nothing to tell you." She lied through gritted teeth.

"_Tell_ me!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Gabriella," Troy stepped forward -almost threateningly-, "I was not born yesterday, okay. Do us both a favour and tell me what the hell is the matter with you. It'll save us both a lot of time." Gabriella found herself feeling the need to cry, although she didn't really have a reason to. Maybe it was Troy's stern gaze on her or the way he had that dark tone in his voice that, quite frankly, scared her.

"Fine, you really want to know?" Troy nodded and watched as Gabriella closed her eyes tiredly and sighed. "I feel like an idiot." Immediately, Gabriella saw Troy's brow furrow with confusion. "You went on and on about wanting to get to know each other and-"

"And I still stand by that." He interrupted hastily.

"Really?" Gabriella asked frantically. "Because from where I see it, you just want some action whenever you feel like it...or maybe when I'm the only girl around and you can't be bothered to find the others. I _don't_ want to be a play thing, Troy."

"A play thing..." he repeated hesitantly. "Gabriella...I...you're not my play thing."

"Well it sure feels like it." She muttered.

"Mumble-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Ella, Ella..." he pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair lovingly and whispering her name soothingly in her ear. "You are _not_ my play thing. I've never seen you that way...I've never seen any woman that way for that matter. And I'm certainly never _going_ to see you like that ever in the future or in the present."

"Then why are we going so fast?" Gabriella asked gently, instantly feeling calmer as she rested her head on his chest, his callous fingers running through her hair. "Because I don't know anything about you...all we do is kiss and...we're definitely not finding stuff about each other that way."

"Ah." Troy nodded, everything completely clicking in place and confirming his suspicions. "I see. That explains the whole play thing thing. Ella don't you ever think that I'm going to use you. I would never do that to you, Ella, _never_. I do want to get to know you, I promise you that I do but can you really blame me for wanting to kiss you?" He teased. "You're undeniably beautiful and I swear that your kisses are addictive."

Gabriella found herself laughing faintly and blushing furiously. The feeling of being in his arms was cosy, warm and she felt protected. It was strange -his effect on her. She hadn't really felt something like this with any other man and it scared her. She was falling for Troy but would she when she got to really know him? They could be _so_ different and they wouldn't know just yet until it crumbled apart...yes, Gabriella was falling slowly for Troy but yes...she still God damn _hated_ this show.

"Ella." Troy sighed. "I'm really starting to like you and I do want to get to know you. Like _really_ get to know you. Now you mention it...now it's put like this, I can see that yes we're going too fast. I don't want to rush this, Ella because...I don't want this to be a disaster. If you're willing to go slow then so am I." He kissed the top of her head before Gabriella straightened up and looked into his glistening blue eyes.

"I'd like that." Gabriella nodded softly with a small, reassured and comforted smile finally resting on her lips. "Really, I feel that it would be better for us. And I'd like to get to know you too."

"Well, I'm glad." Troy grinned happily. "Are you-"

"TROY!" Gabriella rolled her eyes at the sound of Morgan's booming voice. "Honey, come swim with us. We want to play volleyball in the pool, the nets already up...but we're a player short." She smiled flirtatiously and when Troy turned his head to the direction of the pool -although, it wasn't completely in view- Morgan shot a nasty glare at Gabriella.

"I don't know." Troy shrugged, "I'm not that good at-"

"Oh, that doesn't matter!" Morgan cut him off abruptly. "I was on my school's volleyball team, I'm sure I can teach you a few things." She giggled and Gabriella stared at her with amusement. For someone so pretty -despite her attitude, you couldn't deny it- she had the most horrendous laugh. "So, what do you say?"

"Can Ella play?" Troy asked hopefully, taking a quick glance at the brunette. "We could-"

"Well, we're only _one_ player short..." Morgan interrupted once more with hesitation. "I mean, I suppose she could fit in somewhere or we could ask another person to play."

"Who's playing?" Gabriella questioned, subconsciously already knowing the answer.

"Myself, Madison, Savannah are on one team...hopefully Troy as well." Morgan flashed a white smile to Troy. "And Dana, Naomi, Lacey and Lena are on the other team." It wasn't that Gabriella didn't like the other's -her obvious distaste for Morgan's team was excluded of course- but she never connected with anyone from Dana's team like she had done with Lexie, Natasha and Lydia. In fact, Gabriella was surprised Dana wasn't more in with Madison...they were more alike than they realised.

"You know," Gabriella answered, "volleyball isn't really my thing. I'm much more of a...basketball type of girl. I'll leave you to it." Troy examined her as if he were trying to tell if she were lying which, of course, she wasn't. She _much_ preferred basketball to volleyball.

"Great!" Morgan clapped her hands together. "That means we only need one player...Troy?"

"Are you sure?" Troy asked and Morgan nodded, although this was gone unnoticed as he had directed the question towards Gabriella instead of Morgan who seemed to flush slightly, glad that nobody had noticed her mistake. "I bet Lydia or Lexie would play too if you asked them?"

"Seriously, I'm cool." Gabriella replied with a light giggle before wrinkling her nose. "To be honest, I don't feel like going in the pool now anyway, I'll just go read." Troy opened his mouth to protest but Gabriella beat him to it. "I _like_ reading Troy. I'm not going to feel left out."

"Okay." Troy gave a defeated sigh, disappointed that Gabriella wasn't playing also, however luckily, Morgan didn't realise this. "Yeah, yeah I'll join." He told her and Morgan squealed and ran off, yelling over her shoulder.

"I'll see you in the pool!"

"Are you absolutely certain that you don't want to play?" Troy asked Gabriella firmly.

"Troy," she rolled her eyes, "I'm positive. Anyway, I've got a new book to start reading and I really _do_ like reading, I wasn't just saying that to get out of volleyball. So," she tapped his chest lightly and teased, "go get them Mr. Reality Man."

"Only for you Mumble."

* * *

Taylor leaned forward and grabbed a handle of popcorn from the bowl in Anna's hands and ignored Brooke's protests ("stop hogging all the food!"). The three girls were glued to the television screen and had been like that since Gabriella's short outburst. Of course, they agreed profusely with their sister -in Taylor's case, best friend- and couldn't contain their surprise that she was opening up a little more each day...even if she didn't realise that herself.

"That Morgan girl is annoying." Brooke spat, although found it difficult with the mass amount of popcorn in her mouth.

"You've just noticed?" Anna asked incredulously. "Did you not realise that she's been tagging along with Madison and Savannah? You're less observant than I thought, Brooke -_ouch_! No throwing my pillows, these are goose feather!"

"You sound like Mum." Brooke snorted.

Anna childishly poked her tongue out at her younger sister who returned the same gesture almost immediately leaving Taylor to roll her eyes at the pair before fixating her gaze back to the screen where Troy hit the pink volleyball back over the net with ease. The television switched to Gabriella, and Yasmin who were laughing hysterically at Lexie's attempts to play pool -the coloured balls finding their way on the floor rather than the pockets.

"You know," Taylor stated, "Gabby's really beginning to fit in now, isn't she...I admit that I had my suspicions she wouldn't make friends. Not that she's unsociable or anything but with her hatred for the show, I thought that would prove some sort of barrier."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Anna replied lightly. "I'm glad she's having fun, even if she doesn't win, she's-"

"She better win." Brooke muttered. "I'm not losing that bet."

"I still can not believe you made a bet on Gabriella." Anna laughed. "She'll kill you when she's finds out, you do know that, don't you? She'll probably make it _really_ painful."

"Funny, I believe I remember hearing similar words from Eva when we received her acceptance letter." Brooke smirked. "She didn't kill us so we're all good. Besides, she doesn't need to know."

"Oh, she'll know."

"And how exactly?"

"Well if you lose, you'll go on about it." Anna explained nonchalantly. "And if you win...you'll go on about it!" She exclaimed happily and glared as Brooke threw another pillow. "What did I say about throwing pillows? They – Are – Goose – Feathers!"

"Do you really think I care?"

"Probably not."

"Glad to know you understand me so well." Brooke grinned cheekily before stuffing her face with more popcorn, much to Taylor's and Anna's disgust. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Brooke asked, again it was very hard to hear what she was trying to say but the look on her face pretty much asked the question for her.

"You are disgusting." Anna answered, wrinkling her nose up. "I have never understood what Harry sees in you..._urgh_, imagine having to eat with you every night, oh wait!" She feigned surprise. "_I've_ already done that and how happy I was to get away from it...if you get popcorn everywhere, you're clearing it up!" She threatened as she picked out the snack from her hair.

The sister's continued their banter for a few moments, although Taylor tried to make them stop so she could hear the television. Of course, once the popcorn was finished Anna had to rush out to get some more -which she did and Brooke didn't know if she had ever seen her sister run so fast. But just as Anna settled down once more, the phone began to ring shrilly.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Anna exclaimed as she scrambled up, brushing herself off as she walked over to the phone. "Hello, Anna Goldsworthy speaking?"

Taylor and Brooke didn't pay attention to the eldest Montez as she answered the call. They were both too preoccupied with _The Reality of Love_ to realise that something was seriously wrong. If one of them, just one, had turned around to catch a glimpse of Anna, they would have seen her hand clutch to the end of the coffee table where the phone lay on top of, her knuckles slowly turning white from the pressure. They would have seen her, usually tanned, face turn to a pasty white and her her eyes widened as she received the news.

If Taylor and Brooke had watched her, they would have seen her place the phone down with extreme care, a look of shock and pure horror spreading across her features. They would have noticed how her hands trembled at her sides and yet her body was frozen on the spot. They would have seen how Anna was opening and closing her mouth, trying to find the words and how she couldn't get them out. A lump had formed in her throat and had constricted her breathing.

"Who was it?" Brooke called out absent-mindedly, her eyes still not leaving the television but her head turning slightly.

"..."

"Oi! Anna? Who called?"

"M...Mum." Anna croaked out and it was only then that Taylor and Brooke took notice of her stutter and how small and...frightened she sounded. "It...it was Mum."

"Anna!" Taylor cried worriedly, jumping from her seat and rushing over to Anna's side. "Anna, what's wrong? What did your Mum say? What's happened?" The questions seemed to zoom over Anna's head as her Mother's sobs down the phone sprung to mind and her own tears began to build up.

"Anna, what's happened?" Brooke asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know, a sudden bad feeling washing over her.

"We have to get to the hospital." Anna informed them quietly, her voice unusually small. "Dad's had a heart attack."


	10. Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ!  
**

**To my reader's...thank you for waiting this long for **The Reality of Love.** I know I've taken a while but I'm just in the middle of exams now, finishing off **Trapped **and I've started a new story **Hidden Behind Green Eyes** which is in it's baby steps. I just wanted to wish everyone else who's taking any type of exams GOOD LUCK! I hope they go well for you and that you don't freak out too much over them. Again thank you and I hope to hear from you in a review. **

**To whirlergirl and whoknew96...THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I forgot to put this on **Hidden Behind Green Eyes.** I just wanted to give you a big thank you for giving that story a chance and for reviewing! I'm so glad that you like it and I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of the story to come. I love reading your reviews and they honestly put a big smile on my face. You two are_ the_ best!**

**READ, ENJOY, PLEASE REVIEW! :D (Every review I get sometimes saves a chicken from a fox... :P)  
**

..

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 10 – Things Are Better Left Unsaid_

_..  
_

Skye had not passed the elimination.

Although Gabriella had never been particularly close to Skye, she had to admit that having to say goodbye with, at least, one girl every week was beginning to get harder and the feeling that would settle in her stomach every time elimination would come round was becoming more and more uncomfortable and Gabriella couldn't deny that she dreaded standing there, pretending to be happy with a large smile on her face while the cameras span round the room, capturing their expressions...it was so fake and _plastic_.

Gabriella knew that all the other girls felt the same way. That elimination night, Skye looked almost ready to cry and when they shared a hug before her departure Gabriella had seen the tears slip down her face. What seemed to hit home as well was the fact that Gabriella may never see these people again -thankfully for some- but she didn't want to lose contact with Lexie, Lydia and Natasha. She had grown to love them and spending so much time together meant that they were beginning to know each other so well that they were more like sister's than friends. Gabriella supposed that they got on better than everyone else because they were all different from one another but not so different that they clashed. They worked and Gabriella couldn't imagine their small group of four having to split but she knew that that day would come.

Would they see each other after that?...would they even be _able_ to considering they all lived in different parts of the country? It was at a time like this when Gabriella really _loathed_ and _despised_ the cameras. She knew that they only showed the parts that were interesting -like the confrontations and the intimate moments between Troy and the different girls. And then that was another problem.

Troy _bloody_ Bolton.

Okay, so it wasn't necessarily his fault but Gabriella couldn't help but feel hurt every time she'd overhear another girl gush over how romantic Troy was and how caring he was. She knew that this was apart of the show, this is what she -or rather her sister's- had signed up for but that didn't mean she liked it. Far from it, in fact, Gabriella hated it. Even Troy's promises didn't ease her nerves. So he had told her that she was safe from eliminations, he had told her that they'd go slow and get to know one another but it would have been incredibly easy to say the same to someone else too.

It wasn't that she thought Troy was horrid or willing to play all the girls at once but rather that she didn't trust him; not completely. He was sweet; yes. He was thoughtful; definitely. He was too perfect; irrevocably so. It just didn't seem right for a _bachelor_ to promise himself to one girl when he had plenty of others -in Gabriella's opinion, a lot _more_ beautiful and a lot _less_ confusing- were begging at his feet. It just didn't seem right. But, that may have been Gabriella's non-ability to open up because, she couldn't deny, this wasn't just a few week relationship like she had had before...this was a proper it's-time-for-you-to-settle-down-and-commit relationship and that scared her.

Troy didn't help. He made her feel things that she didn't know she could feel. When he hugged her, she was comfortable and his aura just calmed her down and settled her immediately. Her toes would curl in delight when he'd kiss her, even if it was just a tender kiss to her head. She would smile when he'd smile and she'd light up whenever she saw those blue eyes focus on her. And there'd be this tight, eager feeling that would bubble in her stomach when he'd walk in a room and she'd find her breath hitching with anticipation and delight.

It all sounded lovely and jolly like that but Gabriella didn't like it. It was unsettling and unnerving. She never knew what she was going to feel whenever he was around and Gabriella didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. Repeat: Troy _bloody_ Bolton. He was too unpredictable. Or, it was Gabriella's _feelings_ that were too unpredictable. Either way, it wasn't a pleasant way for Gabriella to live. It was almost as if she were constantly on edge. If there was one thing that Gabriella was sure of it was that _he_, Troy, was going to be the death of her someday.

"What are you thinking about?" Lexie asked distractedly, as she took a glance at Gabriella before ducking behind the canvas as she painted the thin strokes. "Because you're looking...kind of..." she stuck her tongue out for a second as she quickly painted another stroke, "absent."

"Nothing." Gabriella breathed out with a sigh. "Just...thinking, that's all." She chewed her lip anxiously. "Do you ever get the feeling that something bad has happened or is about to happen?" Lexie shrugged and repeated the question to which Gabriella replied, "I'm not sure but something...something doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is, I'm probably just exaggerating it."

"You've probably been cooped up in here for too long." Lexie answered softly. "I'll admit, there's times when I feel like a chicken running around in a pen trying to find something to do before I go crazy. I have to thank you for doing this actually." Lexie smiled gratefully, "it's keeping me sane."

"Well, no one's ever done a portrait of me before...unless you count Eva when I was about twelve and she was eleven. She painted a devil and stuck my name on the top." Lexie laughed heartily. "If anyone was a demon child, it was her. She bloody nicked my favourite top once and spilled chocolate milkshake all down it so it stained. I didn't speak to her for days because of that."

"Your sister's all sound like real characters." She replied and Gabriella couldn't help but agree. "They put you on the show, didn't they? I'm sure Lydia mentioned that before to me." The brunette nodded. "I couldn't quite believe it at first. I was positive that Lydia was joking but when I saw you, it became clear you didn't want to be here."

"Yeah, I know it's completely crazy but, then again, my family is rather delusional." Gabriella answered and Lexie snorted from behind the painting. "What about you though? I've never asked, why did you come on the show?" Lexie moved her head so Gabriella could see her, a paintbrush stuck in her mouth.

Normally, Gabriella would have giggled at the sight but something on Lexie's face told her not to. She looked..._serious_. In all honesty, Lexie was never serious because she was such a clown! She was fun, light-hearted, carefree and Gabriella couldn't imagine Lexie ever being this way. It was alien; _foreign_ and Gabriella didn't like it.

"Are you okay, Lex?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said quietly and Gabriella forgot she was supposed to be holding a position. Immediately, Gabriella rushed over and saw that Lexie was trying to hide her face behind the portrait. "Shit, Gabs you're supposed to stay still." She tried laughing it off but it was clear that tears were building up in her eyes.

"Lex, what's wrong?" She gasped and pulled the girl into her arms.

"It's nothing." Lexie waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it." She smiled weakly but Gabriella refused to let it go. Something was wrong and Gabriella began to pester her about it. "Really, there is no need to worry about it, Gabs." But Gabriella shook her head.

"No. Clearly something has upset you...something _I_ said," Gabriella said sternly, "what's wrong?"

"It's just...oh God...it's just the reason I'm here." Lexie replied, almost inaudibly. "I'm much more like you, Gabs because _I_ didn't want to come on the show either. I know I've told everyone else that I saw the advert and thought it would be a good idea but that's not why I came...this isn't _my_ thing, I usually laugh at shows like this. They're so..._superficial_...I _hate_ that!"

"Then...why?"

"Because," Lexie sighed and bit her lip, "because I needed to get out and meet new people. Not just a man but just people in general." She explained and Gabriella listened intently, staying silent as Lexie continued. "I was married, you know." Gabriella's eyes widened. "I know," Lexie laughed, "it's unexpected. We weren't married long though...only a year and a couple of months. I was twenty-four when I said _I do_."

"What was his name?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Craig." Lexie smiled. "His name was Craig. I loved him _so_ much...when I was with him...well, I've never been happier than when we were together. We weren't together long before we got married but I knew that he was _the one _I wanted to spend my life with and vice-versa."

"Wh...what happened?"

"He died." Lexie breathed out. "He died of leukaemia. It was so sudden and he was so _young_! He was twenty-seven. No one noticed that anything was wrong until it was too late when we got it checked out. The doctor said he had three months to live...I didn't get over it for ages. Two years later and I was still mourning for him. My Mum pointed this show out...said it was a good way to get out and maybe I'd move on. I'd meet new people, I'd get used to living with these people...it wasn't the most ideal situation but God knows I wasn't going to get out there by myself."

"And?" Gabriella asked, "how do you feel? Now you're here?"

"Better." Lexie nodded. "Much better. In fact, I'd say I'm more myself now than I have been these past couple of years. My confidence has built back up...I'm _painting_ even more. I'm _me_ again. You and the other two have helped as well, you've been there for me even when you didn't know it. You're a really good friend, Gabs. Thank you."

Gabriella grinned and she engulfed Lexie into a tight hug. "I'm always here for you, Lex."

"Thank you." Lexie smiled, "but don't tell the others." Gabriella nodded gently with an encouraging smile. "Thanks, I'd like to keep this between you and me...sometimes, things are just better left unsaid."

* * *

"Did you not hear what I just _said_, Eva?" Anna exclaimed irritably. "Some things are better left unsaid..._this_ is one of those things, just for the moment at least. I don't think we should worry Gabriella when Dad should be perfectly healthy after the surgery. I mean, you heard the doctor."

"I know what the doctor said, Anna." Eva growled, "but I don't think it's fair to keep something like this away from our sister. She's apart of this family and I don't care if she's on a television show, she has the right to bloody know! It's not right to keep this from her."

"You think we don't know that?" Brooke scoffed, "of course we know that it's not right but it's to save Gabriella from getting worked up for nothing. She's just settling into that house, Eva, we don't want to spoil anything."

"Oh, my, _God_! Listen to yourselves!" Eva exclaimed in disbelief. "You honestly think that keeping this from Gabriella will do any _good_? You think she'll see it the way you do? This is _her_ Dad too!...he's had a _heart attack_, not some silly cold. It's _life threatening_!"

"Eva," Heidi began softly, "the doctor did say-"

"But anything could happen to him! There's always a risk when you go into surgery and even then, it might not work for Dad!" Eva shouted furiously. "Gabriella should be here. Just because she's on a show does not mean that she should be left out of this...what if...what if something happens to Dad and Gabriella never got to say her goodbye? What would happen then?"

"Well, that's not going to happen." Anna told her darkly. "Dad's going to be fine once he's had the surgery."

"He's stable." Brooke added quietly, her arms folding around herself as she stared out the window absent-mindedly. "He's fine and he's stable which is good. He's probably just exhausted from what's happened which is why he's not waking up. Like Anna said, once he's had the surgery, he'll be jumping around like his old self."

"...then why are you so worried?" Eva asked almost inaudibly.

"We're not...well, we _are_...but..." Brooke stuttered, struggling to find the right words.

"What Brooke is trying to say is that we are worried for Dad but...but that's natural because it's _Dad_ and he's just had a heart attack but it's not worth bothering Gabby for," Eva opened her mouth to protest but Heidi stopped her, "at least, not yet. That's what we're saying. We're not saying that we're never going to tell her...just..._not yet._"

"But-"

"Oh, will you be quiet, Eva!" Anna snapped harshly. "We're _not_ telling Gabriella and that is final! You have no say in this right now. We're doing her a favour, she'll get worried for nothing and you know she's not allowed to leave that house."

"For a family problem? I think she can." Eva argued bitterly.

"Dad is _fine_." Anna answered slowly and angrily. "He's absolutely fine and he's having surgery to make sure that this never happens again. "Gabriella shouldn't have to worry about this. This..._he's fine_!"

"Who are you trying to convince, Anna?" Eva stood up abruptly, her fists clenching, "me?...or yourself? Because you don't look so confident right now. You _want_ Dad to be fine, we all do but we don't know if he'll be alright. This is a big deal, Anna and Gabriella-"

"I've already told you!" Anna shouted. "We're – Not – Telling – Gabriella."

"And you won't either." Brooke added quickly.

Eva stood silently. Anna was glaring at her while Brooke chewed anxiously on her lip and Heidi let tears quietly fall from her eyes. She knew it wasn't _fine_, as Anna liked to put it. They were worried. Their father couldn't have been healthier for someone of his age. He ate well, he exercised regularly and he had to be one of the most calm and collected people you would ever meet...this shouldn't have happened but it did and they didn't want to tell Gabriella.

Eva knew that this would only end in heartbreak. She didn't feel right not informing her older sister of their father's condition. There were so many risks -_especially_ going into surgery. Eva was certain that her other sister's would later regret this decision and she knew that Gabriella wouldn't take it too well knowing that she had been left in the dark.

"Fine." Eva agreed. Slowly sitting down. "Fine I won't say," Anna and Brooke gave sighs of relief while Heidi smiled weakly but gratefully at the youngest Montez. "I won't say I didn't tell you so though, I think we all know that this is the wrong choice."

"Don't say that, Eva." Heidi mumbled, stroking her swollen stomach. "_Please_."

"What? I've already said what you want to hear, I won't tell her but I certainly do not approve." She replied. "I _definitely_ don't approve. I hope you know that what you're doing is completely wrong." Anna closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in circular motions. "You can't ignore it forever, you know, Anna."

"Gabriella needs to sort her own life out first." Anna replied gently. "She doesn't need this on top of everything. Not when she's just starting to open up to Troy. We can't have her panicking over something that's going to be fine in the end."

"Like I said, I won't say anything but I don't approve one bit."

* * *

The next day and Gabriella was sitting peacefully outside with her book early that morning -the rest of the girls were still fast asleep, tucked up in their comfy beds. It was funny, Gabriella was such a social person as in when she met people, she was able to interact easily and making friends had always been a second nature to her (despite her worries that she wouldn't make any friends) but Gabriella always loved being by herself with a book in her hand and a chocolate bar in the other.

Although, she admitted, recently things were beginning to change and slowly she was opening up a little more, granted it wasn't specifically with Troy but it was with the other girls. That counted for something. And now it didn't seem like a chore to just hang out with them. She was becoming quite the extrovert. However, it didn't stop her from getting frightened whenever someone sneaked up on her. Someone referring to Troy -of course.

"You're up early, Mumble." Gabriella yelped with fright and dropped her book in the process. "Careful there or you'll drop..." Troy picked it up and looked at the cover "...Mr. Darcy in the pool. Then again, maybe you wouldn't mind to get him wet."

"_Troy_!" Gabriella blushed at the innuendo and playfully slapped his shoulder as he sat down next to her. "Do you have to be so crude?" She raised her eyebrows but he only responded with his signature cheeky grin. "What am I talking about, of course _you_ do."

"To save the friendship we have and my dignity I shall ignore that comment." He replied quickly before adding, "anyway, what are you doing here so early?" Troy didn't find himself too surprised when she replied with the same question. "Touché, Montez, touché. I went to bed pretty early last night, this appears to be the result."

"Same here." Gabriella confessed sheepishly and Troy chuckled quietly.

"I didn't see you yesterday."

"That's probably because you had your first alone date, Mr. Reality Man." Gabriella answered teasingly and Troy rolled his eyes at her tone. "How was it? It was with Savannah, wasn't it?" Troy nodded and stayed silent. "..._so_...are you going to answer me? How was it?"

"My mother always taught me to not say anything at all if it's not nice." Gabriella giggled. (Mumbling something like, "that bad, huh?") "Yes, _that_ bad." He ran a hand through his hair. "That girl can talk for bloody America. Whereas _you_ mumble, _she_ shouts. I think my ears are still ringing slightly."

"Now, why do I get the impression that you're being a tad melodramatic?"

"Stop teasing, Mumble." He ordered, prodding her side and making her squirm slightly. "I suppose, to be fair, the music _was_ quite loud and I did say I wanted to know what she was like. However, I was naive in assuming she wanted to get to know about me as well. Then again, she was under the influence of alcohol and I think we know that wine can make a girl do crazy things."

"Are you calling her an alcoholic?"

"No!" Troy exclaimed with wide eyes and Gabriella laughed heartily. "Of course I'm not, it's just...well, obviously there would be wine there and she had a few glasses. That's all I'm saying. I guess, she's just a character. A _big_ one." He paused before abruptly asking, "what do you think of her?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrows with amusement. "Remember I'm competing against this girl. What makes you think I won't tell you how horrible she is and how much she bullies me?" She sniggered and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Because, Mumble," he nudged her, "you wouldn't be so cruel as to play dirty. And I highly doubt anyone could bully you. You'd probably cut off their head and serve it on a golden platter."

"It's nice to know how highly you think of me." Gabriella grinned before answering, "and to your previous question...I think she _is_ horrid." Troy smirked. "And I do mean it. She probably has her compassionate moments but I've only ever seen her when she's talking absolute shit. She's worse when she's with Madison and Morgan. _Urgh_, I'm sorry but I really don't like them."

"It's okay, I won't hold it against you." Troy assured her, "I like a girl who has her own opinion."

"Besides, Savannah and Lexie hate each other and...well...I'm, most certainly, on _Team Lexie_."

Troy chuckled loudly and leaned back so he was resting against the wall, his legs now outstretched in front of him like Gabriella was. "I don't think I'm allowed to take sides. Anyway, I know very little of Lexie and what I do know of Savannah isn't exactly...personal..." he winced, "that doesn't sound like I'm trying to pry in your private lives, does it?"

"No. I know what you mean." Gabriella replied, "you're trying to find a wife. It's natural to want to know, at least, a _little_ bit about them." She teased. "Otherwise you'll soon be on the list of divorcees." He smiled. "That's about two out of three couples, you know."

"Oh, I know. My Aunt and Uncle are one of them." He told her. "I remember when it happened, my cousins were so distraught. They thought their whole world was going to end!" He exclaimed. "They didn't like me for a while because of it."

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

"No, and they knew that." Troy informed her. "It's just, my parents were together...still _are_ together. They didn't like it how I got to have them both at the same time when they had to visit their Dad on the weekends. Of course, once they got used to it, they quickly got over envying me. In fact they rubbed it in my face that they got more presents than me because of it. It sounds ridiculous now but then I actually asked my parents if they could split up so I could get double the presents."

"Yes, you're right, that's ridiculous." Gabriella giggled. "What did you parents say?"

"I believe they laughed in my face. Very similar to what you just did, Mumble." He teased, tickling her sides gently which caused her to laugh louder. "I like it when you laugh." He stated randomly. "Did you know your whole face lights up? It's really...cute."

"Thank you." Gabriella blushed. "And don't say a thing, Mr. Reality Man!" She pointed at him and glared playfully. "Because I'm _not_ blushing." She lied and Troy grinned, knowing it too, "_I'm not_! It's just a little...a little hot out here at the moment. Seriously, don't let this go to your ego, Bolton."

"Trust me, Mumble," Troy replied, "if there is anything you do to my ego, you kick it down."

"Glad to know."

"So, I've told you a little about my family, tell me a bit about yours."

"Well...there's my Mum and my Dad, they're still together. Actually, they're too _touchy-feely_ for old people." She wrinkled her nose up. "I would say it was cute if they weren't my parents. Then I have my four sister's, Anna -she's the eldest. Brooke, Heidi, Me then Eva and I'm telling you now Eva is the Devil's _spawn_."

Chuckling, Troy answered, "doesn't that make you the Devil's spawn as well if Eva's your sister?"

"Troy, could someone as sweet and innocent as me be the Devil's spawn?" She asked, holding her arms out wide, "besides, my parents clearly adopted the girl even if she does look creepily like the rest of us..." she giggled before adding quickly, "nah, I love her really. She's my little sister after all."

"Do you have a good relationship with your sister's?"

"Yeah, yeah I'd say we were pretty close." Gabriella nodded -almost proudly. "Anna is always the one that keeps us in check because she's the eldest, Brooke...well, Brooke is just _Brooke_, absolutely crazy and would happily die as long as it's in her designer shoes and fighting for the last Gucci sunglasses." She rolled her eyes at the thought while Troy could only chuckle. "Heidi is the peacemaker, I suppose. She doesn't like to fight unless it's playful banter. Then Eva is the completely delusional one."

"Delusional?..._really_?"

"Yes, _really_." Gabriella told him. "She has an imagination that...that you just can't grasp the concept of. Actually, I can't believe I'm admitting this but, Eva and I are probably more alike than the others...personality wise. I mean, I _can_ be pretty delusional when I want to be and we're both quite stubborn...in fact, all of the Montez' are stubborn, except my mother and Heidi, they're not."

"You sound like an interesting bunch." Troy replied with an amused grin.

"We are. But, like I said, we're close. We like hanging out with each other." Gabriella explained and smiled at the thought of her siblings and she then adding proudly, "there's practically _no_ secrets between us."

* * *

"What do you think Gabriella will do once she finds out we kept this a secret?" Eva asked, her voice croaky and slightly hoarse while her eyes were red and irritated from the numerous amount of times she rubbed away her tears.

"Why do you _keep_ asking that?" Anna snapped quickly.

"Clearly, Anna, it's because I want to _know_!" Eva exclaimed irritably.

"No, it's not." Brooke shot back, "you're just trying to make us change our minds so we tell Gabriella."

"And what would be so bad about that?" Eva asked, stamping her foot slightly. "I'm sorry but I really don't think I can keep something like this away from her." Anna retorted the same thing she had always been saying causing Eva to huff with annoyance. "I hope you feel guilty."

"Eva." Heidi sighed with exhaustion. "Please, just don't."

Eva rubbed her temples as she felt the excruciating pain of her headache pound harshly and she had only stopped talking because Heidi was already under the stress of her baby and she wasn't about to make it even worse for her. But she meant it. She hoped her sister's _did_ feel guilty.

"When is Dad going into surgery?" She asked gently after the momentary silence between the four girls. "Did they say it was going to be today or..."

"Tomorrow, they want to do it tomorrow." Brooke replied quietly. "I think they want to see if he'll wake up before they try and operate. But he _is_ stable." She added shakily. "He is _definitely_ stable." Eva rolled her eyes, her sister clearly didn't know.

"I've got to go." Anna breathed out. "Will doesn't get back early enough and...I haven't even told him. The kids need picking up from school so...could you just...just call me if anything happens?" Heidi nodded and Anna smiled gratefully, "thank you. I'll see you guys later."

And with that, the four Montez' went down to three as Anna left the room with fresh tears building up in her eyes, not wanting to release the pain she felt in front of her younger sister's. _I've got to stay strong for them_. She told herself with determination and bit back the tears she so desperately wanted to shed. She couldn't let them see how much it hurt because she had to comfort them. And Gabriella couldn't know because to see another sister so upset would kill her. Her sister's meant the world to her and to see them cry for something she couldn't fix was causing her too much pain.

Heidi, however, remained by the window, rubbing her very swollen stomach soothingly as she rested her head against the wall. She prayed in her head. She needed her father to be there to see her first child. She needed him to be the fun-loving, over-exaggerated grandfather that he was to Anna's children. She just _needed_ him and right there, she felt like a little girl again._ I need you, Daddy_. She whispered under her breath so no one could hear. They needed more time to spend time with each other. He couldn't leave them now.

Brooke had recently begun pacing, muttering little things under-her-breath that no one could hear properly and they probably didn't notice her mumbling anyway. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest as if she were cold and her hair stuck up in different places from where she had run her hand through it so many times. She didn't understand why this had happened and all she wanted to do was to be able to hug her father again. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him..._he's got to be okay_..._he's Dad_. She thought to herself.

Eva just sat silently. If she spoke, she would only end up causing an argument...that was the last thing they needed and so, instead, she was lost in her thoughts and the sudden memories of her younger years came flashing by when she would throw a tantrum and foolishly claim how much she hated him._ I _never_ meant it. I never did. I love you. I love you so much._ She told herself over and over again in her head. She supposed she was so desperate to tell Gabriella because they were alike. They were Daddy's girls and whilst the other three went shopping with Maria, Gabriella and Eva would stay home and play basketball with Mark. They were the three musketeers...what would they be if he left?

And whilst the four girls suffered in silence, Gabriella was in another state completely oblivious to their pain and instead holding up clothes for Lexie's first alone date with Troy. She was giggling as they mucked around and, although somewhere she knew something was wrong, she never suspected that her sister's would be fighting because of her, her mother would be crying as she held her husband's hand and her father would be lying in a hospital bed.


	11. She'll Be The Death of Me

**Author's Note: **

**I'M SO FREAKIN' SORRY!**

**Not only is this chapter late but it's poor and...okay, you can say it, it's rubbish. :S It's not how I wanted it to be at all but I this was what came out of it and I needed to update this so I've decided to keep it. I promise, promise, promise that the next one will be better; much better so it makes up for this one too! I'm so sorry again and I hope you'll forgive me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, chapter 12 will see some mentions so review if you want a shout-out! Reviews make Troy and Gabriella fall in love...don't ruin their happiness! :P **

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! :D  
**

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 11 - She'll Be The Death of Me_**  
**

Gabriella _had_ to be dreaming.

This couldn't be reality. If it was...no, _no_ it was _definitely_ a dream. If she pinched herself hard enough then she would wake up in her bed and then tell herself how much of a freak she was for dreaming that but if this _was_ a dream and she _was_ pinching herself...why wasn't she waking up? Why was she still asleep? _Because you're not dreaming, genius._ She told herself and it was then that she realised that she most certainly wasn't dreaming and..._that_ had actually happened to her. How though? How was that possible? This was a competition to try and win over Troy not win over – _bloody hell_. She thought to herself.

Lena really had kissed her.

And then proceeded to proclaim her love for her.

"Look, Gabriella," Lena began slowly as she realised that Gabriella was frozen on the spot. "I know this is sudden and you're probably really freaked out right now-" _Too right I'm bloody freaked out!_ Gabriella screamed in her head. "But I had to tell you. I couldn't deny my feelings for you anymore. Although, surely you've noticed the looks I've been giving you?"

"N..._no_!" Gabriella stuttered.

"I've always thought you were gorgeous...as soon as I first laid eyes on you I knew you were different from the others. You're more beautiful and as I got to know you, I realised that you were more caring and kind than the others also. It wasn't long before I was totally smitten with you, Gabriella and I couldn't keep it in much longer. It wasn't fair on myself so I decided to be selfish and tell you."

_I really wish you hadn't. I really wish you hadn't been selfish and I really wish you had kept that to yourself_. Gabriella said to herself in her head.

"But I found that everyday was harder not to tell you how I felt. I needed to tell you because I needed to know if you felt the same way and...well, I definitely know now that you're not interested. I don't believe you ever were, were you?" Lena said and Gabriella wordlessly shook her head. "Yeah, I didn't think so. I'm sorry that this has ruined our friendship-"

Gabriella didn't want to come across as rude so she kept her mouth shut but, to be completely honest, Gabriella had never seen Lena as a friend. She was much more of an acquaintance. Gabriella didn't really like hanging out with Lena because she always found Lena rather...creepy because she _had_ sometimes caught Lena staring at her but, she guessed, at least she knew why now.

"-so I'm going to leave the house. I can't stay in this competition trying to make Troy fall in love with me, which I highly doubt I could do anyway, when I'm completely head-over-heels with...with you." She finished softly but Gabriella couldn't feel any sympathy because Lena loved her.

It was hard to grasp onto, then again, Gabriella didn't want to grasp onto it. She had no feelings for Lena in that way whatsoever. As it was said before, she didn't even see Lena as a friend. However horrible it sounds, Gabriella was glad that Lena was leaving. Think how awkward it would have been. Not just for Gabriella but for Lena as well! That was a point, did Lena realise she had just said this on T.V? Did she realise that America now knew of her feelings? Oh God...Gabriella was embarrassed for her and it was only when Lena said her farewells was when Gabriella finally found her voice, even if it did come out as a whisper.

"Goodbye Gabriella."

"'Bye."

* * *

Five days had passed since Lena left the house. She had left unnoticed not saying goodbye to anyone (of course Gabriella was the exception) so people began to wonder why she decided to suddenly leave. Some claiming that it was "breeching the contract" and others -the crueller ones and yes that meant Madison- said that Lena "knew she wasn't going to win against people like myself". Yasmin (who had always come across as the sweet, innocent girl) "accidentally" spilt her drink over Madison's dress. That had cheered Yasmin up for a while...and Gabriella as well.

Lexie had noticed Gabriella's sudden change and was constantly making sure she was alright. Of course, Gabriella would only nod and smile in response and Lexie would leave her for a few hours before asking again. Despite Lena's confession being told on television where many of the contestants -if not _all_- would watch it back and find out, Gabriella didn't feel right telling anyone else. She felt it unfair so she kept her head down and mouth shut.

It was revealed that evening that there would be no elimination due to Lena's abrupt departure and Gabriella only began to perk up when Lexie had broken the toaster -never before had Gabriella seen someone look so baffled- and when she won her first alone date with Troy. Finally, she was able to talk to Troy without worrying if someone would interrupt them and drag Troy away and she could get out of the house and do something other than what was offered in the house.

"You look..._beautiful_." Troy breathed out as Gabriella stepped in front of him clad in a short, light green dress that fitted her perfectly, showing off her figure in a delicate and classy way, and she wore high light beige heels that accentuated her shapely, tanned legs while her hair hung past her shoulders in it's natural waves. It was simple (she hadn't over-dressed or wore too much make-up) and it was completely Gabriella.

"Thank you." Gabriella couldn't repress the blush dusting her cheeks. "I have to admit that you clean up pretty well yourself, Mr. Reality Man." He chuckled, taking his hands out of his pockets and offered his hand out for Gabriella to take which she happily took. "So, where are we going?"

"I couldn't tell you that, Mumble." He replied cheekily. "If I did-"

"Don't finish that sentence off with _I'd have to kill you_." She told him. "I've heard that line one too many times for my liking and I might just have to kill _you_ myself for just saying it." Troy chuckled again as he opened the door of the sleek, black car. Once they were both seated it was then that Troy replied.

"Actually, I was going to say that it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Gabriella raised an eyebrow into a sceptical expression and waited until Troy added, "okay, so I _was_ going to do the whole James Bond thing but what I would have meant was that I'd hate to ruin the surprise for you so technically I wasn't lying."

"You can be really strange." Gabriella mumbled and Troy nudged her playfully.

"I heard that, _Mumble_." He shot a cheeky grin at her which made her giggle and they chatted for a while about nonchalant things until the car began to slow down as they reached their destination. "Right then. You ready, Ella?" Gabriella nodded and Troy opened the door for the brunette once he had gotten out himself.

When Gabriella turned around, she couldn't repress the soft gasp that escaped her. The scene in front of her was unlike what she could have imagined. It was like a scene from a movie and Gabriella bit her lip so she couldn't let out the girlish squeal that she so desperately wanted to do. It was beautiful and thoughtful and wonderful and _perfect_.

There, in front of her, was a stunning white boat called _The Wildcat _that was gently swaying on top of the glittering blue water. On the boat was a small, round table for two with a couple of tall, thin candles in the middle; their yellow flames flickering gently in the soft breeze. Gabriella guessed the food was already there as silver covers covered the golden lined plates.

Momentarily, Gabriella forgot that cameras would be filming their every move but, she had to admit, at least they had set the cameras up before. It was much more intimate without the crew members wandering around with headphones over their ears and someone's sudden shout of "LIGHTS!". But there was no need to worry about them now and Gabriella stood in awe at the scenery. If the boat wasn't enough, the small lights of the several buildings around the dock lit up like stars. Gabriella didn't think she'd ever seen anything so romantic before.

"Do you like it?" Troy whispered huskily in her ear which sent delightful shivers down her spine.

"It's _amazing_." Gabriella replied in soft awe. "I knew that the alone dates were better than the group ones but I never thought it'd be anything like this. It's so sweet." She smiled warmly towards Troy who grinned widely when she kissed his cheek gently, her lips lingering for slightly longer than necessary.

There was a moment where his blue eyes met her brown ones and they stared at each other briefly before the gaze was broken and Troy led Gabriella to the table, his hand on the small of her back, and he pulled the chair out for the brunette who sent him a grateful response. When Troy sat down, a waiter stepped out immediately and revealed the food which was tagliatelle pasta with chicken and mushroom; the redness of the sauce giving it a sensational colour. "You told me this was your favourite." Troy mentioned quietly and Gabriella grinned.

"It is." Gabriella nodded. "Thank you, Troy."

"You're welcome."

They began to eat and Gabriella was sure she had a piece of heaven in her mouth. The food was wonderful, the scenery was amazing and her company was good enough to eat himself. _What more could I ask for right now_? She asked herself which the quick response was, _no cameras_. But Gabriella didn't want to think about that. Right now, it was just Troy and Gabriella having their first date, nothing else mattered

"So, as this is a chance to get to know you better...tell me, Mumble," Troy begun confidently, "apart from being an expert in mumbling, what do you actually do for a living? – unless it really is mumbling?" He finished teasingly and Gabriella fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, of course it's not." Gabriella grinned, "I currently don't have a job." She told him. "I've just left college...I recently received my degree in teaching. I want to be a kindergarten teacher if I can." Troy smiled, when he thought about it, she would be great with children. "Unfortunately, Albuquerque hasn't been holding many offers lately but hopefully that'll change soon."

"_Albuquerque_!" Troy spluttered with surprise and began coughing uncontrollably. "You live in Albuquerque?" Gabriella looked at him strangely but nodded all the same, "what? Albuquerque, _New Mexico_? That Albuquerque?"

"I was unaware there was another Albuquerque." Gabriella answered teasingly before saying, "but yes, I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Have done for a few years now. Why? Do you not like Albuquerque or something?" She asked sceptically.

"_No_! No, it's just...well..._I_ live in Albuquerque."

"Really?" Gabriella's eyes widened, "you mean, Albuquerque, New Mexico?"

"I was unaware there was another Albuquerque." Troy replied, using her words against him and she playfully glared in his direction while he chuckled. "But yes. I've lived there all my life, my parents too. How come I never saw you?"

"I only moved there when I was about fourteen." Gabriella explained, "and my parents decided that I'd be home-schooled but that didn't work out as well because I kept slacking off so they enrolled me in East High eventually for my junior and senior year."

"No way." Troy grinned, "that was my school. I went there but when you got there I would have just graduated. That's why this boat is called _The Wildcat_, it's my Dad's and he was the basketball coach. He went into early retirement though when I was in my senior year because my Uncle died and, er, he inherited everything. That's so strange...of all the places..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Well, it's a small world."

"It sure is." Troy answered, "so do you want to stay in Albuquerque to teach?"

"Preferably." Gabriella nodded. "Albuquerque was the first place that I could really call home. My Dad's job entitled us to move around a lot. We were lucky to stay in a place for more than a year so when we moved to Albuquerque and my Dad told us that we wouldn't have to move again until Eva graduated, Albuquerque actually became my home rather than a place to stay for a while."

"How come you didn't move after your sister's graduation?" Troy asked curiously.

"My Dad didn't want to move and so he resigned." Gabriella replied nonchalantly. "We'd all settled down, my mother _loved_ the area, my sister's had met their future spouses and we'd all made a large group of friends that we didn't want to say goodbye to. It made sense to just stay so we did. At first he tried looking for another job but then he basically thought _screw it, I can't be bothered _and retired himself." Troy laughed heartily.

"Sounds like a character."

"He is." Gabriella smiled fondly. "He tries to put up this big man persona but really he's a teddy bear underneath. He'd do anything for me and my family. I don't think you could meet anyone more loyal than my father, once he's your friend, you're stuck with him. What about your family?"

"Er...well, I told you a bit about my Dad. He loves basketball and begun teaching me the game as soon as I could walk and my Mum worked at this local cafe. She was only a waitress but she adored it. She made so many friends from that job. And then there's my annoying brother, Kyle. He's an idiot, you don't need to know about him." Gabriella giggled.

"Well then, you can tell me what _you_ do for a living? I've heard several things but I never knew that a doctor could be a stripper _and_ a janitor at the same time? Unless you're about to prove me wrong and tell me you do, in fact, do all three of those jobs?" She raised an eyebrow and Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"No, but one of them is true." He informed her, "I'm a doctor at the Heart General Hospital."

* * *

"So, Troy works here." Brooke said quietly. "At Heart General."

"Strange." Anna replied, "like he said, of all the places in the world, they're both in the same town and he works here where-"

"Dad is dying." Eva interrupted sourly.

"_Don't say things like that, Eva_!" Anna snapped coldly and the eldest Montez glared icily at her youngest sister, the overwhelming feeling of anger and hurt creeping around her body like a deadly disease that infested on her insides. "Don't you _ever_ say things like that! Do you hear me?"

"What is with you and not wanting the truth?" Eva raised her voice.

"Eva..." Brooke choked, "Dad is fine. Of course he's drowsy and tried because he's just had an operation. Surgery isn't exactly _easy_ on the human body. It's normal for things like that to happen." Anna quickly (and loudly) voiced her agreement. "Give it a few hours, a couple of days tops and Dad will be his usual self. He'll call us all silly for even thinking that anything was wrong."

"Brooke's right, stop being pessimistic!"

"Not pessimistic, Anna," Eva spat so harshly that even she was surprised at how it sounded, although, she didn't dare let the shock show on her expression. Instead, a stone cold glare stood in it's place. "_Realistic_. I'm being _realistic_."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Anna screamed furiously. "YOU'RE WRONG!"

"YOU KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT, ANNA!" Eva yelled angrily back, "BUT I'D PREFER TO STAY IN THE REAL WORLD!" Anna stumbled on a sob and Eva lowered her voice darkly, her small fists clenching, "there's no point in putting your hopes up only to have them come crumbling down...Gabriella should be here."

"Not this again." Anna groaned painfully.

"Yes this bloody well again." Eva spat bitterly and her teeth gritted together. "She should be here! And you shouldn't be keeping it from her! You know, I never thought I'd say this to any of my family," Eva paused, pondering on whether or not she should say what she was really feeling, "but I'm _ashamed_ to be your sister."

Anna froze. Never had any of the Montez' expressed such a feeling to one another and none of them had spoken in such a way, Anna could only describe it as pure venom. A tear crept down Anna's cheek slowly and cruelly as if it was taunting her for feeling pain. They were falling apart when they were meant to be stronger than ever before.

"You don't mean that." Brooke whispered.

"Yes, I do." Eva's voice cut through the eerie quietness. "I'm really can't stand here and watch you do what you're doing. I can't pretend to go along with any of your decisions and I certainly can't wait here for some news knowing that Gabriella isn't here. _I'm sick of it_! You might not want to tell Gabriella the truth but I do and neither of you can stop me."

And with that, Eva had stormed out of the room not forgetting to slam the door on her way out which caused the two Montez women to visibly wince. For a moment, it was still and silent. Anna bit her lip painfully as tears approached her eyes but before she could will herself to stop anymore, Brooke burst into hysterical tears. Anna closed her eyes and wiped her face, removing any traces of hurt, discomfort and agony that she felt. Brooke needed her now. Her feelings needed to be pushed aside because Brooke was in pain. She was there for her sister's not herself. She couldn't break. She _wouldn't _break.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you had a fish named _Smurf_ and because you wanted to turn it blue, you poured paint into it's tank and subsequently...killing it." Troy finished and Gabriella was quick to defend herself.

"Give me a break I was only four-years old!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly as Troy continued to look at her with an amused -but strange- expression. "I honestly thought that Smurf would be okay. I just assumed he'd swim through the paint, turn blue and that'd be that. I didn't realise that the paint could _poison_ him!" she then mumbled "...It worked well on me when I put paint of myself." Troy snorted loudly and Gabriella blushed realising he had heard.

"You were one strange child, Mumble."

"Keep talkin' like that and you'll end up the same way Smurf did." Gabriella threatened although Troy just let out another snort of laughter instead. "Stop. Laughing. At. Me." Gabriella huffed which made Troy laugh louder.

"I'm sorry." He replied once he had controlled himself. "It's just...you shouldn't threaten people with your dead fish. Especially a fish that was named after little blue people who wore diapers." Troy laughed heartily and Gabriella playfully glared at him which subsequently made him laugh even harder. "I'm sorry." He breathed out. "I'm sorry, Ella."

"You're lucky Bolton that I'm so forgiving." Gabriella said. "But -off the topic of dead fish- I want to know more about teenage Troy..._before_ he became Mr. Reality Man." She grinned and Troy let out a loud puff of air while he pondered on what to tell her.

"Where to begin?" He asked himself. "Well...I played a lot of basketball and when I mean a lot, I mean _a lot_." He explained. "Everyone was so sure that that was what my career was going to be and, I'll admit, I thought about it. Me and my Dad had planned it all out; first, I'd graduate East High, then I would get into U of A with a scholarship before being drafted into the NBA."

"What changed?"

"My...my Uncle, the same one as I was saying about before, he um, he died." Troy replied quietly. "He...he had a problem with his heart. The doctor's told him that he needed to be careful but my Uncle Tom, he lived life dangerously. If you told him not to do it, he'd do it anyway." Gabriella smiled gently and rested her hand on top of Troy's. "But one day, just a normal day at work, he had a heart attack. No one was with him when it happened so by the time he'd got to hospital his whole right artery had been blocked and he couldn't be saved."

Gabriella bit her lip, she didn't really know what to say. She didn't like saying 'I'm sorry' because she wanted to make them feel better and that just didn't seem to cut it...did it? Instead, she decided not to say anything and squeeze his hand reassuringly hoping that he would understand that she was there for him and, judging by his grateful smile, he did.

"That's why I decided to go into the medicine career." Troy continued after their brief, wordless and comforting exchange. "I knew that Uncle Tom wasn't the only one and so many more families were going to suffer like we did. My Dad was distraught, his only sibling and his very best friend had died and he could do nothing about it. I think that's why he was so willing to let me go into the profession and give up the _basketball_ _dream_. But I wanted to help. To prevent things like that from happening to people."

"It's a very selfless thing to do. Not many would do that, Troy." Gabriella replied gently. "I look up to you for that because I'm squeamish of blood so I know_ I_ wouldn't do so good." She joked and scrunched up her nose while shaking her head making Troy chuckle and a smile spread on Gabriella's face knowing that she'd brightened the mood so that she could see his glittering grin.

"So what if one of the children in your class falls over badly and blood is pouring from their knee?" He asked teasingly, not seeing her eyes widen, "what if it was _oozing_ down his leg making a little puddle of-"

"Shut up." Gabriella mumbled, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

Troy laughed. "I'm sorry, am I making you feel ill?" She nodded weakly. "Well, you should see the things _I _see at work. Sometimes you'll find cuts on the head that has pus all around it and it's green and, _oh_! You can't forget the redness of the-"

"Not wanting to be the one to spoil the mood or anything but if you don't shut up I _will_ be sick." Gabriella interrupted as quickly as she could and Troy didn't persevere noticing that she had become rather pale. "Lets change the subject shall we? Okay, how about...what are you friends like?" She asked quickly and was thankful that Troy didn't hesitate to answer.

"Crazy. The whole bloody lot of them." He answered. "Especially Chad. I've known him since pre-school. To be honest, we act a lot more like brother's than anything. My parents used to tease us saying that we were the 'terrible twosome' because we got up to so much mischief like when we pretended to be secret agents and steal the cookies my Mum had just baked and we decided to track people's footprints by putting flour all over the floor."

"Wow. Imaginative."

"Then there's Sharpay, I've only known her since High School but she's been a big part of my life. She keeps Chad and I both in line. Actually, sometimes she scares us." Gabriella snorted into her drink unattractively but Troy would disagree (she was always stunning in his eyes) and laughed along. "There's also Zeke who I've known from college. I didn't get a dorm room, I ended up finding Zeke who needed a room-mate. He's great and a _brilliant_ cook. His food is to die for...what about you though? Tell me about Mumble's closest mates."

"Well, my very best friend is Taylor. She was the first person I met at East High." Gabriella said proudly. "And we've been mates ever since. I love her and she's become part of our family. There wasn't a weekend that went by where we wouldn't be with each other." Gabriella grinned. "Then there's Alex, she's hilarious. I met her in college, she was getting a degree in English. I only see her a few times every year 'cause she lives in New York but it's great when we meet up."

"Where did you go to college?"

"New York University." Gabriella replied. "Which is also where I met Kate and Mark. I moved into a dorm with Kate and I can happily say that I was the one who set those two up and I've already called dibs on being a bridesmaid at their wedding. They're travelling at the moment but Kate lives in Arizona and Mark lives in California, although I'm sure they'll move in together when they come back."

"Cute."

"Very." Gabriella answered and Troy smiled, realising just how natural it was being around her. Compared to some of the other girls, Gabriella was a breath of fresh air and Troy was enjoying it very much. Sometimes, he had found, a few of the other girls could be so in-your-face and Troy often found himself feel claustrophobic.

* * *

_Confession Camera_:

"Where is _my_ alone date with Troy?" Savannah angrily asked the camera, huffing like a small child and folding her arms across her chest. "I'm sick of people like Lexie and Gabriella getting Troy all to themselves. I mean, _poor_ Troy is having to endure these girls when he could be having some fun with someone like me!" She exclaimed before smirking. "I _know_ he likes me. I've seen the way he looks at me. It's a lot more than anyone else, despite what Madison thinks, Troy. Prefers. Me." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and beamed at the camera with a gloating smile.

* * *

"Savannah is _pissing_ me off!" Madison screamed infuriating at the camera. "The little things she does I am sure are just to annoy me. I try not to show it but it's fucking working. And have you _seen_ the way she tries and flirts with Troy? It's quite pathetic really because why would Troy want anything to do with a nasty skank like her?" She stuck her nose up in the air at the thought. "I just can not wait for Troy and I to have our alone time. He'll see that I'm a heck of a lot better and classier than anything Savannah could come up with and I'm a lot happier than Yasmin is. _Boo-hoo_, Lena's gone, who-the fuck-cares? One less person out the competition...which I've totally got under control."

* * *

"Madison doesn't seem to realise that many of us have formed friendships in this house." Yasmin complained. "Just because her, Savannah and Morgan would love to kill each other in their sleep doesn't mean everyone else does. Lena and I were good friends and I'm sure we'll see each other once I'm out of this place...I just...I just can't believe she's gone." She gave a dejected sigh. "I'll miss her but if she believed that it was the best thing to do then I suppose who am I to stop her? If she wasn't happy then it was probably the right thing for her...I just wish she had told me this. I knew she had a bit of a thing for Gabriella but I didn't realise it would drive her out of the house...I hope she feels better now though and lucky Gabby eh? Her first alone date with Troy."

* * *

"Thank you for this evening, Troy." Gabriella smiled graciously as they stood in the hallway. "I had a really lovely time and I found out a lot about you." Troy nodded, voicing his agreement. "And thanks for letting me be your company for tonight."

"I'm glad it was you." Troy said softly, his eyes flickering between her brown orbs and her plump lips. "It felt right being with you." He confessed and stepped a little closer to her. "And it was great to know so much about you. I feel..._closer_ now."

"Yeah, me too." Gabriella blushed. "I, I should probably get to bed then."

"Yeah, yeah."

Troy nodded although he began to lean in slowly, now focusing his attention on her perfect lips that he was begging to feel against his own again. He was so close now that he could feel her warm breath tickling his cheeks which sent warm shivers down his spine. She was driving him crazy! She smelt wonderful, she _looked_ wonderful, she really _was_ wonderful and Troy could only think about Gabriella whenever she was there. He leant in further, his hand touching her waist as he did so and as their lips brushed –

"Goodnight Troy." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye as she bounced up the stairs happily and walked towards her room, occasionally looking back with a smile as he stared up at her incredulously -he couldn't quite process straight away that they weren't kissing. Why was she walking away? Why wasn't she in Troy's arms?

"'Night." He mumbled and ran his hand through his hair..._she's going to be the death of me_.


	12. Before The Storm

**Author's Note: Howdy! This would have been out sooner but I was away with the school last week in Greece so I couldn't finish it up and post it. But here it is! So I hope you enjoy it because there's going to be a lot of drama coming up my friends, oh yes :P. Right so here are the shout-outs! **

**hsm-zanessafanforever, **_zan lil,_** OlympicBeliever, **_ellakb_**, bubzchoc, **_pumpkinking5,_** XxBabiiGurlxX, **_jazzyjazz07,_** zanessa14fanatic, **_Kro22,_** xsakurakissx3, **_sillymeggo,_** OnceAWilcatAlwaysAWildcat, **_FoxyGirl19,_** zanessaloverss123, **_Midnight113,_** maccanut53, **_PerfectxSweetheartx,_** whoknew96, **_Fairyvixenmaiden,_** xMeggyPopx, **_PrincessCherokee01,_** c17luvsjesus, **_highschoolmusicalfan101,_** KaeSquared, **_xZanessaFreakx_** and last, but certainly not least, **_whirlergirl!_** If you want a shout-out, just leave a review and then look for your name on the next chapter. **

**(****PLEASE READ THIS PART**...NEW STORY IDEA!**) I need to know your thoughts on this story idea...(not entirely sure what it's going to be called yet.) :D**

**Set between 1500's - 1700's (haven't decided yet.) and Gabriella is the affection of Ryan Evans. When he takes her out on his ship, they come under attack by pirates. In exchange for the men's lives, Gabriella is taken aboard to work under the authority of Captain Troy Bolton. Although Troy has sworn off women he finds himself increasingly drawn towards Gabriella despite his mind telling him to stay away. **

**Lots of drama. I'm going to try and bring in some humor too. I've got some of the first chapter but I wanted to see what you guys think. If you have any title ideas then put them in a review or if you have any good ideas that you'd think would work well with it then tell me about it too. I'll only put this up though if I get enough responses because I know this hasn't been done before. I've been thinking about it for a while and finally decided to ask you all what you think of it. **

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! ;D  
**

..

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 12 - Before The Storm_

_..  
_

_Confession Camera_:

"Last night was..._amazing_." Gabriella grinned happily as a slight blush dusted her cheeks at the thought of it. "I wasn't expecting something so romantic. The boat was stunning and the entire date in general was wonderful. Troy was as gentleman-like as ever and, I can't deny that he was looking extremely handsome last night." She bit her lip to prevent her from squealing. "I got to know a lot about Troy yesterday, it felt...right and I feel like I can be more myself now that I know that information. I feel like I can trust him a little more, it's not like he's such a stranger now. I like it. I really, really like it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Gabriella looked absolutely breath-taking yesterday." Troy breathed out as he ran a hand through his hair. "And she's even more fantastic and funny than I thought she would be. I know that if I do something wrong, she won't judge me and if I make a mistake, she'll help me. I'm becoming more and more attached to her as the days go by..." he chuckled heartily, "and when she laughs, you can't help but laugh with her because it's so _infectious_. I don't think I've laughed so much on a date before. It felt right though, nothing was forced, the entire evening was just natural between us. I wasn't struggling to make conversation and I wasn't worried that I'd say the wrong thing...I opened up to her more than I expected to but I don't regret it. Ella is..._amazing_."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I was surprised that he told me about his Uncle but I'm glad he did." Gabriella admitted shyly. "It was nice knowing that he could tell me that and his reasons for becoming a doctor were just...well, I think that's one of the most selfless things anyone could have done. He wanted to become a basketball player but chose to help people instead. I'm proud to know someone like that." She giggled, "I always assumed from the start that Troy was a joker and he's made me laugh before but last night, I couldn't _stop_!" She exclaimed loudly. "The time went by so quickly as well. When it was time to go, I didn't want to. It was such a brilliant evening and Troy was so lovely and...I was having _fun_!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"When the night ended, I _was_ disappointed." Troy confessed bashfully, scratching the back of his neck. "I didn't realise how fast the time had gone by...I think that's one thing that I've been looking out for. I didn't want the date to be awkward or slow, I wanted the time to go by and for us to not realise it because then I know that Gabriella and I have some chemistry...well, at least,_ I_ think so." He paused momentarily, "I think she liked the date. Like I said, she was laughing and chatting...what if she didn't though? What if she found out she _didn't_ like my company _at all_? I suppose I'll probably find out later today whenever I see her. It's strange, at first, I didn't think Gabriella and I would hit it off but it hasn't taken us long to get on with each other. I feel like I've known her for ages...but I like that."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I haven't seen Troy for a little while." Gabriella bit her lip worriedly, three days after her previous confession, "I'm hoping that's only because he's busy and he's had two alone dates this week with Natasha and Madison and not because he's trying to avoid me. We had fun on our date, didn't we? He enjoyed himself...I think. _Not_ _that I'm_..._bothered_." She lied unconvincingly. "But it certainly rips down your confidence when this thing happens. Maybe he didn't like me when he actually got to know me. I really hope he's not avoiding me because, even if I didn't get chosen at the end of this, I'd still like Troy as a friend."

She then laughed faintly. "Natasha seemed to enjoy her time with him. She came back all giddy and really happy. I'm glad that she got her time with Troy, I could tell that she was becoming impatient with everyone else getting a chance to talk to him alone. Usually some of the other girls push her aside because she can be quite quiet...she deserved her alone date, that's for certain."

* * *

"Elimination tomorrow." Lydia said quietly as she let her finger run round the edge of her glass while Lexie was painting Natasha's nails and Gabriella was reading her book, although, they looked towards Lydia when they heard this, instant confusion covering their expressions. "I was just thinking about it." She added when she saw their faces.

"Are you sure about that?" Lexie asked curiously, "you sound worried."

"Yeah, it's almost like you believe you're going to go tomorrow." Natasha laughed (as did Gabriella and Lexie) until she realised that Lydia wasn't laughing along with them and she suddenly stopped, staring wide eyed at her friend, "you actually think _you're_ going to get eliminated tomorrow?" She asked with disbelief. Lexie and Gabriella stared intently at Lydia who gave a dejected sigh.

"Well...I can't help but _wonder_." She admitted quietly and Lexie immediately asked why, "I mean, you've all had this time with Troy and you've gotten to know him as he's gotten to know you. I haven't so what if he decides that he doesn't want to get to know me? I'm not ready to go home just yet...and I certainly don't want to go home before Morgan, Savannah and Madison do!" She exclaimed.

"You're not going." Gabriella answered firmly and the other two nodded their heads in agreement. "You can't go. Troy wouldn't kick you out because he doesn't _know_ you. He'll probably save you because of that reason. Besides, I overheard Savannah and Morgan talking about how Madison practically threw herself at the poor guy and how he stopped it from going any further because he felt uncomfortable. I wouldn't be surprised if she left."

"Gabriella's right, Hon." Lexie added, "Troy wouldn't make _you_ leave when he's had to endure _Madison_."

Lydia laughed out loud and Lexie smiled knowing that she had made Lydia feel better -even if it was slightly. When Lydia's laughter died down, Natasha said, "you know, I'm always forgetting that there's cameras around and eliminations at the end of the week. It's funny how you don't remember that." She sighed absent-mindedly. "Hey, Gabs, are you okay?" She asked curiously, "I've noticed that you've been quieter than your usual self this week."

"Oh, I'm fine." Gabriella waved her hand in dismissal but the three women looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm just having that feeling that...that something has gone wrong or it's _going_ to go wrong. Do you ever get that? That weird feeling in your stomach? It's like I'm nervous about something."

Natasha and Lydia nodded their heads while Lexie replied, "yeah, I remember when my ferret died. I was about ten, I _knew_ something had happened before my parents broke the bad news to me. I know what you mean about feeling nervous, although, I'm sure there's nothing wrong at all." She said nonchalantly, returning to Natasha's nails.

"She says after she mentions that that feeling was related to her pet ferret _dying_." Lydia added while rolling her eyes before she turned her head to the brunette. "Don't worry, Gabs, I'm sure you're just becoming restless in this house, that's all. I mean, we're broken off from the outside world, we don't really know what's going on. I've felt a little like that at time; it's natural."

"Do you have any pets?" Lexie asked curiously and when Gabriella shook her head she added, "well then, at least you know your pet hasn't died." And with that, Gabriella snorted with laughter at the ridiculousness of Lexie's thinking along side Natasha and Lydia who sniggered behind their hands.

* * *

"There is only one more necklace left, Ladies." Ryan confirmed as Troy picked it up with his callous fingers, "whichever one of you that is not chosen will leave the house immediately with their belongings. I wish you the very best of luck." He finished, leaving Madison and Yasmin standing -in Yasmin's case nervously- next to each other.

"Yasmin." Troy said and the brunette let out a loud sigh of relief and stepped forward to collect the necklace while Madison was left to stand completely shocked and speechless. All in all, it was quite visible to see that Madison believed she was going to get through. "I would really like to get to know you a bit better and I hope this next week will allow us to do that." He said.

"I lost." Madison whispered to herself, her lip-gloss covered lips were parted as she remained frozen...that was until the anger kicked it, "I lost!" She exclaimed but before she could say anymore (and it appeared that she did; _really _did.) Ryan quickly escorted her outside before a scene could be made, although Gabriella was sure she heard an "I can't lose!" shortly afterwards.

Looking around, Gabriella noticed how many of the girls were looking relieved, after all they had just passed another elimination round safely, however she also noticed that Savannah and Morgan were looking rather smug and judging by Savannah's straight backed stance and Morgan's (almost) loving look up to her, Gabriella assumed that Savannah was the new _leader_ out of the pair. Rolling her eyes, for Savannah and Morgan were more like the _Mean_ _Girls_ than they realised, Gabriella looked over at Lydia and just managed to catch eye contact with her, giving her a beaming grin which Lydia happily returned.

Finally, Ryan returned (Gabriella noticed his cheeks were slightly pinker than they had been, maybe Madison had been tougher to eliminate than anyone could have imagined) and clapped his hands together with a large, pearly white smile on his lips, "congratulations, Ladies, you've made it passed another round of The Reality of Love. Tomorrow, there will another challenge, I wish you good luck and have fun with your celebrations."

"_Told_ you you'd be fine." Natasha told Lydia who rolled her eyes.

"And what did I say about Troy keeping you because _he'd want to get to know you more_?" Gabriella asked smugly, "I was right as he said pretty much those _exact_ words!" She giggled and Lydia blushed knowing that she had worried for nothing.

"Both of you," she pointed towards Natasha and Gabriella, "shut up or I'll use force." She threatened, "and _you_," she pointed at Lexie who had opened her mouth to say something, "don't say a word." Gabriella and Natasha laughed happily out loud while Lexie playfully glared. "Lets go get a drink...Lord knows, _I bloody well need it_!"

* * *

_Confession Camera_:

"Thank God that that's over for another week." Lydia breathed a sigh of relief, a content smile gracing her features. "I _hate_ elimination. I hate how you have to pack every week and get all those silly nerves, especially when it's for nothing! I was panicking this week, _panicking_! I can't describe to you how good it feels to still be here for another week because I really hadn't seen a lot of Troy this week so I was worried that that would be a reason to send me home. Thankfully, with Troy being such a sweetheart, he kept me in to get to know me. Bloody Gabriella was right...as usual." Lydia laughed faintly while rolling her eyes. "I'm excited to see what tomorrow's challenge is going to be but, right now, I'm going to go celebrate with my girls and a bottle of champagne!" She exclaimed excitedly and exited the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I always knew Madison would leave soon." Savannah said nonchalantly while examining her nails with a smug smirk pulling on her lips. "I mean, I'm surprised Troy was able to handle her for this long. She's so annoying and I was bored as soon as she opened her mouth because it was always about her." The camera flashed to Savannah laughing, "me and her, _friends_? No way. I suppose I hung out with her more than anyone else but we could never be friends. This is a show. Everyone here is another competitor. I don't make _friends_ with competitors. I _beat_ them." She hissed. "Which is exactly what I'm going to do with this show. I'm going to prove to Troy that I'm better than the rest of these girls. Sure, they're pretty and some of them are reasonably smart but Troy also needs someone who can have a good time...I appear to be the only one who can do that."

* * *

The cool breeze ruffled through her hair lifting up her brown curls and tangling them into one another while she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air that had always relaxed her. It was like déjà vu from the first elimination as she stood away from the celebrations and by herself. It wasn't that she didn't _enjoy_ the party, far from it, but it was difficult to celebrate staying when there was a possibility of leaving the following week. Okay, so for Gabriella, the fact that Madison had left wasn't a shame for her as the pair had never gotten along but next week, that could be her leaving. That could be her with the broken heart.

Rejection was a horrible word which was always accompanied with a horrible feeling. It wasn't that Gabriella was in love with Troy -at least not _yet_- but to be turned away after this long in front of the girls in the house, Troy, the crew, _America_!...It wasn't what Gabriella considered to be a gentle break-up. Although, she should be happy as she had survived another week. Received another necklace. Another seven days with Troy.

Although, another reason why Gabriella was so content outside by herself was because it was calming...quiet and Gabriella didn't have to worry about someone interrupting her (excluding Troy) because they were all too busy dancing around with the beats of Michael Jackson. It gave her time to clear her mind and enjoy the serenity of the mansion. Of course, a certain blue-eyed man never seemed to understand this as he came outside, knowing exactly where she would be, and joined her. His hands were deep in his pockets whereas Gabriella had rested hers on the cool railing that felt callous underneath her soft hands. His shirt blew with the wind, as did her dress and he remained quiet, wordlessly understanding that Gabriella was thinking. After a moment or two of comfortable silence, Gabriella broke it with her gentle, melodic voice that Troy had decided he could listen to all day.

"How many times have I told you that someone will notice your absence?" She asked with a smirk and a glint in her chocolate eyes. "Remember, Reality Man, you're the only male in the house and those girls in there all want a piece of _you_." Troy chuckled faintly as Gabriella turned round, her hands still on the railings but her back leaning against it instead.

"And how many times have I found you by yourself?" He pointed out (Gabriella mumbling "touché" under-her-breath). "See, I told you you were a loner..." he teased and as she opened her mouth to protest he cut her off with, "I'm only joking, Mumble, don't worry. I know you have friends remember? You told me on our date."

"Ah, of course, our _date_." Gabriella replied, "How could I ever forget?"

"Well you wouldn't be able to." He stated with a cheeky grin, "I mean, with such handsome _and_ charming company. I would be shocked if anyone could forget about such a man." Gabriella rolled her eyes dramatically while repressing a giggle as he took his hands out his pockets and put them on the railings, gently brushing his fingers against hers.

"You forgot to mention how incredibly _modest_ this man was." Gabriella played along, shuddering as delightful shivers ran down her spine. When Troy chuckled at her response, Gabriella said, "but, I'll admit, that was a date that one should not forget. Who knew that Reality Man could be so _romantic_?" She teased.

"Well, I have my moments." He grinned happily and Gabriella giggled. "Besides, I wanted to make sure our first date was...special. I know that it meant something to you and...and it meant something to me so..." he trailed off, a slight pink tint grazing his cheeks. "I enjoyed it. Very much. I _really_ enjoyed it."

"Me too." Gabriella replied sweetly. "I don't remember ever laughing so much on a date before. I had a great time. Although, I can't deny that I had my doubts that you did." Troy sent her a questioning look. "We haven't seen each other afterwards until now so...I had the thought that you were avoiding me or something." She blushed a deep shade of red.

"Trust me," Troy said seriously, "I wasn't avoiding you. I wouldn't _want_ to avoid you." He cupped her cheek softly and tilted her head upwards so their eyes met. "I had an...unbelievable time on our date. I found out so many things about you...I like knowing that stuff, I want to know more if I can." Gabriella smiled softly. "That is, if you want me to as well."

"Of course." Gabriella answered with a smile, "besides, if we hadn't had that date we might not have found out that we both come from Albuquerque." She pointed out and Troy nodded in agreement. "I still can't believe that by the way. Out of the _entire_ country, we come from the same place."

"I know!" Troy exclaimed, "and we went to the same school...although when I came back from college, I visited East High a couple of times, I still didn't see you." He said, almost with regret -after all, Troy had his suspicions that if they had met before, there wouldn't be the need for him to be on the show.

"Well, you weren't looking out for me or anything." Gabriella shrugged. "Just as I wasn't looking out for you so we might have passed each other before but because we didn't know one another, we didn't see one another either."

"I suppose..." he said slowly, "but I'm certain that I would have noticed you." Gabriella looked up at him with a questioning expression on her features, her brow furrowed and her head tilted to the side, "with you being so gorgeous and everything, how could I miss you?"

Gabriella blushed and playfully hit him on the arm before she looked back out to the view, "does that line ever work?"

"Well..." he sighed dramatically before breaking out into a large, teasing grin, "judging by the blush on your cheeks, I'm going to say that yes, that line does work." She nudged him again and blushed deeper, much to Troy's amusement and delight as he loved it when a pink dusting would rise on her cheeks.

The next few minutes passed in comfortable silence. The only sound being the rustle of the trees and the water in the pool moving like little waves. It was pleasant and Gabriella didn't find herself feeling awkward in any way. Looking out at the tiny dotted lights with the cool breeze blowing around them was relaxing and Troy realised now why Gabriella often found herself outside by herself. It was soothing and you could think peacefully without feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you know _Outlooker's Rock_?" Gabriella questioned quietly.

"Yeah, of course," Troy nodded, knowing the place in Albuquerque very well, "my friends and I used to go up there and just...muck around really. We liked it because we knew that we weren't likely to get disturbed. We used to go up there before exams...get away from our parents mainly. Why?"

"This," she nodded towards the view, "reminds me of it. Have you ever been at night?" She asked softly and Troy found himself shaking his head. "Well, my Dad and I used to go up there all the time. It was our way of bonding I guess. We'd sit up there for hours until my Mum got worried, she couldn't call us because we'd switch our phones off every time." She grinned at the memory. "We'd talk about everything. We don't do it as often now but occasionally we still go up there."

"That's why I find you out here a lot at night." Troy said with understanding.

"Yeah," she nodded, "...although lately, I've been..." she trailed off.

"You've been what?"

"Nothing," she shook her head quickly, "it's nothing."

"It clearly is, Ella." He moved closer so their shoulders were brushing each other and Gabriella found her breath hitching in her throat more often than usual. "You have that look on your face...your worried about something. What it is it? And don't say it's nothing because I _know_ you're lying."

"Um...I..." She stuttered. "Well, you see, lately I been feeling..._weird_." Troy's eyes widened, did that mean she wanted to leave? Did she not like him anymore? He thought she had had a great time on their date! Was she going to ask him to eliminate her? Because if she did, he didn't think he could. "Like...worried." This time Troy narrowed his eyes with confusion.

"_Worried_? What about?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." She sighed exasperatedly. "But something isn't right. I don't know what but I do know that something really isn't right. I just wish I _knew_ what! And before you ask, it's not about you, Troy. I'm not having second thoughts."

Troy let out a loud relieved sigh. "Thank God for that. I thought you wanted eliminating or something."

"Not just yet," she teased and Troy playfully glared at her.

"Good." Troy nodded, "I have to admit that you make this whole experience more..._bearable_." He looked down at her with his cerulean eyes. Gabriella noticed how something was swirling in those beautiful orbs, something serious and deep and mesmerising. Gabriella didn't think she could ever look away with such an expression.

She blushed ferociously under his intense gaze and she unconsciously found her chocolate eyes flickering down to his soft lips, licking her own as she remembered what it felt like to have them pressed up against hers. The way his kisses would send delightful shivers through her body. The way her stomach would flutter as he pressed sweet kisses to her skin. The way his strong, muscular arms would encase her, making her feel safe and secure. God, just thinking about it made her feel giddy.

Troy seemed to sense her longing, or maybe he just couldn't help himself, as he leant down and captured her lips into a passionate, heated kiss -one that Gabriella was unlikely to forget. He raised his hand, turning his body, and tangled it into her hair while his other hand slid down to her waist, pulling her tighter to his body. Although the kiss was full of passion, it was sensual and sweet but the further the kiss deepened, the _wilder_ it became.

Troy pressed harder as he became hungry for her touch. It was rough and it was fierce and it was utterly and completely _mind-robbing_ almost to the point where Gabriella felt her knees buckling underneath her, thankfully, Troy had a tight enough grip to keep her upright because if he wasn't, she was sure her legs would have given way. But the kiss was making it harder as she became dizzy and disorientated. The feeling of his lips was sensational and Gabriella couldn't believe how long it had been since she had kissed him! She had more willpower than she believed.

Gabriella let out a feral moan as his tongue slid into her mouth. God, he knew exactly what he was doing and Gabriella prayed he wouldn't stop. Their tongues continued to battle with each other and Troy let out a throaty groan as he pulled Gabriella even closer so their lower regions were touching each other and Troy felt the blood suddenly rush to his member. Did she know what she was doing to him? Troy could only say that she obviously _didn't_ as she pressed her self closer -if it was possible- to his body, wrapping her petite arms round his neck.

When air became a necessity, for they had been attached to one another for far too long, Gabriella teasingly pulled her lips away from his. The loss of contact made Troy groan quietly and Gabriella opened up her heavy eyes feeling Troy's sharp, warm breaths against her skin which she seemed to follow. Before she could say anything, Troy had already attacked her neck, pressing soothing kisses to her skin causing another moan to escape her. "Troy." She breathed out and the blue-eyed man realised how much he loved it when she spoke his name.

"We..." Gabriella gasped as he nibbled on her neck gently, "we should probably get back...or _you_ should, at least." Troy groaned as he disagreed and held her tighter instead, "...Troy, someone will come looking for you. I know they will."

"Fuck." He muttered and pulled away, resting his forehead on hers momentarily. "I suppose you're right."

"I _know_ I'm right, anyway, go ahead." She nodded towards the door, "I'll follow you in a minute."

Pressing another gentle kiss to her lips, Troy walked back to the door and stepped into the house but not before turning back and smiling softly at Gabriella who giggled when he sent her a quick wink. Once he was out of sight, she sighed. Despite enjoying the pleasant distraction that Troy seemed to bring with him, Gabriella knew there was something wrong. But _what_! She was desperate to know as the uneasy feeling settled in her stomach once more. Whatever it was, she was sure to find out..._eventually_.

* * *

Natasha had won the next alone date with Troy while Gabriella, Lydia, Lacey and Savannah had won the group date with him and his best friend, Chad, who had come to watch the girls in the assault course, pick the girl for the alone date and generally get to know some of them and help Troy with his on-going decision. Natasha's date was going to be the next evening, leaving tonight for the group date.

Gabriella had to admit she wasn't really excited for it whereas Lydia was practically bouncing off the walls. Any chance at spending time with Troy and she would be like child who was receiving candy for the very first time. Secretly, Gabriella found this Lydia's major flaw although she'd _never_ say that out loud. She liked Lydia and just thinking about her like that made her feel slightly guilty.

For their group date, the girls had been taken out by Troy and Chad to a club where, Gabriella guessed, there would be lots of dancing occurring. However, Gabriella wasn't spending her time with Troy like the other girls were. Instead, she was enjoying the company of Chad Danforth who she had learnt also lived in Albuquerque and had been friends with Troy since pre-school going through elementary, middle and high school together before they both went to U of A but whereas Troy went into medicine, Chad had decided to get an English degree.

"I mean everyone was shocked when I told them I'd be going to college for _English_." Chad said with a chuckle. "I wasn't considered to be one of the smartest people at school but I've always enjoyed English. Troy was one of the few people to know that...he was the reason I went to college for English actually."

"Really? Why was that?" Gabriella asked with intrigue.

"Well, we'd decided that we'd go to U of A for basketball together but when he told me he wanted to be a doctor instead then it made me realise that I didn't _have_ to do basketball because people expected me too." He explained. "It was my chance to do what I really wanted to do and I haven't regretted it since!" He exclaimed happily and Gabriella smiled warmly.

"Well, that's great!" She replied, "what do you do?"

"I'm an English teacher at East Middle School." He grinned proudly. "I've been there for a few years now. It was my first job but I'm thinking of moving to East High. Try something new, teach some older students." He said and Gabriella nodded seeing that he really did love teaching.

"I want to be a teacher _too_!" She exclaimed brightly and Chad's eyes lit up with interest, "but for kindergarten students. I don't know if the older ones would listen to me. I'm much better with younger children." She told him and Chad chuckled heartily.

Two hours later and Gabriella found herself becoming increasingly more tired due to the events of the day and the late night she had had before. In fact so was Chad explaining that he was slightly jet lagged and because of the school hours he was used to going to bed earlier then adding that he probably sounded like a dork although Gabriella found him completely _adorable_.

"You know, I was thinking of leaving a little earlier. I'll call a cab." Chad said, "I'm going back to the mansion too if you want a lift? So you don't have to wait for the car to get here." He offered kindly and Gabriella accepted feeling another wave of tiredness wash over her.

So the pair left the club but just as they turned, they met a sight that neither of them particularly wanted to see (_least_ of all, Gabriella) as they saw Troy and Lydia against the wall kissing, hand-in-hand, outside the club. Gabriella felt a punch to her stomach as soon as they noticed them, what made it worse was that Troy seemed to be..._enjoying_ it. Chad had awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and quickly steered her away which she was wordlessly grateful for. She didn't want to see that and yet it was like she couldn't turn herself away. Troy and Lydia hadn't broken apart to see her broken expression. But she wouldn't cry. Not in front of Chad. Especially _not_ because of Troy.

Thankfully, Chad wasn't an awkward person and he had he ability to keep the conversation going all the way back home which took her mind off Lydia and Troy and their..._lip exchanges_. He had even kindly paid for the cab when they got back, even though Gabriella had protested saying that she'd pay, at least, half. Chad had refused and merely led her into the house, giving her a quick hug at the base of the stairs where they went their separate ways. Clearly Chad's room was downstairs with Troy's. Morgan had seen the brief goodbye and sent a questioning look towards the brunette but Gabriella ignored. Chad was Troy's best friend and Gabriella was falling _hard_ for the latter (although she was really reconsidering it). Besides, Chad was fun and light-hearted and had _testosterone_ not oestrogen. He was just what she needed after being with a house full of girls twenty-four-seven.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Troy asked his bushy-haired friend the moment he returned from the club as Chad was tiredly lounging on the sofa while watching television. Chad, being so tired, didn't understand the question. "_About the girls_, idiot! What did you think about the girls?"

"Oh..." He nodded with realisation. "Yeah, yeah they're cool. Some of them...talk _way_ too much though." Troy chuckled, clearly in a good mood. "I mainly spoke to Gabriella this evening. She's great. I like her. She was the only girl who I spoke to who was actually interested in what _I _did rather than herself."

"Yeah, Ella's amazing." Troy sighed contently. "She's really considerate like that."

"_Unlike_ yourself." Chad sang.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you making out with...Lydia was it?" Troy nodded. "Against a wall in front of her." Troy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "So, okay, it was _us _that went out because we left early but still man, watch where you're doing it. Gabby tried to hide it but I could tell she wasn't happy."

"Fuck." Troy muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Shit. Bugger. _Fuck_!"

"I'm guessing you're saying that because Gabby's the one that came onto this show with a head full of doubts." Troy mumbled something incoherent. "Plus I know you like her a lot too." Troy mumbled again. "So just to warn you, dude, if you're going to go around kissing all these girls, I suggest you do it _away_ from everyone else."

"_Damn it_! I can't believe she saw that." Troy kicked the end of the bed, regretting it as he stubbed his toe. "_Fuck_!" He yelled angrily. "Why didn't you stop me or something? How long was she standing there?" He asked quickly and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Well," Chad sighed, "the cab was there and she didn't exactly want to watch that so we left pretty quick and for your first question do you realise how awkward that would have been if I had done that? I think that would be even more embarrassment on all three of your parts." He pointed out and Troy had to admit that he he was right. "Anyway, we didn't talk about it if that's what you're wondering. We just kept talking about random stuff." Troy narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"About what?"

"Oh, just stuff." Chad dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "But I'm telling you, Gabby is a right laugh. She'd definitely fit in with Shar and I. I mean, we had so much to talk about straight away and we're _both_ teachers...or, at least, she wants to be a teacher." Troy looked at Chad with a glare, one that had gone unnoticed until recently. "What's up with you?..._Oh_ _God_, _you're_ _jealous_!"

"What?" Troy snapped back quickly, an innocent expression on his face. "No. Of course not. _No_!"

"Dude, you totally are." Chad laughed loudly. "Get over it. One: Gabby isn't my type. Two: she's into _you_...although I'm not so sure she'll be happy with you tomorrow after what she saw. Seriously man, I'll say this again, _be careful_ when you do that."

"I know, I know..." Troy rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I can't believe I'm taking advice off you."

"What's wrong with _me_!" Chad argued.

"The guy who replaced my suncream with oil so I got burnt and the guy who put sedatives in my drink before leaving me in an alleyway with a bottle of wine in my hand, taking pictures and putting them all over _Facebook_." Troy said and Chad laughed. "Dude, my parents almost called the police, they'd thought I had died or something."

"Hey, they were just pay-back-pranks." Chad defended himself.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Okay, but remember what I said!" Chad called after him, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Gabriella was going to _kill _him.

Or, at least, make him suffer.

If she wasn't hurt and embarrassed enough by his actions the previous night with Lydia, she had innocently walked into the hallway to go upstairs and caught Troy sharing a passionate kiss with Natasha after their date. Gabriella had accidentally let herself known by squeaking out in surprise. Natasha had turned bright red while Troy looked angry. _Sorry for interrupting_. Gabriella thought sarcastically to herself with frustration. How _dare_ he be angry at her! She was the one who was hurting. Clearly he wasn't falling for her as much as she was falling for him.

Natasha had hurried away leaving Gabriella had Troy alone but as he attempted to say anything she ran upstairs before she could hear it. She didn't want to hear his lame excuses. Or, judging by his expression, she didn't want to hear him accuse her of interrupting his alone time with Natasha. Oh, how she wanted to throttle him. _Bastard_. _Bastard_. _Bastard_. She repeated in her head which seemed to make her feel better momentarily before she remembered _why_ she was saying it and then the hurt would hit her all over again.

_Urgh_!_ He's so infuriating_. She told herself and Gabriella had the sudden urge to hit something...or, actually, _someone_. Thing was, after seeing him this way, Gabriella was really starting to believe that maybe she didn't know Troy at all. Maybe he was putting on an act when he was with her but really he was just a player who didn't care about anyone but himself. How could she be so foolish? She knew that this bloody show wasn't a good idea. Thing was, she also knew that it was apart of the show; he was bound to kiss the other girls if he was kissing her. But, she couldn't quite comprehend that he had actually looked _angry_ when she interrupted him with Natasha. _Stupid bastard_! Her mind screamed.

Little did she know that Troy's anger wasn't directly towards her at all. But, when she did find out, that would all seem perfectly trivial and the _Reality of Love_ wouldn't matter anymore. The girls wouldn't matter. Chad wouldn't matter. The cameras wouldn't matter. Lexie, Lydia, Natasha, they wouldn't matter either..._Troy_ wouldn't even matter at that moment. Because Gabriella's life was about to come crashing down and she didn't even know it yet.


	13. Heartbreak

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you for all the response you gave me for the last chapter. I loved reading your reviews, they were brill! **

**Thank you for the suggestions as well. I've decided to call it, YOU CAPTURED MY HEART and I've made TWO banners for it. They're not amazing but it'll do. :D **

**Shout out to: OlympicBeliever, **_iloooveyou_**, zanessaloverss123, **_Clembo29_**, pumpkinkin29, **_sillymeggo_**, SassyBR, **_Cris_**, Anne Rosado, **_sayywat_**, Fairyvixenmaiden, **_maccanut53_**, chrys0022,**_ zan lil,_** xzanessaxtroyellax, **_jazzyjazz07_**, hales03, **_SwedishAussie_**, bubzchoc, **_xsakurakissx3_**, xZanessaFreakx, **_Midnight113_**, PrincessCherokee01, **_whoknew96_**, xMeggyPopx, **_caligurl725_**, XxBabiiGurlxX, **_Crazykenpogirl _**and whirlergirl! Thank you all so so much and keep reviewing!**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!  
**

..

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 13 - Heartbreak _

.._  
_

Troy was furious with himself. How could he possibly have been so stupid and idiotic and _inconsiderate_! That wasn't him. He didn't do that. He was the gentleman, the kind-guy, the comforting, loving, _nice_ guy. He wasn't some trashy man-whore who went around leading women on, putting their hopes up before ditching them when they were putty-in-his-hands. God, he was an idiot and he was ashamed of himself because no one deserved to be treated the way these girls were being treated; especially Gabriella...the memory of her pained expression kept replaying in his mind. It was haunting him! But, he supposed, this was what you got..._karma was a bitch_.

He sighed with aggravation, Gabriella must _hate_ him right now! That was three girls..._three_! All of them she had caught him with unintentionally, although (he admitted), he did seem to be flaunting it around that he was allowed to kiss them all. First: Lydia. Second: Natasha. And third: Naomi. Gabriella had really bad timing...wait, no, it wasn't her fault. _He_ was the one that was kissing around so publicly. Although, in his defence, Naomi _had_ thrown herself at him by the pool that morning so quickly that he hadn't even responded to her kiss -and was just about to push her away- when Gabriella came out with her breakfast. Still, judging by the way she made sure she was around the other girls at all times, Troy would say that she was avoiding him. And, probably, with good reason.

He just wanted to talk to her. Explain himself. But, even then, he didn't know what he could say to her..."Oh, hey, I just wanted to tell you that they kissed me not the other way round, despite, my obvious enjoyment." Yeah, _that_ would go down a treat. Or..."They pounced on me like _wild cats_!" Would she get the reference to East High? Or there was, "Sharpay made me do it." That could always work...or maybe it really couldn't, although, that was true. Sharpay _had_ told him that, in order, for the public to find the show more...juicy, was it? He had to become more emotionally attached with more of the girls explaining that, otherwise, the eliminations would become too predictable and people would lose interest in the show. _Blah_, _blah_, _blah_.

When Chad had found out what happened, he had tutted and shook his head with disapproval mentioning that he had warned him about this before; which he had. When had Chad (_Chad_!)become so bloody sensible? Troy groaned loudly and buried his head into his hands. What was he supposed to do? How could he make it up to her? If it was any other girl, he probably could have said sorry and moved on but this was Gabriella and she had unwillingly come on the show, creating a barrier around her heart that Troy had _just_ managed to start breaking down. No doubt had those barriers gone right back up again. The worst part was, there were some of the girls in the house he knew could never come close to being his partner (_wife_!) but Gabriella, there was _real_ potential there! She was...different. Lively, gorgeous, down-to-earth, beautiful, funny, _amazing_!...He was falling for her harder than he realised.

"Still beating yourself up?" Sharpay entered his room unexpectedly causing Troy to jump slightly before nodding his head in response to her question. "Well, good because if some guy had done that to me, I would have smashed his head in by now. But I'm not here to talk about that...I'm here to talk about the ratings." She grinned, a happy sparkle glinted in her eyes, "they are_ through the roof_!" She squealed.

"Congratulations." Troy answered with a deadpan tone.

"Oh, don't be like that, Troy." Sharpay sat down next to him. "It's apart of the show."

"It's also people's _feelings_, Sharpay!" He argued. "That's not something you can mess around with."

"I know, I know." Sharpay gave a dejected sigh. "I'm being insensitive." She rolled her eyes. "But, remember that I'm also the producer of this show and ratings are a big thing for me so forgive me if I forget that these are real people, okay?" Troy mumbled a response. "Anyway, we've got another challenge coming up. You get to pick between a baseball game or a memory game. If you pick the baseball then you will be captain of one team and Chad of the other and in the memory game, you'll tell the girls some personal things and see how much they can remember."

"Right."

Sharpay waited for Troy to continue but he never did. Clearly he hadn't been listening. "_Troy_!" Sharpay snapped and he snapped his head to turn to the blonde. "Can you choose please? Which one would you like first, the baseball game or the memory game?" She asked aggressively.

"Er...the baseball game, I guess." He answered absent-mindedly just as the door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt," a member of the crew said bashfully, "but Sharpay, you're needed."

"Needed? Why?" She asked sharply.

"Um...well...there's a bit of a...bit of a _situation_." He said quietly, looking sideways at Troy warily. "Tom wants you to deal with it. It's...big." He added and Sharpay gave him a puzzled look, however, it was clear that he didn't want to explain the problem in front of Troy -although it wouldn't matter for the blue-eyed man wasn't paying attention anyway.

"Okay, I'm coming." Sharpay said with a defeated tone. "See you later, Troy."

Troy replied with a grunt which Sharpay could only roll her eyes at as she exited his room with the crew member who was still looking awkward and nervous, although significantly more relieved now Sharpay was obliging to his request. This left Troy alone with his thoughts once more and the problem that involved Gabriella. He had _a lot _of sucking up to do.

* * *

Chad had been aimlessly wandering around the mansion (suddenly realising why Gabriella had mentioned that the house could be slightly tedious) in hope that there might be something remotely interesting to do that hadn't already been ransacked by people. Don't get him wrong, Chad _loved_ girls but sometimes it was a little too much to handle when he had them everywhere, especially when they were trying to win Troy's heart. Although, a small brunette became a distraction as she dangled her feet in the pool, a concentrated look on her features.

"What's up?" He asked casually as he seated himself next to her, placing his feet in the pool.

"Hey Chad." Gabriella smiled warmly.

"So...I'm guessing that the reason why you're sitting here without your usual smile would be because of my best friend." Chad stated firmly and Gabriella bit her lip battling in her mind whether to deny it or not; she chose not. After all, Chad was a great guy and the brunette couldn't deny that she could already call him a friend.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, not really but I can tell." He replied and when Gabriella sent him a questioning look he defended himself quickly and said, "remember that I've been watching the show, Gabby, seriously I know these things. Plus, Troy is in his room sulking so..." He shrugged and Gabriella scoffed.

"Why should he be the one sulking?" She asked. "It's not like he's done anything wrong."

"Yeah, he knows that but...well...he also knows that people have feelings." Chad answered nonchalantly. "And he knows that he's a complete idiot but, then again, I've been telling him that for _years_." He joked and Gabriella giggled. "If it makes you feel any better about what happened last night, well, he's really beating himself up about it. He feels awful."

"Good." Gabriella muttered before shaking her head, "but to be honest, he shouldn't feel bad." She said and Chad looked at her with a hint of confusion in his expression. "Like I said before, it's not like he's doing anything wrong by kissing other girls. He's the one that's looking for a wife. He's allowed to."

"You are oblivious, aren't you." Chad muttered to himself with a smile tugging on his lips, although when Gabriella heard and questioned it, he quickly added, "oh, don't worry, it's nothing." But the smile remained on his features while Gabriella let the subject go. "So there's another challenge coming up. Looking forward to it?"

"_Yes_!" Gabriella exclaimed. "There's something to do then. I mean, the house is amazing and there are things that you can entertain yourself with but when there's so many people using them, there's hardly any space. When the Sun comes out you'll find that most of the girls flock to the pool so enjoy this peace while it lasts." Chad laughed and looked up to the cloudy sky where the Sun was trying to poke through. "How long are you here for?"

"Is that a sign that you want rid?" He teased.

"No, no," she shook her head, "I'm just wondering."

"Until the end of the show." He replied and she grinned.

"That's good. I'm glad that you're not a girl." She answered and he looked at her strangely, "I just mean that although I have friends here, it's nice not to be surrounded with girls all the time. You'll come to realise that things can get pretty argumentative when you just have girls living together. Trust me, I have _four_ sisters and not a single brother." Chad laughed heartily.

"Well, I'm an only child so I've never had to worry about annoying siblings...except _Troy's_ annoying sibling."

"Kyle, right?"

"Yeah." Chad glared into the pool. "Man, I've still never forgiven him for puncturing my signed basketball from LeBron James. I _still_ can't believe he did that!" He exclaimed and Gabriella couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Apart from that, he's a pretty cool kid, I suppose."

"Why did puncture your basketball? What did you do?"

"Nothing, he thought it was Troy's."

Gabriella laughed out loud once more and could already imagine a miniature Troy running around causing havoc...probably just following his older brother's example. No doubt Chad and Troy were _more_ mischievous playing pranks on the neighbourhood. Gabriella and Chad remained silent, both lost in their own thoughts. She wasn't sure how long they had been out there for but they were interrupted by a small cough. When they turned, they saw Sharpay standing a little way behind them with a solemn expression on her face.

"Hi." She waved with a weak smile and Chad sent her a questioning look that Gabriella caught. From that look and what Troy had told her about the producer, Gabriella knew that something was wrong...so why was she looking _right_ at the brunette? "Um, can I talk with you for a second, Gabriella? It's important."

Numbly, for the horrid, uneasy feeling was settling in her stomach once more, Gabriella nodded and stood up, shrugging her shoulders at a confused Chad as she did so. "Er...did I...did I do something wrong?" She asked slowly and Sharpay bit her lip before shaking her head.

"No. No you did nothing wrong at all, Gabriella." Sharpay said, reaching out and touching her arm sympathetically. "It's just, um, I'm so sorry to tell you this but it's your father." She said and the blonde felt Gabriella's body tense. "We've just had a call from your sister, Anna, she says that it's urgent you get to the hospital."

"Th...the _hospital_?"

"Of course you don't have to go." Sharpay said, feeling guilty that she was having to give Gabriella the option although for legal reasons she really did have to. "You can stay on the show. Or, if you leave which I'm sure you'll be choosing," she smiled softly, "you'll be out of the show and there won't be an elimination this week."

"I'll go, I _have_ to go!" Gabriella exclaimed quickly, hardly hearing what Sharpay was telling her. "Oh, God...is it...is it serious?"

* * *

"I've called them." Anna mumbled weakly. "They're going to inform Gabriella right away."

No one answered although they heard perfectly clear. All Montez', including Anna and despite the fact they didn't want Gabriella to be worried at first, were glad that Gabriella now knew and the burden of keeping that secret was no longer there. Although, it was in terrible circumstances. Mark Montez had been stable after his heart attack but in a small coma. Everything had seemed to look okay. It wasn't bad, just okay until now. In the early hours of that morning, Mark's heart had begun to falter and stopped beating correctly. He had been sent straight to surgery which left the Montez family in a state of panic, shock and worry. Gabriella _needed_ to be told.

Maria had gone to sit outside the surgery where Mark was. She was in a mess, she hadn't slept normally since he had had his heart attack and she was causing more damage by not eating and drinking properly. All that mattered was her husband. She came later. Meanwhile, Heidi was getting closer and closer to her due date. They were worried she'd give birth from the stress, although, her husband had been of great help and had been with her every step of the way holding her tightly. They were all lucky to have their other halves. None of them knew how they'd get through it without them.

"When do you think she'll get here?" Eva asked tensely, her throat hoarse from silent crying.

"I'm not sure." Anna replied, "she has to get told and then pack before getting a flight. It could be some time." She felt the tears build up in her eyes but she bit them back down again. She wouldn't cry. She _had_ to be strong for her siblings.

"Which is _why_ she needed to be told earlier." Eva snarled nastily. "By the time she gets here, Dad could have died. She'd never have gotten that chance to see him like we did." She snapped but before Anna could reply, Brooke jumped to her defence.

"We didn't exactly get any chance _either_!" Brooke exclaimed, "Dad's been in a coma and none of us thought it would get this far. I mean, it's _Dad_, he's always pulled through everything. Why would this be any different?"

"Because he's had a heart attack!" Eva spat sarcastically. "They tend to be _serious_."

Brooke opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by Heidi bursting into tears. Having her father possibly being on the brink of death was bad enough, she didn't need her sister's causing a family feud. At a time like this, they should be bonding together, keeping each other strong. They _shouldn't_ be causing a rift between them. And although she didn't say any of his out loud, her tears said enough to make them all fall silent again.

* * *

Gabriella had never been so scared before in her life.

The mere thought of her father in hospital was enough to send horrid shivers down her spine but the news that he had had a heart attack and was now reacting badly made her head spin and her stomach twist uncomfortably. She felt sick. What would she do without him? He couldn't leave, he just _couldn't_! He had always been there and Gabriella had assumed that he always _would_ be there too. Gabriella stifled a sob as she thought about him...dying, _alone_...she knew he wasn't but she wasn't there and...and...she needed to be there.

Sitting on the plane to Albuquerque was uncomfortable and being stuck in one place meant that she couldn't even attempt to distract herself before she arrived at the hospital. What if he, God forbid, died while she was on the plane? What if he slipped away? What if it was..._painful_? Gabriella closed her eyes and found herself trembling with terror. _What if_...she never got to see him again? The thought slashed her heart and tears sprung down her cheeks. She couldn't keep them back anymore.

Gabriella felt several pairs of eyes on her and she guessed it would be rather strange to see a young woman crying whilst hugging her knees to her chest but, to be completely honest, she didn't care. They could stare all they want but they didn't matter; her Dad _did_. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Gabriella stared out the window to the clouds. How long would it be until she reached Albuquerque? Couldn't the plane go any faster? She felt the person next to her shift and she looked over as the large, red-faced, beefy man got up and headed towards the bathroom. Was there any way for her to get closer to the front of the plane so she didn't have to queue to get out? What if she didn't make it in time? What if he asked for her and she wasn't there? What if he'd been holding on just to see her but the pain became too much? What if-

"Excuse me, Miss?" Gabriella shot her head round to the flight attendant who was looking slightly nervous to communicate with the brunette. "Are you okay? Are you feeling well?" She asked and Gabriella could see a couple staring with concern at her from the isle next to hers.

"Yes." Gabriella nodded. "Yes, I'm fine thank you."

"Okay." The flight attendant smiled softly, "well, if you need anything, Miss, don't hesitate to get our attention."

"I won't, thank you." Gabriella mustered up a weak and watery smile and the flight attendant left, taking a quick look back at Gabriella before hurrying up to the front and whispering with another attendant. The couple immediately turned back to their own magazines when Gabriella looked at them while an elderly woman smiled at her sympathetically.

Maybe she could ask the pilot to fly faster?

* * *

It had been the afternoon when Troy finally ventured out of his room and that had only been when Chad had forced him to after Gabriella had disappeared and he had been left by himself. When Troy and Chad moved outside, the weather had cleared up and the girls had already begun to set up a barbecue. The Sun was shining although it wasn't too warm and when Morgan had stared at the barbecue for five minutes, Chad decided to intervene. He didn't like having to wait for his food.

As Troy expected, he was surrounded by the women of the house. All of them giggling. All of them talking. All of them _way_ _too_ _happy_. Although, as the time past by, he started to relax a little more but had noticed that Gabriella was no where to be seen. He asked around but they all replied with, "I haven't seen her since this morning," and this made him worried. He tried to get away to check in her room but Dana wasn't allowing him to and continued to grind up on him as the music blasted from the speakers that Lexie had managed to set up outside using an extension cord.

Troy watched as Chad and Lexie had a competition on who could eat their hot-dog the fastest -Troy had to admit that Lexie put up a good fight but Chad would always be the champion in _that_ area. However, as the afternoon wore on and the sky turned darker as the Sun went down, Troy still couldn't help but search for Gabriella. Surely she hadn't locked herself in her room because of him! That wasn't like her. Yes, Gabriella could do avoiding but she wouldn't _hide_...would she?

Finally, when it was dark and the outside lights lit up the pool and the patio, most of the girls jumped in the pool excitedly while Chad and Troy stayed dry on the sunbeds. Although, they were soon interrupted by Ryan who wasn't wearing his usual attire (black trousers, white shirt and red tie) but simple shorts and a polo shirt. His arrival caused the girls to wonder if there was a surprise challenge or, possibly, elimination as he wasn't smiling like he usually did.

"Evening Ladies," he nodded his head towards them before turning to the boys, "Chad, Troy." There were chorus of responses and Troy found himself sitting up abruptly as he, too, had noticed the change in Ryan's tone. "Sorry to interrupt your fun but there is something I must tell you all together...I'm here to inform you that Gabriella has left the house and will not be returning."

"_What_!" Lexie and Lydia screamed in unison.

"What do you mean she _will not be returning_?" Natasha added, shocked.

"I'm afraid that it means she will no longer be participating in_ The Reality of Love_ and, therefore, there will not be an elimination this Friday." He replied and there was another round of "what?" and "I don't understand"'s. "Gabriella's departure is due to unfortunate events that meant she was not willing to continue on with the show."

Troy found his breath hitch uncomfortably as questions began whirling around in his head. What had happened? Please say it wasn't _him_ that had forced her out! She couldn't have left...it wasn't...she couldn't have...she _left_ him? Chad stared at his friend with curiosity and snapped Troy out of his thoughts when he patted his shoulder.

"You alright, Mate?"

"Um...yeah, yeah I...she's _gone_?" He questioned incredulously. "She's actually _left_?"

"I'm sorry, man."

Troy ran a hand through his hair whilst Ryan turned and left shooting a concerned glance over to the blue-eyed man who couldn't quite process the new information. And Gabriella's sudden departure had caused quite a stir among the girls. They questioned what could have possibly happened for her to leave and quit the show. Even Savannah was baffled and instead of gloating wore a shocked expression on her features.

Natasha had begun sobbing while Lydia comforted her, confused herself by the brunette's exit while Lexie sat on a sunbed, her elbows on her knees and a hand covering her mouth. As Troy saw that Gabriella's friends in the house had also been completely oblivious he knew that she hadn't been thinking about it for a while otherwise she would have surely confided with them. And wasn't leaving against the rules? When did _Sharpay_ suddenly bend the rules? Then again, Lena had left...although that was because she didn't like him, she liked Gabriella instead. But Troy didn't have time to think anymore as Lexie had begun to shout.

"_Shut_ _up_!" She screamed. "Don't you have a single ounce of sympathy in you?"

"Sympathy?" Morgan scoffed. "And what is there to be sympathetic about?"

"Well Gabriella didn't just quit, you _moron_!" She argued, "clearly something happened. God, you know you're loving this aren't you? You actually _like_ the fact that something horrible could have happened to Gabby, don't you?" Lexie shook her head with disbelief but knew that she was right; Morgan's response just confirmed her theory.

"No...but I can't deny that it's good to have someone else out of the competition."

"You little _bitch_!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"That's really low, Morgan." Natasha glared at her, "even for you."

"Okay look, whatever happened to Gabriella is weird and upsetting...more so than others." Dana said with an authoritative manner, "but should we let that ruin our night?" She asked and Lydia's reflex to her question was a loud "_what_!".

"Are you kidding me?" Lexie asked incredulously. "You think we're going to continue with this little party after Gabriella's _left_?"

"You do when people get eliminated." Savannah pointed out casually, examining her nails.

"Yes, _eliminated_," Lexie said slowly and in a patronising tone that made Savannah look up in surprise. "But Gabriella has left on different circumstances which means something happened. You're just as bad as those two." She sneered at Dana and Morgan who held similar stance; folded arms and narrowed eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." Savannah said, defending herself. "I was just pointing out that when other people leave you don't care but because it's your friend you do care. I never said we should continue this, after all, I think you're right. I think something is wrong." She admitted and Lexie couldn't reply being too shocked.

"Um...look, why don't we just call it a night?" Troy suggested and he found that many of the girls agreed, nodding their heads with approval; the ones that didn't not arguing with his decision, which he was very grateful for. He didn't need an argument. He needed to think.

* * *

_Confession Camera_:

"I'm stunned..." Lexie said, holding a hand to her chest. "She didn't say anything about leaving and I know you're not really allowed to leave unless you're eliminated. I'm worried about her. What if something really _really_ bad has happened? I'm going to miss her so much. One of our group is now gone, how long until the next one goes?" She gave a dejected sigh. "Out of all of us, I never expected Gabby to leave like this...in fact, I had the suspicion that she had a real shot at winning!" She paused, pondering for a moment before saying, "if she sees this, I just want her to know that I'm really going to miss her and that I hope everything is okay. See you on the outside, Gabs."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I know I probably shouldn't have been so quick to move on from Gabriella's departure," Morgan said with her arms folded across her chest, "but that doesn't give Lexie the right to start mouthing off at me. Gabriella and I weren't exactly friends anyway, I'm sure she wouldn't have minded." She then shrugged. "Oh well, like I said before, at least that's another girl out of the competition and I'm another step further to being Troy's wife." She grinned at the camera, "I have a feeling that I'm going far in this competition. As the shows progressed, I've become a lot more confident that Troy favours me above the others."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe she's gone." Troy muttered, staring at his hands with his lips turned downwards into a frown and his eyes dulled, "it almost doesn't feel right that she's left. I...I miss her. Why did she have to leave?...It all happened so quickly. One minute she's here, the next she's _gone_! I just wish I could understand what's made her leave. She didn't even go when we were on the best of terms either." He ran a hand through his hair, "I just want her _back_! I mean we only had one alone date together and Chad really liked her. I value his opinion and...and...I never got a chance to say goodbye." He mumbled sadly. "If I could just tell her that I miss her when she's not around then...why is love so _complicated_?"

* * *

Knowing that Gabriella had really left the house made Troy turn in for the night straight after he had had time in the confession camera. Before, he had never really liked the camera and the little, white room. It had become more of a chore than anything else but now, he had to admit, that it was good place to vent your feelings. It tended to make him feel better...although this time Troy didn't. He needed to be alone so he retreated to his room and collapsed on his bed as it was the only place he could be away from everyone else. However, Sharpay didn't seem to understand that.

"Sharpay, what do you want?" Troy groaned. "Because I'd really appreciate it if you left me alone."

"Troy!" She stomped her foot impatiently. "It's _about_ Gabriella, you need to hear it."

Troy snapped his body upright so he was facing Sharpay and now that he could see her, for he had buried his head into his pillow, he could see that whatever it was, it was serious. "What is it? Is it about why she left?" Sharpay nodded slowly. "Why? What happened? Is she okay?" He fired questions at her so quickly that Sharpay could hardly understand what he was asking her.

"Shut up and _listen_, okay Bolton?" She ordered and Troy immediately obeyed. "Look, Gabriella didn't leave because of _you_ and before you ask, I've been your best friends for over ten years now, I knew what you were thinking when I watched your reaction." She explained. "She left because, and don't tell Chad this."

"What? Why?"

"_Why_? Because I'm not even supposed to be telling _you_!" She exclaimed. "I could get into real trouble for this and I was almost not going to tell you but then I saw you in the confession room and, well, I couldn't keep it a secret from you knowing that you're bloody well in love with her!" She told him and Troy's eyes widened suddenly.

"L..._love_?" He stuttered out. "Who said anything about love?"

"_You_ did." She answered before a small smile fell on her lips, "you didn't even know you said it."

"I..._did_?" He asked. "But I just said that I missed her and that I wanted her back and-"

"And then you asked why _love_ was so complicated." Sharpay finished for him and Troy pondered for a moment before realisation spread across his face. "Wow, well that showed me, I'll admit there was a part of me that thought you were just saying it because I told you to make the show more interesting. I should have known you wouldn't joke about _that_."

"Um...well...can we discuss this later, please?" He asked hurriedly, "tell me why Ella left."

"Troy," Sharpay sighed, "her father was admitted to hospital. He'd suffered a heart attack and things aren't looking too good. He's in critical condition right now and...well...her sister didn't sound too hopeful. I think they have a feeling he's going to die."

"_What_?"

"That's why she left."

"Her _father's_ in _hospital_?" Troy furrowed his brow, "a heart attack? Oh God...Ella. But he's being treated, right?" Sharpay nodded. "Do you know which hospital?" She shook her head and Troy bit on his lip anxiously. "That's so strange..." he muttered to himself.

"What's strange?"

"Huh? Oh, you see...Ella had told me before that she had a feeling something bad had happened." Troy explained. "I mean, it started a while ago but now something bad _has_ happened. Fuck, I should be there with her." He ran a hand through his hair. "She's all alone? Did you send her back to Albuquerque by herself?"

"She's not a baby, Troy."

"But she's got to be worried!" He exclaimed, "I mean, when someone's got their mind on other things, especially when their father's in hospital, they tend to do things incorrectly. What if she got on the wrong plane? What if she's in some other country while her Dad is in hospital? What-"

"Troy, someone went with her to the airport." Sharpay told him. "We're not that heartless." The pair stayed silent while Troy rubbed his hands with his face, different questions approaching his mind all at once. "You really want to help, don't you?" Troy nodded his head lazily.

"More than anything." He replied softly. "It breaks my heart to know she's going through this."

"Well, just hold on tight, okay?" Sharpay rubbed his back soothingly, "I think I might have a solution." She said before getting up, kissing his forehead and leaving him alone in his room like he had intended when he first came in. Suddenly, he didn't want to be by himself anymore...he just wanted Gabriella.

* * *

By the time Gabriella had arrived at Heart General her eyes were red, puffy and swollen from the furious crying she had done, dark circles were prominent under her eyes and her skin was no longer it's usual olive tone but, instead, a peaky pale colour. Once convincing the receptionist that she was Mark Montez' daughter (in fact it had been when the receptionist recognised her from the show) she hurried down the corridors until she found the waiting room she knew her sister's were in.

"I'm here." She burst in, disturbing the pin-drop silence and causing her sister's to jump with fright. "What's happened? Where's Dad? Is everything okay? Have they finished in surgery? Someone tell me what the _bloody_ _hell_ is going on!" She exclaimed and Anna stepped forward slowly and hesitantly.

"He's out of surgery but he's stil- he's in a small coma. Mum and Heidi are in there at the moment. Only two are allowed in at a time." Anna explained quickly. "He's still in critical condition but he's stable. The doctor's are a quite hopeful that he's going to be okay." She brushed a stray, messy curl away from Gabriella's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"What did they do?"

"I'm not quite sure. I didn't fully understand it when they explained it all to us but they've made him stable until they can find a heart donor." She replied softly. "They've put him straight at the top of the list and apparently the match they're looking for may come quicker than we might think. He's got a very common blood type." She gave a weak smile but Gabriella couldn't bring herself to send one back.

"He's going to be okay though..._right_?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"They think so." Eva answered, her voice croaky as she spoke. "It'll be easier to tell once he's had the transplant because they can sometimes predict if the heart will be accepted into the body. I don't know anymore, I wasn't listening to the doctor really, I was thinking too much." She tried laughing faintly but it soon turned into a deep, tiring frown.

"So they're hopeful?" Anna nodded. "They're hopeful. That's _good_." Gabriella told herself, rubbing her hands over her face to get rid of the tear stains that she had gotten whilst on the plane and in the cab where all she could do was sit and think about her father lying on a bed, writhing in agony, although she knew her imagination was running wild. However, right now, she didn't want to think because it caused a pain to settle through her body. "I can't believe this happened...when did you guys find out?"

"Um..." Brooke bit her lip and looked at Anna who was looking at Eva's expectant expression.

"Er...not long ago." She answered cautiously and the eldest sister could feel Eva's deathly glare burning the back of her head as she turned to Gabriella who had sat down and was nodding at the new information. "It came as quite a shock."

"I'll say." Gabriella breathed out. "I wasn't sure I had heard Sharpay correctly when she told me. God...Dad having a _heart attack_! I just...he's been fine in these recent weeks. He hasn't said anything. There haven't been any signs to predict this!" She exclaimed and rubbed her eyes again from the lack of sleep. "You seem to be taking it better than I am."

"Well...I guess we've just had that little bit more time to..._adjust_." Brooke replied and Anna nodded in agreement. "I mean, we heard first and we were able to get here...before you. We've- we're getting used to it. The panic and worry..."

"I suppose." Gabriella furrowed her brow slightly and fell silent for a moment as Brooke's words processed into her mind. But as she realised something, she raised her head and said, "but not _that_ much time. It's only been what? A few hours at the most?" She said and realised that Brooke and Anna were sending wary glances between each other. "What's happened? What's going on?" She asked worriedly. "Are you keeping something from me."

"_No_!" Anna and Brook said in unison as Eva blurted out, "_yes_!"

"Wait, _what_?" Gabriella shook her head with confusion. "Are you or are not keeping something from me? I can see by the way you're looking at each other. If you are, you have to tell me. Is it about Dad? Is it actually worse than what you've said?" When Anna and Brooke didn't respond, Gabriella turned to her sister. "Eva?"

The youngest Montez bit her lip as tears approached her eyes. She looked at Anna for a split second before she turned to Gabriella who was so full of confusion and puzzlement that she could hardly understand what they were telling her. She didn't know what was happening. "I'm so sorry, Gabby." She eventually said. "I wanted to tell you. I _really_ did but they thought that it would be unfair on you because you were on that show."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked slowly. "What would be unfair?" Eva didn't respond but instead buried her face in her hands as she started sobbing. "Eva? _What_ would be unfair on me?" But she didn't respond, instead, Anna did.

"If you knew about Dad."

"If I knew about...but I _do_ know about Dad." Gabriella replied nervously, "I'm _here_ aren't I?"

"_Now_ you are because we called the show as soon as Dad went into this surgery." Brooke continued. "We couldn't not tell you when he was like this. We couldn't leave it any longer. We had to let you know immediately after we were told what was happening to him."

"_Leave it any longer_?" Gabriella licked her chapped lips and stared between her sister's. "Are you saying...are you saying that Dad hasn't just gone into hospital?" Anna and Brooke nodded with guilt and hung their heads downwards as if they were ashamed. "How long then? A day? _Two_?" When they didn't answer she continued, "a week?..._longer_?"

"About three weeks." Anna muttered quietly.

"Three..._three_ weeks." Gabriella said breathlessly with astonishment. "You mean he's been like this for _three_ weeks?" Brooke was about to protest saying that his condition hadn't been as bad as this but Gabriella continued too quickly for her say anything at all, "you didn't tell me that our Dad was in hospital until three weeks after he was admitted?" She asked through gritted teeth, her voice raising with every word she spoke.

"We're sorry."

"Wait, so he was having warning signs and he's just had a heart attack now?"

"Gabs," Anna chewed on her lip nervously and fiddled with her hands. "Dad was only admitted to hospital once he'd _had_ the heart attack." And that was enough for Gabriella to stare at her sister's with utter disbelief before storming out of the room; slamming the door on her way out not wanting them to follow. She couldn't look at them at that moment and none of them could blame her. Where she was going, her sister's didn't know but none of them had ever seen Gabriella quite as angry as she was now.

* * *

**P.S. VOTE FOR ZAC AT THE TC AWARDS - HIS CATEGORY IS SUMMER AND YOU CAN VOTE EVERYDAY! SUPPORT ZAC EFRON! :D**


	14. The World is Full of Surprises

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you so, so much for all your incredible reviews. I couldn't believe how many I had so thank you and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys. I decided to make it a little lighter than it would have been just for the fact that more drama is coming and I didn't want it to be drama, drama, drama all the time because I believe that it can ruin a story. Hopefully, you all feel the same and if you like drama, don't worry because next chapter will definitely have lots in it. **

**Shout-outs go to: palmbeach, **_sillymeggo,_** mbaby45, **_zacefanno1,_** Rachel, **_jazzyjazz07,_** XxBabiiGurlxX, **_iloooveyou,_** xMeggyPopx, **_love,_** Kro22, **_HannahSweetie33,_** pumpkinking5, **_xZanessaFreakx,_** Midnight113, **_OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat,_** whoknew96, **_caligurl725,_** zanessa14fanatic, **_cautious,_** zan lil, **_purplepeace,_** Dani05, **_bubzchoc,_** colapola114, **_girlpower8900,_** maccanut53, **_OlympicBeliever,_** Fairyvixenmaiden, **_lmaoxlovee (_**special shout-out for reviewing my other stories too when I know lots of people can't be bothered. Check out her page, she has some cute one-shots**_.)_** Crazykenpogirl, **_SassyBR,_** ellakb, **_PerfectxSweetheartx,_** JoJoBabe, **_PromisingTomorrow,_** whirlergirl, **_bangelluvforever,_** Starshine2904 and **_PrincessCherokee01._

**Want a shout-out, then just review :D **

..

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 14 - The World is Full of Surprises_

.._  
_

He looked so fragile and..._lifeless_!

Gabriella feared that if she held his hand, he might break. He was weak, Gabriella knew it just by looking at him. His skin was a horrible, pale colour; a sickly grey. He looked cold and uncomfortable. He didn't look like Mark Montez. He didn't look like her Dad. And the room, it felt strange. Gabriella found herself wrapping her arms around herself. Despite her mother placing several vases of colourful flowers around the room it all looked incredibly dull. The mood was dark and lonely. It was as if everything were in black and white.

The only sound came from the regular _beep_ of the monitor and Gabriella found herself staring at it as she sat on the chair next to her father's bed. Maria had left her alone. After Gabriella had stormed out, she had gone straight to her father's room and confronted her mother and Heidi about what she had just been told. She needed them to tell her that it wasn't true. That they were lying. That they were making some _sick_ joke because they thought it would be funny. But they didn't. They had hung their heads down and Gabriella didn't need them to say anything to know that Anna hadn't been lying at all.

The brunette was then all ready to bellow and scream and shout at them until her voice was hoarse but, before she could, she caught sight of her father and couldn't utter a single word. He had been lying there; so still. It was almost as if it wasn't him but a statue standing in for him. She couldn't believe it. The man she knew was never like this. He couldn't usually stand still; constantly fidgeting and talking because he was a rather impatient man. _This_ -this man lying in the hospital bed- was not her father! It just couldn't be..._it couldn't_...

Tears were rapidly falling down her cheeks but they were silent. She couldn't speak properly. She couldn't even _cry_ properly. Gabriella needed him to wake-up. Why wasn't he waking up? Why wasn't he hugging her? Why wasn't he telling her his awful jokes? Why..._Why_ was here in this state? Gabriella didn't know what to do. On the plane, she had planned to sit there, hold his hand and tell him how much she loved him. Over and over and over again until he woke-up. But now she was actually _here_, really next to him, she couldn't mutter a word. It was too hard. He was like a different person. This _wasn't_ _her_ _Dad_!

"Gabriella...?" A timid voice asked and Gabriella turned to see Taylor looking at her worriedly.

"Tay." Gabriella mumbled and stood up. Silently, Gabriella walked over and let Taylor engulf her in a large, tight and comforting hug. Right then, neither needed to say anything. "Wh...what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked once they pulled away. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Day-off." Taylor replied with a small, watery smile. "Besides, I just found out that you arrived back here. I couldn't let you go through this alone. What kind of best friend would I be if I did?" Gabriella let her own lips tug upwards ever-so-slightly as Taylor placed a comforting hand on her forearm. "How are you?"

"Um..." Gabriella muttered feebly and took a quick glance backwards at her father. "Can we talk outside?" Taylor nodded and the two walked out of the room, Gabriella didn't think she could talk about it when he was just lying there. Once the door clicked shut, Gabriella said quietly, "not good. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. I've never been so angry and upset and...God, Tay, I just feel so...so..._betrayed_!" She exclaimed and Taylor visibly gulped but Gabriella had looked away and missed it.

"You know," Taylor began weakly, "everything seems worse than it really is at the moment. Once everyone has calmed down then things will start returning back to normal. I'm sure of it." She said and Gabriella wiped away a few tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"You don't know what they did though, Tay!" She argued. "They _lied_ to me. They didn't tell me what was happening! Dad has been in here for over three weeks. _Three_ _weeks_! And they just let me carry on life as normal. How could they do that to me? God, three weeks, Tay. I still can't believe it. Why would they think it was better for me? I mean, if putting me on that show wasn't bad enough they kept something like _this_ from me!" More tears built up, her vision blurring over as anger filled her body.

"We thought it was for the best, Gabs; honestly."

"How can that be for the best? Don't they understand how that feels?" Gabriella's voice increased in volume slightly but tried her utmost best to keep it down as people turned to face them for a split second. "And how can...how...did you just say '_we_'?" Gabriella asked slowly, Taylor's words processing fully. "What do you mean by that?"

"Um...well...you see – I just..." Taylor stuttered.

"What is it, Taylor?" Gabriella asked in a cold tone. "Did you know? Did you _know_ that my Dad was here?"

"I...I..."

"Tell me, Taylor." Gabriella demanded through gritted teeth. "Did. You. Know?"

"I'm sorry." Taylor whispered, almost inaudibly. "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"You did?" Gabriella clutched her chest as an overwhelming amount of hurt seeped into her veins. "How could you keep that away from me? You're supposed to be my best friend. How did – why didn't you – you're my _best_ _friend_, Taylor, you're meant to tell me these things even if my family are unwilling to do it themselves!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I know and I'm so sorry but it made sense." Taylor defended herself. "Your Dad, no one expected it to be as bad as this. We expected him to be himself again within the week and you were just beginning to enjoy yourself with Troy and...we thought we were _helping_! We didn't want to worry you for no reason."

"I can't _believe_ you." Gabriella muttered, a dark tone creeping into her voice. "I can't believe you would do that to me. And you didn't want me to worry for _no_ _reason_? My Dad had a _heart-attack_, of course I would worry!" She spat harshly but Taylor knew she deserved it. "I just can't believe you wouldn't tell me! No secrets. That's what we promised each other. No secrets and yet you'd do this to me."

"We really thought we were helping." Taylor choked out.

"Helping? _How_ exactly?" Gabriella hissed. "Not only am I worried to death about my father but now I feel as if everyone around me has betrayed me. And it's all because you put me on that stupid, _stupid_ show!" She kicked the chair next to her, not caring who she disturbed. "I can't – you – you knew! You actually knew and kept that from me."

"We-"

"Thought you were helping, yeah, yeah you've already said." Gabriella cut her off rudely. "Well you know what, you've made it worse. All of you, you've all made this so much worse for me. That was a show. A pointless, pathetic, _stupid show_ that I hadn't wanted to go on in the first place. I can't believe that took priority over my Dad." Gabriella let out a sadistic laugh. "You really are unbelievable."

"Gabby-"

"Please, Taylor," Gabriella interrupted her again, "just don't bother. _Please_, do me a favour and leave. I can't talk to you at the moment. Not now." Taylor chewed her lip anxiously. "Please, just go. I don't want you here. Go to my sister's since you've created such a bond with them, whatever, but I don't want you here with me, okay? So leave. Leave me alone."

Slowly, Taylor nodded, tears trailing down her cheeks, before she turned around and walked down the corridor, looking back at Gabriella who had her head in her hands. There was no feeling like it. It was as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. After she had found out what her family had done, Taylor was the one person who she thought she could trust. Now she knew that that wasn't the case.

Taking in a deep, sharp breath, Gabriella wiped her eyes on her sleeve before stepping back into her father's room. She knew now, her Dad was the only one she could rely on. He needed to pull through because without him, there was no one. Sitting back down on the chair, she pulled it closer to the bed so she could easily take Mark's hand in her own.

"Hey, Daddy...it's me, Gabby."

* * *

Chad always accepted a challenge. No matter what it was, he'd do it so there was no question that he'd say '_yes_' when Lexie demanded that they'd play table football together because she was likely to '_kick his ass_'. With Chad's competitive nature, they had hurried inside but Chad let out a groan when he remembered he'd left his stuff outside. You would have thought that he could have picked it up after the game but when Chad had left his towel alone before, he'd returned to find it missing and wasn't about to take any chances now. So, he told Lexie he'd be with her in a minute and rushed back outside to collect his belongings but ended up finding something more.

A heart-shaped pendulum with an emerald diamond and black ribbon was tucked away on the floor -almost unnoticeable. Picking it up, Chad recognised it as one of the necklaces that Troy gave to the girls when they passed the elimination round. The edges were frayed slightly, Chad assumed that was because it had been left outside, but everything was still intact. Walking inside, his things tucked under his arm, he quickly took a detour to Troy's bedroom where he knew his best friend was with the necklace in his hand.

"Hey Man..." Chad greeted him. "I found this. Thought I should give it to you."

Troy took the necklace from him and rolled it around in his fingers. "Where'd you find it?"

"Outside. On the floor." Chad replied. "Whoever it belongs to I'm sure they'll appreciate it coming from you since the girls are all _in love_ with you." Chad teased and chuckled but Troy didn't join in, instead, he kept fingering the necklace, staring at it with a concentrated look. "Dude, what's up?" Troy didn't respond and Chad shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Er, okay...I'll just leave you to it then?"

"It's Gabriella's."

"Huh?" Chad looked at the necklace in Troy's hands. "How do you know?"

"The ribbon, it's frayed." Troy replied casually. "I always saw her picking at it. It's definitely hers. It was the first one too, the first elimination." He informed his friend who sat down on the small sofa next to him. "She dropped it in the pool too. I'm surprised she hasn't broken it." He laughed faintly before a comfortable short pause fell between the two men. One absorbed in his own thoughts while the other knew that he needed to think.

Several minutes later, Chad said softly, "you really miss her, don't you."

"You could say that." Troy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. A sure sign that he was stressed; quite obviously stressed over one thing. "If I could just _talk_ to her. She left so...suddenly, with good reason of course but...I never got a chance to apologise or anything!"

"Look, Troy, I wouldn't worry too much on this subject...I spoke to her just before she left." Chad informed him and Troy snapped his head up curiously. "She was upset, that was pretty, damn clear if I'm to be honest with you." Troy nodded sadly. "But she _did_ understand why. Gabby knew that it was apart of the show. She knew you weren't in the wrong. For obvious reasons, she just didn't like seeing it, that's all." Chad explained, patting Troy's back in a comforting manner.

"I didn't mean for her to see though!" Troy exclaimed. "God, I'm such a bloody _idiot_!"

"Dude, I really wouldn't beat yourself up about it." Chad replied gently. "Like I said, she knows that you're looking for a wife. She didn't expect you to limit yourself to her." Chad paused for a moment, while Troy buried his face in his hands, before adding softly, "besides, she's got other things to worry about at this moment in time. I doubt she's plotting your downfall."

"I need to see her." Troy mumbled, his hands muffling his voice. "I need to make sure she's alright. At least offer her some support." He raised his head and began chewing on his lip. "Do you think I can call the hospital and find out what condition he's in?" He asked. "I mean, Shar says he's in critical condition but that could be anything!"

"I suppose it's always worth a shot." Chad replied.

"If I knew what was really happening, I could maybe help in some way..."

"Doing what?" Chad asked, "Troy, you wouldn't be able to...to perform _surgery_ or anything."

"I know _that_ but I could make sure the best people are on the job." Troy answered confidently.

"I guess." Chad said slowly, unsure if Troy was thinking realistically. "Are you sure you'd be able to do that? I mean, if someone's already on the job then they couldn't exactly switch casually, can they?" He asked and Troy shook his head from side-to-side.

"No, no only in special circumstances can you switch patients." He explained, his voice full of concentration, "but I could get someone to..._check on_ Mr. Montez. You know, just make sure everything is going correctly and all the right precautions are being taken. Make sure that her Dad is getting the best treatment he can get. The _right_ treatment."

"If you're sure that would work."

"I'm pretty positive I could get someone to do that for me. Bobby, for instance, he'd do it and he's one of the best Albuquerque General have." Troy said firmly, slight optimism layering his words. "By the way, has Sharpay mentioned anything to you? About Gabriella? She said she was going to sort something out but she didn't say what and hasn't come back to me apart from finding out which hospital he was at."

"No, sorry Man, she hasn't said a thing to me." Chad shrugged. "I hardly see her. You'd think with her being the producer she'd constantly be around." He chuckled lightly but upon seeing Troy's furrowed brow and frown, he clapped a hand to his back once more. "Don't worry, Troy." He told him. "I'm sure her Dad is going to be fine. If he's anything like Gabriella then he's strong enough to pull through."

"I know. I should be more positive." Troy replied quietly. "But I can't help it. To know that Ella is at the hospital now with her Dad just as he's had a heart attack. For all we know, he could be _dying_!" He exclaimed, "I mean, Sharpay said he was in critical condition. It must have been a really bad heart attack for that to happen."

"Well, I wouldn't know," Chad tried joking, "you're the doctor."

"He might even be in intensive care." Troy muttered to himself. "I suppose it also depends on what's made him have that heart attack. Of course, that could be _anything_!" Chad watched as Troy tried puzzling it all together. "And then, it depends at what stage it is and how badly the heart's arteries are blocked...or-"

"Troy, stop, okay? Just _stop_." Chad interrupted him. "You're working yourself up and it's not helping the situation. Even if you knew what it was, you wouldn't be able to help. You're going to have to trust your colleagues, okay? I'm sure they're looking after Mr. Montez and making sure he's getting better." Troy nodded, knowing that Chad was right. "Besides, you can't have the other girls see you this way. We've got a baseball game, remember?"

Troy groaned. "Fuck, I forgot about that. I'm really not in the mood, do I have to?"

"Dude, you're _captain_ of one team, you're going to have to be there."

"You're right."

"Of course I am," Chad stood up, "and hey, it might distract you for a little bit. All that pent up frustration, you can just use it in the game." Troy nodded again, following Chad's actions and standing up. "But, I am going to absolutely _throttle_ you so don't get cocky or anything." He teased and Troy finally let his lips spread into a smile.

"That's what you think, Danforth."

"Yeah, well I'll show you how good I am in my warm-up match." He replied, "Lexie and I are going to play a bit of table football. Care to join?" Troy paused for a moment, almost about to say '_no_' until he realised that no good was coming out of him staying in his room, so he nodded and followed Chad out the room to where Lexie was impatiently waiting for him.

* * *

"I was thinking," Lexie began abruptly, "this is going to be our first challenge without Gabriella." She pointed out to Yasmin and Natasha as they sat on the bench waiting for their turn to bat. "I mean, me and Gabs almost _always_ were together for our challenges...it feels strange not having her with me." Lexie took a quick glance behind her as Naomi was cheering on Lacey who had reached second base.

"I know. I'm so used to having her around." Natasha confessed sadly. "I hope she's alright because, whatever it is, it's bad." Lexie and Yasmin found themselves nodding in agreement. "What, in God's name, is Morgan doing?" Natasha asked, leaning forward and squinting. "Does she realise that to throw the ball she has to use her _hand_ not her fingers?"

"What a _douche_!" Lexie laughed loudly.

"Okay, so I don't know a lot about baseball," Natasha began slowly, staring with amusement at Morgan who was squealing, "but I do know that if a ball is coming towards you, you try and catch it not run away." The three girls watched in silence as another ball came hurtling towards Morgan who ducked down and missed it once more. "Lydia's going to explode." She pointed towards the light brunette who clenched her fist.

"This game just got a lot more interesting." Lexie leant forward with interest until Chad called her name, motioning for her to come up from the bench and bat. "Wish me luck because I can't hit a ball to save my life." Natasha and Yasmin found themselves giggling gently as Lexie came up from the pit and up to the batter's box.

"Is it me..." Yasmin said, moving her head to get a better view, "or does it look like Lexie's purposely trying to aim towards Morgan?" Natasha watched as Lexie missed the first ball and shuffled round slightly, one foot pointing, indeed, in the direction of Morgan.

"That's brilliant." Natasha laughed loudly just before Lexie missed the second ball. "Hey, Lex!" She shouted towards the blonde and summoned her over. Once Lexie was over, Natasha said quietly enough so only herself, Lexie and Yasmin could hear, "I'll give you twenty dollars if you smack Morgan in the head."

Lexie snorted, sending a mischievous grin to her friends. "Twenty dollars you say?" Natasha nodded with her own excited smile, quickly glancing at Morgan who was looking very impatient. "Well, I'll try my best." She said before returning to her spot.

Troy asked if she was ready before throwing the ball and, as if it were slow motion, Lexie smacked the ball. It soared in the air towards Morgan and Lexie was off like a lightening bolt, although trying to see where it landed also. She heard Natasha and Yasmin cheering her on as Morgan squealed (_again_) with a couple of groans from the opposition. Easily, Lexie scored a home-run and now, all they had to do was watch the entertainment. Lexie hadn't managed to hit her in the head but with Lydia complaining, it was worth it.

"You're supposed to catch it. _Catch_. _It_!" Lydia exclaimed, picking up the ball and trying to demonstrate it. "Don't bloody well run away from it because you're letting them score," she then muttered under-her-breath, "..._dumbass_."

"Don't go all patronising." Morgan argued with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "I don't play baseball, okay? And if I catch it, I might break my nails and I just put these on yesterday so I'm not going to risk it just because _you_ say so." It appeared that everyone -excluding Natasha and Lexie as Yasmin was up to bat- were blissfully unaware of the argument, although Chad seemed to be glancing in their direction. "I know you think that you're all that but, let me tell you, that you are- _omfph_."

"Oh. My. God." Lydia muttered to herself with wide eyes.

"Oh my, God." Troy and Chad groaned in unison.

"_Oh my_, _God_!" Natasha and Lydia exclaimed simultaneously and they jumped up together, rushing out of the pit where the game seemed to have been suspended for a moment; clearly Yasmin had gotten her home-run but she needn't bother to run it.

"You _actually_ hit her in the head!" Natasha sniggered as they jogged over to the people who were huddled over Morgan who was groaning dramatically on the floor. "I can't believe it. You actually managed to do it...well, I'll be damned."

"Did I not mention that I played a couple of college games while I was in high school?" Yasmin smirked.

"Yasmin," Lexie grabbed her shoulders, "you are my new hero."

Morgan slowly sat up, a red mark forming on her forehead while Troy began to check her over to make sure she was alright. It didn't take long for her to stand up and she groaned, letting her head lull to it's side and fall onto Troy's chest, saying, "it hurts so much, Troy. Make it stop."

"Oh, she's _milking_ it." Lexie pointed out quietly; Natasha and Yasmin nodded in agreement smiling widely as they tried not to laugh while Lacey and Naomi clearly tried holding in their laughter too. "I have to admit, after everything that's happened with Gabriella leaving, this has to be the best laugh we're going to get for a while...I say we use it." She giggled before Lacey let out a squeak herself and Lexie laughed so loudly that it couldn't be mistaken for a cough. It wasn't long until the others joined in.

Troy looked around, Morgan still wrapped round him, at the laughing girls and he sniggered slightly, however, tried his best to hold it in knowing that Morgan was not going to be happy. He looked over to Lexie who was almost in tears at the "invalid" and Natasha was holding onto her stomach. His own best friend laughing heartily and when Troy looked down, the prominent red mark was enough to let out a small chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Morgan complained, stomping her foot slightly when she let go of Troy's torso.

"I'm sorry." Troy apologised, his lips quivering as he tried not to smile. "You're right, it's no-" he snorted, "it's not funny." He took a deep breath, a small smile still gracing his lips until he turned round and said, "okay, guys, lets get back to the game." On their way back, Troy caught up with Yasmin, muttering, "nice shot," which just made Lexie laugh harder.

"Dude, I didn't think this game was going to be that good," Chad said cheerfully, "but that was priceless. Hey, Yasmin!" He called over, abandoning Troy and running over to the brunette. "Excellent shot, my friend, _loved_ it."

"Total Kodak moment." Lexie breathed out. "Where's a camera when you need it?"

* * *

"Do you remember when we went to France and Dad dropped his camera down the toilet?" Heidi asked, giggling shortly afterwards along with her sister's as they remembered their father returning from the bathrooms camera-less and annoyed. "We didn't stop laughing for _ages_!" She exclaimed.

"And Heidi, you tried cheering him up by giving him your ice-cream but ended up dropping it in his lap." Anna replied, another round of laughter was heard between Maria and three of her daughters; Anna, Heidi and Brooke. From the recent events, Gabriella was no longer talking to her family (excluding her father) and Eva resented them for not letting her tell Gabriella in the first place.

"That was not a good day for your Padre." Maria smiled at the memory. "When we went to the supermarket later that day, we got to the check-out and he forgot his money. Thankfully, the villa was only five minutes away and he could go get it quickly." There was a faint laugh from all of them before they fell silent, absorbed in the memories of their father.

Brooke was the one that broke it when she weakly asked, "Mami? Do you think...will everything go back to normal once Dad gets better? Will Gabby forgive us?...And Eva?" Anna and Heidi looked expectantly at their mother. They were all adults now, with husbands and (some) with children but if you were to look into their eyes you would see vulnerable children crying out for their parents to help them.

"Mi Chica's..." Maria said softly, beckoning them to come to her. "Your Padre will be _fine_." Tears began to build up in her eyes as she thought of her husband; so weak and helpless. "He is a strong man. He always has been. And he's persistent, he's _very_ persistent...remember that he came back to the restaurant I worked at time and time again until I went on a date with him, the story of your Padre and I?"

"I love that story." Heidi whispered.

"Me too, Mija. Just remember that he _loves_ us, he wouldn't leave us, not now." Maria told them. "And as for your hermanas...that will take time but I'm sure they'll come around." Brooke sniffed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "They love you all so much. And we're Montez', we stick together. We're familia, we'll _always_ be familia."

"Gabby's really angry though, Mami." Anna replied sadly. "And Eva's so mad at us...at _me_."

"Oh, honey, it isn't your fault." Maria cupped her daughter's cheek.

"But it was _my_ idea!" Anna argued. "I thought it all up!...I thought I was _helping_, I really did, I didn't know that Dad was going to get so bad and...and...I didn't...it's my fault. I honestly thought I was doing what was right, Mami. I'm so sorry."

"Mija, please do not blame yourself."

"Yeah, Ann," Brooke answered softly, "we could've said '_no_' to the idea but we didn't. We thought it was for the best as well. And despite Eva leaving, she could've called Gabriella but she didn't. It's not your fault. We _all_ thought we were helping."

"Brooke is right." Heidi sobbed. "It's not your fault."

Anna hung her head, clearly she didn't believe them. _It is my fault_. She told herself over and over again. Gabriella wasn't talking to them. Eva wasn't talking to them. Their Dad was in a coma! Everything was falling apart and Anna didn't know how to fix it. She was so used to being the one that fixed it because she was the eldest. She felt it her responsibility to. But now, she couldn't. She didn't know how to. And she hated that. She hated how her family were tearing to pieces and it was all because of her. Despite what her family was telling her, she knew it wasn't true._ It's all my fault_. _I've broken our family apart_.

* * *

Troy had never been assaulted before but when Sharpay had come out of the shadows and seized him, he had a feeling it was something a little bit like this. Her manicured hands clawed at him and pulled him into a small room which was specifically used for the crew only; with all the cameras and electrical appliances tucked in, Troy and Sharpay found themselves cramped against the wall.

"Sharpay," Troy growled, "what the fuck."

"Shut up, Bolton." Sharpay snapped back, "because you are going to love me once you hear this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You remember yesterday when I told you that I might have a solution to your whole, I'm-pining-over-Gabriella thing?" Troy rolled his eyes but didn't bother to argue and, instead, nodded his head. "Well, I've got your solution." She squealed, lifting up a small white envelope -with difficultly due to the size of the room.

"Wow!" Troy exclaimed and Sharpay's smile widened excitedly, that was until she realised he was feigning astonishment and was being sarcastic. "A white _envelope_? Now why didn't I think of that? Jesus, a white envelope is the solution to all our problems – _ouch_!" He rubbed his shoulder where Sharpay hit him. "Okay, I'm sorry, is there even something inside of that though?"

"Yes, Troy." Sharpay answered impatiently. "Really, now why the fuck would I give you an empty envelope. How, in God's name, did you become a doctor!" She exclaimed, frustration and annoyance evident in her tone. "I try and do something nice and helpful for my friend but he can't _give a shit_." She ranted.

"I'm sorry." Troy stopped her, "I'm sorry, I was just joking, I knew there was something in the envelope. I'm not that stupid." He told her and she shoved the letter into his chest. "I'm sorry." He apologised again, knowing that he'd clearly angered her. "Lets see what this is then..." he slowly opened the letter and took out the content inside it. He read it over, his eyes darting from one side to the other before re-reading it all over again. "Sharpay, I fucking _love_ you!" He shouted excitedly.

"I knew you would." She smirked with satisfaction.

"How did you – for me – you didn't – thank you so _fucking_ much!"

"Now, I'm sending the girls out for a little bonding time tomorrow night." Sharpay informed him. "It'll be a good way for them to go out and have fun without trying to impress you. It'll give you time to go and time for Chad to be alone since he's constantly complaining to me." Troy's smile widened.

"You've though of everything."

"I sure have." She agreed.

"Seriously, Shar, thank you so much."

"Hey, you're my best friend." She smiled warmly, "it's my job."

"Now, tomorrow I'll give you the keys to my car since you don't have one." She explained and Troy nodded, making sure he hung onto every word, although it was hard to with all this excitement running through his body. "You'll get there for about six-o'clock, okay? Do what you have to do and come back for the next morning, got it? And don't be late, Troy, whatever you do, _don't_ _be late_ because my ass is on the line." She finished and Troy nodded once more, the largest grin he had sported since Gabriella left.

"I can't believe you did this for me!" He exclaimed, "I'm going to Albuquerque."

* * *

**YOU CAPTURED MY HEART IS OUT NOW! **

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! :D  
**


	15. Meaningless Words

**Author's Note: Hello! Well, thank you very much for your reviews. They've been lovely! :D In this chapter, there's not a whole lot of Troy and Gabriella. I'm waiting for the next couple of chapters for that but it'll come, don't worry. Gabriella has her reasons for acting this way which is partially explained in this chapter but more on it will come later. **

**Shout-outs: girlpower8900, **_c17luvsjesus,_** cautious, **_PromisingTomorrow,_** whoknew96, **_XxBabiiGurlxX,_** wowchicawowdude, **_palmbeach,_** zanessaloverss123, **_mbaby45,_** pumpkinking5, **_OlympicBeliever,_** sillymeggo, **_bangelluvforever,_** xMeggyPopx, **_Sprinklz76,_** Clembo29, **_jazzyjazz07,_** Dani05, **_colapola114,_** Kro22, **_iloooveyou,_** lmaoxlovee, **_StephiieeBaybiiee-soo gangstah,_** zanessa14fanatic, **_Fairyvixenmaiden,_** PrincessCherokee01, **_maccanut53,_** OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat, **_Zac is my. Life_**, aimee, **_bubzchoc,_** Midnight113, **_PerfectxSweetheartx,_** prettprincess168 and, of course, **_whirlergirl._

**Your reviews are amazing so keep them coming and get a shout-out! :D**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!  
**

**(P.S. By the way, has the teen choice awards been and gone now? Without sounding obsessive, did Zac win anything?)**

**(P.S.S. I'm on holiday for the next two weeks. I might have internet connection in the second week so be prepared to wait a little longer.)  
**

..

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 15 - Meaningless Words_

.._  
_

Disinfectant wasn't a smell people usually considered to be pleasant or, even, likeable. It was a strong scent that would linger in the air making people crinkle their noses with displeasure. In fact, it was extremely common to see people rub and twitch their noses as the smell burned the insides of their nostrils for a slight second because they had breathed in too sharply. Little children would often, and _unsubtly_, cover their nose and mouth with their hands to prevent them from smelling it. And the smell was quick to stick to you if you were around it for too long, making your scent undesirable until you could hop into the shower and wash it off. You'd find people -trying to- casually see if there was another spot that didn't smell so..._sterilised_. No, not many people enjoyed the smell of thick, hazardous bleach.

But Troy did.

Working at a hospital meant the disinfectant was normal and stepping into Albuquerque General that late Thursday evening at eight o'clock Troy felt at home. It wasn't the same way he felt when he went back to his parents house, the smell of freshly baked cookies lingering in the air but the familiarity of the hospital made him feel content enough. The noises, the people, the smell; it was as if he had never been away and he was coming in for another shift. But, Troy's happiness was short lived when he remembered _why_ he was back and that he'd be leaving again in a few hours.

Gabriella. He needed to find her. To offer his support. Not to mention, find out _every last detail_ of Mr. Montez' condition. Like Chad had told him before, he wouldn't be able to carry out any type of surgery. Not only was he not supposed to be there but he knew Gabriella; he cared for her and that was enough to be emotionally attached to the patient and put his life at risk. Troy understood that but he'd be damned if he didn't make sure Mr. Montez was having the best quality treatment that Albuquerque General could give. He was even thinking about looking through his file to check that everything was going as it should be. Make sure no one had made a silly mistake that could, potentially, end Mr. Montez' life and, in the process, breaking the Montez' hearts.

Walking up to the receptionist desk, he noticed that _The Reality of Love_ was playing on the television, the previous day's footage being shown. _How embarrassing_. He thought to himself and he prayed no one would recognise him, although, the people in the waiting area weren't paying any particular attention to the T.V anyway -except one teenage girl who looked as if her life depended on it. Quickly turning back, he watched with amusement as Jacqueline, the receptionist, was typing furiously on the computer. She had always been like this and the sixty-year old woman would always have a look of hard concentration on her features whenever she did so.

Maybe that's why Troy loved her so much? Troy adored his work. He loved helping people. He liked how he could turn a bad situation into a good one. And so did Jacqueline. She worked for hours, making appointments, showing people where they needed to be and, more importantly, typing up the information of the patient's status. However, whereas Troy would receive credit for his job, she didn't because people would only see her as _the receptionist_. People didn't take notice and didn't realise that just one slip-up in her typing could mean life or death.

"Hey, Jackie." He greeted her quietly. His smooth, recognisable voice making her head snap upwards with surprise. "How's everything been without me? I know it can be chaos when I'm not here." He teased but the elderly lady continued to look from the television to him multiple times, hardly believing that he was there in front of her.

"Troy?" She questioned and he chuckled softly. "Troy." She beamed and rose from her seat, pulling him into a motherly, tight hug, or as tight as she could with the counter in between them. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. "You're supposed to be in L.A, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm not really staying for long. Only a quick visit." He explained, "but there was a...situation. I needed to come over here so my friend managed to smuggle me out." He told her and she rolled her eyes with a faint laugh. "I should probably get to where I need to be so, um, could you tell me where Mr. Montez' room is?"

"Mr. Montez?" Jacqueline repeated curiously, her brow furrowing slightly. "Do you know him?"

"Define _know him_." Troy answered slowly.

"Troy, you know I cannot allow random people to wander around into patient's rooms. Only family and friends are allowed." She told him disapprovingly. "I'm sorry, love but I can't just let you in there. If you don't know him then-"

"Then I can't know what room he's in." He finished for her. "I know, I know but Jackie, _please_. I'm not some random person. You know me. You can trust me. Besides, although I don't know Mr. Montez, I know his daughter; Gabriella." He said, a pleading look on his features. "Please. I need to see her."

"You need to see Gabriella?" Jacqueline questioned before her eyes flickered over to the television again. "Oh, my...is she?...She is, she's _that_ Gabriella. How did I not piece that together!" She exclaimed to herself. "You're really here to see Gabriella, the girl on the show." She stated rather than questioned but Troy nodded his head vigorously all the same. "Honey, that's sweet of you...but I still can't tell you what his room is because you don't know him personally."

"Jackie!" Troy complained, "_please_, I just-"

"Hang on." She told him with an amused smile. "Hold your horses. I said you can't know what room_ Mr. Montez _is in but I can tell you which floor _Gabriella's_ on." She smirked and Troy relaxed, a gracious smile playing on his lips. "Now, if I just type his name in..." she mumbled, her fingers quickly typing on the keyboard of the computer. "She's on the third floor, section B. That's all I can tell you."

Jumping up and leaning forward over the counter, Troy pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, Jackie. Thank you so much." He grinned before hurrying off towards the elevator. Pressing the buttons impatiently, Troy felt the excitement of seeing Gabriella again running through his veins. It had felt like forever since he'd last seen her. A wave of relief washing over him knowing that he'd be see her face again.

The lift seemed to take an age to finally reach the ground floor and he hopped in, not even caring if anyone else wanted it as he pressed the '_close doors_' button over and over again. He was agitated, his tapping foot could tell him that, and nervous, although he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he didn't know what he was going to say when he got there? In L.A. there had been so much time and he'd _sworn_ he had something planned when he got there but, now, he realised that he was tongue-tied.

Troy almost growled when the lift stopped at the second floor, a crowd of people entering. He didn't have time to wait around and he glared at a tall man's head because the man kept holding the doors open for more people to get in. It took all of Troy's strength not to push him out the way, or better yet, not to kick him out of the elevator. Finally, he let the doors close and Troy was pushed up against the wall. _Stupid man_. He thought to himself. _Letting all these people in_. _Don't they realise I'm in a hurry_? Of course, the answer to that was '_no_' but Troy could only think about Gabriella as the lift _dinged_ and the door reopened to the third floor.

Pushing his way out, ignoring the mumbling protests, Troy immediately begun walking towards section B. Of course, when he reached there, he'd have to search around seeing as he didn't know which room Mr. Montez would be in. He assumed that wherever he was, Gabriella would be too. Then, he'd have to search subtly. He didn't need a suspicious person calling security on his ass. Not only would that be highly embarrassing but it would waste more time and he didn't have a lot of that right now.

Looking around, Troy began to think, where would Mr. Montez be? Thankfully, in Albuquerque General, section B meant the rooms were all private rooms so the patients names would, most likely, be on the doors to those rooms. So, he just had to wander around and casually look at every name. That wasn't too hard, was it? It wouldn't be if there weren't as many rooms as there were. _Crap_. Troy said to himself, looking from right to left, which way should he go first? Pondering for a moment, Troy tried remembering if there was a system, he wasn't usually assigned to the third floor patients so he didn't know if it went from the most critical to the least critical from the left to the right or from the right to the left.

Being so absorbed in his thoughts about where to start, Troy didn't realise the pretty brunette that stepped out of a room to his left. She had tired, bloodshot eyes and a deep, unhappy frown on her lips. If he had paid attention, he would of seen her backtrack as she caught a glimpse of him and study him through narrowed eyes to make sure that that was really him.

"Troy?"

* * *

Anna clasped the steaming, hot coffee in her trembling hands nervously. Raising her free, right hand, she lightly tapped on the door to her father's room. She only entered when she heard the muffled sound of her sister's voice telling her to '_come in_'. Stepping in, her eyes automatically trailed to her father. He looked so lifeless. Biting her lip, Anna tore her eyes away from her father's weak and pale face to see her sister's tired one. Licking her dry lips, Anna closed the door softly behind her and placed the coffee on the bedside table on the side Gabriella was sitting on.

"I bought you a coffee." She mumbled quietly.

"Thanks." Gabriella muttered in response. However, Anna could hear the bitterness in her tone. "But, you can have it. I'm not thirsty or anything so..." she trailed off with a light shrug and Anna studied her younger sister's pale face and dull eyes; the same eyes that wouldn't look at her.

"No." Anna shook her head. "You haven't eaten enough, Gabby." She replied softly. "You need to keep your strength up so I'll just leave it here for you." She pointed towards the table but Gabriella did not notice. She was focusing more on her father. "Well, if you need anything...um..." Anna tried clearing her throat as a sob attempted to escape her, however, it came out more as a strangled choke. "Um...just...just tell me and I'll get it for you, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Gabriella said distantly.

Letting out a shaky breath, Anna walked towards the door. Her hand clasped the handle before she looked back at her sister. Although, she wasn't _really_ her sister. The Gabriella they knew was lively and bouncy and happy. This girl was sad, quiet and _angry_. Shaking her head, Anna knew that it was because of her that Gabriella was like this. She'd never forgive herself for letting it go as far as it did.

Leaving the room, making sure the door clicked softly behind her, Anna began walking back to the waiting area where her mother and Heidi were. Brooke and Eva had returned to work, the fact their bosses were needing them back and it could be a possible distraction made them return. However, as soon as she lifted her head she caught sight of a man who she recognised and she backtracked, staring at him through narrowed eyes. Where had she seen him before? His face was half-turned away from her making it harder for Anna to place him but she was certain she had seen him somewhere. But _where_...And then realisation spread across her features.

It was Troy Bolton. Of course it was! How stupid of her not to remember who he was straight away. But what was he doing here? Shouldn't he be in L.A? Just because Gabriella left didn't mean the show had been cancelled, did it? The Montez' wouldn't know, since Gabriella returned _The Reality of Love_ wasn't played on the television in the waiting room. In fact, the T.V. wasn't put on at all. No, it surely wouldn't have been taken off air. So, why was he here, in Albuquerque General?

"Troy?" She asked quietly and the brunette snapped his head over to the sound of his name. "Troy Bolton, right?" She said. He nodded wordlessly as Anna walked over to him, offering her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Anna Montez. Gabriella's elder sister." She introduced herself and they clasped hands in a brief handshake.

"Hi." He replied with a warm, relieved smile, "it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah it's nice to meet you too." She said softly. "If you don't mind me asking...um...what are you doing here in Albuquerque? The show it's...that's still running, right?" He nodded his head. "Shouldn't you be in L.A?" She asked him curiously, her brow furrowing with confusion.

Chuckling lightly, Troy answered, "yeah. I should be but...well..." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You see, I'm here for Gabriella." He told her and Anna waited for him to continue. "I wanted to make sure she was okay and your Dad...I...um...well, I wanted to make sure everything was going well with his recovery."

"That's sweet of you, Troy." Anna smiled warmly. "Gabriella, she's with our Dad at the moment. Room two-twenty. Just there." She pointed to the door. "But, she's pretty upset right now...a few things have happened recently and...er...and our Dad...he's in...um...he's in a coma." Troy froze, his eyes widening. It was worse than he thought. "I'm not entirely sure what happened but I think they said something to do with his oxygen supply or..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "He had a heart attack, you see."

"Yeah. I was told." Troy replied gently. "Um...I'm assuming that he's in a vegetated state right now. Was he operated on before hand?" Anna nodded, solemnly. "Well, sometimes, not enough oxygen is sent to the brain when people have had heart attacks which causes them to...um...go into a coma." Anna bit her lip, preventing the tears from falling, "people can come out of them. Mainly more often than not. I'm sure he'll be fine." He placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I forgot you were a doctor." She laughed faintly. "Well...um...thank you for coming, Troy. I should probably let you see, Gabby then. Just...like I said, she's upset at the moment, she won't be the same from when you saw her." Troy nodded with understanding. "Again, it's two-twenty, that one." Smiling softly, Troy watched Anna walk off to the waiting area on that floor before he walked over to the correct door.

Taking a deep breath, Troy bought his fist to the door and knocked on it gently. He heard a muffled response and opened it slowly, seeing Gabriella for the first time since she left. Her father's heart attack had certainly taken it's toll on her. She was pale. That was a definite. Her, once, olive, bright, glowing skin was now a dull, pale complexion with no life in her eyes. Yes, those beautiful, brown eyes that Troy loved so much were puffy, red and tearful. It broke his heart to see her in such a way and, yet, he could still notice how gorgeous she looked -even after everything that had happened.

"Anna, I told you that I _don't_ need anything." She said sourly.

Taken aback by her tone, Troy hesitantly replied, "it's not, Anna. It's me."

Gabriella snapped her head round to the door where Troy was standing sheepishly. The shock was evident on her features and she seemed to be momentarily frozen while she processed it all. In all honesty, Gabriella had to wonder to herself whether or not she was hallucinating. Was she _that_ tired? No, even her imagination couldn't conjure up such a handsome figure. Never could she have imagined him to be this perfect. Which meant...he _was_ really there.

Standing up slowly, Gabriella walked towards Troy, motioning for them to go outside of the room which Troy did; he opened the door, allowing her to go first before following her and shutting the door softly behind him. For a minute or two, they just stood there. Gabriella was finding the floor more interesting than it usually was while Troy seemed determined to burn a hole through her head.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella finally spoke up. Troy noticed how hoarse it had become.

"Um...I know this is a little bit unexpected-" Gabriella scoffed, "okay, _really_ unexpected but...but I had to see you, Ella." He explained, taking her hands into his. "I've missed you. I've really missed you. Sharpay told me what happened to your Dad and...and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Gabriella looked at him blankly. "And I can see that you're _not_ alright-"

"Damn well I'm not." Gabriella spat, snatching her hands out of his. "My Dad has had a heart attack and is in a coma right now. I'd be surprised if I _was alright_," she narrowed her eyes, "about this. Believe it or not, Troy, this is a big deal. Of course I'm not going to be _alright_."

"Hey, it's okay." Troy attempted to comfort her. "It'll be okay."

"You've been talking to my sister's I see." She sneered and he shook his head.

"No. Well, I met Anna briefly."

"That's enough, Troy." Gabriella told him harshly. "Anna's probably the worst out of all of them." She spat and noticed the confused expression on Troy's features. "What? You're telling me you weren't in on the whole thing? You didn't keep this from me like everyone else? Because _that_ surprises me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that my Dad had been in here for _three weeks_ before I showed up." Gabriella said furiously. "I'm talking about my family keeping that away from me. My best friend, even!" She exclaimed and Troy's eyes widened with shock. He supposed it explained why Gabriella was alone. "That's why I'm surprised, Troy."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," he held his hands up in defence, "are you telling me that you thought _I_ would keep that from you?"

"Well, if it wasn't for your stupid, poxy show then they wouldn't have _had_ to keep it from me!" She shouted angrily.

"My show? Gabriella, that's not _my_ _show_!"

"Whatever, Troy, but it's about _you_ finding a wife. I'd pretty much say that that was your show." Gabriella replied in a patronising manner. "And if I hadn't gone on it, if you hadn't tried charming your way into my business then I wouldn't be in the position I'm in right now!" She exclaimed, shoving him slightly.

"I can't believe this." He mumbled. "Are you actually _blaming_ me for this? Because newsflash, Gabriella, I've never met your Dad. I didn't cause him to have a heart attack neither did I force you onto the show. You did that out of your own accord so don't you dare try and blame me for something that has nothing to do with me!" He responded with frustration.

"Nothing to do with you, huh?" She spat, teeth gritted as she glared and leant closer to him. "Then why are you here, Troy? What are you doing here if it has _nothing_ to do with you? You didn't come here to see if I was alright, you just feel guilty whether you know it or not."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I, Troy? Really?" She feigned horror. "I'm so sorry. But hey, it'll make good television. That is, I'm guessing you've bought your camera crew with you...Or did you just bring a hand-held camera. Make it more _personal_?" She mocked nastily.

"Gabriella," he told her softly, sighing heavily, "there's no cameras. Apart from Sharpay and Chad, no one knows I've gone. I took a lot of risks coming to see you. If anyone caught me leaving the house...if anyone saw me...Sharpay could _lose her job_ because of this." He stressed but Gabriella only scoffed again.

"Oh, boo-freakin'-hoo." She spat. "I could lose my _Dad_."

"I know." Troy took her petite hands into his large ones once more. "I know but I'm here for you."

"No, you're really not." Gabriella attempted to go back into the room but Troy stepped in front of her, not allowing her to. "Move." But he stood his ground and didn't budge. "Troy, I'm serious. I need to be with my Dad. I shouldn't have left him alone." Still, Troy did not move. "Troy, will you fucking _listen_ to me!"

"No." He shook his head simply. "Because you are being unreasonable and irrational. You don't know what you're saying." Gabriella opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off, "no, don't even say that you do, Gabriella because this isn't you. This isn't the girl I came to know...came to like and care about and-"

"Troy, you have plenty of girls in the house waiting for you. Go back to them because you're not wanted here."

"You don't mean that." He told her sternly.

"Then what do I mean!" She exclaimed in response, opening her arms out in a dramatic fashion. "I don't need you being here. Adding to everything. My main priority is to be with my Dad and then, figure out why the fuck my family did what they did. You are way, way down in the bottom of the list, Troy. I mean, it's not like anything was coming out of this show because, guess what?...it's a _show_! You can't find love on a reality television series." She told him bitterly.

"Gabriella, please just-"

"No!" She exclaimed, backing away from him. "I don't want anything to do with _you_ or your _show_ anymore, Troy."

"You can't blame me for this." Troy argued. "And for the last time, it's _not my show_!"

"And for the last time, _good_-_bye_."

With all the strength left in her body, she shoved Troy out the way and re-entered her father's room leaving Troy to visibly wince as she slammed it. Heartbroken, he turned around and begun walking towards the lift not knowing that his appearance had effected Gabriella more than she had let on. On the other side of the door, Gabriella had buried her head in her hands and cried. Tears poured from her eyes, sliding down her cheeks and dropping onto her clothes.

She didn't understand why she had reacted the way she did but, she supposed, a part of her blamed Troy for keeping her away from her father when he needed her the most. If he hadn't been so damn sweet and handsome and lovely then her sister's would have happily taken her out the house knowing that she couldn't stand the man. But, she _could_ stand for him. He was down-to-earth. He was humorous. He was caring and gentle. She liked him. She cared for him and she felt herself drawn towards him whenever he was near.

She loved him.

And it broke her heart knowing that she had just pushed him away.

But, then again, another part of Gabriella really believed that it wasn't love she was feeling. After all, it was a show. A _silly_ show at that, that was only made for entertainment. The producers didn't care if he honestly found a wife or not just as long as their ratings were high and their wallets were full then everything was going smoothly. How could she let herself get involved with someone who had the ability to break her heart, _live_, in front of America? How could that really be love when they _had_ to be together? How could he really love her when he had so many options?

Oh, she was so _confused_! She was desperate to go running after him but then what would she say if she did? Everything she had said, she had meant at the time but then...she also hadn't. Why couldn't it be simple? Why was it so complicated? Why did he have to be so sweet and caring? Why couldn't she hate him and be done with him?

Gabriella knew that her words had stung him. _But_, she thought, _it's_ _probably for the best_. After all, she needed to take care of her father and get her head around her families thinking and, as she had told herself many times, it was a show. _Just_ a show. It was for entertainment purposes. _Real love_ was never on the cards. And, as long as she kept telling herself that, maybe her heart would believe her too.

* * *

He didn't believe her.

Troy simply could not believe Gabriella would mean those things. She didn't _really_ blame him. She knew it wasn't _his_ show. She knew that they were _real_ feelings. She didn't _really_ want to send him away...did she? Troy didn't think he had ever felt this way before. It was strange. It felt like someone was tugging inside his chest. As if his heart was trying to be ripped away from him. And his stomach had dropped. It felt like he was on a roller-coaster, reaching the very top of it before dipping down so suddenly that it was too quick for you to process properly.

"_And for the last time, good-bye." _

Has she really meant that? Did Gabriella not want to see him ever again? That just didn't sound like Gabriella. It didn't sound like something Gabriella would say. She was upset, and she had good reason to be, surely that meant her words were out of anger (Troy would be angry too if he found out that his family had kept something like that from him) and that they had no proper meaning to them. She just wanted someone to blame?

"Troy Bolton?" He lifted his head to see an African-American girl staring at him curiously. "You are _him_, right? You're actually Troy Bolton?" He nodded, inwardly groaning...t_his better not be a fan of the show_. Please _don't be a fan of the show_. He told himself. "I'm Taylor." She held out her hand which he took before adding quickly, "McKessie. Taylor McKessie. I'm a close friend of Gabriella's."

"Oh, yeah, Ella's told me about you before." He replied politely, a small smile on his lips.

"Have you just been to see her?" Taylor questioned, biting her lip nervously.

"Yes. Yes, I have." Troy nodded. "Um...she's not so good at the moment. She's upset, very upset..."

"I'm not surprised." Taylor sighed heavily. "I'm sure she's told you about what happened with her Dad." Taylor looked at him with a guilty expression and immediately he understood what she was talking about. Nodding again, Taylor gulped, "it was a mistake. We should have told her straight away."

"Why didn't you then?" Troy asked, coming out slightly more colder than he meant.

"Um..." Taylor looked to the sign above them. "Could we go to the canteen? I can explain it all."

"Okay. But I've got to catch a plane back to L.A. soon so..." Taylor understood and nodded her head before the two of them wandered down the corridors towards the canteen. Neither said anything to the other until they had got two coffee's and had sat down at a small table. "Right then," Troy said confidently, "why didn't you tell Gabriella that her Dad had just had a heart attack?"

"Well, you see...you and her...you were just starting to get somewhere." Taylor explained quietly, staring at the coffee in her hands. "Gabby's always been guarded when it comes to relationships. I don't know why exactly but she just has. I think she's just an introvert. She's never opened up well to people; especially to men she likes. So, when we saw that you two were...connecting, we were excited. You seemed to know more about her than she did herself!"

"I wouldn't say that."

"We would. And we were the ones watching." Taylor smirked. "She was happy. That was obvious. When Maria called to say that Mark had had this heart attack, we went to the hospital straight away and found out that he needed an operation. But, he was _okay_. He was _awake_." Taylor stressed. "He was laughing and joking and then the operation came and that went fine too until about a little while after, he had complications and his heart wouldn't beat properly which sent him into a coma. We didn't want to worry her if he was going to be _okay_. She was having so much fun that we didn't want to ruin it."

"I suppose that's understandable." Troy replied softly. "Does she know this? Does she know that everything was going well until that complication?" Taylor shrugged softly. "Because, I don't think she does. Either that or she can _really_ hold a grudge." He joked and Taylor found herself laughing softly. "You and her family really need to talk her. Properly too."

"I know. But she's just so angry at the moment." Taylor answered. "Of course, it's completely understandable. She feels betrayed so we wanted to give her the space that she wanted. I just don't know how long we can keep avoiding the situation." She paused, closing her eyes for a moment before reopening them and saying, "she really hates us at the moment, Troy. I've never seen her this way before."

"Like I said, you need to talk to her."

"Thing is, Gabriella has this way of pushing people away from her." Taylor said quietly. "She's a very good actress when she wants to be. She says all this stuff to make you want to stay away because you don't want her talking to you like that and saying those things...it hurts but...you know that there's a part of you that makes those words all true so you put off talking it through until eventually she bottles it away. Gabriella doesn't talk. She doesn't open up. She never has, even when we were in high school, she never did. That was why it was so interesting to watch you two together. She was like the _real_ Gabriella."

"So, you're saying that Gabriella says things when she's upset or angry but she never means them?"

"Exactly." Taylor nodded before studying Troy's, almost, relieved expression. "Oh, God," Troy snapped his head over to her, "she's said things to you. She's tried pushing you away, hasn't she?" Troy silence said enough for Taylor and she grabbed his hand. "Don't let her do it. We've all let her thinking it's for the best but it never is. It _never_ has been. Please, Troy, learn from our mistakes."

Nodding his head, Troy smiled gratefully at Taylor. Now that he had been informed of the whole story, he supposed their actions were normal. Families _did_ wait to tell someone news like that if the person who it happened to was fine. For instance, when one of his patients had suffered from a heart attack, the family decided not to let his son know while he was on holiday because his Dad _was_ okay and they didn't want him to worry because it would ruin his time-off. _They_ had all thought Mark was going to be fine. It just turned out to be more complicated than that in the end.

And Gabriella, she found it hard to let people in. He knew that already from the show. Gabriella had been the hardest to crack. However, he didn't realise it was so bad. With everything going on with her family, it had made the whole situation between them worse, of course. Clearly, Gabriella thought she was alone. _Clearly_, she didn't think she could rely or trust anyone so she had lashed out at him. But, now, he found out that they were just words. Meaningless words.

He _knew_ he didn't believe her.


	16. Ups and Downs

_Fuck_. Troy muttered in his head as he watched a sudden blur of white run into Mr. Montez' room. Any confidence he had just had in talking to Gabriella had immediately evaporated and his heart thudded furiously. Another nurse rushed into the room. Taylor looked with curiosity and worry at the open door in front of her. It was so easy to walk a little closer and they'd be in the room but Troy wasn't sure that he wanted to know. But what, on earth, was happening?...

"...what's going on?" Taylor asked out loud, quietly.

"I don't have a clue." Troy whispered back.

Before they knew it, the rest of the Montez' rushed into the room -Heidi as best she could. Suddenly, there was a loud cry. Taylor bit her lip emotionally as tears threatened to approach her eyes and her breathing quickened, worriedly. Troy was frozen; his hands clenched together and his blue eyes stared at the open door of Mr. Montez' room.

_Please_. He begged in his head._ Please let him be okay._

"What's happening?" Taylor asked again.

Troy couldn't even bring himself to answer this time. Taylor didn't need to know what he was thinking. The worst possible images were springing to his mind. Taunting him cruelly. Troy knew the hurt from losing someone close -not only from personal experience but the amount of times he'd seen other families break down- and Troy couldn't let Gabriella go through the same thing.

_Please_. He pleaded once more. _Don't let this happen to Gabriella. Don't let her go through this pain_. _Not Gabriella_..._Not my Gabriella_...

"Sharpay, people are getting suspicious!" Chad muttered irritably to Sharpay who was running a hand through her golden hair. "I don't know how much longer these people are going to believe that he's gone out for a walk. And why are those girls back early? If I remember correctly, _you_ said I'd have almost the whole night!" He complained.

"Okay, so I understand about the Troy thing but the girls?" Sharpay questioned, "I don't see your problem, it's only Lydia and Natasha. They're not bothering you since they've _gone to bed_!" She rolled her eyes, mumbling "moron," under-her-breath. "Anyway, back to Troy, I've tried calling him but he's switched his mobile off." Chad groaned loudly.

"_Idiot_! Why would he do that?" Chad whined.

"I suppose because he doesn't want to be disturbed. Gabriella's different from the other girls, you know that." Chad wordlessly agreed. "Besides, he's a doctor and he's all into that 'turn-your-phone-off-or-it'll-have-to-be-taken-away' shit." Sharpay said, monotone before sighing, "look, all we can do is wait."

"Did you not hear what I've said to you?" Chad exclaimed. "People. Are. Getting. Suspicious."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes. "I am well aware of what you said, Chad, but there is nothing we can do, is there!" She argued, as quietly as she could to ensure no one could overhear. "I know they're beginning to question Troy's whereabouts, I'm the one who has to play along with it, remember? I'm not supposed to know where Troy is!"

"That's easy for you to lie though, you were president of the drama club in high school." Chad replied, mumbling as he looked away from the blonde who made a face at his response. "And, because you don't know, no one is asking you why he hasn't come back yet!" He told her, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically.

_Good point_. Sharpay confessed in her head. "Stop being a baby." She ordered out loud. "Lets just wait, okay? Hopefully, Troy will turn his phone on soon and call us back when he realises how many missed calls he has from us," she slowly added, "...at least he better because I'm slaughtering that boy when he returns."

"Let's just hope he calls me back first then so I can warn him." Chad teased and Sharpay cracked a small smile, although, she had to admit that Troy was definitely cutting it fine. Her plan had worked, but she underestimated how quick her bosses were on picking up strange things such as, Troy taking a long walk for more than a few hours.

"Look, I know you're stressing out at the moment, Chad-" he scoffed, unattractively. "_But_, try not to. Go back to the living room and eat your troubles away, alright?" He rolled his eyes but agreed all the same. "Good, now I have to get back to work. Remember: stick to your story. Any slip-up could cost me my job. Got it?" She prodded him forcefully in the chest.

"Yes." He replied, a whine creeping through his voice as he rubbed his chest. "I guess I'll see you later then." Sharpay nodded and Chad smiled before leaving her in the small room which he had pushed her into to complain about Troy.

In circular motions, Sharpay begun to massage her temples, the stress-headache unleashing it's full potential. Taking a deep breath, Sharpay whipped out her phone from her back-pocket and pressed 'redial'. Hearing it go straight to voice mail, Sharpay let out a low growl (she was going to kill Troy when he returned).

"Troy, call me back as _soon_ as you get this." She muttered, irritably. "People are wondering where you are and Chad and I can't handle this stress. Please, just come back quickly! There is only so much my bosses will believe!" She exclaimed, sighing loudly. "I know this is important to you...but we need you to get back soon. See you soon...hopefully."

Slamming the phone shut, Sharpay ran her hand through her hair before leaving the room. However, she didn't get very far until she heard someone call out her name. Turning around, Sharpay was face-to-face with one of her bosses, Jerry. And he didn't look too pleased.

"_Evans_!" He barked.

"Jerry." Sharpay feigned a pleasant smile. "How are you?"

"Evans, where is Mr. Bolton?" He asked, seemingly through gritted teeth, ignoring her question. "We can't air a show without the bachelor in it. People don't want to watch a group of girls go out to a nightclub for an hour. Do you know how the ratings will go down if he doesn't return from that bloody walk soon?" Sharpay gulped. "He's the main man! The one that keeps it together! The public bloody _love_ him!"

"I know, Sir, I know." Sharpay replied, confidently. "But he'll be here soon. I know Troy better than anyone and I can assure you that he wouldn't bail on us, if that's what you're implying." Jerry's features remained stern and he folded his arms across his chest. "He's just a little stressed right now and-" 

"_He's_ stressed?" Jerry laughed sadistically and Sharpay felt herself tense up with frustration. "He doesn't have to make sure everything is running smoothly. _He_ doesn't have to worry about the ratings, he doesn't have to sort out which scenes are suitable for television; the scenes that are entertaining too." He argued. "He just has to choose a girl at the end of it, that's all, Evans!"

"Sir, Troy isn't just choosing a girl. He's choosing a wife." Sharpay defended.

"Oh, who cares? It's not like they'll actually survive the marriage." Jerry scoffed. "Two-thirds of marriages end in divorce nowadays. I'd be surprised if they lasted a week." He sneered. Half amused by his own joke and half entertained at the thought of Troy's "pending divorce".

"I can tell you, Jerry," Sharpay's eyes narrowed, "that Troy is taking this very seriously. He isn't in this for the money. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't realise he was getting money!" She exclaimed. "So, I would appreciate it if you would not insult my friends. I find it very disrespectful." She matched his stance, crossing her arms and looking tall.

"Excuse me?" Jerry snapped. "Don't talk to me that way, Evans, I'm the one that pays your wages and you would do well to remember that." Sharpay flinched as she felt Jerry spit on her. Her plan to stand up to him failing her once more. "As soon as Bolton gets here, inform me, got it?" The blonde nodded slowly, fighting the urge to smack Jerry there and then, and with that, Jerry walked off while she begun growling under-her-breath; narrowing her eyes on the back of his head. Sharpay quickly brought her phone back out from her pocket and pressed the 'redial' button again once Jerry was completely out of sight.

"_Sorry I can't take your call right now but feel free to leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible_." His cheery voice mail answered.

"URGH!"

Troy ran a hand through his hair nervously. No one had come out yet. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Taylor didn't have a clue but Troy couldn't help but think that if Mr. Montez had..._gone_, then the doctors wouldn't stay in the room while they mourned. At least, Troy never did. So...what did that mean? Too many questions were running around Troy's mind. Some were horrid. He didn't want to think about them. But the others he didn't want to question in case he was wrong...because what if he _was_ okay? What if things _were_ looking up? What if he asked all these questions, got his -and Taylor's- hopes up only to have them crashing down?

"It's Eva." Taylor whispered – Troy believed she had said that mainly to herself than to him.

Looking up, Troy saw a young looking woman with long, brown hair -slightly lighter than Gabriella's, he noticed- with tears running down her face from her coffee brown eyes. She hadn't spotted the pair of them at first and Eva only moved over towards them when she saw Taylor. Walking briskly over, Eva, straight away, wrapped her arms around Taylor's neck and let out a small sob that was clear she had needed to get out.

Troy hung his head low and closed his eyes sadly. Taylor blinked and immediately tears fell down her cheeks. Eva didn't loosen her grip on Taylor and, it seemed, Taylor didn't care one bit as she hugged her closer while Eva's tears continued to trail down her face and onto Taylor's clothing. Troy remained quiet. What else was he supposed to do? In fact, Troy couldn't do much even if he wanted to. That was it. This was their answer.

But what happened next confused Troy. Instead of Eva stepping slightly back from Taylor's arms with her eyes showing how distraught she was feeling. She stepped away with a smile gracing her pink lips. Taylor's brow furrowed. Clearly, she didn't understand more than Troy did. And then Eva wiped away her tears and laughed. _Laughed_! What was going on?

"He's _okay_!" She choked out from relieved laughter. "He's woken up! And the doctors say he's going to be okay!" She exclaimed and Taylor didn't react straight away. It was only until the information really sunk in did she grab Eva and pull her back into a happy, relieved hug.

"I can't believe it." Taylor breathed out.

"Me neither!" Eva laughed loudly again. "He's not exactly himself...well...obviously but he's _awake_! He's actually opened his eyes and spoken to us, Taylor! He's awake!" She repeated. "He's _awake_!" She wiped away the last of her happy tears before glancing at Troy. Immediately, she recognised and her expression changed into a state of shock. "Yo...you're...Troy Bolton?"

"Er...yeah." Troy nodded nervously before quickly apologising. "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude."

"No!" Eva shook her head. "No, no you're not intruding." She sniffed gently, "you're here for Gabby, right?" Troy nodded again, quickly explaining that he had spoken to her earlier. Eva didn't reply, instead she studied him slightly before snapping back into reality and blushing, "sorry, sorry." She said, embarrassed. "I'm just...I would never have expected you, of all people, to be here. The show is still-"

"Running, yes." Troy finished for her, since he had been asked that questions so many times, he was beginning to get used to it. "I just...needed to see Gabriella. I wanted to know that she was okay since she left so suddenly. I'm so happy for you that your father's okay."

"Thank you, Troy." Eva grinned. "Um, I was going to call people and tell them the news but do you want me to get Gabriella out here first?" Troy licked his lips nervously before nodding. "Right, um, I'll be right back then...stay here." She said, rushing back into the room that Mr. Montez occupied.

Taylor turned to Troy slowly and noticed his worried expression. "Don't worry." She offered him comfortingly. "You'll be fine..." she noticed the apprehension in his face and added quietly, "I like you Troy...and I think you're good for Gabby." Troy smiled, gratefully before his mouth ran dry when he saw the brunette beauty step out of the room and walk towards them. "I'll leave you two alone."

Taylor gave him one last reassuring smile before she stepped away leaving Troy to gulp nervously as Gabriella approached him slowly...or, at least, it felt slow for Troy who's hands were sweating profusely. She stopped in front of him, her arms folded across her chest, fresh tears in her eyes but a much relieved vibe was around her instead of the angry, tense and uncomfortable one Troy had experienced earlier.

"Hi...again." Troy laughed, nervous.

"Hi, Troy." Gabriella replied and Troy found himself surprised at how formal she sounded. "I didn't realise you were still here." She said. Her brown eyes staring into his blue ones, blankly. "I thought you had left by now. I thought you needed to be back in Los Angeles for the show." He nodded. "But you stayed?" He nodded again. "Oh."

'_Oh_?' He questioned to himself while an uncomfortable pause fell between them. '_Was that all she could say to him after he waited so long_? _Oh_? _Was she not even the slightest bit pleased that he __hadn't left_? _Not at all_?'

The silence was unbearable.

"So..." Troy licked his lips, feeling awkward. "You're dad's okay." He smiled and it was the only time when Gabriella looked at him with a smile. "That's great news! You Montez' must be pretty strong, eh?" He tried joking, his laugh trailing off at Gabriella's sudden deadpan expression. This was not going well and Troy knew it. Who was he kidding? Anyone who just looked at the pair knew it wasn't going well.

Gabriella stood with her arms folded across her chest and her back straight as if someone were holding her up with string. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight, messy bun giving her a strong, stern look. Despite her petiteness, it would be clear to an outsider that she had the control whether she realised it or not. Her lips weren't spread into a warm, gentle smile like they usually were. Instead, they were tight and frowning.

This unnerved Troy. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and it was obvious that he felt uncomfortable; like an awkward teenager. He shifted from one foot to another, mainly focusing his attention on the floor. He didn't like how he was handling the situation but there was something stopping him from being himself. There was something in the air preventing him from saying the things he wanted -_needed_!- to tell her.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, bluntly.

Troy froze in his tracks from her quick question; his eyes shifting awkwardly from side-to-side. She didn't even _sound_ like herself! "Er...what...what do you mean?" He stammered slightly. He did not like this question at all. Was there any part of her that wanted him to be there? Was there any part of her that Troy knew...the Gabriella he had come to love?

"I told you to leave, Troy." She answered, unfazed by his reaction. In fact, she sounded rather impatient. "I told you to leave me alone and, yet, you're still here; in front of me. I didn't want you to be here, Troy. Did you not understand me?" This was like another person. It shocked Troy who had been so desperate to see his Gabriella. Where had _she_ gone? He wanted the Gabriella he knew not the one standing in front of him now.

"Um...I...you see..." He stuttered before stopping and closing his eyes. He wasn't going to be like this. He wouldn't let this Gabriella have the satisfaction in knowing that he felt uncomfortable, although he knew it was probably too late for that. "I didn't want to leave." He told her confidently. "I wanted to be here with you."

"But I told you to leave! I didn't want you with me!" She argued.

"And I told you before, Gabriella, that I don't believe you when you say that." He retorted, strong but quiet enough so the others around them couldn't hear their conversation. "What you said to me earlier, I can't believe you. Not after we've been together!" He exclaimed.

"_Been together_?" Gabriella laughed sadistically. "We haven't _been together_, Troy."

"What!" Troy exclaimed, incredulously.

"_Been together_ implies that we were a couple, Troy." Gabriella informed him, irritably.

"Weren't we?" Troy spread his arms out dramatically.

"No!" Gabriella replied quickly. "Because if _we_ were then you were together with all those _other girls_ Troy!" She explained and Troy scolded himself. Of course, how could he forget the other girls? _Idiot_. He said to himself. Gabriella knew that she had won by the realisation that spread across Troy's features. "Exactly, Troy, so I am right. We were never together."

"Okay, so we weren't an exclusive couple but we could be." He replied. "We could-"

"Please, Troy." Her voice was suddenly soft, almost pleading. "Don't."

"Why not?" He asked, disheartened. "Why can't we be a couple? Why can't I say that I'm with you? I thought you liked me. I thought this was what you wanted...it's what I want." Gabriella looked away and Troy was sure her eyes were filling with tears. "Please, Ella..." He said, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"I'm sorry, Troy but we can't." She told him and, sure enough, tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I can't because..." She paused. Was there a reason? "It's wrong timing, Troy." She took his hands in her own and continued. "With my dad and the show and...we can't be a couple anyway." She laughed sadly. "You have a contract and right now you can't be my main priority."

"I know that!" Troy quickly cut in. "I know that your family comes first. That's completely understandable, I know that, I get it. And the show? The show doesn't matter. _You_ matter! You are all I think about! I don't care if I have a contract, screw it! If I can be with you then I don't care!" He exclaimed powerfully and Gabriella bit her trembling lip as she slowly shook her head.

"We can't, Troy."

"But-"

"We _can't_." She repeated. "I'm sorry but...nothing is going to change my mind."

"Please-"

"Troy!" Gabriella whined, "please don't make this harder than it already is."

"But I want this! _You_ want this!"

He argued and Gabriella paused, running her hand in his hair softly. "We don't always get what we want." She whispered as tears ran slowly down her cheeks. "This, whatever this is...it needs to end, Troy. I can't handle it. I can't...this can't happen...it can't go on anymore." She sighed, dropping her hand to her side, "you need to go back to the show and I need to stay here."

"Maybe if-"

"Troy, did you honestly think this was going to last?" She asked and Troy almost stepped back with the harshness of the question. "It was a _show!_ I didn't want to be on it in the first place...this isn't like films that you see. We're not going to be married with four kids and a white picket fence, okay? That was never going to happen. You'll go your way and I'll go mine because that's all we can do. I'm sorry...but I think you know it's true." Slowly, Gabriella leant up and kissed Troy softly on the lips. Before he knew it, it was over and she was walking backwards.

"Ella-"

"Goodbye Troy." She gave him one last look with her beautiful, brown eyes before she turned around and returned to her father's room leaving Troy with a broken heart.

"What happened? Did you find her-"

"How's her dad? Did you see him? Did you-"

"-miss your plane or something because I had to-"

"-act as if this was something you did-"

"-you get me peanuts from the plane? You know-"

"-we're going to have to make you answer my questions, Troy!"

"Will you both just _shut up_?" He asked rhetorically. Immediately, Sharpay and Chad stopped talking with surprise. He hadn't snapped at them but both knew that something was wrong. Just by looking at him you could tell. Sharpay and Chad looked at each other worriedly and an awkward silence settled between them while Troy rubbed his temples in circular motions.

Slowly, Sharpay said softly, "Troy? What happened?"

"..."

"Troy?" Chad continued slowly, "dude, are you...what's up?"

"..."

"Troy, come on you can tell us." Chad said with a smile. "We're your best friends. Could she not come back with you because of her dad or something? Is he in a worst state than he already is? I'm guessing she couldn't leave hi-"

"She dumped me." Troy cut him off. "Okay? Me and her are over. There was no point in even bothering to see her because she made it clear that to be with me wasn't what she wanted." Sharpay and Chad looked worriedly at their friend; both shocked. This wasn't the result they had expected or wanted.

"She probably didn't mean it, Troy-"

"That's what I thought at first." Troy replied, turning to Sharpay. "I spoke with her best friend and she said the same thing so I waited. That's why I'm late." He explained. "Her dad woke up. But she still didn't want to be with me and you know what? I believe her this time. After all, like she said, she had never wanted to be on this show in the first place...I tried so hard with her. I really...I love her." He confessed. "I thought she..." he laughed sadistically. "What a naïve thing to think. That she would return those feelings."

"Troy, I think she did- _does."_ Sharpay replied. "But, with her dad and-" 

"If you are about to say, '_don't give up_' then I can't listen to that." He told her sternly. "She doesn't want me, Shar. She doesn't want me to be with her. And I'm going to respect her decision. I can't pester her much longer. It'll be too difficult to take the rejection." He finished, running a hand through his hair and giving a dejected sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you guys...I think I'm just going to go to my roo-"

"_Troy!"_ A booming voice interrupted and turning round, the three friends saw Jerry joyously springing over -if the man _could_ spring over that was. Sharpay inwardly groaned, bracing herself for the worst but what came next surprised her. "Great to see you again, my man." He shook Troy's hand. "I was just wondering where you had got to." Sharpay and Chad looked at each other with disbelief. Only moments before he had threatened to sack anyone who wasn't looking for Troy.

"Sorry, Jerry I was just-" 

"Going for a walk? Yes, yes I know, I know." He chuckled heartily. "It doesn't matter. You're here now after all! The girls are still out, I suppose it's too late to do much but just to inform you that there is a task tomorrow and one lucky girl wins a date with you so prepare yourself." He chuckled loudly again.

Sharpay looked ready to kill Jerry if he laughed one more time, after all, she had been the one in most trouble for "losing" Troy. Wasn't Troy meant to be in the shit right now? If Troy wasn't heartbroken, Sharpay would have made sure he was. While Sharpay glared, Chad noticed that Jerry was on the wrong side of the camera. With acting skills like his, he could have won an Oscar. However, Troy was inwardly groaning and growling at Jerry. Why did he have a date _tomorrow_? Right now, he wanted to wallow in self pity not try and entertain someone else. _Someone who isn't Gabriella._ He told himself in his head and he felt that horrible tug in his chest as if someone was purposely trying to take his heart out.

"So, you should probably rest up, my boy!" Jerry patted Troy's back. "You've got a big day a head of you and I won't take up your sleeping time much longer." He chuckled, showing off his gleaming white veneers. _God, this man is annoying_. Troy thought. Finally, he understood why Sharpay was constantly bad-mouthing him. "I'll see you later and Sharpay?" He turned to the blonde, "keep up the good work, babe." He winked and Chad first thought was to hold her back in case she lashed out but Sharpay managed to control herself_..._just_._

"Right, I'm going to go to bed." Troy rubbed his face, "I'm shattered so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night Troy." Sharpay and Chad replied simultaneously.

"Troy!" Sharpay called out as Troy turned. "Remember that Chad and I are always here."

"Yeah," Troy smiled gently, "thanks guys."

Troy turned around once more and left the two friends to watch him walk off to his room. Once Troy was completely out of sight, Chad couldn't help himself and said, "he never got me my peanuts- _ouch_!" He yelped as Sharpay elbowed him harshly in his ribs.

"Shut up."

Gabriella couldn't believe it.

Finally, after a tortuous few weeks, her father was awake and talking to her. Knowing that she could walk into his room and he would look over and smile back at her was surreal. It was something she had been praying for for so long that now it was happening, it was hardly believable. Although, he was asleep right now, previously joking that a coma could really tire someone out. She was almost convinced that it was all a dream and she would wake up to find him in a worse condition than she remembered. But, so far, she hadn't woken up and this was really happening. At last, something was going right for her.

Returning to her family after she and Troy and talked had been difficult. She couldn't deny that all she wanted to do was cry and cry until there were no tears left to shed but, despite this, she knew she'd made the right decision. She wasn't right for him. She was just plain, old Gabriella whereas he was this magnificent creature that should be put on a pedestal. Not only was he extremely good-looking, he had a warm and loving heart. He was worth something, especially to her, but Gabriella knew he deserved better. He deserved someone that was perfect like he was.

"What are you thinking about, Gabs." Mark asked groggily.

"Huh?" Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts to see her father looking at her curiously. "Oh! Well, nothing really. Just how glad I am that you're awake. That you're okay now." She smiled warmly at Mark who returned it happily. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit stiff, is all." He grinned, easing himself up into an upright position. Immediately, Gabriella jumped up and propped up his pillows, despite Mark's protests. "Gabby, Gabby," he said, "please, I'm not an invalid. You don't need to fuss, sweetheart. I'm fine." But Gabriella didn't reply, she merely bit her lip. "I appreciate it but I don't want you worrying. Trust me, I'm not going to fall out of bed without you."

Gabriella giggled softly before replying, "I'm sorry but...I just...after everything, I don't want to risk anything. I was so worried. Now that you're awake...I don't want to take any chances, dad. I can't go through it all again. It was horrible." The grin had faded and Mark soothingly kissed the back of his daughter's hand.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Mark smiled softly. "I know it must've been difficult. I can't apologise enough."

"It's not your fault, daddy." Gabriella replied. "You couldn't help it but with everything that was going on. Having to go onto that show, actually _going_ onto that show, finding out about you then the others, I-"

"What is going on with you and the other girls?" He asked, curiously. "And I don't want some silly excuse that you need to go to the bathroom. You aren't avoiding this like the others did; even your mother won't tell me!" Gabriella remained silent. "Have you had an argument? You know I hate it when my girls fight."

"I know you do." Gabriella answered, quietly.

"So..." Mark waited for her to continue but when Gabriella looked away, he said, "Gabby, what has happened? And I want an answer. Why is everything so tense?" Gabriella still stayed quiet. "Gabby," he said sternly, "I want to know and you are going to be the one that tells me, comprende?"

"You're Spanish accent is so bad." Gabriella scrunched up her nose and giggled but when Mark simply rolled his eyes, she knew there was no way around his question. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Gabriella sighed. "We're not in an argument." She began slowly. "But we're not on the best of terms."

"Gabriella." Mark said, almost in a complaining tone. "Why?"

"It's not my fault!" She exclaimed hastily. "I was on that damn show! If they had just...and if I had- why did this happen!" She shouted to herself and ran an agitated hand through her hair. "I wasn't here when you first went into hospital, I mean, when you were awake from your first...heart attack...I wasn't there, was I." Mark shook his head.

"No. You were on the show when it first happened."

"But no one called me until you had gone into...a..." Mark patted her hand comfortingly. "I was on television while you were in hospital. They didn't inform me of _anything_, dad! Do you think I wanted to be on that show while you were here? You knew I didn't want to go on it, they knew I didn't want to go on it so why did they leave me there when I could have been here? Why would they do that?"

"Have you asked them this question?"

"Yes." Gabriella mumbled. "They said that they weren't sure how bad the heart attack had been then and apparently Troy and I were getting _close."_ She scowled. "I'm mad because they lied to me, dad. They pretended as if everything was okay when it obviously wasn't! They're my family, they shouldn't have lied to me!"

"Gabby, Gabby," Mark said soothingly, "calm down."

Gabriella sighed and took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you expected when you woke up."

"No, it certainly isn't." Mark rubbed his face, tiredly. "Look, I know that you're upset. It's understandable but..." he sighed, "they're your sisters and they love you. I lied when I said no one was telling me, your mother informed me of everything but I needed to hear what you thought of this...situation." Gabriella fiddled with her hands. "Sweetheart, they thought they were doing the right thing. They didn't know how bad it was going to be."

"So you're taking _their_ _side_!" Gabriella exclaimed, incredulously.

"No." Mark shook his head and Gabriella tried arguing but he cut her off sternly, "_no_, Gabriella. I'm not taking anyone's side here. I'm simply saying that they realise they did the wrong thing but, at the time, they thought they were doing the best thing for you." Gabriella looked away and Mark paused before saying softly, "...what have I always told you to remember?"

"Look both ways before crossing the street?" She joked.

"No." Mark chuckled, "although, that's a valid point but no, think about when you were angry at someone before." He told her, "think about what I told you then." Gabriella chewed on her lip as she thought back and when the answer came to her, she looked at her father earnestly.

"Everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves another chance."

"Exactly." Mark answered, happily. "They made their mistake, they know they made that mistake and now it's up to you to give them another chance. They're your sisters. They love you. Do you honestly believe they did this on purpose? Do you think they did this to spite you?" Slowly, Gabriella shook her head. "No, of course they didn't because they love you and you love them." Mark kissed the top of his daughter's head. "They really did think they were doing the right thing, Gabby." He told her, softly -almost inaudible. "Don't you want this...whatever _this_ is, to end? Don't you want it to go back to normal?"

"Of course I do." Gabriella replied, quietly. "I haven't enjoyed this. I hate fighting with them but it's just...every time I think about it, I can't...I can't help but think of you when you were in the coma. I can't stop myself from remembering how hurt I felt. I wish I could but I can't."

"Well, that's nonsense!" Mark exclaimed, "sweetheart, it's not impossible. Of course you can forget it. Right, I want you to do something." Gabriella looked at him with intrigue. "I want you to put yourself in one of your sister's shoes. Think about what they did and how bad they feel for doing it. Think about the things that you said to them and imagine how they felt hearing you say that."

Gabriella pondered. She had never thought about that. Gabriella supposed that she had said some awful things to her family. And they were genuine. They wouldn't have lied if they hadn't genuinely thought they were doing the right thing. Maybe she should think about...but then again..._oh God_! This was so difficult! Too many questions and thoughts were running around Gabriella's head. What was she meant to say to them? And what if it didn't make a difference at all! What if there was still that aching, betrayed feeling in the pit of her stomach?...But they were her family. They had her best interests at heart whether they had thought them properly through or not. They didn't hurt her deliberately. Why would they? And now her father was okay...shouldn't this teach her that people can be lost at any time? What if something happened and they never had the chance to make up?

Gabriella would never forgive herself.

"So, Courtney told me that I looked like a slut and I was like, 'who are _you_ to tell _me_ that I look like a slut?' I mean had she _looked_ at herself in the mirror?" Lacey laughed out loud, snorting unattractively into her meal before looking up at Troy expectantly. "Don't you totally agree, Troy?" She asked but Troy had not listened. "Troy?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah?" He answered, unsure.

Lacey didn't catch onto his hesitancy and carried on. _"See!_ That's why I think we totally match! Don't you totally agree?" She asked but (_thankfully_) did not pause for an answer. "You totally understand me, Troy and I think that I totally understand you. I'm so glad that we finally got this alone date. I've been waiting for, like, ever for this moment." She grabbed his hand suddenly, catching Troy off-guard. "This is just so romantic, don't you think?"

"Um...sure."

"I'm so psyched that you said that!" Lacey beamed. "I knew, the moment we met, that there was something." She winked flirtatiously. "I just wish this date would never end. I mean, we're so-" Troy zoned out as Lacey continued to talk. Had her voice always been that high? And had she got louder? (If that was physically possible.) While Lacey began to chatter away about something-or-other, Troy fiddled with his food.

He wished he didn't have to do this date. He wished he didn't have to do any date. After Gabriella's break-up, that was all he could think about. Her face, her eyes, her words. '_We don't always get what we want_'...'_Troy, did you honestly think this was going to last_?'...'_That was never going to happen_.' Where was his Ella? The one he had grown to love and care about...where had she gone? He understood that with everything involving her family was difficult and she wasn't going to be the happy, bubbly woman he had met on the show but to be the way she had been? She was like a completely different person. It was like she was a stranger.

A stranger.

Maybe she was. Maybe he hadn't gotten to know Gabriella at all! Maybe she had put up pretences just to look good on television? Maybe he had seen the real side to Gabriella that previous day?...Who was he kidding? Of course that wasn't the real Gabriella! He knew her. He really knew her. Gabriella was sweet and kind and beautiful and she wasn't leaving his head. He missed her. Everything about her, he missed. Her laugh, her smile, her blush. Her touch, her scent, her kiss...her _mumbling_! Troy wanted that Ella back. He wanted his Mumble.

"What are you laughing at?" Lacey asked, girlishly and snapping Troy away from his thoughts.

"Er...I...er...nothing, nothing." Troy shook his head, a small smile still on his face.

"Oh, right." Lacey faltered for a second. It was clear that Troy wasn't thinking about her. "So," she returned to her enthusiastic self. "Eliminations tomorrow...any idea of who you're thinking of sending home?"

"Ladies, there are only three more places left which allows you to stay another week and spend time with Troy." Ryan informed, Morgan, Lacey, Natasha and Dana who stood nervously in front of the camera while those girls who had gotten through looked on with curiosity. To say that Lacey was almost hyperventilating was an understatement. But Troy remained in his usual place with three necklaces in his hand. "Troy."

"It's been an interesting couple of weeks and I've gotten to know you all a lot better." Troy began slowly, the camera moving round to catch the girls expressions. "But my next choice is Natasha." A small squeal left the petite girls lips before she ran up and hugged Troy tightly. "Congratulations." He said and she beamed back. "Dana." The brunette strutted to him with a look of sheer confidence. It was as if she had never been nervous at all.

"There is only one necklace left." Ryan said, "whichever one of you that is not chosen to stay will have to say their goodbyes and leave the house immediately. I wish you both the best of luck." Lacey and Morgan didn't seem to listen but instead had their eyes focused on the necklace dangling from Troy's fingers.

"This was a hard decision to make," Troy lied. To be honest, this had been one of the easier ones. "But I have made one which means that one of you won't be making it through to next week. The person who I'd like to save is..." Troy looked at the two girls in front of him. Morgan looking a little more confident than before. "Lacey." The blonde let out a sigh of relief and she quickly wiped away the tears before smiling and accepting the necklace. She moved to the side with the other girls while Morgan stood, frozen to her spot. "I'm sorry, Morgan but I just felt as if we weren't compatible enough."

"Compatible enough? _Compatible enough_!" Morgan repeated, angrily. "You just lost the best thing you could have ever had!" She shouted. Sharpay quickly signalling for a commercial break. Fortunately, the break began quickly enough for the rest of Morgan's outburst to be kept off camera. "You chose these _freaks_ over me? Are you _insane_?" Troy looked away, embarrassed for her. "Well, you know what, Troy Bolton," she spat, "you're not that hot." And with that she stormed away, yanking her suitcase behind her.

With the room in stunned silence, Ryan quickly broke it with a loud clap of his hands and his cheerful voice. "Well done, Ladies!" He congratulated them. "You all deserve your place and I hope you're all as happy as I am to see you here another week. However, I am to remind you that such acts that have just happened are not tolerated on _The Reality of Love_ and I hope, for those that leave in the future will leave much more gracefully than that." A few nods went round. "Good. Well, again, great job and if you could all visit the confession room this evening, it saves us having to find you."

_Confession Camera_:

"I got through!" Lacey happily exclaimed. "But I was in the last two. I couldn't believe it. I thought Troy and I had had such a great time together last night. I thought we were really bonding. Unless...unless he wanted to see how I reacted, like a test. And I didn't scream like Morgan did. That was weird to tell you the truth. Talk about a _drama queen_. I suppose it doesn't matter now anyway since I'm staying for, at least, another week. God," she sighed, placing her hand over her heart, "eliminations really take it's toll on you. But the party is about to start so I'm just going to relax and maybe have some fun with Troy. I'm going to totally prove myself this week. Troy won't know what's hit him! He's going to see that I can be something special."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I really thought I was a goner when I was in that bottom four." Natasha breathed out, almost breathlessly. "I've never been so nervous before in my entire life. I thought I was going to die on the spot. I'm glad that I got through though. I've not had much alone time with Troy these past couple of weeks and I don't want to be booted off for it. I think we really click sometimes. But, he seems distant lately...at least, I _think_ he seems distant." Rubbing her eyes, Natasha added softly, "I'm so tired! It's been a long day today and I really hope that it doesn't happen again next week. At least it was Morgan that left thought...I hated her and what was with the shouting afterwards? I can tell you now that there will be a lot less headaches without her. I feel mean saying this but I don't think anyone's going to miss her."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So trust Morgan to have a hissy fit." Lexie laughed loudly. "I'm actually overwhelmed that she's gone! She pissed the hell out of me. And can you believe that she thought her and Troy were good for each other? Man, Troy made one good choice tonight." Slowly, the smile began to falter, "I wish Gabriella was here to see this...It's funny, I never expected to find friends on this show but I have and I really don't want to lose contact with them after this. It still feels weird without, Gabs though. She really should be here with us; having fun and joking around." Lexie paused, a thoughtful expression on her features. "With Gabriella and Nat and Lydia, it's better. I'd be lonely otherwise. They have the same sense of humor as I do. I can relate to them and they can relate to me. Whether I win or not, they made this show totally worth it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naomi sat down in view of the camera with half a glass of champagne in her hand. "_Whoo_-_hoo_!" She screamed, delightfully and slightly drunkenly. "I got through another week! That's what I'm talking about _baby_!" She took a long sip of her drink. "I knew I was getting through this week. Troy and I have been spending quite a bit of time with each other. He's such a gentlemen too and I think he likes it when I make the first move." She gulped down the rest of the drink. "We have so much chemistry between us. It's almost like a...like a...like a _nuclear explosion_! Man..." she licked her lips, "imagine what he's like in bed. I could just go out there now and rip his clothes off, he's so damn _sexy_. What was Morgan on about earlier? He's not hot?" Naomi laughed, "that girl has some issues, _clearly_."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thank the Lord!" Troy breathed out, running a hand through his hair. "Another elimination down. I didn't expect Morgan to go ahead and do that. I felt embarrassed for her! I think that showed me that I made the right decision to be honest, I couldn't handle someone that high maintenance. And especially now, I do not need someone like that. I just want to chill out for a while." Sighing heavily, he added quietly, "to be completely honest, and I feel bad saying this because the girls are so happy out there, but I can't be bothered with this party. All I want to do is go to bed. I'm completely shattered. At least Chad can entertain them as well." He smiled softly, "I'm glad he's here...sometimes there really are too many women."

**Troy Bolton: America's new heartthrob.**

**But is _his_ heart broken?**

**(by Kelsi Nielson)**

_If you haven't heard of the new hit reality television show, 'The Reality of Love' then you've clearly been living under a rock. The brand new show has taken America by storm with it's never-ending entertainment; from the bitchy girls to the dreamy bachelor. Which leads me on to Troy Bolton, the gorgeous guy who's looking for a wife. (If I didn't have a husband, I would have signed up myself.) There's absolutely no doubt that this adorable doctor from Albuquerque has not only captured the hearts of the contestants but every female (and some male) fans across the country. I think it's safe to say that Troy Bolton is becoming a household name with the masses of billboards which have covered Los Angeles, the commercials on TV and, I'm sure, the pictures on your fridges. After all, who wouldn't want to see that in the morning? With his brunette locks, pearly-white smile and those stunning bright blue eyes...I'm feeling faint just thinking about him. _

_Over the past few weeks we've been able to see Troy Bolton blossom with the lovely (although not all lovely) ladies that have been battling to win his heart. How else would we have fallen in love with him? But, that would be why it was so easy to notice the sudden change in him in the past few days and I have a sneaky suspicion that there is a simple explanation as to why this has happened. No, it isn't because he's homesick. No it isn't because he's bored. I believe it has something to do with the mysterious departure of Gabriella Montez; the brunette beauty that was hard to crack. It was clear that the chemistry between Montez and Bolton were undeniably strong and I wanted nothing more than to have them married there and then. They were utterly adorable. I didn't even care that the luscious doctor from Albuquerque would choose her over me (no matter how many times I would have disagreed with that in my head). With the pair all loved up, it was an addiction to watch the couple every evening, hoping that they'd run away and elope. _

_However, any hope of that happening was shattered when Mr. Bolton, the rest of the girls and the whole of America were informed that Miss. Montez was not returning to the show. And Troy has not been the same since. Just a day after he took an extremely long walk that lasted more than a couple of hours...or did he? Sources report that Mr. Bolton actually followed Miss. Montez to try and persuade her to come back to the show. Under what circumstances she left for is still unknown but it is clear that Mr. Bolton was not successful and he returned more miserable than ever. Yesterday, we saw the departure of Morgan Taylor (a very ungraceful departure I must add) but even with 'Miss Drama Queen' gone from the equation, he's still not happy. _

_Will he ever be the same Troy Bolton we fell in love with? Or will we personally have to seek Gabriella Montez out ourselves to force her onto the show? Trust me, if that's the only way to see the return of his beaming smile or the sparkle in his eyes then I won't be the only one. With only seven ladies left in the competition and a twist in the show (promised by the producers) I don't think we're going to be disappointed with 'The Reality of Love's' upcoming episodes. Does this mean Montez is returning? Or am I just putting my (and everyone else's) hopes up? And with Montez gone who will our favourite reality television star choose? There are so many possibilities and only one way to find out so I'll be eagerly awaiting the next episodes with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a picture of Troy Bolton in the other. _

_'The Reality of Love' features every night at seven on ABC_

"Have you seen this, love?" Mark asked cheerfully, showing his wife the newspaper that was in his hands. When she nodded, he continued to say, "who knew that our Gabby was going to be mentioned in the newspaper! We'll have to stick this on the fridge, I think. It's an achievement after all." Maria rolled her brown eyes as she plumped up his pillows.

"I highly doubt that Gabby will want _that_ on the fridge." She replied softly. Gently pushing Mark back onto the pillows. "She might have begun talking to us again but that doesn't mean she's forgiven us. This will not help." She tapped at the article. "And should you really be sitting up and reading, Mark? You're supposed to be _resting_."

"It's not exactly strenuous, Maria." It was Mark's turn to roll his eyes this time. "I'm only reading."

"I don't want to take any risks, Mark, that's all."

Ignoring his wife's comment, unintentionally, Mark said, "who knew that Gabby's departure would have such an affect on this boy?" He grinned, "who am I kidding? Of course he would, she's a Montez! It's natural. Is it true that he came here, to Albuquerque General to see her?" Maria nodded again, although sadly. "Well, why didn't I meet the boy?" He asked.

"Mi querido, Gabby broke-up with him." Maria said softly and sat down by her husband's side. "The poor boy was apparently heartbroken but Gabby didn't want a relationship at a time like this. I suppose it's understandable, of course but-"

"Understandable? Maria, she broke-up with him! For what? _Me_?" He said, incredulously. "Well that's not acceptable. It is clear that there's something there between the two of them. Why can't she give it a chance? Gabby..." he whined, "I'm going to have to speak with her about this- no! No, Maria I have to put some sense into that girl." He sighed, "I watched the programme, I know that she feels the same and I'll be damned if she gives up because of me. I'm mean, I'm fine! Never better!" Maria raised her eyebrows. "Okay, so I _have_ been better but I really am fine now."

"Honey, don't get involved." His wife begged.

"She's my daughter!" He argued, "it's my duty to get involved."

"It really isn't."

"It's not like I'm going to tell her what to do just-"

"Mark, _do not get involved_."

"Maria, sweetheart, it'll be absolutely fine." Mark replied, taking Maria's hand in his own as he placed the paper on his lap. "Once I talk to her, she'll realise that she needs to see Troy. Then they can talk it through and if they then decide to go through with a relationship then so be it. I'm not going to force her to do anything. She has her own life after all...Honestly what's the worse that could happen?"


	17. Rollarcoaster Ride of Emotions

**Author's Note: Hey again, so it's been a month since I last posted a chapter. That's quicker than the last time and Christmas holidays are coming up soon. I have a ton of work to do over the holidays but I have three weeks so I hope to post the next chapter quicker. I really hope you enjoy it. I hope you're not disappointed or anything :S but it's another long one so I hope there's _something_ in there that you like. :D**

**Shout-outs: Anoymous14, **_zettaiyo_**, PromisingTomorrow, **_ellakb_**, Kro22, **_Fairyvixenmaiden_**, cautious, **_pumpkinking5_**, Jen, **_Zac is _**, Jenny, **_purplepeace_**, PerfectxSweetheartx, **_jazzyjazz07_**, Midnight113, **_sparklerock5_**, XxBabiiGurlxX, **_SwedishAussie_**, mbaby45, **_OlymbicBeliever_**, yogaluva, **_palmbeach_**, bubzchoc, **_maccanut53_**, BabyVanessa093, **_OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat_**, kaybaby1127, **_sxcthing123_**, XxSashaxX, **_JoJoBabe_**, FlakeGirl, **_xxzanessaxloverxx_**, Jen and **_ImABelieber_**. Thank you all so much, they really are amazing. Every one of you motivate me so much and I just hope you continue to enjoy this story. :D **

..

**A Reality of Love**

_Chapter 17 - Rollarcoaster Ride of Emotions_

_.._

"Dude, you really need to get into shape." Troy teased. "When was the last time you went to the gym?"

"Shut up, Man!" Chad breathed out, opening his hands out for Troy to pass him the basketball. "I just haven't done as much exercise recently and clearly my metabolism isn't what it once was." He jumped up for the hoop but missed it by mere centimetres. "Shit! What is wrong with me today?" He groaned and Troy collected the rebound, dribbling it up to the hoop before shooting and missing the basket completely.

"Come on! I haven't scored all day."

"Okay, so I may be losing all my fitness," Chad grabbed the ball, "but at least I've scored _some_ baskets."

"I just have my mind elsewhere." Troy replied. "I haven't got my head in the game."

"Bolton, doesn't have his head in the game?" Chad teased, "now, that _is_ a surprise since basketball was your life in high school." Troy smiled and shook his head. He had certainly been a basketball crazed fan in high school and the only way he would ever miss a basket was when something was on his mind, preventing him to '_get in the zone_' like his Dad had always told him to do. That something today was Gabriella as it had been for many days. "Does it have something to do with a certain brunette?"

Troy remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Dude." Chad caught the ball and tucked it under his arm. "I understand."

"...Do you think she's thinking about me?"

Chad stared at Troy who was looking at his shoes as he kicked a small stone around. In all honesty, Chad was worried about his friend. It had been a week since Gabriella had told him to leave. Never had he seen Troy this way. He wasn't upset in the sense that he was trapped in his room, crying, not eating, crying, writing depressing poems, crying but he definitely wasn't himself. He was more reserved, generally because he was asking himself, 'what went wrong?' since, one minute, Gabriella was there and the next she wasn't. Not only that but now Troy had to choose someone else to win the show and become his wife. It was certain that Gabriella was going to win but now...Who would fill her place?

"I don't know, Man." Chad answered honestly. "But...From what I knew of her, of how she felt about you, I think she could be. It can't be that easy to forget about you when you're on a show. Before I came on, I knew how much time was spent talking about this. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't _want_ to forget about you."

"I wish that was true."

"Dude, come on, you know that she lo-"

"If she really did, Chad, then she wouldn't have told me to leave." Troy interrupted him. "This isn't like a romantic movie, it isn't always a happy ending." He said, mumbling, "no matter how hard you want it to be. Maybe she did like me...For a little while but the more I think about it, the more I realise that she doesn't want to be apart of my life."

"I doubt that that is the case, Troy."

"Again; I wish that was true."

* * *

_Confession Camera_:

"I was watching Troy play basketball this afternoon," Naomi smiled and subconsciously licked her full lips. "God, he was gorgeous. I could just watch him with his shirt off _all day_. When he's my husband, I'm going to make sure I burn all his shirts and jumpers. Nothing is covering that beautiful body up." She giggled to herself before twirling her long, brown hair around her index finger. "Hopefully the next challenge will involve less clothes than before, I would be sure to win then and Troy won't know what hit him! I would show him how to have some real fun...if you get what I mean." Naomi winked cheekily with a cocky grin spread across her lips.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, I was in the bottom two last elimination and I do not want that happening again." Lacey said with determination in her voice. "I want to win this so badly and I really do feel that Troy and I have a connection. I think we could be great together! I mean, as sad as this may sound, I can already picture what our life could be like, you know?" She sighed, a smile on her lips. "Of course, it's too soon to really think about that sort of thing but by the end of it, Troy could be proposing to _me_! I could be Mrs. Bolton!" She giggled. "These past few days have really changed my view of Troy. I'd always thought he was gorgeous, who wouldn't? But, now I've gotten to know him more and been able to spend more time with him, I know that I'm falling for him. This next challenge, I'm going to prove myself. I'm not going to be that bimbo blonde anymore because if everyone else sees me like that, then Troy might see me like that and that's the last thing that I want."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, so I know she's the oldest out of all of us but that doesn't mean that she owns the place." Dana said sourly with her arms tightly folded across her chest with a bitter snarl on her lips. "Who cares if I didn't have a stupid coaster for my drink? Jesus Christ, she really needs to get a grip because that was so pathetic. She actually treated me as if I was her child. How..._urgh_!" Dana exclaimed angrily. "God, she hasn't always gotten on my nerves but now that there's less and less of us, I'm starting to see her controlling, nit-picking ways! Next thing you know she'll be inspecting our rooms to make sure we've made our beds. Why, why is she on this show? Surely, Lydia knows this is for Troy to find a _wife_ not for him to find a mother!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm really looking forward to the next challenge." Lexie smiled widely. "I don't know exactly why but I'm starting to believe I prefer the challenges to the actual dates! That's awful, isn't it." Lexie crinkled her nose, "although, I wouldn't mind having a date. Troy and I haven't had a lot of time together and it's strange, I don't know what I want from all this. Obviously the prize is Troy but because we've had so little time together, it doesn't feel like that anymore. Don't get me wrong, of course I still want to be here but..." She trailed off and, for the first time in a long time, Lexie looked vulnerable. "Shit, who would've thought I'd get this far in the show and then be thinking about whether or not I want it?" She laughed, half-heartedly. "Sometimes I think, what's the point? I I just shoved myself on here to try and get over..." she cleared her throat, "well, to get over my husband. If he was still alive...I wouldn't be here." Suddenly, the viewers of _The Reality of Love_ watched intently as the strong, independent girl who had only briefly shared her past before, broke down.

* * *

"So, what's been happening while I've been away then?" Mark asked, nonchalantly.

Gabriella looked up from her magazine with an incredulous expression. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"You always do that!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly, staring at her father with utter disbelief while Mark returned a casual expression. Gabriella knew that he understood though. "Dad, you do realise that you could have...Well you could have..." She sighed, not wanting to say it out loud. "Dad, you could have-"

"Died?" Mark offered quietly and Gabriella nodded, sadly, looking down at her hands. "Oh, sweetie, I _do_ know that." Mark took Gabriella's hand, patting it gently. "Of course I do, I had a heart attack and that says enough, don't you think?" Gabriella winced, her father had been in such a terrible condition only days before and the memory of him, sickly pale and unlike himself had not left her mind just yet. Sometimes she believed it was too soon to start talking about it, just in case they lost him again.

"Then why do you joke about it?" She asked, quietly.

"Because, it's me." Mark replied softly. "I understand how serious it was but do you want me to go on and on and on about how I might not have been here?" Gabriella bit her lip and shook her head. Mark couldn't help but see her as the small little girl she had once been. "No." He agreed. "I don't want to do that and you don't want to hear that. Now, are you going to cheer up for me?...Or am I going to have to tickle you?" A smile slowly spread on Gabriella's lips. "That's what I thought." Mark teased, "besides, I'm getting too old to tickle my little girls anymore."

"We're not exactly little girls though, are we?" Gabriella prodded him, gently.

Mark sighed, "no, no you're not anymore. But you always will be in my eyes. It was only yesterday that you girls were toddlers running around the house causing chaos. Now you're adults...Running around the house causing chaos." Gabriella giggled, she had to admit that her father always knew how to put a smile upon her face. "Anyway, on the subject of my girls, have you spoken to them yet?" Gabriella looked away, chewing her lip anxiously. "Gabriella." Mark said, with his warning tone.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella replied quickly.

"What did I tell you, Gabriella?"

"I know, I know." She said. "And I _will_ talk to them but I just haven't had the time yet, okay?" Mark looked at her with a disapproving expression. "That and I'm figuring out what I can say. I don't want to start talking without knowing what I'm actually going to say!" She exclaimed but Mark gave a heavy sigh.

"Gabby, you don't need to plan what you're going to say." Mark told her. "And I think you know that yourself, you're just trying to put this off." Gabriella fiddled with her fingers. "They know that they did wrong. They didn't want to lie and hurt you the way they did because I believe them when they say that they thought they were doing the right thing. But I also understand how horrible that made you feel. But don't you think that it's time to end this?"

"Yes." Gabriella nodded her had and sighed. "I do, I just don't want to get angry about it and then say something I'll regret. I don't want anymore drama between us because they're my sisters. But I haven't forgotten what happened either and considering the circumstances, it's not something I'm likely to forget quickly."

"Go and talk to them now. If you can't talk to all of them then go talk to Anna, at least." Mark answered, softly and yet with an authoritative tone. "Do you know how badly she's been beating herself up about this? Do you think I like to see any one of my daughters do that? She doesn't think that you will ever forgive her for what happened, but just remember, Gabriella, that I'm here. I'm fine and the doctors say I'm doing well, they say I'm recovering fast. Don't ruin your relationship with any of them just because they made the wrong judgement. They didn't do it intentionally and you know that." Mark ran a hand through his hair. "Please, sweetheart, go talk to Anna. I don't want this to go on any further. Neither does your mother. So, will you please, please speak to her? Talk it through? For me?"

"I will, Daddy."

Gabriella didn't move straight away, despite her father looking back and forth from Gabriella to the door; instead Gabriella changed the subject quickly and they managed to continue their conversation without any tension or awkwardness. Mark understood that Gabriella needed a little time but he couldn't help but become impatient. Never before had his daughter's been this way. Of course, they had had their arguments where they claimed that they 'hated' each other and that they 'never wanted to see' them ever again but it had always blown over. It had never been this bad before and Mark had never thought it would. The Montez' were a strong, tight-knit family. They had their petty fights; naturally, but this wasn't a petty fight. Mark just wanted them to go back to normal. He hoped that they could fix it, he didn't know what he would do if it had gone too far and the damage was too bad.

An hour later and Mark declared that he was becoming rather tired. He couldn't help but think that this was the perfect time for Gabriella to talk to Anna, and he casually mentioned it. Gabriella couldn't help but look sceptical and stayed a little while longer to make sure that her father wasn't trying to get rid of her; evidently, he really was tired and she left him to fall into a peaceful sleep. However, she didn't realise that Mark wouldn't have a peaceful sleep, not until their family were at peace themselves.

Closing the door, as quietly as she could, Gabriella left her father's room and ran a hand through her, already, dishevelled hair. She hadn't left the hospital since she had left the show and it was beginning to show. She feared she would always smell of disinfectant. _Urgh_, she thought to herself. _I really need to have a proper shower_. After all, she had been using the hospital facilities. The doctors of _Albuquerque Heart General _were extremely kind; she had a feeling that they didn't really allow people to stay this long and to use the hospital like a hotel. It was no five stars but it was close to her father and that's all Gabriella had wanted.

Although, now he was awake and recovering, Gabriella was going to return home and freshen up before visiting again at some point. Just thinking about the hot, soothing shower (that didn't feel like a hostel) put a small smile on her face and the hot water would certainly ease her strained muscles. There hadn't been much time for her to relax...And there wouldn't be. Not yet at any rate as Anna stood in front of her with a take-away coffee cup in her hand. They both paused, neither knowing what to say. It was only until Gabriella stopped to think (_properly_ think) did she decide to break the unbearable silence.

"Hi."

"Hi." Anna replied. Gabriella immediately noticed the hoarseness of her voice and now she was looking at her, Gabriella couldn't help but think, '_she looks worse than me_!' "Um...How are you?" Anna asked, slowly, as if Gabriella was going to lunge at her...Of course, Gabriella couldn't blame her after the way she had treated her older sister.

"I'm...I'm good. I'm good." Gabriella answered, "how are you?"

"I've been better." Anna shrugged, a hint of laughter in her voice. "How's Dad, today? I haven't had the chance to say hello." An immediate wave of guilt sunk in Gabriella's stomach. She hadn't had the chance because Gabriella had been in there most of the time which had obviously prevented anyone from going in. What had this come to? Her sister's were clearly afraid to come in contact with her! How could she have let it get this far?

"He's asleep right now." Gabriella informed her, quietly. "But I'm sure in an hour or two he'll be awake again. You can see him then..." Gabriella trailed off into an inaudible mumble. God, this was _awkward_! Never before had Gabriella been so tense to talk to her own sister. "How are everyone else?"

"Okay, I guess." Anna shrugged. "Mum has gone home to get a couple of spare clothes for you. Heidi's asleep as well, the baby is taking it's toll on her. Brooke and Eva have had to go back to work but they're allowed Friday's off now as well. At least, just until Dad comes home." Another wave of guilt smacked into Gabriella. They were doing so much for her and struggling with their own problems and she was being so ungrateful. No matter what they had done, they were still her family and they loved her and she loved them...

"Right," Gabriella chewed on her lip, anxiously. She had been doing that a lot more recently. "And how are Molly, Jake and Tom?" She asked, genuinely curious about Anna's children. After all, she hadn't seen them for quite a while. "Are they coming in to see Dad soon? I missed them last time."

"Oh!" Anna squeaked out with surprise. "Yes, yes they are coming in soon. This weekend I would suppose. They missed you, I think they were looking forward to seeing you but I believe you were freshening up -or as much as you can in a hospital." Gabriella cracked a small smile and Anna looked away for a moment while Gabriella tried to steady her emotions.

However, she was unsuccessful and she didn't even realise when the tears had begun rolling down her cheeks. Not until she instinctively wiped them away. As soon as Anna saw the tears spring from her younger sister's eyes, the older Montez forgot about her coffee, placing it down on a nearby chair before hurrying over and gathering Gabriella in her arms. "I'm sorry." Gabriella said through her tears. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Anna replied, gently.

"But I do!" Gabriella argued. "I have so much to be sorry for."

Anna looked to her left as a nurse walked by. The nurse didn't even look up and Anna was certain that she hadn't noticed Gabriella but she was sure her younger sister didn't want to be seen crying in public -even if she had been on a reality television show. Quickly, Anna lead Gabriella into the small visitor's room which was certain to be unoccupied as it had been since the Mark had been admitted to hospital. When Gabriella knew they were in private, she sobbed onto her sister's shoulder.

"Gabby, let me tell you something," Anna said sternly and yet comfortingly. "The only person that should be sorry for anything is me. I was the one that came up with this stupid, stupid idea." She told her, her own eyes becoming moist as she stroked Gabriella's hair in a motherly way. "I should have never suggested it, I should have never even thought about it. I am so, so sorry, Gabby. I did wrong and I regret it, I honestly and truly regret it." She let out a shaky breath. "I understand why you were upset and angry. I just need you to know that I really thought it was a good idea. I thought that Dad would be alright and when he wasn't, well, that's when the alarm bells went off but I should never have left you on that show when you could have been here, with us. I didn't think about the end. I just thought about the present. I thought Dad was fine. I was ignorant enough to believe he would be immune to something as serious as a heart attack. I'm so sorry!"

Sitting up, Gabriella wiped away her stray tears and looked at her sister straight in the eye. "I know." She said, softly. "I know that you're sorry and I know that you didn't mean it. I understand now that you didn't do this intentionally to hurt me-"

"I would never!" Anna shook her head, biting her lip as she willed herself not to cry.

"I know, I know." Gabriella repeated. "Look, I'm not saying that I completely forgive you for what happened. It hurt me, a lot." Anna nodded. "But I see now that you made a mistake. I understand that you made a wrong judgement and you're sorry for it. I just...I want my sister's back. I'm sick of being so far apart from you all now." She whispered, "I need you." Anna couldn't hold it in much longer and she choked out a sob. Gabriella couldn't help but want to cry herself just watching her older sister break down in front of her. Out of them all, Anna had been the strong one. Gabriella knew it was because she felt her duty was to look after the rest of them but Gabriella also knew that she was just like them. "It's okay." Gabriella hugged Anna tightly. "It's okay."

"I just wish I could turn back time." Anna cried. "I wish I had never done that to you."

"Hey, hey, it's happened now." Gabriella replied, softly. "And we're on the mend now too."

"If there's anything I can do-"

"You can stop crying for a start." Gabriella teased. "You'll make me blub again."

Anna laughed loudly, wiping away the tears that still continued to fall. "I'm _serious_," she prodded Gabriella with a smile on her lips before turning quite desperate. She took hold of Gabriella's hands in her own and said, "I'll do anything to make sure you know how sorry I am. Just ask it of me and I promise you I'll do it."

"Well, that's very tempting to make you my slave." Gabriella grinned. "But I already told you, Anna, I know how sorry you are. I know that you didn't mean it and I know that you believed yourself to be helping me out. I see it, I do. And I do forgive you to some extent; time will do the rest, I'm sure of it. But will you forgive me for being such a bitch?"

"You had every right."

"But do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, Gabby! Like I said, you had every right."

"Do you think the others will? Forgive me, I mean."

"How many times do I have to tell you, silly?" Anna teasingly rolled her eyes. "You. Had. Every. Right! Heidi will wake up soon. She seems to have fallen into a sleeping pattern. God, she might even go into labour with happiness!" Gabriella laughed. "Then Brooke and Eva will be overwhelmed. Although, I have to add that Eva never wanted to keep this secret."

"She didn't tell me though."

"You didn't see her. She hates me."

"No she doesn't. And if she hated you then she would have called me to tell me about Dad." Gabriella told her, confidently. "But she didn't. Hey! She may have even secretly _liked_ that idea but didn't want to admit it." Anna sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it. I have a feeling that now we've broken that barrier between us, one that I put up myself, everything will return to usual."

"I hope you're right."

"I _know_ I'm right."

Anna and Gabriella continued to chat, giggling and returning back to their old selves. Like she had said before, it would be a little while more until Gabriella could honestly forgive Anna and her sister's but they were most definitely heading in the right direction and had taken that first step forward. Now that the first hurdle had been completed, Gabriella hoped things would fall back into place. Of course, she understood that she would have to play her part in it but it was certainly possible; just as it was for Gabriella to forgive and forget much quicker than she would have even suspected herself. And finally, Gabriella was beginning to feel better. All she needed to do was realise that her sister's made mistakes and they had believed themselves to be in the right. Just talking to Anna had lifted such a weight from her shoulders. If only she had realised it sooner; maybe she would have forgiven them by now.

* * *

Sharpay's eyebrows bunched together as she concentrated intensely as she read through Kelsi Nielson's article, _Troy Bolton_: _America's New Heartthrob_. She had to admit that the girl had talent and what she was saying had truth in it. Sharpay had already received so many letters begging them to get Gabriella back on the show but, unfortunately (for Sharpay also wanted Gabriella to return) it was against the contract and she highly doubted that Gabriella would want to come back anyway. But, it was also clear that Troy wasn't the same. He had fallen for her, that part was clear but whether or not it would fade was something that Sharpay didn't know. He seemed smitten enough but that happened all the time. A part of Sharpay wanted it to fade quickly, after all, Troy was in a lot of pain.

"What are you looking at?" A voice interrupted Sharpay and she jumped with surprise. It was Troy.

"Oh...Er..." she looked at the article's headline. Would he want to see this? "Nothing." She answered quickly, shoving the newspaper ungracefully under her desk. "Nothing interesting anyway. Just about shoes. You wouldn't want to read about it, it was even boring me." She sent him a weak smile. He wasn't convinced.

"You know, I think I could handle whatever you were reading, Shar." He grabbed a bottle of water off her desk and drank some, watching her curiously as he did so. "Besides, it couldn't have been that boring as you were looking pretty damn hard at it." He raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"Really? Because I was just about to give up on it. Um...I guess I was just staring at the pictures." She lied. "You know me, Troy, I much prefer looking at pictures than actually reading the crap that comes along with it." Troy couldn't help but agree with her there. Sharpay always had hated English because it required a lot of reading.

"I suppose." Troy shrugged, "but still, lets have a look."

He reached down to grab the crumpled newspaper. "No!" She exclaimed, causing Troy to immediately stop, although he wouldn't have been able to get it anyway as Sharpay had already placed both her hands on his arm to prevent him from reaching it. "Like I said, it's nothing and you don't want to read it Troy. You'll probably get so bored and-"

"You've already mentioned this."

"So why do you still want to read it?"

"Because you're lying."

"Am not! Why would you imply such a thing."

"Sharpay," Troy stood up straight, looking down at the blonde who was still seated in her chair. "As soon as you said '_shoes_' and '_boring_' in the same sentence, I knew you were lying." Sharpay gulped nervously. Ever since she had gone behind the camera instead of in front of it (like she had been in high school) Sharpay had never been as good an actress again. "Sharpay." Troy said, warningly. "Give it to me."

"Why? What's the point?"

"Just do it, Shar." Troy sighed, impatiently, holding out his hand for Sharpay to hand him the newspaper. Sharpay looked at the newspaper. What was so bad about it? Well, except the fact that- "Sharpay, give me the _newspaper_!" He exclaimed. Sharpay sighed heavily. There was no way getting out of this; she retrieved the paper and handed it to him with it on the page of the article. Immediately, Troy began to read and it didn't take him long before his hands turned into tight fists as he gripped the newspaper in a death grip. "What, the, fuck." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Really, Troy, it's not that bad." Sharpay attempted to comfort him.

"Not that bad? I'm being fucking humiliated on fucking television, Sharpay! How is that '_not bad_'?" Troy yelled, throwing the newspaper down. "Jesus, people must be laughing at me as we speak! This is- I don't...This wasn't apart of the deal. You knew I didn't want to do the show and this was one of the reasons why!"

"Troy, seriously, it could have been worse."

"Yeah, you know what, it could have but that doesn't stop me from being embarrassed." Troy replied, sharply. "That's my feelings being printed on some newspaper. This probably seems mediocre to you but it's not to me. I- this- this embarrasses me! It really does. I'm not like you. I can't forget about all the embarrassing, hurtful stuff that happens. I wish I could but I can't."

"Hey, this Kelsi girl even said how everyone is rooting for you." Sharpay answered, calmly. "The public _love_ you, Troy. That's not even an exaggeration. Do you know how many letters we get from people wanting _you_?" Sharpay said but Troy looked at her with a monotone expression. "And hey, this is old news already. Trust me, people won't remember this article and after the show, you'll be normal again. Hardly anyone, _if_ anyone, becomes famous from reality T.V."

"Is that supposed to help?"

"Well...Yeah." Sharpay shrugged.

"It's not." Troy answered, deadpan. "Look, it's embarrassing because this is my _life_! I didn't think that it would worthy enough to become an article. I don't like having this in the newspaper for everyone to read- and I know, Shar, that this is for television." He interrupted Sharpay before she could properly begin. "I just...There's truth in that, y'know. I...I miss her." He finished, softly. "I miss her so much and I don't want to because it..." He closed his eyes and paused. "Because it hurts."

"Oh, Troy."

"I know I sound stupid but I didn't expect anyone to make such an impact on me. I don't know if it's because she suddenly left and now I can't have her but what she said...It hurts, Sharpay. She doesn't want me anymore and she definitely doesn't want to see me. To know that, to be told that by her just completely destroys a part of you."

Sharpay looked sympathetically upon her friend. He was hurting. There was no denying it and it was at a time like this did Sharpay wish Gabriella had never been apart of the show. Or, at least, she wished that his feelings for her would fade quickly; somehow, she doubted that would happen. Something inside of Sharpay told her that she would be comforting Troy for a while.

* * *

"I'm having a really great night tonight, Troy." Lydia smiled, very flirtatiously (especially for her).

"Um...Yeah, yeah it has been a great night." Troy nodded, agreeing. He wasn't lying, he had had more fun that he had expected. Then again, he had always gotten along with Lydia very well. She had a sense of humour and a kind heart. That and Troy couldn't deny that she was gorgeous. It was hard to believe she was almost thirty.

"Had?" Lydia teased. "It's not over already, is it?"

"Not if you don't want it to be."

"Oh, I most certainly don't want it to be. Not at all." She smirked. Troy had to admit that Lydia had definitely become a lot more confident around him. "What's on your mind, Troy?" She asked, softly. "You seem to be a bit..._Off_ today." Troy jumped slightly as he felt Lydia's foot stroke up and down his leg ever-so slowly and teasingly.

"Um..." Troy cleared his throat. "Um...I'm fine. I guess the elimination is just making me nervous. I don't want to make an-" her foot crept higher up his leg. "Um...I don't want to make any mistakes with my decision." Lydia smiled, her eyes glinting in a naughty manner.

"That's so sweet of you, Troy." Lydia answered, "although, I have to admit that seeing you with the other girls is becoming harder and harder. I know that you don't mean it, of course, but I can't deny that I'm starting to get jealous when I see you with someone else." Troy had never seen her like this before, it looked as if she was pouting.

"Of course, I know how unfair it is on you all."

"Like I said, it's not your fault."

"Anyway, um...How about we go for a walk?" Troy suggested, nervously. It was true, after the news article he had seen, any lifted spirits were snatched away from him. That and he hadn't been exactly excited for this alone date; Lydia evidently had. Lydia nodded and Troy offered his hand out for her to take -which she eagerly took.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight...Don't you think Troy?"

"..."

"Troy?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked, apologetically as they walked hand-in-hand.

"I was just saying how the stars were beautiful tonight." Lydia repeated, teasing him. "You really aren't yourself tonight, are you?" Lydia motioned for them to sit down on the grass which Troy obliged to. She stared at him for a moment before running a hand through her hair. "Seriously, Honey, what's wrong?"

"Please, don't worry about it." Troy told her. "As I said before, it's the eliminations."

"Troy, give me some credit." She replied, "I'm not stupid, I can tell when someone's got something on their mind. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to work that one out." She joked and giggled faintly but trailed off when Troy didn't react. "Are you sure you're enjoying this, Troy?"

"What? Yeah, of course I am!" He forced a large smile. Lydia looked at him sceptically. "Really, I am and I'm fine. I've just had a bad day and something happened which has made me space out all the time. I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you probably planned but I really am enjoying this evening." He forced out a toothy smile. It didn't take long but Lydia was convinced that Troy was telling the truth. Technically he was enjoying the evening and the article he had seen earlier had made him space out so it wasn't as if he was really lying. But when Lydia leant in, their lips touching for the first time that evening, Troy could only think of Gabriella.

* * *

It hadn't been too long since Gabriella and Anna had begun talking and behaving like sisters again when they switched on the television. Anna really wanted to watch _The Reality of Love_ and being the only channel that was watched whilst they were there, it was already on. Lydia's alone date glared on the screen and Gabriella felt a lump begin to form in her throat. Lydia was just about to meet Troy when Gabriella's gaze was broken. "We don't have to." Anna said, gently -taking Gabriella's hand comfortingly. Gabriella smiled weakly and continued to watch; she wanted to see it herself since she hadn't seen any of it and yet there was still a part of her that wanted to forget she had even been involved with the show. Although she wouldn't admit it, Gabriella wanted to see Troy. She wanted to know how he was and how he was doing, but no, she would not be confessing that any time soon.

The show felt a million miles away from her right now. As did Troy. In all honesty, she did miss him but as she had told herself before, it would never have worked. One: He was completely out of her league. He deserved someone just as perfect as himself. Two: She had lost out already because she was no longer on the show. There was no possible chance that Gabriella would ever be returning for it was against the contract. It wouldn't happen. And Three: It was first and foremost a show and that was all it was going to be; a _show_. She was right before, you could never find love on a show. Not proper love and it didn't matter how much she was thinking of Troy. Never mind what she had thought, no she certainly wasn't in love. It was the idea of love. Yes, that was it, just the idea of it. Even though her heart pounded in her chest with anticipation to see him again, even if it was on television, it wasn't love. Despite what she had admitted -or thought she had admitted- it wasn't love. But, she was still eager to see him...Even though she couldn't confess that to herself, she really did want to see him.

However, before Gabriella could see Troy, Heidi tiredly entered the room. At first, she didn't notice Gabriella at all and went straight to the window, her usual spot, to watch the world go by. When Gabriella cleared her throat, Heidi still didn't turn around and instead lazily let her head roll onto the wall. "Heidi." Anna said. Still, there was no response. Heidi seemed to have blocked out the world and stuck herself in her own mind. "Heidi!" Anna repeated, a little more impatiently. "Heidi!"

"What?" Heidi asked, absent-mindedly.

Anna rolled her eyes. Heidi was usually the person who would pay her full attention on the one that was speaking. It was apart of her kind and caring nature that everyone received their deserved attention. However, today was clearly not a usual day for her. Anna and Gabriella remained silent, in the hope that Heidi would eventually pay attention; no such luck. Instead, Gabriella decided to walk up to her pregnant sister and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was only then that Heidi turned around and her distant expression turned into shock.

"Gabby!" She exclaimed and Gabriella softly smiled in response.

"Hey, how are you? How's the baby?" She asked, placing her hand over the extremely swollen stomach. If Gabriella remembered correctly, Heidi was overdue by quite a few days which would probably account for her distant behaviour. "Heidi? How's are you and the baby?" Gabriella asked again, slowly this time and Heidi shook her head quickly, as if to break her own thoughts.

"We're fine. Yeah, we're really good." Heidi eventually breathed out before looking between Anna and Gabriella. "What...What's happened? You're...Happy." She finished sweetly, biting her lip as if she feared that she had jinxed it. "So, are you okay?" She asked slowly.

"I'm better than I have been." Gabriella smiled and Heidi knew what she meant.

Immediately, Gabriella was pulled into a tight hug -or, at least, as tight as it could be with Heidi's stomach in between them. "I'm so glad. I'm so glad!" Heidi exclaimed giddily. "Oh, Mum is going to be so happy when she comes back! And Brooke and Eva! We can go back to normal again..." She paused, looking at Gabriella hesitantly, "can we?"

"I would like that."

"This is...Amazing! This is just..." Heidi appeared to be completely speechless as she grabbed Anna into the hug and squeezed her sister's until they could hardly breathe. "You've made me so happy! I just can't- I'm so, I love you both so much!" She screamed, joyously and Gabriella and Anna could only laugh. That was until Heidi suddenly froze and her eyes widened with shock.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, my, God." Heidi gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Gabriella repeated.

"Oh, my..." Anna stepped back and looked at Heidi with wide eyes.

"What?" Gabriella asked again loudly, more impatiently this time for her sister's simply weren't answering her. "What's happened? I don't understand!" She whined. "Hey!" She nudged Anna. "What's wrong? What's happening? Tell me!" She exclaimed.

"Gabby, you know when I said that you'd send her into labour from happiness...That might just have happened."

* * *

_Confession Camera_:

"I knew who would be leaving tonight." Dana said, cockily. "I mean, what has Natasha actually done during her time here? Not much, I can tell you that. She's too quiet and follows Lydia around like a fucking lost puppy. Come on, girl, get a grip and get your own life!" She laughed, obnoxiously. "I know I'm safe for a little longer. I'm one of the more exciting girls in the house and Troy can obviously see that. I'll admit, I'm not happy that we haven't had a lot of alone time together and yeah, I'll also be honest and say that that gets me slightly worried," however, her posture gave the impression that she could care less about it with one leg casually folded over the other while she inspected her nails when she wasn't looking at the camera. "But it's clear that Troy and I have a lot in common. Whenever I am with him, we have fun! What man wouldn't want someone like me? Okay, so I get a little rowdy at times but it's only natural that the inner bitch comes out sometimes. Otherwise, it's a little creepy in my opinion," she cleared her throat and sneered, "Lydia, for example."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That challenge was so much _fun_!" Yasmin exclaimed, giddily. "It was good to just run around, let some steam off, y'know?" She laughed loudly. "God, can you imagine if Morgan was still here? Bloody Nora, she'd have a fucking fit! I had a pretty good team, I'd say. Lexie and Natasha were with me and then there was Lacey...Lacey tries hard but I can't help but feel she tries too hard. The past few weeks have shown a different side of her though. She started out as a bitch but now it's clear her true self is coming through. Although she's not the type of person I'm usually friends with, mainly because she's so much of a...What would you call her?...A girly-girl, I guess. But I like her better now than when she was playing the whole slut card. I think it's clear she's fallen for Troy hard but I suppose we all have now...Natasha had, I know that and I'll miss her. She was sweet and her heart was in the right place. I plan on seeing her again, she's definitely someone I related to on this show."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, Natasha left." Lexie sighed. "It's sad; that's another one down. It shouldn't have been her though. It should have been someone like...Dana. I swear to God that she's getting cockier and cockier every time she gets through elimination. I know it boosts your confidence that Troy's put you that step closer to winning the show but that doesn't mean you should get arrogant. He can kick you off next week, that's what I always remember, anyway." She rolled her eyes, "I know, optimistic, right? Although, I can't help but get the impression that Lydia's becoming a bit more...I feel awful saying this because she's my friend but...She's also getting a bit too confident."

A sharp banging interrupted the blonde but she easily ignored it.

Lexie sighed. "She's won another alone date now and she's had more than most of us and there are little things that she says in passing that makes me wonder if she thinks she's already won." Lexie quickly shook her head. "Like I said, I feel awful saying that but I just feel like Lydia's distancing herself away from me. It's as if I'm no longer good enough for her...I hope I'm wrong." Looking to her right where the banging increased in volume, Lexie laughed. "I know Naomi wants her say tonight, I better leave her to it before she knocks the door down."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Baby, it is time to par-_tay_!"

* * *

The music was thumping loudly as _Only Girl _(_In The World_) by Rhianna blared through the speakers. The six girls that were left were dancing together, not even caring who they liked and who they didn't because they were celebrating and they were happy and these were the times without drama. Instead, they were simply glad to be safe in the house once more. Yasmin and Lexie were singing to each other as they drank the expensive champagne. "_Want you to make me feel_,_ like I'm the only girl in the world_._ Like I'm the only one that you ever love_-" They giggled together loudly, the drink probably affecting them more than they realised. However, what they didn't know was that Ryan was waiting in the hall with Chad as he spoke to the viewers.

"So, we just saw Natasha leave the house for our Friday eviction and now there are six girls left in the house that are competing with each other for Troy's heart. What they don't know is that there are only five places left for this week." Ryan explained into the camera as the viewers watched _The Reality of Love_ live with anticipation. "Therefore, another girl will be leaving the house, tonight. Unlike the usual eliminations where Troy chooses the girl to leave the house, tonight we will see Chad, who you will know as Troy's best friend, eliminate the next girl. Who will he choose though? Well, we'll have to find out."

Ryan nodded to Chad to follow him into the room where the girls were dancing joyously. Little did they know, that was all about to end with a surprise eviction. When the men entered the room, Dana was the first to notice and nudged the others to turn around. Straight away, the girls knew that something wasn't right and Yasmin switched off the music; it was clear that Ryan had something he needed to say.

"Ladies, we are live on ABC, please do not swear," he said calmly. "As you all know, Natasha was evicted from the house by Troy. However, there are only five places left to go through into next week and I am afraid there are six of you. What you don't know is that tonight, there are two people leaving, which means there is still one of you that will be eliminated this evening." A murmur went around the women as they glanced nervously at one another. "As you can see, Troy is not with us and therefore will not be the one to eliminate anyone; instead Chad has been watching you carefully this past week and he has decided who will also be leaving tonight...Chad." Ryan stepped back and allowed Chad to come forward.

"I know that this is a big shock for you all and I apologise for the person who will be leaving." He said, kindly. "I have been watching you this past week, as Ryan has said, and I have been basing it down to how they react with Troy and also how they react with me. Being Troy's best friend, we'll need to get along and have fun as well. The reason I've chosen this person is because I haven't been able to connect with you as I have done with the others. From my view and my talk with Troy, we came to the decision that Lacey will be the next person to leave _The Reality of Love_."

* * *

_Confession Camera_:

Dana shrugged, "I never really liked the bitch anyway."

* * *

**READ IT, ENJOY IT, REVIEW IT! :D :D :D**


	18. Persuasion, Confusion and Feelings

**Author's Note: This would have been out last week, however, I didn't realise that as Head Girl I needed to help out with the school. So, I couldn't finish the story and decided to get started on a couple of essays whilst I was still in "school mode". But, here it is, I knew I'd get it out sooner. This has a slightly different format in giving information so i hope you like it. I've decided that the final for The Reality of Love will be next chapter which means some more romantic drama between Gabriella and Troy is coming up. Promise. **

**Shout-outs: yogaluva, **_bangelluvforever_**, pumpkinking5, **_zan lil_** (**_Troyella is on it's way ;) don't you worry._**), ellakb, **_Clembo29 _**(**_I think I've got a plan of how they'll get together again. I just hope you like it!_**), XxBabiiGurlxX, **_EmmaWoodhouse88_**, lmaoxlovee, **_whoknew96 _**(**_your reviews always keep me smiling, thank you :D_**), Sammi, **_mbaby45 _**(**_i loved the length of your review, it's great that I've been able to get you thinking all that! Thank you!_**), Anonymous14, **_Zac is _**, Fairyvixenmaiden (thank you, I know the last chapters haven't been exciting, promise you though it has relevance!), **_XxSashaxX _**(**_Glad you enjoy it so much! :D_**) bubzchoc, **_kaybaby1127_**, Midnight113, **_PromisingTomorrow_**, caligurl725, **_CaseyMarieCarter_**, PerfectxSweetheartx and last but, of course, not least **_Renee _**(**_I'm sorry that the last few chapters have disappointed you, you say that nothing has been accomplished but I disagree. I can't do Troy and Gabriella constantly, it wouldn't work. That and Gabriella had other family problems which were then sorted. That pushes the story forward as everything I write in the stories isn't just for a filler, it actually has relevance. I think what you want is starting in the next chapter, but I appreciate the review, I really do so thank you and I really hope you start to like the story again! _**:D)**

**I would like to thank every one of you for your reviews. I still can't believe you want to read what I write. *tears up* thank you so, so much! **

..

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 18 - Persuasion, Confusion and Feelings_

..

"Okay, Heidi, you're doing brilliantly." The Doctor said, encouragingly. "Right, on your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can. Do you think you can do that for me?" Her husband, Johnny stroked her hair back and held her hand, supportively with a comforting smile on his lips. Heidi looked at him before turning back to the Doctor and nodding. "That's it, Heidi. So, on your next contraction, push as hard as you can." It didn't take long, a few seconds at the most, until Heidi was wincing again, "come on, Heidi, push...That's it. You're doing great."

"Come on, Honey." Johnny whispered in her ear, soothingly.

"It...Hurts." Heidi breathlessly replied.

Johnny looked at her sympathetically and kissed her forehead, "I know, Honey, I know. Just think," he told her, excitedly, "we're going to see our baby soon. We'll be able to hold it and kiss it and love it ten times more. Just keep thinking about that, okay?" Heidi nodded, wincing again as excruciating pain ran through her stomach. "You're doing great, Honey."

"Right, we're almost there, Heidi." The Doctor said, interrupting the couple who were anxious and excited to see their baby. "And..._Push_. That's it, that's it." He continued, "that was brilliant, you're doing really well, Heidi, really well. Now, next contraction I want you to push even harder this time."

"I don't know if I can," Heidi replied, tiredly.

"You can do it." Johnny encouraged.

"Listen to your husband here," the Doctor smiled, "because you've already done very well but we've still got a little way to go. Just one more _big_ push and the baby will be crowning, then that's the worst part over and it's smooth sailing from there, okay?" Heidi nodded, breathing in and out steadily, like she had been taught in her pre-natal classes -although she doubted she was doing it correctly, all she was thinking about was getting the baby out of her body. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Great," the Doctor replied, "right...And _push_...Come on, you're doing great, keep pushing."

"I can see it!" Johnny cried out, excitedly, "I can see it! Come on, Honey, you're almost there. You're doing so well, Heidi, it's almost over!" He told her, holding onto her hand tightly just as she gripped it in return, "I can see our baby! Our baby is almost here, Honey, it's almost here!" He exclaimed, smiling widely. "Keep pushing, don't stop, just keep pushing, that's it...It's..._You've done it_, Honey, you've done it! We've got our baby! We've got our baby." He kissed Heidi's forehead repeatedly as the Doctor lifted the small baby for Heidi to see.

"It's a girl." The Doctor said, softly, handing the crying baby to the mid-wife to clean before it was wrapped in a pink blanket and handed to Heidi who held it closely to her chest, examining the tiny features on their little girls face. "Congratulations." Heidi looked up and smiled tiredly but happily at her Doctor, too emotional to thank him but the look in her eyes said enough.

"We have a girl." She whispered in awe, kissing the baby's forehead. "We have a little girl." She sobbed with pure happiness as Johnny was speechless. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful before as he stared lovingly at his wife and daughter together. "I never got a chance to ask you this..." Heidi said, slightly nervous as she looked at her husband. "But, I was wondering if we could make a slight adjustment to her name."

"An adjustment? But I thought we agreed that if it was a girl, we'd call her-"

"I know, I know," Heidi interrupted him quickly, "I just wondered if we could give her another middle name?"

"And what did you have in mind?"

Heidi smiled, telling Johnny her answer. He paused, thinking about it, saying the name in his head before saying it out loud to hear what it sounded like. He kissed Heidi gently on the lips before nodding. He liked it; he genuinely liked it and Heidi was utterly delighted that he accepted it. After all, neither had planned on changing her name at the last minute. "Shall we call the others in? I'm sure they're eager to see her."

"I'll get them now." Johnny said quietly, kissing his wife once more before walking over to the door and calling the others in. Swiftly, but careful not to scare the baby, the Montez' walked in and gushed as soon as they saw the little baby girl in Heidi's arms. "And this," Johnny said, returning to his place by Heidi's side, "is Alice Gabriella Maria Williams."

Gabriella and Maria looked at each other with shock. "You're giving her...Her..."

"Your name?" Heidi offered with a soft, content smile on her lips, "yes, we are. And Mum's and Johnny's Grandmother's name." She explained. It was always to be the case that the baby would take Johnny's grandparent's names. If it were a boy, Thomas, if it were a girl (which it was), Alice as they had been the pair that brought him up after his mother died in childbirth and his father was unknown, he had left before Johnny was born. He had much to thank them for, his grandparent's had died years previously. Now, he was starting his own family and he planned to be there for all of them. He didn't plan on Alice being the last child they had. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's gorgeous, Mija," Maria whispered, hardly able to contain her joyful tears.

"Look at her little nose," Gabriella smiled, "and her little hands and her little toes!..._I want one_!"

Eva shushed her, "you'll wake her up."

"_You'll_ wake her up." Gabriella retorted, childishly.

"You'll both wake her up if you carry on." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Dad is going to be overjoyed to see her. Another girl." Brooke said, not being able to prevent the smile that appeared on her lips as she looked down at the sweet, little baby in Heidi's arms. "She's got your chubby cheeks Heidi," Brooke teased and Heidi giggled. "Does anyone know if Dad can see her whilst he's in hospital?"

"Yes, we already asked." Gabriella replied, "they'll bring him down a little later on."

"Oh, Johnny," Maria wiped her tears away and kissed Johnny's cheek. "She's perfect. Your own beautiful hija...Tengo otro _nieta_! Soy muy, _muy_ feliz!" She exclaimed in Spanish, a look of confusion passing over Johnny but the girls simply laughed at her joy. Things were honestly looking up for the Montez family; the only thing that wasn't fixed was Gabriella's love-life. Although she was still heartbroken over Troy (despite not admitting this to anyone out loud), she couldn't prevent the happiness she felt inside of her as she saw her baby niece.

"Sorry, Ladies," a bouncy, small mid-wife called out, "but we're going to have to clear up the lovely mother here and get little Alice to have her first feed. Don't worry, you'll be able to see them both soon." She added when Gabriella and Anna tried persuading her for more time. "Sorry, but we really need to clean your sister up and mother and daughter need rest after she's been fed, it's been a long labour." And it had been, Heidi had been in labour for twenty-six hours but with Alice, her daughter and first born, in her arms, it had definitely been worth it.

* * *

SharpayEvans (ckproductions:com)

**To**: GMontez (live:com)

**Subject**: _TheReality of Love_

Dear, Gabriella Montez

First of all, for I don't know if you remember me or not, I am Sharpay Evans and I work for _ckproductions_, I worked on _The Reality of Love _as a producer. I really should have sent my condolences regarding your father's health sooner and I sincerely apologise for not doing so, however, I have recently been informed that he is quickly recovering which is an absolute delight to hear. Everyone here at _The Reality of Love_ were incredibly worried about you and your family and to hear that things are looking up is utterly wonderful news.

We wish everyone in your family the best of luck and your father an even speedier recovery. Flowers have been sent to Albuquerque General Hospital, everyone at _ckproductions_ and _The Reality of Love_ send you all the very best.

Although, as you may have guessed already, I do have another motive in getting in touch with you. Considering you left the show so unexpectedly and unfairly, everyone at _ckproductions_ have decided that we would love to have you back. We realise that you really had no choice but to leave the show due to your father's ill health. As we have heard of his recovery, we would like to give you this opportunity to return to _The Reality of Love_. I would like to point out that we don't usually allow people this lucky opportunity, nor have we ever asked anyone to come back. However, we have had many emails and letters from thousands of fans asking for you to return. You are still a very popular contestant on the show and viewers are impatiently waiting for you to come back. Of course, at _ckproductions_, we are eager ourselves to have you back on the show and Mr. Bolton wouldn't at all object to your return.

Please reply A.S.A.P.

Yours Sincerely,

Sharpay Evans

* * *

DanforthC (EastHigh:org)

**To**: TaylorMck (msn:com)

**Subject**: _The Reality of Love_

Dear, Miss. McKessie,

I am writing to you in regards of your close friend, Gabriella Montez. I found your email address on Gabriella's form for _The Reality of Love _and I hope you don't mind me getting in touch with you but she has recently been offered to return to the show by the producer, and my friend, Sharpay Evans. I understand the reasons why Gabriella left and I would have done the same myself, however, we have been told that her father is recovering which is why they have given her the option to return. The main reason in why I am writing this is because I personally don't hold out much hope that Gabriella will agree to come back. Of course, no one can force her but I know how thrilled Troy would be if she was to return. He hasn't been informed of these emails and I would be grateful if no one but yourself knew that I had sent this.

You're probably wondering why I'm sending this at all. My only answer is that I feel it's vital that Gabriella returns to the show. I don't know whether or not you watch this (or still watch this now that Gabriella's is no longer on it) but Troy hasn't been the same since she left. I'm his best friend, I know things about him that no one else does and I know that Troy feels deeply for her. I don't want their chances of being together ruined because it's a show, do you see what I mean? Nor do I want to sit back and watch my friend mope around everyday.

So, is there anyway that you could possibly persuade Gabriella to come back? Because, from what I saw, I think Gabriella feels just as strongly for Troy as he does for her and I don't want Troy to make the biggest mistake of his life and choose another girl who simply isn't suited for him. I know this is probably too forward in asking you to do this but I felt it was necessary. I just want the best for Troy and I'm sure you want the best for Gabriella.

Please, if you intend to help me, reply as soon as possible.

Yours Sincerely,

Chad Danforth

* * *

LucyBolton (aol:com)

**To**: T14Bolton (live:com)

**Subject**: _No Subject_

Darling, I don't know if you're getting any of my emails but I wanted to know why you aren't replying, are you ignoring us? Have we done something wrong? Honey, your father and I are extremely worried about you. You haven't even called us to tell us that you're okay. I thought we had agreed that you would call every Friday. It's very hard to distinguish how you're really feeling on television and I do not appreciate being ignored, Troy Bolton. You may be in Los Angeles right now but I am still your mother and this is unacceptable behaviour. I'd expect this from sort of thing from your cousin, Michael, but from you? I am very disappointed.

Oh, Troy, please could you simply reply to this and tell us that you're okay? I've been led to believe that one of the girl's departure (Gabriella Montez?) is the cause of your distress. She seemed to be a lovely girl, Troy and I would have loved to meet her but this could tell you that she wasn't the right one. Maybe, it's fate that took her away from the show and one of the girls left are more suited for you? I know you didn't want to do this show, but I think it was for the best, you know how your grandfather is. He's old-fashioned and demanding. He always has been, even when I was a little girl. It may seem like I'm pushing you into this but I want you to know that it really is the best thing for you. It's really something I'd have to talk to you about in person.

Please, Troy, please just call me. I need to know that you are okay, Honey. At least, reply back to this email, otherwise your father and I will catch the next plane to Los Angeles and we'll find out for ourselves by coming to that house. Mark my words, Troy, if I don't get a response soon then I will come to Los Angeles. And before you start to think this is an empty threat then just know that I have another window up on my computer with flight tickets and my credit card is right next to me. So think before you ignore me again, okay Troy?

I expect a response soon and, Honey, you're doing really well on that show. Your father and I are very proud of you. We miss you very much and look forward to seeing you. Wife or no wife, you're still my little boy and we love you. Just remember, keep your manners up; we don't want people thinking you're impolite when you're not. I've raised you better than that.

Love you, Darling,

Mum and Dad

* * *

Troy groaned as he read the email his mother had sent him. _I'll reply to it later_, he thought to himself, closing down his laptop. He wasn't in the mood for his mother's constant nagging. He didn't believe that she meant to be so demanding, like she had mentioned in her email, her own father and Troy's grandfather was very much the same -he was probably the cause of Lucille's nature also since Troy's grandmother had died when Lucille was young. He loved his mother, he really did, but sometimes she was so overbearing that Troy couldn't take it. She had been the one to push him onto_ The Reality of Love_ and, to be completely honest, he didn't know why but like the good boy that he was, he simply allowed her to apply a form to the show with his name on it. _Damn Sharpay for ever suggesting it to the woman_..._Although_, he said to himself, _I never would have met Gabriella otherwise_.

Still, the show wasn't his ideal place to find a partner. And what did his mother mean by the show being the 'best thing' for him but the reason couldn't be explained over email? Couldn't Lucille just have told him before he left for Los Angeles? That would have been much easier. He quickly grabbed a pen and made a note to write back to his mother before the end of the day on a piece of paper, placing it on top of his laptop to make sure he wouldn't forget. He really should have replied to Lucille's emails but, in all truth, he simply couldn't be bothered and the calls? Well, he _had_ made that agreement with his parents that he'd call every Friday and for the last couple of weeks, he hadn't been bothered to do that either. After all, he _was_ on a reality television show, they knew he wasn't in any danger. But, it was just like his mother, she worried when she didn't hear from her sons. Of course, he understood about Kyle, he was more of a trouble-maker than Troy was. She should be worrying about him not Troy, especially since he was the responsible one. Rolling his eyes, Troy thought nothing more on the subject, he'd deal with his mother later.

And just as Troy was about to get into his bed -he had decided to call it a night for that day- a small knock sounded. Giving whomever it was outside permission to enter, Troy assumed it was Chad or Sharpay, he jumped into his bed and laid with his hands behind his head. However, it was neither Chad nor Sharpay who had been at the door. Instead, it was Lexie in a purple tank top and blue pyjama bottoms with black and white penguins on them.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She squeaked, eyes widening as she saw Troy's position and his bare chest. It was looking rather _suggestive_. Troy quickly sat up in an upright position. "I thought...You _did_ say I could come in, right?" She confirmed and Troy nodded. "Oh...I...Um..." She stuttered awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to be Chad or one of the producers." He told her, scratching the back of his neck. "Um...Don't worry, I...I can put a shirt on if you want," Lexie turned around as Troy went to stand up. "I'm not naked." He added, teasing her. "You don't have to worry about me flashing you."

"Sorry, I feel like I'm intruding now." Lexie admitted. "It's odd, I've seen you without a shirt on before...Just never when you're in bed." Troy nodded, understanding the sudden awkward tension that hung around them -which was strange since he never really felt awkward around Lexie, then again, they had never really seemed romantically involved either. "Forget what I'm saying, I'm still trying to get used to this dating thing."

"It's okay." Troy replied. "Do you want to sit down?" He offered, motioning to the bed as he sat, leaning against the headboard, she soon followed his suit. "So, what did you want to see me about? Is there something wrong?" He asked, concerned as Lexie wasn't usually this quiet around him, or anyone for that matter. Troy knew her for being the confident one but without being the arrogant one too. She had the right balance and Troy had admired her for that.

"Are there cameras in here?"

"No."

"Thank God." She sighed with relief.

"Is everything okay?"

Lexie sighed again, heavily this time. A confirmation that, yes, there was something wrong. "I suppose there is. I guess I just wanted to talk to someone who I know won't bitch about me later on." Troy furrowed his brow. He never expected one of the girls to come to him, he assumed they would go to each other for any problems they had. In all honesty, Troy didn't know if he was comfortable in offering any advice, if that was what she needed.

"What do you mean? What about Lydia?"

"She's part of the reason why I'm here." Lexie answered, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Do you ever get the feeling that everyone around you is changing whilst you're still the same person and that no matter how hard you try to keep them the way they were, it's all in vain because they change anyway?" She asked, leaving Troy slightly speechless. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. "And their change, it's not a good one. At least, it doesn't seem like a good one to you."

"Right."

"And because you don't like this change, you're starting to not like the person because it really has effected them," Lexie explained, slowly and Troy tried to understand the best he could, "even though you did before and thought you always would, their change means you've changed your feelings towards them. It's like they've suddenly done a three-sixty on you without you even realising until it's too late."

"...Okay..."

"Even though some of the people around you, you never got along with in the first place or had a chance to really connect with one another," Troy nodded again, although he wasn't sure if could follow this. Lexie was definitely making this more confusing than it probably needed to be. "It didn't matter because you had the people that you loved and had fun with! But, now they've changed, you feel..._Alone_. Not completely but as if you don't have a proper friend around you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Troy looked at her, processing her words through his head again, "...No." He confessed nonchalantly and Lexie smiled. She supposed it had sounded rather confusing to someone who was completely unaware of what she was going through and how she was feeling. "Although...You said something about Lydia. Is she the cause of...Whatever you're feeling right now?" He asked and Lexie hesitated before nodding. "So, Lydia is the one that's changed?"

"Yeah, I never expected it but it's happened and I can't relate to her like I could before." Lexie replied, fiddling with a piece of her hair as she pondered further on the subject. "It's almost as if the show, and I'm not blaming you here, Troy, please don't think that, but it seems like the show has changed her." She sighed, her eyebrows creasing, "I feel like I can't trust her anymore. Which is strange because, from the moment we met, I knew I could make a friendship with her. But now-"

"She's done a three-sixty on you," Troy said, repeating her words, "and you don't know who she is anymore?"

"_Exactly_!" Lexie exclaimed, abruptly. "And now, I'm starting to question if I ever knew her at all. Like, maybe this is her _true_ personality and I just don't get along with it. It's not like she's horrible or rude because she's not but there's something in her that wasn't there before...Some kind of _arrogance_..." Lexie trailed off, looking at Troy and biting her lip, "you must think I'm trying to make Lydia seem less appealing, right?"

"What? No, no, I didn't think that at all."

"Well, I'm not." Lexie answered quickly, "I'm _really_ not. I just, I have no one else to talk to about this. Yasmin and I have only really started to talk more recently and the others? Well, I know that our personalities don't mesh well together. You're the only person who I feel doesn't judge me...Which is slightly ironic since you technically _are_ judging me." Troy smiled, he supposed she was right. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Troy. I shouldn't have disturbed you." Lexie went to move but Troy reached out and grabbed her hand, preventing her from walking any further.

"Don't worry about that." He answered, truthfully, "you can stay. I don't want you to leave when you're feeling like this. And I believe you, I honestly don't think you're trying to undermine the competition. We may not have spent a whole lot of time together but I know you wouldn't do that." Troy told her, softly. "I suppose I have seen a change in Lydia's personality also, it just wasn't clear until you've brought it up because...Well, I've had my mind on other things."

"Gabriella?" Lexie smirked.

"What? Gabriella? _No_!" Troy shook his head. "No, of course not, why – why would you say that?"

"Troy, I'm not stupid." Lexie sits back down. "I can see how much you cared for her -I should say _care_. Did you never realise why some girls never liked her? Why they gave her the slight cold shoulder. It's because you gave her so much attention and yes, she didn't want to be on the show but you and her, you guys had chemistry from the very beginning. Which is probably why she couldn't stay mad at you, even when it wasn't your fault. The other girls in the house, they hated that because they didn't share that with you. You see where I'm going with this?"

"What about you? You always seemed fine with Ella."

Lexie grinned, "that's because I didn't really come looking for you in _that_ way...It sounds strange, I know but I never thought I'd get through to the second week let alone this far!" She exclaimed. "It was just a release for me. I needed this and it's honestly helped me, it really has. And Lydia, Natasha and Yasmin, they were all friendly with Gabriella too. Only _some_ of the girls were jealous. You've gotten rid of most of 'em." Troy was just about to question her choice of words, in particular, 'most of 'em' but Lexie quickly interrupted her. "Look, when Gabriella left, it affected me too. I don't miss the look that passes over your face whenever her name is mentioned, Troy."

"I have a look?" Troy wondered and Lexie laughed, faintly, nodding her head.

"Hell yeah," she replied. "...I miss her too, y'know. She really was my best friend here." Troy smiled, looking at his hands as he remembered Gabriella; her laugh, her smile, her eyes. "And there's the look." Lexie prodded him and laughed. "You really like her, don't you?" Troy nodded. "I thought so. Just the way you talk about her is enough to know that...Look, I was wondering, when you pick the person, you don't actually have to marry them, right? I know it's apart of the show but, it's not compulsory, is it?"

"Er...I don't think it is. I mean, they can't _force_ us to marry, why? Don't like the thought that if I pick you, you might have to marry me?" Troy teased, nudging her with his shoulder. "Surely, I'm not _that_ bad," he then looked suddenly serious, whipping his head to his right to look at Lexie, "am I?"

"No, no." Lexie laughed. "I just...Well, what if I told you I had a plan?"

* * *

TaylorMck (msn:com)

**To**: DanforthC (EastHigh:org)

**Subject**: R.E. _The Reality of Love_

Dear, Mr. Danforth

It was quite a surprise to hear that Gabriella's been asked back onto the show. I didn't know that, however, I don't think Gabriella has read her emails yet and, therefore, hasn't had the chance to see the email asking for her return. It has been a very busy week for her with her father recovering and, just yesterday, the birth of her niece. I wouldn't be surprised if Gabriella hasn't checked her emails since she left the show! I completely understand that you have doubts about Gabriella agreeing to coming back to _The Reality of Love_. After everything that has happened, it's become quite the bane in her life and I honestly can't blame her. Gabriella never wanted to appear on the show anyway and I, along with the rest of her family, forced her on believing that it wouldn't do any harm; in fact, it has.

Although, I don't want her to make a mistake either and I know that meeting Troy has made a change in her. I have been watching the show and I'm still watching it, despite Gabriella's departure and I believe she does feel the same as Troy but, with everything that has happened, I know that Gabriella won't admit that any time soon. But, do you really believe that they could start a relationship? A real one that doesn't involve cameras and the press? Do you still believe that they could make this work? I'm not doubting Troy's or Gabriella's feelings but what happens when they're not fighting to make it work? What if the attraction of it all was that they _couldn't_ really have one another?

See, now I have a problem. I don't want to be the one that ruins Gabriella and Troy's relationship but I don't want to be the one to push her into something else that she doesn't want to do. In light of recent events, I really have been involved too much into Gabriella's affairs, best friend or no best friend, there is a limit and I've crossed it. I'd much rather keep my mouth shut and keep my best friend. I'm so sorry, Mr. Danforth but I don't know if I can persuade Gabriella to return. If she really feels it's for the best to be at home, then I'm not willing to question that. I'm sorry.

Yours Sincerely,

Taylor McKessie

P.S. I haven't told a soul about this email and I don't intend to either. I wouldn't want to put you in any trouble; that's some good news, right? And I couldn't help but notice your email, _East High_? Are you, by any chance, an Albuquerque Wildcat?

* * *

T14Bolton (live:com)

**To**: LucyBolton (aol:com)

**Subject**: R.E. _No Subject_

Hi, Mum,

First of all, I'm not dead, please stop panicking. I just haven't had the time to write back nor have I had the time to call you. I'm sorry but the show is becoming more demanding, it's almost the end, after all. This proves that I'm not upset with you and I'm not ignoring you either. You know I wouldn't do that. Besides, Michael isn't _that_ bad; you're still bitter about Christmas '00. He didn't mean to turn the oven up, it was a genuine mistake. Secondly, it's a reality television show, there is nothing to do with fate in this circumstance and Gabriella? I miss her, yes, but I understand that I might not ever see her again. But, I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about what is so important that you can't tell me over email. I'm guessing this is the reason why I'm on the show? Couldn't you just tell me? Please?

And don't worry about plane tickets. I'll call you this Friday, I promise and, before you ask, yes, I'll call the Friday after that too. Although, forgive me if I sometimes don't have the time. It's hard work having to decide which girl is going to leave. Anyway, I'll try and call you before elimination, if I don't, then I'll call after, okay? Is that better? Besides, I _know_ it wouldn't be an empty threat. You've never given me an empty threat in your entire life!

Oh, and before you ask, no, I haven't spoken to Kyle. Mum, we don't need to call each other every week. We're fine with a couple of texts a month. It's not the same with him and I know he's going to be alright and he knows the same for me. How much trouble can he get up to in college?...As in actual trouble, not hang-over trouble. It would be weird if Kyle and I had to talk constantly on the phone.

Anyway, glad to know that you and Dad are still watching. I love you both too.

Speak later,

Troy

* * *

When Gabriella saw Lexie knock on Troy's bedroom door at ten-thirty at night to not come out until eleven-forty the next hour, she didn't know what to think. Of course, what did she expect? That Troy wouldn't continue with the show..._Well_, she told herself, _he_ was _willing to do that for you but you pushed him away_. Gabriella shook her head, she didn't want to think about that. But Lexie? Again, what did she expect? Lexie was still on the show and who would she prefer Troy to choose, Dana or Lexie? Wiping a tear away before anyone could notice, Gabriella looked away from the television.

She wasn't sure why she put herself through it. Everyday, she told herself that she wasn't going to watch the show and that it wasn't _worth_ watching. But, everyday, she would find herself in front of the television in time to see _The Reality of Love_ starting. It was purely addictive! Or, possibly, this was her way of on checking Troy. He seemed to be enjoying himself; without her. As Gabriella continued to watch, she couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he looked, even with his hair pointing up in all different directions; it just made him more endearing. But before Gabriella could get used to it, another girl would come along and wrap her arms around him. Naomi, for instance, had been very forward. She had literally said 'hello' to Troy before grabbing his neck and pulling his lips towards hers. It wasn't a pleasant sight, at least, it wasn't a pleasant sight for Gabriella.

"Do you miss it?" Taylor asked, quietly and Gabriella hesitated. Did she miss it? In a way, she supposed she did. She missed waking up and having breakfast with her friends, with Troy. She actually missed the _challenges_! They were fun and usually team based. Gabriella enjoyed them. But then she was competing with different girls to win a date with Troy. Troy, the man that flirted and hugged and kissed every one of them. Troy, the man that kept occupying her mind. She never knew if that was enjoyable to think about him or painful, she supposed it was a bit of both.

"No." Gabriella finally said and Taylor looked away. Gabriella thought she saw disappointment flicker across Taylor's face for a moment but she didn't question it. Something stopped her from asking. Gabriella didn't want it to lead to another argument, not when they had just reunited. Taylor was already walking on egg shells around her, she didn't want to make it any worse. "Why would I? Having cameras everywhere was a nightmare."

"I can only imagine." Taylor admitted. "But, you did really well on there, Gabs." A large, proud smile spread on to her lips. "Do you know how popular you were? There was a news reporter that was sent to follow the story for the entire way...Kelsi Nielson I think her name was. She particularly favoured you. She wrote what everyone in the country was thinking." Gabriella blushed. "You really were amazing on there. You were yourself but there was something new that appeared too."

"New?"

"Yeah, you know," Taylor answered, nonchalantly, "like a spark." Gabriella furrowed her brow. "You became more confident as the weeks went on and whenever you were with...With Troy," she said his name quietly, "well, you seemed to bright up. The pair of you did. I think that's why everyone loved watching you two because everyone wanted something to happen. It was like, when you were together, especially when you were alone, something happened. It was...Special."

"You really got all that from my time being on the show?" Gabriella asked and Taylor nodded in response. "So, if I had the opportunity to return to the show, to be a contestant again and just ease my way in again...Do you think I should take it?" She asked and Taylor pondered for a moment, biting her lip as she concentrated. Gabriella knew she was going through a list of pros and cons in her head. Not only that but Taylor was contemplating whether to give her true opinion or something that would be easy for Gabriella to hear.

"It's not up to me." Taylor told her, softly. "I don't know exactly how you're feeling. The only person who could answer that is you."

"Okay, but do _you_ think I should take it if the opportunity arose. As in, if this was you, what would you do?"

"Gabriella, I-"

"_Taylor_!" Gabriella interrupted her. "Tell me what you would do if you were in this position."

"...If I loved Troy and I thought there was a chance for us," Taylor answered, slowly, deciding that Gabriella wanted _her_ opinion which meant Gabriella wanted her back to normal and she wasn't going to disappoint her. "Then, yes, I would take the opportunity to return back to the show. But if I thought that my feelings had been created by the show then, no. I wouldn't. But only if I was sure I didn't love him." She continued and Gabriella smiled. "Is that what you were looking for?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Honey, are you thinking about going back?" Taylor asked, soothingly.

"What? No way," Gabriella shook her head and Taylor smirked. Gabriella wasn't an amazing liar. "I haven't even got anything to say they want me back." She lied but Taylor knew otherwise anyway -thanks to Chad. "I was just saying it, as in, _hypothetically_, if I had the chance to go back on to the show, what would you do. Again, hypothetically."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, hypothetically." Taylor nodded, biting her cheek to prevent her from laughing. "Although, can I ask you something? And I really, really want the truth here, Gabby." Gabriella nodded. "You promise?" Gabriella held out her little finger which Taylor giggled at before hooking her own little finger around Gabriella's. "Okay, well, you said you don't miss the show-"

"And I don't."

"I know," Taylor said, "but do you miss him?"

Troy. Gabriella immediately thought of his beautiful blue eyes that would look into hers. She loved how he listened to what she said and he remembered it because he cared. She loved how he'd hold her in his strong, muscular arms and she felt like nobody could ever hurt her because he was there. He was something special in her eyes. He was honest and kind and he tried his best even if he made mistakes. And if he did make a mistake he'd try and fix it. _Sound familiar_? The voice in her head asked. _Sounds like the time he came to comfort you but you send him packing_. _You could have been with him but it was your choice to hurt him and yourself_. Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat as a tear rolled down her cheek; one that didn't go unnoticed by Taylor.

"Yes."

* * *

GMontez (live:com)

**To**: SharpayEvans (ckproductions:com)

**Subject**: R.E. _The Reality of Love_

Dear, Miss. Evans

I should begin with an apology that I didn't respond straight away but I haven't had the chance to check my emails and, therefore, did not read this until today. I hope that this hasn't caused any problems with the show. There really wasn't any need to re-introduce yourself. I remember you very clearly whilst I was on _The Reality of Love_. Thank you for your concern over my father and I am very happy to tell you that he's getting healthier and healthier by the day. It's been a tough time but myself and everyone in my family would like to thank you for your support and the flowers were lovely. You really didn't have to and I appreciate it very much.

Secondly, I must admit that I believed there to be another reason as to why you were getting in touch with me. It has been a fairly long time and a massive surprise to hear that people have been taking their time out to write to you asking for me to return to the show. I feel very privileged that you've given me this opportunity as you say that it isn't an everyday occurrence. My time on _The Reality of Love_ was special and probably unforgettable. It was certainly an experience that I was lucky to be apart of. However, I do not wish to return to the show. If my father's sudden health scare was anything to learn by, it's that I would like to spend my time with my family as much as possible. Again, I thank you for the opportunity but I really can not accept; I'm very sorry.

Yours Sincerely,

Gabriella Montez

* * *

"She's declined."

"Just like we thought she would." Chad sighed, irritably, leaning back into his chair, dejected. He had really hoped that Gabriella would surprise the pair of them and accept the offer. No such luck. "Even after everything those two have felt for one another, she's still not willing to give it a chance. I'm tempted to go to Albuquerque myself and drag her back whether she likes it or not. She didn't want to come on the show the first time so it wouldn't be a complete shock that's she's been forced on again."

"Chad, stop being so bitter." Sharpay scolded him. "You can't exactly blame her. She hasn't had the best time on here. Okay, so Troy made up for all of that but they're not on speaking terms at the moment, are they?" Chad shook his head. "Exactly, so why would Gabriella really want to return when things aren't great between her and Troy?"

"Because she _loves_ him!"

"She doesn't _know_ that yet!"

"Well then, lets make her know." Chad argued. "I understand that her life hasn't been that amazing recently but things are looking up!" He exclaimed, defending his case. "You've read the email, her father is getting 'healthier and healthier by the day' and her niece has just been born which is a very _joyous_ occasion, don't you think?" Sharpay looked at him, curiously.

"Her niece has just been born? How did _you_ know that?"

"Um...I...Well-" Chad stuttered, uncomfortably. Maybe he should keep his mouth shut from now on? Chad had forgotten that he'd learnt that from his email with Taylor; an email that no one else knew about apart from himself and Taylor (_obviously_). He quickly covered himself up by dismissing the subject, "I don't know, I think I probably got it from Troy or some other producer on the show. Anyway, stop worrying about that, that's not really important. What _is_ important, however, is how are we going to get her back on the show?"

"Honestly? I have no, fucking, clue." Sharpay responded slowly. "Do you think we even can? I mean, she's made it pretty, damn clear in the email that she doesn't want anything else to do with the show, let alone come back on it. I reckon it would be her worst nightmare...Oh, Chad, why couldn't this have just been simple?"

"Because, it's life, when has life ever been simple?"

"I hate life." Sharpay muttered, under-her-breath. "Y'know, we could always try and do a surprise visit to her house?" She suggested and Chad nodded, it wasn't a bad idea, he supposed. "Although, she may just kill us if we did that. Or Troy would, at least. Fuck, can you imagine her face if we went to Albuquerque and shoved the cameras back in her face without warning?" Sharpay groaned. "We're never going to win, are we?"

"Why would we? When it comes to Troy, it's always bloody complicated."

"Why am I complicated?" Chad jumped and whipped round in his chair while Sharpay gasped and stared wide-eyed as Troy came walking towards him. _Damn him for such bad timing_. Sharpay said in her head. He had done this before whilst she had been reading the article. Did he enjoy sneaking up on her? "What's that?" Troy asked, pointing to the computer screen where Gabriella's email was still being shown.

"Shit." Sharpay scolded herself, quietly, praying that Troy hadn't seen anything. "Um...It's nothing." She answered, slightly hysterically as she tried clicking on the minimise button. "It's really nothing...Why isn't it going away?" She asked herself, under-her-breath. "Go away."

"Seriously, what is it?" Troy stared at his friends, strangely.

"It's _nothing_! I've already told you that." Sharpay snapped.

"Just tell me what it is." Troy replied, folding his arms across his chest, looking unimpressed.

"Okay, we'll tell you." Chad said and Sharpay looked at him with a panicked expression, trying to stop him but Chad stood up and faced Troy. "But you can't know all of it." Troy raised an eyebrow. "It's your birthday present. We know, we know, it's early but we've been thinking about it for a while and decided that it's what we want to get you." Chad lied, putting an arm around Troy and turning him away from the computer screen. "That was just an email confirming that we've ordered it. Happy now?"

"Oh, well," Troy unfolded his arms and stood up straighter, a smile spreading across his lips showing that he was much happier. "I didn't expect that. You two are already thinking about my birthday? Y'know, I always knew there was a reason why you two were my friends. This is why, because you get me presents. I'm going to guess it's rather expensive too since you're both chipping in." He teased, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," Chad chuckled, "well, we don't want to tell you the price but you're worth it, Troy. After all, you're our best friend and _The Reality of Love_ has been really tough on you. We thought you deserved it after everything that you've been through recently. We wanted to give you a treat; one that you'll remember."

"That's really kind of you." Troy smiled.

"Yeah, that's _really_ kind of us." Sharpay repeated through gritted teeth, glaring at Chad.

"Well, I'll let the pair of you continue with whatever you were doing." Troy replied, already walking backwards, away from his friends. "Just, next time, when I come over and you're sorting it out, simply say '_birthday_' and I'll understand what you mean." Chad nodded, cheerfully -Sharpay still staring at Chad through narrowed eyes. "I'll see you later!" He called and Chad watched him round the corner before sitting back down again, only to be sharply smacked on the forearm by Sharpay.

"You absolute _idiot_!"

"What?"

"Now, thanks to you're quick-witted mind, we have to get Troy an expensive present."

"Oh..._Shit_."

* * *

T14Bolton (live:com)

**To**: GMontez (live:com)

**Subject**: _Sharpay Contacted You_?

Hi, Ella,

I really hope you don't mind me emailing you like this. I suppose it never occurred to me that I would need your email address; I assumed I'd see you right away and then you left so suddenly, I never really got the chance to get anything that would allow me to get in touch with you. The last time we met wasn't exactly an appropriate time to ask you for anything. Well, please say you're still reading this, Ella, and you haven't just pressed delete. One of the main reasons why I'm writing this to you is that I want to tell you how happy I am to hear that your Dad is getting even better since I last saw you. They tell me his recovery is faster than the average rate. You must be so relieved. Do you know when he's able to leave the hospital? I would have thought it was soon. That'll be something to celebrate I'm sure.

How are you? I don't know if I ever told you but, it's strange not having you in the house anymore. You're really missed. Lexie's feeling the strain without you to confide in, she told me. And I miss you more than anything. I shouldn't really be emailing you at all. I've been told I can only email my immediate family; probably to prevent this from happening but no one knows I'm emailing you. I saw your address on Sharpay's screen, you sent her a message? Do you mind telling me what it was about? I know it's not really any of my business but she seemed too secretive about it. It made me intrigued to find out what she had wanted. I can only guess that she got in contact with you first?

I don't know if you've been watching the show but it's almost the final. I'm going to have to eliminate two more girls. It's getting pretty tough now, but it's not the same without you. It'd be so much easier if you were with me, Ella. I think I've made up my mind, I think I'm going to eliminate Naomi and Yasmin. But that might change. It's always been a hard decision but when you were here, it was always easier to put you straight through. You were always my first choice.

Tell me, is everything okay? Have you been able to find a job? Has East Elementary got any kindergarten teacher positions going? I hope so, I don't know if I ever mentioned this but I know you're going to be a _great_ teacher! It's probably because of your loving and caring nature. It'd be really great if you managed to get a job in Albuquerque, especially East. Remember that Chad works at East High? He also wants you to get the job as well.

I suppose, that's all I really have to say. Not much has been happening at the house. I haven't noticed if anything has, anyway. Since you left I haven't been doing much at all. I've only been thinking of you. I love you, Ella. I know you might not believe that or you might not want to believe that but I know what I feel and I really love you. More than words could ever describe.

Please reply, Ella. I miss you.

Troy

* * *

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! :D**


	19. When Things Begin

**Author's Note: Right, here is another one...I know, it should have been out earlier but it's here! And, this is when the drama begins! Yeahhh! ;D Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be a good'n...I hope it'll be a good'n anyway :P **

**Shout outs: XxBabiiGurlxX, **_bubzchoc_**, yogaluva, **_whoknew96_**, cautious, **_05155mel519_**, Midnight113, **_Zac. is. my. Life_**, OlympicBeliever, **_palmbeach_**, Lauren, **_ellakb_**, Anonymous14, **_pumpkinking5_**, Jenny, **_sammiibae_**, zan lil, **_CaseyMarieCarter_**, lmaoxlovee, **_batzmary_**, DDplusBrita, **_EmmaWoodhouse88_**, 19EightySix, **_Dave Piella_**, mbaby45, **_Fairyvixenmaiden_**, PromisingTomorrow, **_OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat_**, PerfectxSweetheartx, **_zanfan_**, kaybaby1127, **_2loveistodream14_**, oxtwilighthsmxo, **_ilovesmiles_**, pinaypinay, **_SwedishAussie_**, kaligator and **_Lil-CJM_**. **

**Thank you all! You're amazing! :D**

..

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 19 - When Things Begin_

..

**The Reality of Love: The Final**

**_Who_ will become Mrs. Troy Bolton?**

**(by Kelsi Nielson)**

_A tear slides down my cheek as I regret to inform you all that the hit T.V. show, 'The Reality of Love', is coming to it's end. That's right, folks- no more excitement when there's alone dates, no more shouting at our television screens when someone makes a rude comment in the 'Confession Camera (or as people are now referring it to as the, 'Confess Cam.') and, sadly, no more staring at Troy Bolton's wonderful, toned, _delicious_ muscles. Now, this shouldn't come as a shock to all those die-hard, Bolton fans because two girls, Yasmin Burley and Naomi Wyles, were booted off the show last Friday – another surprise elimination as two went instead of one. However, needless to say, no one wants it to leave our television screens and I'm taking this from the amazing ratings that the show has received, the average being eighteen and a half million viewers tune in everyday to watch. Can you believe it? Actually, it isn't that hard for me to believe as I rarely talk of anything else with my friends and family. You'd think they'd be sick of it but no, why? Because they're watching it too, of course! _

_But, the girls have been whittled down from twenty to three. Yes, that's right people, we've reached the almighty final but who will be named Mrs. Troy Bolton and win the sum of a hundred thousand dollars in prize money? Will it be, Dana "the loud-mouth" Taker, Lydia "the sugary snack/the favourite" Thompson or Lexie "the fierce sweetheart" Shane? It is a tough decision. After all, we can't say that Troy doesn't feel something for these girls since they've made it into the final three but which one will he choose? More importantly, which one do _we_ want him to choose? Recently, I went out into the American public, posted a poll on my website, my Twitter _and_ my Facebook to see what you thought. After a number of hours counting the votes, we have the results. _

_In third place, with forty-six percent of the vote: Dana Taker -comments from fans included that she was much too "bitchy and bossy" for Troy. According to viewers (and I certainly don't disagree here), Troy Bolton deserved someone who would treat him as well as he would treat them. Voters, you make an excellent point and I couldn't agree with you more. Although Dana provides us all with much amusement, you can't help but wince and place a pillow over our faces when Dana makes "the move" onto Troy. Did anyone notice her leap onto his lips on their last alone date? That had me cringing for days! It just doesn't feel right and I can't help but believe that Troy doesn't feel it's right either, am I right or am I right? _

_In second place, with eighty-seven percent of the vote: Lexie Shane -comments from fans included that she was "fun, loving and very entertaining". A good start. However, others said that there was no connection between her and Troy, claiming that Lexie doesn't even "deserve her place in the final" because of this lack of emotional connection. Is that fair? Unlike these viewers that voted, I would place Lexie in my top spot. No, there hasn't been a whole lot of Troy/Lexie lovin', but isn't she just the greatest? She's headstrong and independent but still allows that caring side of hers to be unleashed. I think what separates Lexie from everyone else is that she's "real" and still entertaining. What more could Troy want? _

_Well, from the voters point of view, Troy wants more in the sense of Lydia Thompson as she just grabs hold of first position with ninety-one percent of the vote. Not too far ahead of Lexie though, keep that in mind. Comments from fans included that she was "sweet and lovely". That I can't disagree with. Fans loved her motherly nurturing, saying that Troy needed someone "that can look after him without complaining, whining or stamping her feet". Although, doesn't that sound slightly 1830's? I definitely know that a feminist would have your head on a stick if they caught you saying anything remotely like that. I do love Lydia, as does the nation, but I can't help but feel she's _too_ "motherly". Does no one else feel that? But hasn't anyone started to notice a slight _change_ in her? It appears that Lydia's chucking out the "sweet and lovely" and bringing in the "lets go somewhere where we're alone and can't be disturbed". From where I'm watching, Lydia's hormones are becoming more and more out of control, don't you think? (Although, my hormones would have been long gone if I was staring at Troy Bolton everyday...Just don't tell my husband that.)_

_So, that's the final line-up for 'The Reality of Love' but who will Troy choose to become his wife? The anticipation is simply too much to bare! I've already planned for this evening's hour and a half special. The phones are unplugged, the cupboards are stacked with my favourite junk-foods and my husband has strict instructions to arrive home early so we can lock the doors and pretend we're out. No one is disturbing me tonight. Although, I must add that it gets even better! We have an hour break before it's back on again for _another_ hour and a half! Can you believe it? It's like I've died and gone to reality television heaven. It's predicted that twenty one point eight million people will tune in to watch tonight's final with twenty two point one estimated to watch the results (although why you wouldn't want to watch every second of it is beyond me!) _

_'The Reality of Love' will air at seven on ABC tonight and then returns for more at nine-thirty. _

* * *

Troy yawned, not even bothering to cover his mouth whilst he did so, as he woke up from the three and a half hour journey from _The Reality of Love_ house to Dana's home where all her family were waiting for them – and when he said all her family, he really did mean _all_ her family...God, he really didn't want to do this. This was bad enough when you had to meet a girlfriend's parents, let alone her whole family when, officially, they weren't a couple and he had to do this another two time's after this! Troy could only pray he would get out of this alive. If Dana's family were anything like herself then he wasn't sure he would be able to. It's not that he didn't like Dana, she had her moments that had stuck out enough to allow her into the final three but, then again, Troy had also noticed her constant need to have attention, her over-confidence and her ability to enter an argument quicker than you can say 'hello'.

"_Troy_!" Troy jumped as he felt a sharp slap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Dana staring expectantly at him, annoyance in her dark blue eyes. "I _said_, aren't you excited about meeting my family?" Troy hesitated before nodding, slowly. "They're really excited about meeting you, Troy. I know you're just going to _love_ them, Darling. Everyone always does!" She exclaimed, cheerily as she hopped out of the car, running over to the house where the door opened to reveal an older woman, Troy assumed her to be Dana's mother.

Taking a deep breath, Troy exited the car himself and walked round to where Dana and her mother soon turned to Dana, her mother, her father, people Troy guessed were her siblings, her grandparents and, gulping nervously, more of her family behind them! "Oh, Troy!" Dana's mother cooed. "Oh, it's lovely to meet you, Darling." She pulled Troy into a hug before air kissing his cheeks..._Air kissing_! "Welcome to the family." She sang.

_God help me_.

"This is my Mum, Daphne." Dana introduced them, proudly, her arm wrapped around her mother's shoulders. Troy could tell that they were mother and daughter, from the way their pearly white teeth shined in his face to the designer clothes, false nails and hair extensions. Although, he had to admit, it wasn't completely obvious. They weren't caked in orange make-up and didn't choose different coloured extensions to their hair, but still, it was rather intimidating. "And this is my Dad, John."

"Hello, Troy." He offered his hand out for Troy to shake, a large smile on his features. He seemed to be a very pleasant man with soft eyes and an ever present grin. Judging by his clothes, a suit that Troy was certain cost more than his television, he was an important businessman. "Sorry for the attire, I've just returned home from work." John explained kindly.

"Come in, Troy, come in!" Daphne exclaimed, almost hysterically.

"I'll show you round, Darling." Dana added, wrapping her arms around Troy's and sending a pleased smile to her mother who returned it. "It'll take us a little while because it's so big but I'm sure you'll love it. Oh! And I'll show you to your room." Troy nodded, to be honest, he wanted this to go as quickly as it possibly could. "Troy, you're not listening again." Dana hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." Troy replied, quietly. "I'm just tired, I zone out when I'm tired."

"Well, stop being tired." She snapped. "My parents didn't prepare all this just so you could go to sleep, Troy. They've put a lot of effort, they've been excited to meet you too. Can't you stay awake long enough to meet them?" Troy couldn't even get a word in edgeways for Dana wouldn't allow him. "How can you be so inconsiderate?" She scolded. "I don't know what I even see in you." She told him, cruelly and Troy raised his eyebrows with shock – he hadn't done anything wrong! "Look," she said excitedly, "this is your room."

"Great." Troy replied slowly, not understanding how Dana could change her personality that quickly. "Wow." He said, looking around the large guest bedroom (one of many guest bedrooms). It was lovely with it's crisp white sheets on the King-size, four poster bed. There was an en-suite bathroom and Dana jumped forward to grab a remote, with one button the television appeared up from the end of the bed. "Nice." He admitted and she giggled.

"I know, isn't just fabulous!" She exclaimed. "But we're only here to put your bags in because you," she tapped his nose, "are here to have some family bonding time, Sweetheart." Troy fought the urge to groan. He really didn't want to this. "I know they're going to love you! But make sure you don't annoy my brothers, they can get very protective of me. I'm the only girl, you see. Oh! And don't sit next to my cousin Shelly, she'll come on to you as if she were a fly and you were a piece of shit." Troy furrowed his brow..._Nice simile_? He asked in his head, of course, Dana might have bitten his head off if he said that out loud. "Troy." She suddenly said, quietly and aggressively. "What did I tell you about zoning out?"

"I'm sorry, I'll wake up, I promise." He told her.

"Good." Dana smiled, leaning up and pecking his lips.

Thankfully, it was only a short kiss as they weren't to be alone for too long as Dana had already yanked his arm out his socket to get down the stairs. "You're Troy Bolton then, huh?" Troy turned and his eyes widened as he saw a tall, muscular (really muscular) man in front of him. "I'm Dana's brother, Tyler." He said, not giving his hand out like his father had done earlier. Troy nodded. "Right. Well, it seems my sister likes you, for some unknown reason, she better win this fucking show, alright?"

"Tyler." Dana giggled girlishly, "don't harass him like that." She then lead Troy into the front room, turning her head to her brother behind her and mouthed, "he will," before turning back to Troy and smiling. "Okay, you can sit here, next to my Mum."

* * *

"Easy does it." Anna said, gently. "Just keep..._Dad_! What are you doing? You're not _superman_!"

"Will you stop? Please?" Mark complained. "I'm not an invalid, Anna, you know that." Anna growled at him. "You're just as bad as your mother-_ouch_! Maria, I'm injured here, some would probably classify me as an invalid, don't hit me!" Maria raised an eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

"One: I thought you weren't an invalid." She pointed out. "And two: We're doing what's best for _you_."

"Mum's right," Anna sang. "We can't take any chances."

"Okay, I understand that you're worried. If it were any of my girls, I'd do the same thing." Mark replied, calmly, taking Maria's hand in his own. "But I was released from hospital by _professionals_! They know that I'm fine and you should too. I appreciate all your support but you don't need to fuss over me twenty-four-seven. Alright?" He asked, softly, smiling. But his attempts to stop them from worrying were futile as they ignored him and became deep in discussion about whether or not they should buy a wheelchair, "just in case".

"Nice try, Dad." Gabriella patted his shoulder, sympathetically. "Lets get you inside before they try and carry you in." She whispered, teasingly and he chuckled loudly, allowing Gabriella to link her arm around his to help him inside. Despite what Mark was telling them, he really did need some help. By the time they had reached the living room from the drive outside, he was breathing heavier than usual. It worried Gabriella, of course it did, but she could tell that her Dad wanted to return to normal and, so, she kept it to herself. "Do you like what we did with your chair?" Gabriella asked, smiling. On the side, was the remote (Mark liked to have control of the television as did any man), a television guide, a balloon saying 'welcome home' and small, blue-iced, cup-cake with a wonky smiley face on it. "Molly, Jake and Tom made it for you."

Mark smiled, feeling more emotional than he thought he would because he was home. If he were to be honest, there had been times when he was in hospital when he believed he wouldn't make it this far to return home. He didn't give up hope that he'd get better, that wasn't his style, but it didn't stop Mark from feeling scared at his worst moments. After all, he was optimistic not immortal! It was funny though, Mark had always thought he cherished his family as much as he possibly could. But when he was sitting in his hospital bed, when he had been alone and still recovering from his coma, Mark realised that he wasn't ready to leave them just yet. Whether it had been decided or not by a higher power, he wasn't ready to die.

He needed more time with his family. He needed to make sure they were happy. It was indescribable but something suddenly clicked in Mark that told him what was important to him. It wasn't anything else but his wife, his daughters and his grandchildren. He couldn't imagine a life where they weren't in it and when he saw his family at the living room doorway, not just Anna, Gabriella and Maria but all his girls, including his new granddaughter, with bright smiles on their faces while Maria was holding a tray with a large, home made chocolate cake (Mark's favourite) saying 'welcome home' on it – Mark let his eyes fill up with tears.

"We made the cup-cake ourselves, Granddad." Jake said, quietly.

"We hope you like it." Molly added.

"Well," Mark settled himself in his chair picking up the snack, "I think this cup-cake is just what I need."

* * *

_Confession Camera_:

"Oh, Troy?" Dana's mother sat, her gleaming white smile blinding the viewers at home with her husband beside her. "Well, he is just a _sweetheart_! And I know that he will treat my daughter well, they're made for one another. I can see it. I've always had the eye for this kind of thing. There is so much chemistry between them and the poor dear was so nervous when I met him. Just the kind of boy my Dana needs. They'll make beautiful children! Oh, really I believe this was the best thing Dana could have done. She was sent to that show to find Troy and he's going to pick my little girl. I know that he knows how wonderful she is."

"He'd be crazy not knowing that. My little girl is the best for him-"

"But he definitely knows that. I can't wait for her to be chosen!" Daphne exclaimed, excitedly. "Oh, I just can't wait for her wedding. She's going to be the most beautiful bride and Troy, he'll be so handsome. I'll admit, that we were sceptical about Dana going on the show. We didn't really know what to expect but as soon as we saw Troy, we knew that she'd be alright. Aren't they just the sweetest couple?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Troy was a bit nervous, I think." Dana said, one leg crossed over the other as she smiled confidently into the camera. "Obviously that's natural when you're meeting your future in-laws. But my family really like him so when we get married, there won't be any tension between them which is great!" She giggled, "all of them keep telling me how amazing Troy and I look together. At first, I didn't think I was going to win the show. I knew I'd have a pretty good shot but I never thought I'd win. However, now Troy's met my parents and we've connected so well, I really think I'm going to be his first choice but it's sad that he's leaving today. I've gotten used to living with him." She sighed, contently. "I'm looking forward to becoming Mrs. Troy Bolton. I'm going to be the most amazing wife to him and I know Troy, he'll dote on me. He's that kind of guy. It's really nice knowing that someone loves you just as much as you love them."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm very excited that Troy's arrived." Lydia said, and it was clear that she really was. "It's been great being home with my parents again, it feels like it's been forever since I've seen them. But now that Troy's here, it's made everything even better! God, I sound like a teenage girl. I know I do. But I guess that's what Troy's making me feel...Oh no," she put a hand to her head and giggled. "Now I sound like I'm reciting Katy Perry lyrics. I don't mean to sound this corny, I swear." Sighing, Lydia hesitated before saying, "I'm actually _really_ nervous now Troy's here. Like I said before, I'm so happy that he is but with my family not liking the idea of this reality show I'm not sure how this is all going to happen. Well, at least I don't have to worry about Troy making the wrong impression. He's polite and well-mannered. He's practically perfect! They have to love him."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_2 days later_

"I have to admit, I wasn't too keen to meet Troy. Not after Lydia went on the show." Two respectable looking people sat with straight backs in front of the camera. "We didn't really want to be on the show ourselves. It's not something we get excited about. But, I was pleasantly surprised. Troy was nothing but polite and if he were to choose our Lydia then I would say he'd fit in well with our family. He's very considerate too and I noticed how he took a keen interest into what we all did for careers and what we generally enjoyed."

"Yes, and he is a doctor." Lydia's father, David, said. "It's nice to know that he has a stable job. Like Joan said, I wasn't thrilled to see my daughter on a reality television show but Troy really has exceeded himself in these past couple of days. It has been a pleasure to get to know the lad, it really has. I would be more than happy to see Lydia marry him. Really, I found him a delightful, charming young man. One that I could easily converse and relate to."

"I do really hope Troy decides to propose to Lydia." Joan continued. "As David said, he was a pleasant surprise and I'd hate to see Lydia upset. She's a good girl, pretty and sweet. She deserves to have someone as considerate as herself and from what I've seen, Troy is just that. I didn't think I would ever say this but it'll be strange not to have him around now. Just in these two days, I've gotten used to him around. I think it shows how easy he fitted in." She smiled softly. "Although, whatever does happen, I hope he makes the right choice – whether that's Lydia or not. However, we would prefer if it was, they would make a wonderful family photo together."

* * *

"Is anyone watching this?"

"No...At least, I don't think so." Maria replied, looking to her husband and her daughters – minus Heidi – who all shook their heads. "Why? Is there something you'd like to watch, Mija?" Gabriella hesitated before nodding her head slowly. "Go ahead, I believe tu Padre has the remote."

"Yes." Mark confirmed, holding his arm out as high as he physically could to hand Gabriella the remote control. "Stupid television. All these channels and nothing is ever on. I thought it would be better being home rather than the hospital since they didn't have the sports channels but what's this? _Crap_!" He complained. "Lets hope Gabriella has..." However, he trailed off when Gabriella's desired programme was glaring at him. "This?" He looked at his daughter, surprised, "are you sure?"

"Yeah." Gabriella answered, quietly. Seating herself on the floor with crossed legs like a young girl.

Anna looked worriedly at her mother who shared the same expression. They hadn't put it on for the specific reason that Gabriella was in the house, no matter how much they had wanted to watch it, they thought it would hurt her...Apparently not since there was Lydia laughing along with her family. "_This is what she wants_? 'The Reality of Love'? _Really_?' Anna thought to herself. '_She honestly wants to watch this_?' Anna was bewildered, after all, Troy had visited the hospital and Gabriella had wanted nothing more to do with him but, here she was, willingly watching the programme that she blamed for all the trouble that had sifted between them.

"What have you been doing today then, Gabs?" Brooke cleared her throat awkwardly and asked quickly as Lydia was leaning in to kiss Troy. "I haven't seen a lot of you, I didn't even get to talk to you yesterday when Dad came home, there was so much excitement, and I haven't seen you at all today...Although I was at work." She laughed nervously as Gabriella looked at her oddly -secretly knowing what she was doing. "So? What were you doing?"

"Well, I was searching for a job." Gabriella answered, truthfully. "No such luck, of course. I don't understand, there must be somewhere in Albuquerque looking for a kindergarten teacher!" She sighed. "I'm going to go venture outside tomorrow, see if I can find anything rather than just looking on the internet and the paper. But," Gabriella said, sadly, "if I don't find anything by the end of next week, then I'll look for something outside Albuquerque."

"You'll find something." Brooke told her, confidently. "Anyone would kill to have you as a teacher."

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled, gratefully. "But your my sister, your supposed to say that."

"Actually, being your sister," Brooke corrected, flicking another page over on her magazine, "I should probably be telling you that no one in their right mind would want to ever hire you to look after their children since you'd probably lose them all in less than a hour." Gabriella giggled and nudged Brooke who laughed in response. "Seriously though, you'll be fine. You'll find one soon enough. Don't give up."

"I won't." Gabriella smiled, turning back to the television. From then on, it was pretty much silent. Thankfully, Troy and Lydia only shared one other kiss which had been short as Lydia's father had almost walked in on them. Brooke, who was also lying on the floor next to Gabriella, heard the sharp intake of breath when Lydia's lips pressed against Troy's but it had been too late to distract by that point and could only stay quiet.

Other than that, they were too worried for Gabriella to actually talk to her. Despite being very intrigued to watch the final of _The Reality of Love_, they were all too busy in glancing in Gabriella's direction to see what she was feeling. For the most part, Gabriella remained fine...Emotionless almost...As if she wasn't really bothered in the show at all. Although Anna had seen the flicker of hurt and anger and sadness creep over her face when Troy and Lydia were so close together that a pin wouldn't have fitted in between them.

Half an hour later and Gabriella was watching Troy and Lexie laughing with each other intently. God, it was almost too much to take. Lexie was her closest friend in the house and now, here she was in the final! It felt like...Betrayal. Although, she supposed she'd much prefer Troy to be with Lexie than Dana. But still, watching Lexie and Troy spending all their time together, all Gabriella could think about was that could have been her with Troy, laughing with him, kissing him, being held in his arms. She shook her head, trying to rid her images of the pair of them together but it was too hard for her to not fantasise about what could have been.

She told herself over and over again that it wasn't doing anything for her and she was right, it wasn't, it was making her feel ten times worse! But to forget about him? Gabriella didn't think she could do that. He was special and she knew that. Was it love? She was still battling with herself with that question but she certainly knew that they could have been in a wonderful, loving, tentative relationship. One where she was cared for and felt comfortable in. A relationship she lost and knew wouldn't be able to get back.

Gabriella continued to watch the programme and her heart thudded furiously as they switched to live television where Dana, Lydia and Lexie were all dressed up in their best attire and waited for Troy, who was looking extremely handsome in his suit, to choose the winner and his wife. Gabriella was so nervous, she might as well have been there herself and she found herself gripping onto the cushion tightly – her knuckles turning white as Troy produced a beautiful ring as he came closer to proposing to the winner. Gabriella gulped as he stepped forward. This was it...

And as the blinding fireworks went off as Troy pulled Lexie into a deep, passionate kiss after she accepted his marriage proposal, naming her the winner of _The Reality of Love_, everyone in the Montez family stared at the television in shock and silence. It was over. It was all completely over. No more Ryan hosting the show, no more Dana, no more Lydia, no more Lexie and no more Troy. This was really it. The end.

And fortunately for Gabriella, no one saw the lone tear slide down her cheek.

* * *

"Lexie, can I use your computer, please?"

"Yeah, of course you can." Lexie replied, "what's yours is mine, considering we're getting married and all." She laughed loudly and Troy couldn't help but chuckle along side her. "What do you need the computer for anyway?" She asked, yawning as she did so and stretching herself on her bed while Troy sat at her desk.

"I need to check my emails."

"I see..." Lexie raised an eyebrow, knowingly.

"Yes. Before you ask, the answer is yes."

"I thought so."

"Don't act so smug." Troy replied, playfully scolding her, "it doesn't suit you."

"Does it suit anyone?" She questioned and Troy shrugged. "Right, well, do you mind if I finish that portrait now?" Troy shook his head as he signed on to his emails and Lexie rolled her eyes at the lack of response as she gathered her art things together. "At least I can do it now since you won't be moving for a while. I didn't realise you were such a fidgeter."

"Well, you know now."

"You're so lame."

"Yeah, sure."

"You're not listening to me, are you." Lexie smirked and, as she expected, she received no response. "I didn't think you were." Rolling her eyes, Lexie gathered her drawing gear, only to double take on the computer screen. Furrowing her brow, Lexie stood behind Troy, her head leaning sideways.

T14Bolton (live:com)

**To**: Gmontez (live:com)

**Subject**: _Hi_..._Again_.

Ella,

"That's it?"

"I'm thinking."

"You're bad at it."

"_Shut up_!"

"I'm just saying!" Lexie defended herself. "Look, to be honest, you don't need to think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"You love her, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Exactly, so you'll know what to put...It doesn't have to be long just tell her how you feel."

"Right..."

* * *

T14Bolton (live:com)

**To**: GMontez (live:com)

**Subject**: _Hi_..._Again_.

Ella,

I don't know whether or not you'll read this but I wanted to tell you how much I love you.

I'm _not_ giving up.

With Love,

Troy

* * *

T14Bolton (live:com)

**To**: Gmontez (live:com)

**Subject**: _I love you_.

Ella,

I love you.

I love everything about you; your beautiful smile, your gorgeous eyes and your contagious laugh. I can't stop thinking about you. You mean so much to me. I never thought I'd meet someone like you and now I have, I don't want to let you go. Without you, I'm not as happy. I don't stop thinking about you. I _can't_ stop thinking about you! You really mean everything to me. I don't care if this sounds sad or corny because that's how I feel. It's how you _make_ me feel. I can't stop loving you, Ella; I just can't.

I love you.

Troy.

* * *

T14Bolton (live:com)

**To**: GMontez (live:com)

**Subject**: _For you_.

Ella,

'My Dearest,

When two souls, which have sought each other for, however long in the throng, have finally found each other...A union, fiery and pure as they themselves are...Begins on earth and continues forever in heaven. This union is love. True love...A religion which defies the loved one, who life comes from devotion and passion and for which the greatest sacrifices are the sweetest delights. This is the love which you inspire in me. Your soul is made to love with the purity and passion of angels; but perhaps it can only love another angel, in which case I must tremble with apprehension.' - Victor Hugo.

Yours Forever,

Troy.

* * *

T14Bolton (live:com)

**To**: GMontez (live:com)

**Subject**:

'You fear, sometimes, I do not love you so much as you wish? My dear Girl, I love you ever and ever and without reserve. The more I have known you the more have I lov'd. In every way – even my jealousies have been agonies of Love, in the hottest fit I ever had I would have died for you. I have vex'd you too much. But for Love! Can I help it? You are always new. The last of your kisses was ever the sweetest; the last smile the brightest; the last movement the gracefullest. When you pass'd my window home yesterday, I was fill'd with as much admiration as if I had then seen you for the first time. You uttered a half complaint once that I only lov'd your Beauty. Have I nothing else than to love in you but that? Do not I see a heart naturally furnish'd with wings imprison itself with me? No ill prospect has been able to turn your thoughts a moment from me.

This perhaps should be as much a subject of sorrow as joy – but I will not talk of that. Even if you did not love me I could not help an entire devotion to you: how much more deeply then must I feel for you knowing you love me. My Mind has been the most discontented and restless one that ever was put into a body too small for it. I never felt my Mind repose upon anything with complete and undistracted enjoyment – upon no person but you. When you are in the room my thoughts never fly out of the window: you always concentrate my whole senses. The anxiety shown about our Love in your last note is an immense pleasure to me; however you must not suffer such speculations to molest you any more: not will I any more believe you can have the least pique against me.' John Keats.

I love you.

Troy.

* * *

"Gabby? Gabs? Are you in here – _What's wrong_?" Anna asked, concerned as she saw her sister sitting cross legged on her bed with tears pouring down her face. "Gabby?" She added, tentatively, placing a comforting arm around her younger sister's shoulders with a worried expression on her features. "Gabby, tell me what's happened? What's wrong?"

"I – it's...It's..._Look_!" She sobbed, pointing to her computer screen.

Anna obeyed Gabriella and let her eyes scroll along the screen where Gabriella's emails were up, her inbox filled with emails from the same person; Troy. Anna clicked every one of them and read his words. The words he had written for Gabriella and the love letters? Who knew he could be this romantic. Even Anna began to feel overwhelmed. No wonder Gabriella was crying..._But_, _hang on_...Anna thought, curiously. _I thought she didn't like Troy_. _She seemed so adamant that she never liked him_, _let alone love him_. Rubbing her sister's shoulder sympathetically, Anna stared at the emails again.

"Wow. He's really gone all out..." Anna asked slowly, "isn't he with Lexie now, though?"

"Yes. And what he's doing is stupid and inconsiderate to her and...And..._me_!"

"But you don't like Troy, remember." Anna said, slyly.

"Oh Anna, you really believed that?" Gabriella hiccuped. "I didn't want people to pity me! I didn't want the sympathetic looks I was bound to get if I told you all how I _really_ felt. In all honesty, I miss him and I was stupid to send him away. I was upset then and I wasn't thinking...I mean, I _blamed_ him! I blamed him for what happened to Dad. How ridiculous was I? Anna, please don't tell anyone else but...But I love him. At least – at least, I _think_ I love him."

"What does that mean?"

"We met on a television show." Gabriella explained. "Is that love? Can it be love?"

"You can fall in love at any time, Gabby." Anna replied, softly. "I know you think that it was this romantic meeting between Matt and I but, in reality, it was anything but. He was hiding from a teacher and ran into the girls bathroom where I was changing!"

"What?" Gabriella smiled through her tears. "But, you said you met in English class."

"I lied." Anna confessed, sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Do you think Dad would be pleased if I told him what really happened?" Anna said, "it wasn't as if I was just pulling off my top, Gabs. I was in my _underwear_! We were seventeen years old, what do you think Dad would've thought if I told him the truth? He would've flipped. He probably would've jumped to the conclusion that Matt and I had had sex there and then..." Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "We didn't." Anna prodded her playfully and Gabriella laughed. "I think you do know that you love him."

"You know what..." Gabriella sniffed, "I do too...But it's too late, he's with Lexie's now. He chose her."

"Are you blind as well as stupid?" Anna said, incredulously. "Can you not see what he's sent you!"

"But-"

"No buts, get replying." Gabriella looked at her sister, nervously. "Or I will." She threatened and Gabriella's eyes widened before she wiped her tears away and replaced it with her melodic laugh. Anna joined in shortly afterwards before they shared a tight, sisterly hug. Gabriella knew she was lucky having a family such as hers and with everything that had happened between her and Anna, she realised that it had only made them stronger. She was her big sister after all. "As much as I'm loving this bond. I think it has to end." Anna giggled, "I came up here to ask if you wanted to come out to lunch with Mum, Dad, Brooke and I?"

Pulling away, Gabriella hesitated before shaking her head. "No, I don't really feel like it. I have a lot to think about. Not just with Troy but I'm still trying to find a bloody job." Rubbing her forehead tiredly, Gabriella added, "thanks. You're always the one to turn to." Anna smiled, kissing Gabriella on the head before getting up.

"Well, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will."

Anna smiled warmly, gave her sister another comforting squeeze before leaving her room. Gabriella sighed, running a hand through her hair as she did so. What was she supposed to say to Troy? She hadn't spoken to him since the hospital and she had ignored _all_ his emails...God, this was so awkward. But at least she had moved a step in the right direction – it was established that it was love. It wasn't lust or infatuation, it was love. He made her feel things that she never knew she could feel. She had never loved before and this feeling was new, peculiar and strange but it felt...Right.

For the next twenty minutes, Gabriella lay on her stomach and tried to write a reply to Troy but nothing seemed appropriate. She would write something but delete it almost immediately...It was hard. Harder than she had originally thought. Groaning, Gabriella pressed the backspace again and again until she was left with the blank page once more. Biting her lip, she thought of Troy and how much he meant to her...Now, how did she put that in words?...But, before Gabriella could ponder the question for long, she heard the doorbell ring through the house. _If I leave it_, _they'll go away_. She thought to herself. She didn't feel like answering the door; it was probably just a door-to-door salesman anyway. But it rang again...And again...And _again_.

"Oh, for Christ's sake." Gabriella muttered, standing up, walking leisurely downstairs and opening the door for the shock of a lifetime. "Troy?"

* * *

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW :D**

**The Reality of Love Trailer? Oh yes, there is. (www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=yPj3TsOrkjA - Replace dot with an actual . )**


	20. Reuniting, Meeting, Planning

**Author's Note: Hello! :D I know it's been a while since I updated and although school has been hectic, exams are approaching even faster this year, the thing that has set this chapter back would probably just be me and not being happy with how I first wrote this chapter. I had to rewrite little bits and pieces over and over again. It took me an age because this is one of those chapter's you want to get right, I just hope I did it the slightest bit right because I'm still not completely happy. Although I don't know if an author can be happy with every single bit of their work. Anyway, here it is and I hope you all enjoy this. :D Thank you for every review, every favourite and every read. The story is almost at a close but it still has a little bit to go. **

**Shout Outs: cautious, **_Clembo29_**, yogaluva, **_TwilightEC1901_**, xEmilyHeartsx, **_Lauren_**, HSMZanessaFansite, **_Jenny_**, zanfan, **_pumpkinking5_**, Midnight113, **_XxBabiiGurlxX_**, EmmaWoodhouse88, **_whoknew96_**, caligurl725, **_kaybaby1127_**, PromisingTomorrow, **_Aimee_**, lmaoxlovee, **_ammyblokk_**, hollywoodbabe818, **_OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat_**, zan lil, **_batzmary_**, mbaby45, **_Anonymous14_**, Zac is , **_OlympicBeliever_**, bubzchoc, **_Lil-CJM_**, bangelluvforever, **_palmbeach_**, kaligator, **_Lady Night Keladry_**, leanne, **_ilovesmiles_**, Kenpokicker, **_PerfectxSweetheartx_**, CaseyMarieCarter, **_emely69_**, futureauthor16, **_marlymonica_** and last but definitely not the least, simbaaa! :D You are all amazing, thank you so much for taking the time to review. :)**

..

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 20 - Reuniting, Meeting, Planning_

..

"Troy." Gabriella repeated, breathing out his name in complete shock. Her brown eyes were wide and confused...Was she really seeing him? Or had she possibly fallen asleep and this was all a dream that she had conducted in her mind? Regardless of those questions, Troy nodded his head with a soft, 'yes' passing his lips. He was nervous, yet still _impossibly_ gorgeous, a small smile on his handsome features. "Shit." Gabriella said, before sharply slamming the door shut, turning around and leaning against the door with her heart thudding furiously against her chest.

_Shit_..._Shit_! _He's here_, _Troy_, _he's really here_..._Shit_! Gabriella repeated in her head, with panic.

Biting her lip, Gabriella turned her head to her left, looking into the mahogany framed mirror on the wall. Looking at her reflection, Gabriella cringed and groaned. She'd chucked her hair onto the top of her head, her eyes were red from wiping away her tears, her cheeks felt stiff, she had absolutely no make-up on at all and Troy – the man, she had recently come to realise, she loved – was knocking hesitantly on her door. Oh, and to top it all of, Gabriella was also in a pair of scruffy tracksuit bottoms with an oversized, '_I love NY_', top..._Sexy_. She said sarcastically to herself before ripping the hair band away from her head (probably taking out half her own hair with it) to let her hair fall past her shoulders. And she rubbed her face to make it...Well, Gabriella stopped when she realised she didn't know what that was achieving except possibly making her cheeks less stiff from the tear stains.

In absolute all honesty, Gabriella had never expected to see Troy again. But, even when she'd pictured it in her mind, Gabriella had convinced herself that she'd look amazing; as if she'd stepped straight out of a magazine. Maybe one of her gorgeous little black dresses? Killer heels to make her legs look longer and her hair perfectly styled? That's what she wanted, anyway. Then Troy wouldn't think to himself, _man_, _I had a lucky escape_. Unfortunately, the world was not working in her favour and Gabriella wanted to just put a pillowcase over her head and hide.

Checking her reflection again, she began shaking her head, she knew there wasn't much else she could do. Another loud knock sounded and, at that moment, she also realised that Troy was still waiting on her doorstep. "Shit!" She said out loud, mumbling, "I shut the door in his face? _Great_ impression, Gabriella." Breathing deeply, Gabriella reached for the handle and opened it slowly to see a worried and nervous looking Troy; his hand in mid-air, ready to knock on the door once more.

"Ella." He sighed, relieved that she had answered to his knocking. "I thought you weren't going to-"

"I know!" She interrupted, suddenly and nervously – blushing in the process. "I know, I didn't mean to do that...Sorry."

"No, really, it's fine...I – I'm glad you opened the door...Again." He answered, sheepishly.

"I really didn't mean to do that." She replied, turning red. "I guess it was just a – a – _reflex_?"

Troy chuckled, faintly whilst Gabriella wanted to slap herself. "Right. A reflex."

"Would – would you like to – um – come in?"

"Yeah, I'd really like that. Thanks."

* * *

"Dad, be _careful_!" Anna scolded her father. "You're being too ambitious."

"Ambitious my ars-"

"Mark." Maria quickly interrupted, "may I remind you that we have our grandchildren about."

"I know, I'm sorry." Mark grinned, cheekily, before wincing as he sat down. Anna went to help him but Mark held a hand up to stop her which Anna did, watching her father worriedly. "I'm fine. I promise. Just old, that's all, just old." Maria bit her lip; her husband was putting on a brave face and she knew it. "I'm fine, _really_," Mark stressed, "that's what my walking stick is for; my good ol' walking stick." He chuckled, heartily.

"Just-"

"Go slow? Take it easy?" Mark suggested, teasingly.

"Dad, I'm serious!" Anna complained.

"Darling, I know that you're worried but as I told you before, I need to do this by myself."

"But I could just-"

"Anna, no."

"But I could-"

"_No_!" Mark exclaimed, looking at his eldest, sternly. Immediately, Anna backed down and sat in her seat like a small child. Sighing, Mark took Anna's hand as she had sat next to him. "I appreciate your concern, I do, but I won't get any better if I can't do anything for myself." Anna nodded and Mark leant over to kiss her forehead, feeling guilty now that Anna went into her quiet mode whenever she'd been scolded. In turn, Maria stared at her husband with her own stern look. He mouthed his apologies to his wife before they were interrupted by Brooke. "Sweetheart, you're here!" He said, happily as Brooke leant down to give him a kiss on the cheek before sitting on the other side of him, across from Anna's children.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She replied, excitedly. "But you'll never guess who I just walked into...Literally."

"The Easter Bunny?" Molly asked, eyes bright with excitement.

"Sorry, Honey, I'm afraid it wasn't the Easter Bunny." Molly slouched slightly before returning her attention to her brother's who were attempting to make a shape with their napkins. "I believe I just met, wait for it, Troy Bolton's _parents_!" She exclaimed and they all (excluding the children who weren't paying any attention to the adults) looked at her with surprise. "They have to be!"

"Wait, you don't actually know if they're his parents though?" Anna asked.

"_Well_...No but yes." Brooke replied. "You see, I was rushing to get here, thinking I was going to be really late and as I walked in, I knocked into this man. Obviously I apologised because it was completely my fault and he was lovely, helping me up and all -Anna don't laugh, it was embarrassing enough falling in front of all those people waiting for their tables."

"Sorry." Anna said, grinning with amusement.

"Anyway, I was about to leave when I heard the waiter calling out for the '_Bolton's_'." Brooke explained. "So, naturally, I looked back and that's when I realised that Troy held many resemblances with this man and, what I assume, was his wife. I think they're Troy's parents! And – oh, my, God..." She looked to her left with surprised eyes, "they're right there." She whispered. "Tell me I'm right." She begged. "Someone tell me that I'm right."

"I didn't think I'd say this but...Yeah, I do think you're right." Anna admitted.

"Well, this is certainly a perfect opportunity then." Mark added, gleefully.

* * *

"What about this one?"

"Are you kidding me, Danforth? It's my _Mother's_ birthday, not my Great-Great-Grandmother's!"

"Okay, sorry, no need to blow your pants off, Shar." Chad replied, rolling his eyes and placing the ornament back down onto the shelf. "If she wouldn't want that, what does she want? You've basically chucked me in the deep end here, Shar. Remember that you Mum absolutely despises me." He reminded her and Sharpay sniggered behind her hand. "It's not funny! Your Mum scares me, Sharpay..._Still_!"

"In her defence, you did drive your car over our front lawn, Chad." Sharpay answered with amusement in her voice. "Do you realise how much damage you made to our fountain? You're lucky my Mother didn't ask you for the money."

"I understand that but, can I just add, I had just started driving and even I have to admit that I should never have passed. Besides, that stupid fountain did more damage to my car than what I did to it! It wasn't as if I did it deliberately and Troy was in the passenger seat! I don't see why she loves him and yet completely _hates_ me." Chad threw his arms dramatically in the air; almost knocking an ornament off the shelf.

"It's only because my Mother believes in first impressions and no second chances."

"Much like yourself." Chad mumbled.

"For the sake of our friendship, I'll ignore that comment." Sharpay glared before continuing, "anyway, that was the first time you met her and that fountain had just been put down meaning it was her pride and joy for a full two seconds. Troy had already met Mother and he made a very good first impression." Chad rolled his eyes again. "That and your car was absolutely foul."

"Well, sorry Miss-I-Can-Afford-Everything-In-The-_World_!" Chad argued. "But that was all I could get. My parents wouldn't get me a car, remember, I had to pay for it myself..._Myself_!" Sharpay held a hand up in the air, telling him to stop. "You can't-"

"Chad?" A sweet, articulate voice from behind Sharpay sounded. "Chad Danforth?"

Whipping sharply around, Sharpay stared at the woman in front of her. She was very pretty with beautiful African dark skin and the darkest eyes Sharpay had ever seen. But before Sharpay could say anything, Chad had forcefully nudged her out of the way in order for him to get passed her. _Charming_, Sharpay thought. "Taylor? McKessie?" Chad questioned and the woman nodded her head, a large smile on her plump lips. "_No way_! I can't believe this. Out of all the places. Well...I...How are you?" He finally breathed out.

"Good, good." She replied, joyfully. "And yourself?"

"Yeah, me too, I'm great. I still can't believe that we're meeting this way. I guess I expected something much more...Well," he grinned, nervously, "roman-" Chad quickly stopped himself, suddenly remembering Sharpay's presence. "Let me introduce you to to my friend, Sharpay Evans. You remember me mentioning her? The producer of _The Reality of Love_?" He placed a hand on Taylor's lower back, gently pushing her forwards. "Shar, this is Taylor McKessie, _Gabriella's_ best friend." Sharpay looked, with surprise evident on her features, at Taylor who was holding her hand out in a friendly manner.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Sharpay."

"Yes, likewise." Sharpay answered, although she was very confused.

"Chad has told me a lot about you."

"He has?"

"Oh, yes, I hear a lot about you and Troy. He hardly talks of anything else but his friends."

"Really? I...Sorry, forgive me for prying," Chad snorted, Sharpay _always_ pried, "But, how do you two know each other?"

Chad cleared his throat awkwardly, "well, that would be my fault." He answered quickly and sheepishly. "You know when you emailed Gabriella, asking for her to return to the show?" Sharpay nodded. "Well, I emailed Taylor to see if she would persuade Gabriella to come back onto the show again...It didn't work, _obviously_, but I suppose we just kept talking through email. This is actually the first time we're meeting in person." He admitted and Sharpay smirked; an obvious blush was creeping onto Chad's cheeks. Sharpay didn't think she'd ever seen Chad blush before.

"Well, well, well, Danforth," Sharpay folded her arms, smirking, "you _have_ been a busy boy."

"Shut your face, Sharpay!"

* * *

"We didn't order these drinks." Lucille Bolton said, as two large glasses of wine were placed in front of herself and her husband.

"Oh, no ma'am," the young waiter answered, "they're from the table over there." He pointed to a few tables to the right of them. Maria had her eyes closed with embarrassment whilst Mark waved joyfully. "The gentleman wanted to tell you '_no hard feelings_'." Lucille looked at her husband, with utter confusion.

"Jack, do you know that man?"

"No, I don't think I've ever met him before in my life...But I like him." He grinned at the wine.

"Don't you find that odd? That a complete stranger would send us drinks?"

"Yes, I suppose, but he looks perfectly harmless; maybe he's just a nice person."

"That's what they _want_ you to think." Lucille glanced warily at Mark who was tucking into his meal. "And then, before you know it, they've taken your savings and sold your house." Jack simply rolled his eyes which Lucille caught. "I'm being serious, Jack, I don't trust that man. He's a conman, clearly. Who really sends drinks to complete strangers?"

"Oh, Honey, stop being paranoid."

"Can you blame me?"

"Just enjoy a free drink."

"I don't think I can."

"You're such a drama queen."

"I'm going over."

"Lucille, don't."

"No, you can't stop me."

"_Lucille_!" Jack hissed before standing up after her.

"Hello, awfully sorry to bother you," Lucille said, politely and Mark winked at Maria knowingly. "But I just wondered if we...Knew you? To be honest, we didn't really understand what your message meant either. We wondered if you had gotten the wrong people?" She asked and Mark slowly stood up to hold out his hand.

"No, you don't know us." He answered, confidently whilst his daughters blushed furiously with embarrassment, like their mother. "But we know your son; so to speak, of course." Lucille stared at him, curiously. "My daughter, Gabriella, was on _The Reality of Love_. I don't know if you remember her?" He asked but the realisation had dawned upon Lucille as soon as she heard Gabriella's name.

"Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes, that's her." Mark replied, proudly.

"Well, then, that explains the message." Jack said, brightly. "Very good to meet you, Mark, I'm Jack, Troy's father. This is Lucille, my wife."

"Pleasure." Mark smiled delightfully. Jack and Mark chatted nonchalantly for a while before Mark sneakily added, "actually, whilst you're here, I might as well ask you if you would like to attend a gathering at our house? A Barbecue. Little party, nothing big, just a bit of fun really. It'd be wonderful to see you there. Maybe you could bring along Troy?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Jack exclaimed, leaving Lucille to remain shocked. "Well, what a excellent surprise. If I give you our number," he said, pulling out a pen and grabbing a spare napkin. "Then you can call us. It's lovely to meet the parents behind such a fine young woman." He handed over the napkin which Mark took happily. "We must speak later."

"_Wonderful_!" Mark exclaimed, shaking hands with Lucille and Jack once more before they returned to their table.

"Mark," Maria said, with confusion. "We don't have any gathering planned."

"We don't?" Greg feigned shock, "well, we'll just have to plan one when we go home then."

* * *

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Gabriella chewed on her lip anxiously as time passed by slowly, the incessant _ticking_ and _tocking_ echoing louder in her ears whilst she fiddled with her hands, occasionally stopping to flick a piece of invisible fluff off her. She had invited Troy in about two minutes ago; they had walked to the living room in silence, sat down in silence and were continuing to stay in silence. It was awkward and tense and..._Embarrassing_! She had never felt this bad when she was with Troy; he was supposed to make her feel better. However, she didn't feel better; not at all. She felt sick to her stomach right now..._Speak_! She screamed to herself but what did she say? All she could think about was when Troy knelt down to Lexie on live television to propose to her.

God, that made her want to burst into tears. She didn't think she'd ever felt so hurt and then what made everything worse was that it wasn't Troy's fault! Gabriella couldn't even do the whole voodoo doll thing – not that she would but if Troy had been the one to blame then there was always that option. The only person who was responsible was herself. _She_ had been the one to push him away. _She_ had been the one so adamant that she didn't love him. _She_ had been the one to tell him never to believe they could ever work. That last one had stung Troy and, in hindsight, it stung Gabriella, too. At the time, Gabriella had been too worked up to feel and understand what was coming out of her mouth but when she replayed it..._Urgh_! The guilt, the shock, the pain! Gabriella didn't think she could ever forgive herself.

And as Troy cleared his throat, Gabriella glanced up at him but he was staring somewhere else. This was too uncomfortable. Of course she knew could only pin-point the blame onto herself. But still, Gabriella racked her brains trying to guess why Troy had showed up. The first thought, naturally, was that he wanted to see her – well, of course he wanted to see her otherwise he wouldn't have come but the fact was, things weren't right between them. Troy had Lexie now (_Lexie_, _proposal_, _live_ _television_) Gabriella thought in her head steadily, like a rhythmic beat. Gabriella had been ripped out of the picture and Lexie had replaced her. All she could do now was congratulate him for being engaged. But all Gabriella could think about was, _that could have been me_! She was right. It could have been but, unfortunately for her, it wasn't. Troy had made his choice, she had declined so he made another one and now it was too late. So _why_ was he here?

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here." Troy suddenly spoke, gulping nervously – it was as if he read her mind.

"I...Um...It crossed my mind; yes."

"You see- I'm here because- I think...God, how do I begin?" He questioned with a sigh, running a hand through his, already, messy hair. "I didn't realise it would be this hard." He chuckled faintly; although Gabriella could tell that it was due to his nerves that he did this. "Um...I..." He paused again. And closing her eyes painfully, something suddenly hit Gabriella as if someone had clicked their fingers and she abruptly knew...She knew exactly why he was here.

"Look, Troy let me save you the trouble." Gabriella interrupted and Troy looked at her, one half curious as to what she would say next and the other half begging her to say his name again. It had felt like an eternity since he had heard his name on her lips and it sounded that much better when she said it. "You and I – _no_! I shouldn't say that...What you mean is that there is no you and I. That's the point. I see now." She furrowed her brow and repeated quietly, "I see now." An immediate frown settled on Troy's lips but Gabriella didn't want to look at him; especially those eyes so she looked at her hands instead. "You have Lexie now and I don't want to get in the way. Not of her happiness and not of yours. I understand why it's hard for you to say so I'll try and do it for you. We did have something; once. And I was rude to you during that time. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes; I am. We were good together but when you came to the hospital that day...I was in a bad state. I know that that is not an excuse; nothing could excuse my behaviour towards you. But I never would have said those things if my Dad hadn't...You know – well I'd still be on the show if it hadn't but that's completely irrelevant now." Gabriella shook her head as if to clear her thoughts before she gave a dejected sigh. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for saying all that shit to your face. You didn't deserve it! You were being sweet and caring – _yourself_, but I ignored that and threw it back into your face. I'm happy that you've made Lexie your...Wife." She stopped herself from wincing. 'Wife' had become such a painful word to say these passed few days.

"I'm sorry?"

"No, no I don't want to hear it, Troy. There's absolutely no need for you to be sorry." Gabriella answered, not hearing the question in Troy's tone and taking it as a statement. "I don't want you to be. Or Lexie for that matter. I don't want anyone being sorry or feeling sorry for me; I'll be fine." Gabriella paused, she knew she would be fine because one day she would move on but there was a part of her, somewhere in her heart that told her that she wouldn't be okay at all. This was the first proper time that Gabriella felt...Whole. Her previous boyfriends had never meant as much to her but it was too late now and Gabriella told herself that she needed to accept this. "I hope you and Lex will be very happy together. She's a wonderful girl, I know you won't have any dull moments." Gabriella mustered up all her strength into a smile but it was clear that it was weak and false.

"Ella-"

"I suppose you need to get back. I'm sure Lexie is waiting for you. Just like a...A good wife should." Gabriella cut him off once more. Troy wondered if she actually noticed him trying to talk or if Gabriella just didn't want hear him. Gabriella stood up; still not looking at Troy but rather focusing on the floor. He hesitated before standing up also and followed her to the front door. "It was good to see you again, Troy. You look great as usual and, again, I do wish you and Lexie the best of happiness." And Gabriella wasn't lying then. She loved the pair of them and didn't want them to live in misery. She truly wanted them to be happy. Which was why Gabriella did what she did next. "But I have to tell you that I don't think it's a good idea if we see each other after this. It wouldn't feel right. I don't think I could handle that...I know I couldn't so this really will be our last meet." She opened the door and Troy stared, hurt and confused – too confused to answer. This was all happening too fast and Gabriella wasn't _listening_! "And I really mean it when I say that I hope you and Lexie have a wonderful life together."

_Lexie_? Troy repeated in his head. _How can she honestly believe_...

"Goodbye, Troy."

And before he could say her name, he was out of the door. How he let his feet do that, he'd never know but when he heard the door gently shut behind him he couldn't have been more confused. "Idiot, Troy, you fucking _idiot._" He muttered under-his-breath. What kind of moron sat there and didn't give more effort into telling her why he was really there. She had completely taken over and misunderstood his intention of seeing her again. _Wow_, _for a smart woman_, _she could be totally oblivious_. Troy said to himself, running his hand through his hair once more wondering what he could do next. This was much harder than he thought. When he had pondered about the subject, he had planned it perfectly in his head but putting his plan into actions was on another level...A level he wasn't sure he could complete.

_Maybe if I_..._What if I did_...Troy racked his brains. Suddenly, he didn't know what to do anymore. His first plan (only plan) had gone horribly wrong. But when Troy thought about it, really thought about it, he didn't understand why he was finding this so difficult. He'd gone to university to become a doctor, that had not been easy but somehow this situation seemed harder. At least he was always prepared when he made a diagnosis or went into surgery. He was in charge of someone's life but he had learnt about it. Books had taught him what he needed to know. In this situation, Troy didn't have any knowledge..._Yes_, _Troy_, _you are stupid_. His mind told him, truthfully.

But as Troy stood on the Montez' doorstep, a small noise came to his attention. A cry. Putting his ear to the door, he realised that it was Gabriella, _his_ Gabriella. She was crying and he had a suspicion that he knew why. Suddenly, the urge to hold her was overwhelming and knowing that he couldn't give up, Troy softly knocked on the door. "Ella?" He said, tenderly. "Please open the door." He paused, hearing a scramble which he assumed was Gabriella moving around before the door slowly swung open again. Gabriella's face coming into view with small tears running down her cheeks.

"Troy-"

"Don't talk." Troy demanded gently. "Just, don't talk. I need to say this."

Gabriella nodded her head and whispered, "okay."

"I don't understand you. You really are a mystery, Gabriella!" He exclaimed. His calm demeanour quickly changing as his emotions got the better of him. "I came here for a pacific reason but being the fucking coward that I am I couldn't find the words even though I had gone through over and over again different ways in which I could tell you." Gabriella's brow furrowed for the second time that day with Troy. "I want you to understand just how much...How much..._Fuck_ I can't even find the right words to say now you _are_ listening!" He scolded himself.

"What-"

"I didn't come here for any other reason but for you." He interrupted her, much like she had done to him only moments earlier. "I didn't come here for my parents, I didn't come here for Sharpay or Chad and I certainly didn't come here for Lexie. I came here because I needed to see you, Ella. And before you say it, it wasn't for closure." Gabriella bit her lip; that _had_ been the first thought that popped into her head. But if it wasn't for closure, what could it have been for? "I love you." Gabriella's eyes widened. "I can't believe you would doubt that. I love you and I know it's love because I can't stop thinking about you! I always want to be with you! And however corny this may be, it's true that I feel incomplete without you!"

"Troy-"

"I'm not finished yet." Gabriella nodded, obeying him and keeping silent. "When you left the house, I was devastated. I might have appeared okay but I wasn't. When you watch it on television, it's completely different behind the scenes; you, of all people, know that. Everything was different. I wasn't having as much fun as I had been when you were there. And when I went to the hospital and you rejected me...I don't think I've ever been more hurt in my entire life." Gabriella let a tear out, the guilt settling firmly in her stomach but Troy didn't appear to blame her, wiping her falling tears away.

Troy paused, his voice becoming softer and even more passionate. He leant his forehead against hers, taking in her scent while he held her tightly in his arms – not wanting to let go in case he'd lose her again. "But I understand why you did that and I'm not willing to let you go. I'm in love with you and I promised myself that I'd do all that it takes to get you back...I _want_ you back, Ella. I want you to be mine..._Please_?" He asked, almost desperately. "I want us to be together and live together and get married and have children and grow old together. I- my feelings for you are...Indescribable. I wish I could prove to you how much my love spans but it's impossible. I love you too much!"

"What about Lexie?"

"Lexie?"

"Troy, your fiancée, the one you proposed to on _live_ television!"

"No! I _didn't_!" Gabriella stared at him, dumbfounded, moving her head away from him. "Well, I did but I didn't...Shit, this is coming out wrong. Look, Lexie wasn't in love with me. She wanted to move on from her husband but I wasn't the one she wanted and she wasn't the one I wanted. A couple of weeks ago, Lexie and I made this deal. If I chose her then we were both free to do what we wanted. She could see you happy again whilst winning some of the money to start her art ideas and I was free to find you and get you back. What you saw between me and Lexie on television was fake! All of it! It was nothing but a plan."

"So Lexie doesn't love you?"

"Not at all."

"And she only made it look like that so she could win the money?"

"Not _all_ of it. Um...Here." Troy put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

Unfolding the paper, Gabriella read it for a moment before her eyes widened to the size of plates. "Are you kidding me? _I can't accept this_!"

"Well, you're going to have to. Lexie won't let me take it back to her." Troy answered, a small grin on his features, "she wants you to have it since you have, technically, won the show." Gabriella looked between Troy and the cheque before looking at Troy again with complete shock written on her face.

"But this is fifty-_thousand_ dollars Troy!"

"I know; half of the winnings."

"I can't-"

"You have no choice."

"But-"

"You have _no_ _choice_." He repeated.

"Troy I can't-"

"Shut up." Troy rolled his eyes.

"But it's...Troy, you and I-"

"Please, don't push me away." He whispered, painfully.

"You think...Troy, I couldn't. Not even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to push you away; not again." Troy gave a relieved smile as Gabriella blushed. "Troy, there's so many things I want to tell you and explain to you. Without you-"

"Stop talking, Montez and just let me kiss you."

Letting a smile grace her features, Gabriella felt Troy's lips cover her own in an affectionate, loving kiss. Gabriella didn't think she had ever felt anything so wonderful before. She had missed this; _him _in particular. His lips were softer than she remembered and the kiss was more mesmerizing than ever before. Damn, she had gone for weeks without these lips pressed against hers...How had she ever survived? He was a much better kisser than she had remembered.

Gabriella let out a soft moan as Troy ran his hand along her cheek and clasping into her hair. His lips pressed harder onto hers, the sudden need to be closer causing Gabriella to pull Troy's jacket towards her, not allowing any space to come between them. Gabriella didn't know how long they had been kissing for but when they pulled away, they were both slightly breathless but in need for some more – which was probably why Troy was tentatively kissing her neck, only pausing to talk.

"God, I've missed you like a fat kid on a diet misses cake."

"You're such a douche." She muttered with a giggle.

"And, believe it or not, I've missed your mumbling..._Mumble_." He smirked.

"No! Not this again. If there's one thing I _haven't_ missed, it's that stupid nickname."

"It's not stupid!" Troy exclaimed, feigning offence. "It's perfect."

"I _hate_ it!"

"You love it!" Troy shot back, holding onto Gabriella's waist tightly whilst she giggled, girlishly. But, as Troy noticed, her giggle didn't make him want to cover his ears with his hands like Dana's did and didn't make him cringe when Lydia had giggled but it made him laugh along. Her laugh was infectious! Gabriella really was his number one girl. "I love you." He suddenly whispered, affectionately. He leant down, capturing Gabriella's lips in a soft yet passionate kiss; one that caught her off-guard but she couldn't complain and she wouldn't as it made her heart flutter. She didn't think she'd ever felt this happy before.

"Troy," she said quietly once their lips had pulled away, "I love you, too."

And that was all Troy needed before he fused his lips back together with Gabriella's – he knew then, as he had guessed long before, that this was the place he needed and wanted to be; it was perfect and felt right and he knew it was a place where he belonged...With Gabriella, his girl, in his arms.

* * *

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! :D**

_**Recommended Stories/Oneshots**_**: **

**My Worst Enemy **by** cuzimbored**

**Face Value **by** xo LAILAIxo**

**A Sentimental Heart Among Wendigos **by** BangxDitto**

**All of the above can be found in my favourites. :)**


	21. A Little Bit of Awkward and Embarrassing

**Author's Note: Well, another chapter is here. It may seem like it's lacking of something but I wanted to minimize the drama and this sets up the next chapter perfectly. This could have been out sooner but I haven't spent much time on this, to be honest due to revision and also girlwiththebrowneyes inspired me to plan for my next story so watch this space for that because the prologue is complete. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next which very well could be the last - however that is still undecided. **

**Shout-outs! - XxBabiiGurlxX, **_zacefanno1_**, caligurl725, **_ilovesmiles_**, bubzchoc, **_xMeggyPopx_**, Vfanforlife, **_mbaby45_**, zanfan, **_yogaluva_**, Clembo29, **_1HSMWiLdCat_**, EmmaWoodhouse88(not over just yet but it shall be soon :S), **_batzmary_**, palmbeach, **_nchapps_**, nerdlovesscm (thank you so much for taking time to read this, you're review made me smile), **_Garmor_**,****Midnight113 (yeah, I couldn't stop myself, I had to add in Mumble again :P ), **_marly monica (thanks for keeping up with this story :D)_**, Chrissy95 (Thank you! You Capt. My Heart will be updated soon), **_pumpkinking5 (thanks for your review, hopefully you look forward to the next chapter too!)_**, kaligator, **_xHymxforever_**, Olympic Believer, **_Lil-CJM_**, Jenny, **_PromisingTomorrow_**, hollywoodbabe818, **_BlueBell140_**, kaybaby1127, **_Leanne.101 (I'm glad it's at a good pace. I tried my best to keep it at that. Thank you! :D)_** santeelove (wow, I'm flattered that you've taken your time to read this, thank you so much!), **_PerfectxSweetheartx (love how you put cute as ca-uute, thanks for reviewing!) _**dancedivaw1309, **_.._** whoknew96 (so glad you enjoyed it! :D), **_girlwiththebrowneyes_**, simbaaa (your name always makes me smile) and **_OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat_**. Thank you very, very, very much. You are all amazingly wonderfully, wonderful! **

..

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 21 - A Little Bit of Awkward and Embarrassing_

..

"I love you."

It had been two hours, at least, since Troy had suddenly appeared on the Montez' doorstep and it had been about an hour and a half since Troy had plucked up the courage to actually tell Gabriella how he felt as well as she to him. Now, they were laying on the sofa whilst Gabriella nuzzled into Troy's neck as he stroked her side with his thumb. She was in bliss. It was a peculiar feeling; one that felt like she was weightless but her stomach was in heavy knots because he made her nervous and giddy and excited all at the same time. Yes; it was a peculiar feeling but one that was wonderful also. Right now, they were both content.

Troy honestly felt like he was floating on cloud nine. He didn't even care that his brother would take the absolute piss out of him for being so incredibly "whipped" as Kyle would call it. He wasn't caring about anything right now, except the woman laughing melodically next to him. Why hadn't he done this sooner? He would forever be asking himself that question for he really could not be more relieved and more content and more in love than he was at this moment in time. Breathing in Gabriella's scent, he didn't realise how comforting it was until now, he sighed contently before kissing Gabriella's cheek tenderly.

She giggled again, turning her head which allowed him to kiss her perfectly soft lips. He made it slow, wanting it to last for all eternity. He had a lot of kisses to catch up on; he didn't need to say it, he knew she already knew this too. Troy didn't even care that they were squished together on the living room sofa. He shuffled slightly (impatience filling him as he had to break the kiss), reaching behind him and pulling out a cushion before throwing it onto the floor absentmindedly. Leaning down, he kissed Gabriella once more, continuing where they had left off only seconds before. God, he could never get enough of her.

"Say it again."

"_Troy_!"

"Say it!"

"I love you."

"...Say it one more time."

"Troy, I've already said it about hundred times."

"And I want to hear it a _million_ times!" He exclaimed. "Say it."

"I thought you only wanted to hear it 'one more time'?" Gabriella smirked.

"I lied. Now, say it again."

"Okay, but this is the very last time. I love you."

"Jesus, Ella, you don't have to keep saying it." He teased and Gabriella playfully slapped his shoulder making him chuckle, heartily. "I'm joking! And for the record, I love you too." Affectionately, he kissed her lips softly. "I can't believe we're finally here." He mentioned, gently. "I've been thinking about you every day since I last saw you, El. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

"God, you're beautiful."

"Troy."

"I'm serious!" Troy exclaimed, kissing her cheek quickly; smiling when he felt her cheek burning as she blushed. "You're also very cute when you blush." Gabriella buried herself in his chest, he thought it was cute; she hated it. "You shouldn't be shy about that. It's true. You are gorgeous. I'm definitely going to have to watch out for other men looking at my girl."

Gabriella lifted her head, smiling, "_your_ girl, huh?"

"That's right." Troy nodded. "No one is allowed to have you anymore."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gabriella's eyes met Troy's in a loving stare before he dipped down and captured their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. Gabriella held onto Troy's shirt, tightly. She didn't want this kiss to end and neither did he (they never wanted any of their kisses to end to be honest) as she felt him grip her waist tighter than before, pulling her closer into his body -if that was possible. But Troy pulled away, moving to her neck and nibbling on her soft skin; a moan escaping her.

"Say it again." He murmured, the cheeky grin evident in his tone.

"I love you."

"How much?"

"Troy, you know how much I love you." Gabriella replied, softly, bringing Troy back to meet her eye.

"I want to hear it though. I want to hear you tell me how much you love me." Troy looked at her, seriously.

Running her hands through his hair, she smiled gently. "Troy," he looked at her expectantly, a sparkle in his eyes as he waited for her response. "I love you," she gave him a quick peck on the lips, "like a fat kid loves cake." Troy looked at her blankly whilst Gabriella laughed loudly in his face.

"Two things, Montez: first, you totally ruined the moment and secondly, that is my line!"

"I know, I know." She teased, "in all seriousness, I haven't loved anyone like I love you, Troy. I can't believe I'm actually admitting this but...You're special, Troy. I've had boyfriends, all of which I have loved in different ways but no one can compare with you. You make me feel...I don't even know _what_ you make me feel! But I like it. You're everything I could have asked for and more. Do you know how many people would chase after me in the way you did? Not many. _If_ any. You're one of a kind...I can't believe you've chosen to be with me. I love you." She finished quietly.

"Ella, the reason I chased after you like that is because I love you too much to simply let you go." Gabriella smiled, blushing again. "You really underestimate how amazing you are. I'm lucky to have met you; thank God you came on the show. I didn't realise how much I was missing in my life until I met you." Troy kissed her lips, quickly. "Jesus, you're making me completely soppy, Mumble."

"I think I like you when you're soppy."

"Man, if Chad could see me now." Troy closed his eyes. "I really am whipped."

Gabriella giggled again, her hand on the nape of his neck allowing her to pull him down, their lips meeting together once more. Troy moved his lips against Gabriella's in perfect harmony and their tongues met in a passionate battle for control. Troy's hand moved slowly, slipping under her shirt and caressing the side of her stomach as he moved closer and closer to her breasts. Gabriella moaned in the kiss as his hand send shivers through her body. Gabriella broke the kiss, this time nipping at Troy's neck much like he had done to her earlier; he grunted as she bit down harder and sucked at his skin. Finally, there lips were fused together once more and Troy immediately took control, moving further over her body as his hand travelled to its desired destination. He hovered over her as their kiss became more and more heated with every second that passed by. And just as Troy reached round to unclip her bra-

"_Who are you and what are you doing to my daughter_!"

* * *

When Sharpay didn't get her wishes/if she was bored/if something annoyed her...She screamed.

When her mother had told her that she _couldn't_ get the pink shirt, she screamed.

When her father had taken her to his workplace for one day in the holidays, she screamed.

When her brother _ripped_ off her Barbie's head, she screamed.

Right now, Sharpay Evans wanted to scream.

"I don't know if I mentioned this or not but you are gorgeous, Taylor."

If Chad repeated that line one more time, Sharpay wouldn't only scream; she would punch him in his stupid, silly, flirtatious _face_. And if Taylor giggled and blushed afterwards again, Sharpay's fist may be closer to Taylor's face than they'd think. It wasn't that she didn't like Taylor, no, in fact Sharpay felt that her presence was certainly something to admire with that bold, determined look in her eyes. But when she had to sit in a restaurant with both of them whilst they looked at each other with loved-up expressions, then Sharpay didn't like anyone in that moment. Even the waiter, who was rather dishy might she add, kept sending her dazzling smiles. Normally, she'd take that opportunity and flirt till her hearts desires but Sharpay simple could not do that when she was the third wheel.

Sharpay Evans wasn't _ever_ third wheel! It wasn't her style; it made her look out of place and strange. Sharpay Evans _never_ looked out of place and strange. She was the centrepiece, the person that people admired and wished to be, the person that _blinded_ you with her beauty. Sharpay Evans was never pushed into the corner...Until now. This left Sharpay to fold her arms across her chest and huff with impatience. Why couldn't she have said, 'oh, I'll leave you two alone'? She knew why, because she had wanted to use this opportunity to embarrass Chad much like he had done on her dates when him and Troy were left in her position. But the plan had completely backfired leaving her to remain silent and annoyed. Right now, this wasn't what she wished for, she was bored out of her mind and Chad was annoying her...Yes, Sharpay Evans _really_ wanted to scream.

"If you'll excuse me," Taylor said politely, standing up, "I'll just be in the bathroom."

"Of course." Chad smiled.

Sharpay watched as Taylor walked away to the back of the restaurant before she began growling. "I swear to the high Heavens, Danforth, that if you and Miss. McKessie there keep making lovey-dovey, kissing faces at one another then I will rip your hair out and scream so loud that they'll be able to hear me in Europe." She threatened but Chad seemed too content to really listen.

"Whatever, Shar."

"Whatever? Whatever! Don't you talk to me that way, Danforth. You don't have to sit here like a complete idiot whilst you watch two people basically having eye-sex constantly!" She exclaimed. It didn't that much for Sharpay to be livid. "I suggest that if you want to keep your male parts then you wrap this lunch up quickly."

"How about you leave?" Chad suggested. "I'm not holding you hostage, Sharpay. In fact, you'd be doing me a favour."

"What!"

"Think about it, Shar; I really like this girl and I think she may like me too." Chad explained. "I haven't seen Taylor before, like ever, and it'd be nice to have some alone time with her, y' know. So, if you would leave, Taylor wouldn't be offended or anything, I'll just tell her you had to leave because of work or something and then you're free and I can spend time with Taylor." Sharpay stared at him, blankly.

"But I have no where to go."

"Go home...Or call Troy...Please, Sharpay, _please_!"

"You owe me, fucking big time, Danforth."

"What? You want to leave."

"Yes, but now I'm bored."

"Get over yourself."

"Talk to me like that again, I'll stay and I'll tell Taylor about that time when you pulled your trousers down and-"

"Okay, we don't need to hear anymore of that." Chad chuckled nervously and looked around in case Taylor had heard. "Right, I'll fucking love you, Sharpay if you leave now. I swear, I'll never mention another word about your stupid pink nails and your Barbie blond hair, okay?" Sharpay narrowed her eyes whilst Chad pleaded with her for several more minutes before Sharpay picked up her large tote and stood up. "You'll leave?"

"Not for you; for me."

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"You're welcome." Sharpay smiled briefly before strutting away. Immediately, she grabbed her phone for Sharpay wasn't one to simply do nothing; she needed to do something and took up Chad's advice and called Troy. "'_Hi_,_ you've reached my voicemail_; _sorry I can't be here right_-' _Urgh_! _Stupid _friends with their own_ stupid _lives. When will they realise that the world actually _does_ revolve around me?"

* * *

"Daddy!" Gabriella squeaked; picking herself up from the floor from where the pair of them had jumped and fallen off of the sofa. Troy, too, was scrambling up and fixing his shirt, blood rushing to his face with embarrassment. This had not been the appropriate moment to meet the parents; not at all. "Daddy, don't be angry."

"Be angry? _Angry_? Gabriella, who is this? I want to know who they are _right_ _now_, young lady."

"Dad, this is," Gabriella looked up to Troy, wrapping an arm around his waist, "my boyfriend."

"Your _boyfriend_! You have a _boyfriend_?" Mark exclaimed, incredulously. "Well, this is simply unacceptable, Gabriella, completely unacceptable. And when did this happen? When did you meet this boy? Because the last time I heard, you were on the show with a different boy." Mark continued his rant, his cheeks red with frustration whilst Maria, Anna and Brooke tried to step in, only to be ignored. "I've never heard of you going on dates! What did you do? Pick him off randomly from the streets?"

"Dad, that's not what happened-"

"And what will I tell the Bolton's?" Mark suddenly questioned to himself.

"The Bolton's?" Gabriella asked, confusion evident in her tone and evident on Troy's facial expression while Gabriella looked between her father, her mother and her sister. "Dad, what are you talking about? How do you know the Bolton's?...Are we even talking about the people I think we're talking about?"

"The boy, that Bolton boy that you met on the reality show." Mark replied. "I'm talking about him and his parents!"

"What?"

"You're father met them in the restaurant today, he decided to invite them over." Maria explained briefly.

"What?"

"I was trying to _help_!"

"What?"

"And now what do I do?"

"Wait, _what_?"

"Dad saw Troy's parents when we were out for lunch, decided to invite them over for a barbecue that doesn't even exist for a reason that he hasn't shared with the rest of us but Dad, you should probably know that-" Brooke tried but Mark insisted on interrupting, mainly talking very loudly to himself but Gabriella believed she knew exactly what her father had been planning.

"Dad...Dad..._Dad_!"

"Yes?"

"This _is _Troy Bolton."

Mark blinked. "Excuse me?"

"_This_," Gabriella pointed to Troy, "is Troy Bolton."

"You're Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sir, that would be me." Troy held out his hand.

"Dad," Gabriella hissed, "shake his hand."

There was another pause and Troy was about to pull his outstretched hand back but Mark suddenly snapped himself back into reality and he grabbed Troy's hand, shaking it furiously with a large, beaming smile on his face. "Troy Bolton. Well, this is a lovely surprise." Troy smiled nervously, taking a quick glance over to Gabriella who was red in the face with embarrassment. "Wonderful to meet you, Troy, wonderful to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Troy answered.

"Now, what are you doing here then, Troy? The last time I heard, you were engaged to another woman." Mark stared at him, smiling but sternly all the same.

"_Dad_!" Gabriella exclaimed at the same time Maria yelled, "_Mark_!"

"What?"

"You can not say that, Mark Montez!" Maria scolded, turning to Troy with sheer embarrassment on her face and an apologetic tone. "Troy, I'm very sorry for my husband. If you would excuse us, for just one minute." Maria led Mark out of the living room. This left Troy to stare after them with confusion and shock, Gabriella to hold her head in her hands while Brooke looked at the pair of them and smirked.

"You're dead." She said to Gabriella.

"Shut up."

"Dad will kill you."

"I said, shut up."

"Okay, well I think this would be a good time to remove my children from the room." Anna said, leaving her sisters to bicker.

"Have you not learnt anything? Take them up to your room; that way you can shove 'em under your bed when you hear Mum or Dad coming up the stairs." Brooke continued to smirk whilst Gabriella glared. "Seriously, making out on the sofa? You honestly couldn't make it to your- _hey_!" Brooke exclaimed, dodging as Gabriella threw a pillow into her face.

"Brooke, shut up. I...Forgot."

"You forgot?" Brooke raised an eyebrow before turning to Troy. "_You_ must be one Hell of a kisser."

"Brooke! Shut. Up!" Gabriella squeaked. "Actually, no, I change my mind. Leave, go home, stop annoying me."

"Hey, I wasn't the one that got caught practically going to second base." Brooke replied and looked, amused, between Gabriella and Troy. If there was ever a moment where Troy was left embarrassed and awkward, this was definitely it. God, what if her family had entered ten minutes later? What state would they have been in then? He felt like a naughty teenager again. Yes, this was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

At least, Troy thought to himself, it wasn't her _whole_ family.

"Eva, you'll never guess what I've just seen." Brooke's voice said loudly. Simultaneously, Gabriella and Troy looked up to Brooke to find her on the phone. "Yeah, I know! Big surprise...Oh, I've already told her she's dead and buried, don't worry about that. You've got to tell Heidi. She'll love this!"

"Give me the phone." Gabriella said, reaching out to snatch the mobile out of Brooke's hands. "Give. Me. The. Phone." Gabriella repeated, struggling as Brooke held out her long arm preventing Gabriella from reaching her goal. "Brooke! You're such a bitch, give me the fucking phone!"

"Grandma, Grandma!" Jake gasped, "I heard Aunty Gabby _swear_!"

Gabriella paused with wide eyes staring as her nephew ran out of the room. "..._Fuck_!"

* * *

Gabriella didn't know how much worse this could get. Firstly, her family had walked in on her and Troy..."Cuddling". If that wasn't embarrassing enough then her father not realising that Troy was Troy made it ten times worse. Brooke was annoying the pair of them making their faces more red than before, Gabriella was told off (in front of Troy) by Anna for swearing in front of her children and now Mark had called Troy into his study to talk about God knows what! This had to have been the most awkward, embarrassing, hectic moment, all wrapped up in one, that she had ever had in her life. Holding her head in her hands as she sat on the sofa, Gabriella didn't even notice her mother sit beside her before she felt a comforting hand on her back.

"Mija," Maria said softly, "don't worry about your father."

"How can I not? Dad's crazy, you know that." Gabriella complained. "Even if Dad wants me to be with Troy -which I still don't completely understand by the way- you know how he is with boyfriends. He always puts on this, 'I'm-so-tough' act. Why can't he be a normal Dad and accept that I have a boyfriend?" Groaning, Gabriella shook her head.

"It's just the way your father is, Gabby." Maria smiled gently. "He loves you, he wants you to be happy and if that's with Troy then he'll allow that whether he likes Troy or not but your father still wishes to make Troy understand that you're his little girl." Maria clipped Gabriella's chin softly. She laughed at Gabriella's unimpressed expression. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You are still our little girl, just like the rest of your sisters."

"This is so embarrassing."

"Well, a little word of advice, sweetheart," Maria whispered, "don't 'do it' on the sofa."

Blushing, Gabriella stayed seated whilst her mother stood up, mumbling something about making some tea. Jesus, Gabriella really should have thought before suggesting they sit in the living room. What did she think would happen? Play scrabble? Brooke was right, Gabriella should have taken him upstairs and then she was sure to have heard anyone return home. Then they wouldn't be having this strange moment now. _Stupid_. Gabriella shouted to herself. _Stupid_. _Stupid_. _Stupid_! At least they hadn't gone too far. If that had happened then Troy wouldn't be alive right now; that was for sure.

Something that didn't help? Gabriella had really wanted to rip his clothes off. And she still did.

If Gabriella had believed that Troy would show up at her doorstep, confess his love for her before they'd be making out on the sofa then Gabriella would have thought she was crazy. And this was why Gabriella needed to get her own place because, despite what her parents thought, she wasn't a little girl anymore and sex was something she did rather than scrunching up her nose and giggling about it whenever the word was mentioned. Sighing, Gabriella pulled her body upwards into a standing position. Mark was taking too long interrogating Troy.

"Gabby, don't even think about going in there." Anna said, motherly.

"What?" Gabriella replied, innocently. "I was going to help Mum if you must know."

"Don't even try and pull that one on me." Anna raised an eyebrow. "Just let them be."

"I was going to help Mum." Gabriella repeated.

"Gabriella. I'm not stupid."

* * *

"What are your intentions with my daughter, Troy?"

"I...Er..."

"I mean, of course, _other_ than getting into her pants."

Troy's eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink. "That isn't my intention, Sir."

"Are you trying to tell me that my daughter isn't good enough for you to hit on her?"

"What? No! _No_! That's not what I meant. I'm just-"

"I'm only messing with you, Troy." Mark chuckled, heartily. "The reason I've asked us to have this privacy is because I want to make sure you understand how much I love my daughter." Troy nodded. "I'm her father and it's my duty to protect her. If I'm to be honest, I think you're a good person, Troy. From what I heard, you're more than suitable for my daughter. But if anything were to happen, don't think I'll lie down and allow you to walk away. I may be old and recovering but I've still got some fight left him me yet."

"Sir, I assure you that I would never walk away from her."

"I should hope not." Mark said. "Because Gabriella, her sisters and her mother mean the world to me, Troy. I would do anything for them and if they're hurt, especially, if they're hurt by a person then I will do everything in my power to make sure that person is thrown into Hell."

Troy gulped. "I'll never hurt Ella. I couldn't."

"Just remember, Troy that I would do anything for them." Mark said, sternly before sighing. "Now, I suppose this is the part where you tell me that you love her."

Troy nodded, a soft smile gracing her features, "I do, Sir, very much."

"And this is real? You are certain? Because I don't want you to change your mind."

"I won't be changing my mind, Sir. I know that meeting Gabriella the way I did wasn't the most conventional way. Quite frankly, it was my mother that pushed me to the show. But I'm glad I did. Who knows if I would have ever met your daughter otherwise? She means everything to me, Sir. I've never met anyone like her. I couldn't change my mind, even if I wanted to, which I definitely _don't_! Your daughter is the most caring, honest, _beautiful_ person I've ever met and ever will meet. I would give up my life for her, Sir...I _love_ her."

"That's all I needed to know, Troy."

Mark stood up, slowly, grabbing his walking stick. Troy hesitated before jumping up and saying, "excuse me, Sir. Before you leave, I just need to..." Mark looked curiously at Troy who appeared more nervous than he had done before. "I love her, I already told you that," Troy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "And I just needed to ask you...If...If you would give me your blessing? I want to ask Gabriella to marry me."

* * *

"Daddy, you haven't been scaring, Troy...Have you?" Gabriella asked, a smile on her face but there was still true concern evident in her tone causing her father to laugh loudly. "Daddy, please tell me that you haven't."

"No, sweetheart, I haven't." Gabriella looked at him, "well, maybe a little."

"_Dad_!"

"Don't worry, I haven't harmed your precious Troy." Mark replied, teasingly.

"Gabriella, mija, could you please help me finish up the tea?" Maria asked, rolling her eyes at her husband before turning to Troy, "do you like tea, Troy? Or would you prefer something else? We have orange juice, soda or there might be some beers in the fridge if you would like?"

"No, Mrs. Montez, tea would be fine; thank you."

"Gabriella, you can make Troy's tea."

"I'd be happy to help, Mrs. Montez." Troy said, politely.

"How about Troy and I get the tea, Mama?" Gabriella offered but didn't allow her mother to respond. She simply grabbed hold of Troy's hand and dragged him out of the living room where the rest of her family had resided. Once they were safely in the kitchen, Gabriella turned round and whispered hurriedly, "what did my Dad want with you?"

Troy shrugged, nonchalantly. "Not much."

"Not much? Well, what did he say?"

"Not much." Troy repeated.

"Okay...What did _you_ say?"

"Not much."

"You're a dick." Gabriella replied, monotonously.

"What? You're asking, I'm answering." Troy defended, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, I'm asking and you're not telling me _anything_!" Gabriella pouted, her arms folded across her chest. "All I want to know is what my Dad said to you and what you said back. I'm entitled to know these things." Troy chuckled, leaning down and kissing her cheek, affectionately. "You won't get anywhere by kissing me, Bolton."

"Oh, Mumble, quit being paranoid."

"I'm not being paranoid!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I just want to know what was said!"

"Ah, so you're being paranoid _and_ nosy."

"If you're not careful, I'm going to grab the kitchen broom and shove it so far up your a-"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you but really it's not a big deal." Gabriella looked at him, expectantly. "He just wanted to make sure that I understood how much he loves you and if I did anything to hurt you then he'd be hot on my tail." Gabriella threw her head back and groaned. "And then I told him that I couldn't hurt you because I love you too much." Looking up at him with her bright eyes, the corners of Gabriella's lips tugged upwards.

"You really said that?"

"Yeah, and I even told him that you are nothing like I've ever met before and you mean everything to me."

"You mean that? Like really, really?"

"Like really, _really_." Troy confirmed, kissing her forehead. "I'd do anything for you, El; I love you."

"I love you, too." Gabriella grinned, unwrapping her arms and resting them on Troy's chest as he leant down to capture her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Slowly, Gabriella wound her arms around Troy's neck, pulling him closer into her body.

"I knew you couldn't be left alone." The two sprang apart unexpectedly for the second time as Anna smirked at them. "Seriously, you can't even make the tea without locking lips? You're lucky I told Dad to stay seated and get the biscuits myself otherwise you'd be in _so_ much trouble."

"We're not kids." Gabriella shot back.

"To Mum and Dad you still are." Anna pointed out, moving to the cupboard. "Just to warn you, my children are still young and they have innocent eyes, please do not blind them with your indecent public displays of affection." Gabriella rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out childishly at her sister who feigned offence. "What in God's name do you see in her, Troy?" She teased.

"That's low, Anna...Seriously, that was way below the belt."

"Whatever, Gabs." Anna replied, the biscuit tin under her arm. "Just don't stay out here for too long kissing otherwise I _will_ get Dad to interrupt you. Remember, tea doesn't take that long to make and any longer than five minutes, it'll look suspicious."

"Oh, thank you wise and wonderful sister."

"You're welcome!"

"How many times do you think we're going to get caught?" Troy wondered out loud.

"I don't know..." Gabriella gave him a cheeky grin. "But I know one way we could find out."

"Really...Well, we have three minutes left until things start to get suspicious."

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

**READ IT, ENJOY IT, REVIEW IT! **

**If I could hug you all and give you a thank you present, I would :D**

**_Recommended Stories: _**

**Lessons in Love by marebear11**

**The Road Not Taken by WoundedSparrow**

**Due to other commitments, I am unfortunately unable to write a story idea by kingdomainia but if anyone is interested in writing a fantastic story idea, please get in contact with her. **


	22. Jack, Lucille and Kyle

**Author's Note: This SHOULD have been up sooner but my account was being strange and wouldn't let me publish anything at all. Fortunately, it's up and running smoothly again. Here's #22. Hope you all enjoy. :D**

**Shout outs: Bluebell140, **_mbaby45_**, Lil-CJM, **_Vfanforlife_**, OlympicBeliever, **_pumpkingking5_**, Joanna, **_XxBabiiGurlxX_**, OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat, **_TwilightEC1901_**, ilovesmiles, **_yogaluva_**, zan lil, **_batzmary_**, Jeanette, **_ImABelieber_**, bubzchoc, **_whoknew96_**, aussie33, **_zanessa14_**, palmbeach, **_Midnight113_**, EmmaWoodhouse88, **_kaybaby1127_**, Zac is and last but not least, **_simbaaa_**! **

**PLEASE READ: I just wanted to add a huge thank you to my loyal reviewers. I had less than the last few chapters but those loyal ones are simply amazing. If I could giv****e you all presents, I really would. Thank you so, so, so, so much! I know this story is coming to an end soon so I hope you will all follow me onto my next stories. :D I can't describe to you how grateful I really am. :) (tears up :P)**

. .

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 22 - Jack, Lucille and Kyle_

..

"So, this is where Mr. Reality Man lives then." Gabriella said, looking around the apartment. It was beautiful – at least it would be if Troy knew what a vacuum was. Or, at least, a bin. Scrunching up her nose, she picked up a dirty shirt off the sofa with her index finger and thumb and held it in front of her with a fully stretched arm before sitting down. "Seriously, do you not have a washing machine or something? This is disgusting."

"I have no idea how this has happened."

"Er, _what_? How do you not know? I expect you threw off your clothes and never picked them up again." Moving her foot slightly, she kicked something and looking down, she found a pizza box with a few slices in it; mouldy at that. "Troy, I love you but this is worse than disgusting. It's...absolutely revolting. _How_ do you live this way?"

"No, you don't understand. I _don't_ live this way." Troy replied, looking around his apartment with confusion and, much like his girlfriend, disgust. "Okay, I don't clean every minute of every day and I can be pretty sloppy but...This isn't my shit and even I wouldn't live in this mess." Kicking the pizza box open, Troy squinted his eyes, "and I don't like pineapple on my pizza."

"Then how has this happened? And how would it happen in twenty-four hours?"

"Well, it would be more than that." Troy responded, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't been to my apartment since the show began. My mother insisted that I stay with them for a few days and talk," he rolled his eyes, "about my experience on the show and have family time. God, I swear she thinks she's a therapist or something." Suddenly, Troy and Gabriella both turned their heads towards a sound that was coming from Troy's bedroom. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. What was it? Were you expecting someone?"

"No. No one else has a key to my apartment either. I bet whoever it is though, is the one that made this crap." Troy said, walking with determination towards the bedroom door, pausing to turn back to Gabriella who had stood up. "You don't, by any chance, have, like, a baseball bat on you at all?" He asked, quietly, not wanting to be heard by the intruder.

Opening her arms out wide, Gabriella said, "does it look like I have a baseball bat on me?"

"Good point." Troy replied, sheepishly. "Well, do you have anything else?"

Looking around, Gabriella finally picked up her bag and rummaged around it, pulling out a folded up umbrella. "I've got this."

Shrugging, Troy said, "yeah, that'll do." Taking the umbrella from Gabriella, he unfolded it and held the handle with both hands, holding it out in front of him, ready to attack. "You stay here." He whispered to Gabriella who ignored him and continued to follow him. "Ella." He whined. "What if this is an axe murderer in there? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Troy, your weapon is my umbrella. You wouldn't stand a chance if it's an axe murderer."

"Fine. Just stay behind me."

"And be protected by my _umbrella_."

"Will you...Shut up." Troy said, pointing furiously at the door.

"Okay." Gabriella whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Right," Troy said, the umbrella held upwards, again, ready to strike. "Three...Two..._One_!" In one swift movement, Troy opened the door, kicking it fully open and running in with the umbrella raised above his head with Gabriella following close behind but what they got instead was something that neither expected. "OH, MY, _GOD_!" Troy yelled, dropping the umbrella and turning round whilst Gabriella screamed with surprise and put her hand to her eyes, shielding them from the sight.

"Shit, shit, _shit_!"

"What, the fuck, are you doing?" Troy shouted, his back still turned.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, because that's okay then." Troy replied, sarcastically. "You realise this is _my_ apartment, right?"

"Yeah but I thought-"

"You thought what? You'd stay here anyway? You fucking trashed it!"

"I was going to clean up before you came back."

"Jesus." Troy breathed out. "Have you put your clothes back on yet?"

"...Not quite."

Turning around, cautiously, Troy opened his eyes slowly to see the "intruder" standing there, sheepishly with a pillow over his genitals. "You are a fucking idiot." Troy said, monotonously. He couldn't quite believe this had happened and with Gabriella at that. "Ella, you can open your eyes now. Although, I warn you that there will be an absolute moron in front of you." Like Troy, Gabriella carefully opened her eyes. "Kyle, this is Ella. Ella, this is Kyle, my dumb ass brother."

"Nice to meet you." Kyle shuffled forward, awkwardly with the pillow held by both hands until he lifted one up for Gabriella to shake.

Gabriella looked at his outstretched hand. "Would you mind if I didn't?"

"Oh, yeah, right. That's fine. Understandable." Kyle stepped back, not offended.

"I can't believe this. I can _not_ believe this! I didn't need to see you...Like that. Seriously, I'm really going to have wash my burning eyes!" Troy exclaimed, groaning with disgust at the image of his brother, lying on his bed...Naked. "And not only that, but my girlfriend didn't need to see your fucking dick."

"Why, jealous that she'll realise how _small_yours is?" Kyle joked but seeing Troy's face, he added quietly, "too soon for jokes? Yeah." There was a small silence before Kyle said, "look, Dude, I'm really sorry. I thought you were Jenny and it was going to be a surprise thing and I didn't realise you were coming back. I guess she's late."

"I don't even want to know what position you'd be in if your girlfriend was with you." Troy cringed.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend." Kyle replied, nonchalantly.

"Wow." Troy said. "You. Are. Disgusting."

"Dude, just because you're whipped, doesn't mean the rest of the world is." Kyle snorted. "Too soon again? Sorry." Troy shook his head at his brother whilst Gabriella fidgeted, awkwardly with her head looking at the floor. Really, she had seen too much of Troy's brother; _way_ too much. As the three adults stood in silence, the sound of the door opening took their attention.

"Baby? You here?"

"In the bedroom!" Kyle called back, sheepishly.

"Again? Well, I can't say I'm surprised and we must have had a similar idea because I – _Holy shit_!"

"Sweet baby Jesus." Troy said, turning around again.

"Oh, wow." Gabriella looked away, two naked bodies really were enough as the girl quickly tied up her trench coat which she had previously held open at the doorway to show her own naked body. Presumably, this was who Kyle had been waiting for; Jenny.

"I'm sorry." Jenny said, embarrassed. "I never would've done that if I knew Kyle wasn't alone."

"No, it's fine. It wouldn't be the first time today." Troy said. "Can I just ask how you got in here?"

"Um, well, a key." Jenny responded. "Kyle gave me one."

"Kyle?"

"I'm _sorry_." Kyle said. "You were never supposed to find out."

"Kyle, what's going on?"

"Oh, and that makes it okay then." Troy answered, sarcastically again. "Dude, can you not find your clothes? Seriously, and you can keep that pillow. If not, I'll only burn it. Jesus Christ, and what gives you the right to give out keys to my apartment to random strangers?" Troy asked, suddenly turning to Jenny, "uh, no offence, or anything."

"None taken." Jenny replied, looking at Kyle. "So, this isn't _your_ apartment?"

"Bloody Hell, you told people this was your apartment?" Troy asked, incredulously.

"Should I leave?" Gabriella wondered, out loud.

"No." Troy replied.

"How many times do I have to say this? You were never supposed to find out." Kyle whined.

"That is _not_ the point, Kyle." Troy scolded.

"Really, maybe I should come back." Gabriella suggested.

"No, you're staying here." Troy answered, firmly.

"What is the point then?"

"Oh, I don't know." Troy said, sarcastically, again. "How about the fact that you're not supposed to claim an apartment that is actually your brother's, trash it and make it look like a complete dump _and_ then wait for your girlfriend to appear so you can have sex in _my_ bed!" Troy exclaimed, angrily. Never had he thought his brother would do something like this. But then, it _was_ his brother, should he be surprised? "You have your own apartment to do that in."

"Yeah, I know that but my apartment isn't as nice as yours." Kyle replied, whining, as if that was a reasonable excuse. Troy rolled his eyes and sighed with frustration. But Kyle hadn't finished as he added, again just as casually as the last time. "Oh, and remember, she's not my girlfriend."

"I don't care."

"Excuse me? If I'm not your girlfriend, what am I?"

"Well...I...Just thought..." Kyle stuttered.

"Busted." Gabriella muttered under-her-breath.

"I thought we were...You know...Friends."

"Friends? _Friends_? I'll fucking show you _friends_, Kyle Bolton." Jenny stomped over, her beige trench coat tightly done up over her naked body which she had previously shown to Gabriella and Troy accidentally, believing Kyle to be the only one in an apartment that he had claimed as his own. However, learning the truth, she was losing her temper and that had been the last straw. With a swift movement, she had slapped Kyle fiercely on the cheek, a red, hand mark already appearing on his face which had moved sideways with the impact of her hit. With her other hand, she swung it again to slap his other cheek, leaving a similar raw mark. "You are a dick, Bolton."

"That hurt." Kyle muttered, clasping his stinging cheeks.

Huffing with annoyance, Jenny turned to Troy. "I'm _so_ sorry. If I knew this was your apartment, I never would've...I'm just really sorry."

"It's fine. It's not your fault at all." Troy replied, calmly.

Scowling, Jenny faced Kyle, "why the fuck can't you be like him?" Shaking her head, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a silver key, handing it to Troy. "I suppose this belongs to you then. Don't worry, that's my only one. I won't be coming here again, that's for sure." She turned slightly red with embarrassment. "Oh, and congratulations on the show. Big fan." And with that, Jenny left the room and the apartment.

"How did you manage to give her a key exactly?" Troy asked, curiously. "Because I have one and I kept that with me and then Mum and Dad have one in case I lose mine...And when Mum wants to invade my privacy but that is not the point. I'm assuming you have one as well, right?" Kyle nodded, moving his jaw around as he focused on his red cheeks.

"I took Mum and Dad's key." Kyle explained. "I got it cut for me and then put it back so Mum wouldn't know. Dad wouldn't give a shit but I knew Mum would recognise its disappearance if I took it. Then I met Jenny and it took away the element of surprise if I had to open the door, y'know." Troy scrunched up his nose, he hadn't needed to know that. "So, I got another cut. And then a few more just in case."

"A few more? How many more?"

"Five."

"_Five_? For Christ's sake, Kyle!"

"Chill, Troy. I've only given two of those out. I can get them back."

"Yeah, you better go get them back," Kyle nodded. "Now."

"Now? Can't you wait for, like, just-"

"_Now_, Kyle!"

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on." Facing Gabriella, he said, "why would you want to date him?"

"_Kyle_!" Troy snapped. "_Go_!"

"But, I'm naked."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something to wear, after all, your clothes are all spread around my apartment." Troy watched Kyle leave the bedroom; that was, until Kyle's bare backside came into view and then Troy groaned all over again. Once the front door sounded shut, Troy turned to Gabriella and said, "I'm so sorry. That was...I can't even describe it...He's so embarrassing. This was why I thought he was adopted when we were younger."

"It's okay." Gabriella smiled, walking over and placing her arms around his neck. "I understand about embarrassing siblings. Although, I've never had a problem like that arise." She giggled, kissing Troy's lips lightly. "One thing I need to know though," Troy waited for her to continue, "you're definitely going to wash those sheets, right?"

"No. I'm burning the sheets. In fact, I think I'm going to steam the whole apartment."

"Good. That's all I needed to hear." Gabriella grinned, walking out of the bedroom. "At least I know that both Bolton brothers have cute asses."

Troy chuckled, but only for a moment as he asked with all seriousness, "but I have the cuter ass, right...Right..._Gabriella_?"

* * *

Gabriella cracked an eye open, hastily shutting it as the Sun streamed through the window, hitting her face. Using her hand as a visor, Gabriella reopened her eyes again and took a quick look at the clock; nine-forty in the morning. Groaning, Gabriella turned over, making sure the (new and clean) sheets were covering her naked top half but did not find the man she wanted to see. An empty, crinkled spot stood in his place. Sitting up, Gabriella rubbed her eyes. It wasn't unusual for her to sleep in which was why it wasn't unusual for her to feel that it was too early to be awake but considering her late night activities (or early morning, depending on how you saw it) she had had with Troy, she wanted to turn the pillow onto the cold side, roll over and fall asleep again. Troy didn't have the same idea as he burst in, a beaming smile on his face with two glasses of orange juice in his hands.

"Good morning Sunshine." He greeted, cheerfully. Gabriella mumbled a response. "How are you?" Another mumbled answer as he sat back on the bed, placing the glasses on the bedside table. "Well, I can certainly see that you're a morning person. When you get a kindergarten job, how, in the world, are you going to wake up?" This time, Gabriella didn't respond at all and looking down, Troy noticed that Gabriella had fallen asleep, resting on his arm. "_Hey_!" Gabriella snapped awake. "Don't sleep, entertain me."

"Entertain yourself, Lazy."

"You're calling me lazy?" Troy asked incredulously. Gabriella nodded, an innocent smile playing her lips. Turning over, Troy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her into his muscular body. "You weren't saying that last night." He muttered into her ear and she slapped his thigh, playfully.

"Shut up."

"You want to know what you were saying? You know, in case you forgot?"

"Shut up."

"You told me how good I made you feel. '_Harder_, _Troy_, _harder_. _Baby that feels _so_ good_'" He mimicked Gabriella which earned him another slap. "'_Uh_, _Troy_,_ right there_. _Right there_, _Baby_.' Really, I believe I'll remember those words for the rest of my life. That and the image of you completely naked and underneath me." Laughing, he added, "will you stop hitting me?"

"Will you stop talking?" Gabriella replied, "and the image of me naked will be all you have because I'm not doing that again if this is what I get the next day." She threatened him and he gasped, dramatically. "Don't you dare, Bolton. Where you're going is a restricted area and you have not got permission...Quit it." She slapped his hand away. "Quit it." She slapped him again. "Quit it!"

"_Ouch_! Fuck! You kicked me!" Troy exclaimed with surprise.

"I told you." Her eyes still closed. "You were attempting to reach a restricted area and you didn't have permission."

"I had permission last night." Troy replied, in a childish sulk. Pausing, Troy sneakily began kissing Gabriella's neck, tentatively which she didn't appear to object to. Wanting to get closer, Troy turned Gabriella round so they were facing one another where she finally opened her eyes. "I love you." He murmured with a velvet tone, kissing her cheeks and nose and landing, firmly, on her lips. Adjusting slightly, Troy found himself on top of Gabriella, her arms wound tightly round his neck. Breaking the kiss, Troy began to smirk, "I thought I wasn't going to be able to see any restricted areas again?"

"From where you are, you can't see much."

"No, but I can see these two." He said, bending down and kissing between the valley of her breasts causing Gabriella's giggle to turn into a soft moan. "_And_," he murmured, seductively, "there is nothing stopping me from _feeling_ something else." His hand ran up her thigh gently his thumb swirling little circles as he neared closer and closer to her core, tickling her leg and Gabriella let another moan escape her with the need for Troy touch her. But just as he was about to near her core, the phone gave a shrill ring causing Gabriella and Troy to groan simultaneously. "Why? Why? _Why_?" He muttered. Looking at his girlfriend, he said, "I'll ignore it. Whoever it is, they can wait." He said, resuming in kissing her neck.

"Troy, however much I'm loving this, that could be important."

"_No_, don't make me do it." Troy whined.

"If you don't, I will." Gabriella replied.

"Fine." He sighed, lifting himself off of Gabriella and picking the phone up of the receiver. "Hello?" Troy groaned loudly, not bothering about the other person hearing him. Gabriella understood why when Troy said, "Kyle, no, you are not using my apartment...I don't care if you asked, you're not having a party here...Kyle, there is no way I'm changing my mind and if you break in here again- just because you had a key doesn't mean you didn't break in. You know what, I'm not listening to you anymore. _La_. _La_. _La_. _Not_ listening. Goodbye." Slamming down the phone, Troy ran a hand through his hair.

"Does your brother always have inappropriate timing?"

"Oh yeah."

"Are you always so immature when you don't want to listen to him?"

"Most definitely."

Giggling, Gabriella snuggled into Troy's arm, kissing his chest. "You know, I just want to spend the whole of today in bed."

"That sounds amazing." Troy replied, leaning down and capturing Gabriella's lips in a sweet kiss. "But we've got your family's barbecue at twelve."

"Christ." Gabriella breathed out. "Why does my father do these things?"

"Hey, we've still got," Troy picked up the clock, "two hours to do _anything_." He said, suggestively.

"Anything, huh?"

"Most definitely. And I think we should start that _anything_ in the shower?"

"I like the way you think, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella giggled, melodically.

And like two, naughty school children, Troy and Gabriella moved their activities from the bed to the bathroom.

* * *

When Troy and Gabriella arrived at the Montez household, they had expected a small gathering with some hamburgers and hot dogs but Gabriella should have known that her father wasn't one for anything _small_. After all, he managed to raise five daughters. Gabriella knew that they would all be gathered in the back garden and she led Troy around the side gate. Upon entering, there was a moment of awe that fell between the couple as there were balloons spread around the flowers, long lines of tables at one end of the large, beautiful garden with masses of food. The wine was flowing between the large group of people, it appeared her father had invited the whole street as well as the Montez and Bolton clan.

"Wow, your Dad went all out."

"It's what he does best." Gabriella replied, looking at the bowl of salad she had prepared that now seemed completely insignificant when she looked at the mountains of salad that were put on every table like a fountain. "Oh, God, he's actually got an ice sculpture. I thought he was joking when he was talking about that."

"I love your Dad."

"And he'll love you just for saying that."

"_Gabby_! _Troy_!" A joyful voice bellowed cheerfully.

"Daddy." Gabriella smiled, no matter how embarrassing or over-the-top her father could be, she still loved him; she supposed she loved him for those reasons and Mark simply wouldn't be Mark without them. "You really made this a barbecue to remember. I thought it was just us and Troy's parents?"

"That _had_ been the plan." Mark replied. "But then, it got me thinking, there hasn't been a proper get together with the whole street in such a long time and I know that I haven't been one to stage a street party before. This was my chance. Besides, there's more people to mingle with and enjoy my ice sculptures. Do you like them, I designed them myself?"

"They're...Wonderful." Gabriella answered, although she wasn't entirely sure on what the ice sculptures were sculpted into.

"What your father means, is that he picked out the design from a collection the ice sculptor had." Maria corrected as she walked by.

"You say that as if it's easy. I'll have you know that I was stuck between _three_ designs. It was tough but I think I made a wise decision."

"Um...What is it?" Gabriella asked, bashfully.

"What do you mean, '_what is it_'?" Mark replied, looking behind him to check the ice sculpture. "It's obvious is it not?" Gabriella shook her head, refraining herself from answering that clearly it wasn't obvious because she could not see what it was; even when she turned her head to a different angle. "Look again." He ordered. "I'm shocked you can't tell, I thought he did a fine job."

"No, I still don't-"

"It's a horse." Troy said.

"_See_! This lad has eyes. Maybe you should use them Gabby." He teased, clapping a hand on Troy's back.

"A _horse_? That isn't a horse." Gabriella scoffed, "it's looks more like a deformed monkey, and why did you even choose a horse?"

"You really are awful, Gabby. The family crest, remember? It has a horse on."

"Dad, we don't have a family crest."

"But we _should_. That's the point. And if we did, it would have a horse on it."

"Well, Dad, congratulations." Gabriella placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've officially _lost_ it."

"In my opinion, Sir, a Montez family crest sounds like a fantastic idea. The horse really symbolises your strength, elegance and respect as a family unit." Troy added before Mark could answer Gabriella. She, however, was not as impressed as Mark was. Who knew Troy could be such a suck-up? "I only wish my father had thought of something as brilliant as that."

"If only my daughter shared the same beliefs as you, Troy." Mark tutted his daughter who rolled her eyes in response. "Your parents just arrived before you, Troy. I believe they're talking to Heidi who you haven't actually met. Maybe we should ask your father what he thinks of our family crest? He could, quite possibly, want one himself. Come along, I'll show you where they are."

And it was then that Gabriella knew Troy and her father would be plotting till dawn at every moment they could get. She should have known that they would get on like a house on fire, despite their first meeting being less than perfect. She supposed it were better than Mark hating Troy and trying to force him out of the family circle. Trailing along behind them, (dropping off the relatively small salad bowl on a nearby table) Gabriella briefly said hello to those that she passed, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Troy, Honey, you're here." Lucille greeted, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Hey, Mum." Troy grinned, hugging his mother.

"_Son_!" Jack exclaimed, cheerfully and Troy suspected that he had already had a few drinks too many. "Good to see you." Pulling his son into a tight hug, he clapped his hand on Troy's back. "Isn't this wonderful? I don't know why we haven't thought about inviting our street over before. I'm trying to convince your mother that it would be fun but, you know how she is."

"Jack." Lucille scolded.

"Well, this must be Gabriella then." Jack quickly changed the subject, opening his arms out wide and engulfing Gabriella into his arms, taking her by surprise. "It's so good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from, Troy." He smiled, joyfully. "You know, from the moment I saw you on the show. I knew, I _knew_, you'd be the one for my son."

"I apologise for my husband. I'm Lucille." She held out her hand, a much more formal introduction than her husband. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriella. Troy really has spoken of you; very highly might I add." Gabriella grasped Lucille's hand, nervously, and shook it. Lucille looked very proper with a knee length skirt and tweed jacket. Anyone would think she was meeting the queen with her attire. Gabriella guessed that Jack's suit trousers and crisp, white shirt was his wife's doing. But Lucille did seem pleasant and the smile on her face was warm and comforting. Had she really wanted Troy to do the show? She didn't seem the type for reality television.

"Really, it's lovely to meet you Mrs. Bolton, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella replied.

"Excuse me, Sweetheart." Mark said, apologetically, turning to Jack. "Jack, my man, you told me you could cook up a mean steak. Would you care to join me by the barbecue?"

"I certainly would, kind Sir." Jack grinned, smiling at Gabriella and Troy before leaving with Mark.

"Don't you get that shirt dirty, Jack Bolton!" Lucille called after him, rolling her eyes. "Troy, be a dear and get me another drink?" Troy nodded, taking her empty glass and winking at Gabriella subtly as he left the two women alone. "So, Gabriella, Troy tells me you're a teacher?" Lucille asked. She said it kindly but Gabriella felt that nervous as if it were an interrogation. It probably was. Another challenge on _The Reality of Love_, impress the mother.

"Well, I'm qualified." Gabriella answered. "And I'm looking around for a job; preferably in Albuquerque."

"Kindergarten, am I correct?"

"Yes. I went for an _early years_ degree. I just love little children and to be able to teach them first, to set them up for the rest of their lives makes me very passionate and excited about teaching. I've always wanted to come into this area of work and kindergarten is definitely the age group I prefer to teach. Just those first years...I would be proud to say that I started their teaching career."

"It's clear you're very enamoured with teaching. It's lovely to see a young person that actually wants to work rather than claiming State benefits." Lucille replied. "I'm sure that you'll be a wonderful teacher, Gabriella. You have the charisma and patience for it from what I can tell. Now, I heard from your father before you arrived that you hadn't wanted to be on the show? Why was that?"

"Oh." Gabriella squeaked, nervously. "I...I hadn't heard of it for one. My sister's put me down and I guess the main issue was that I had had no control over the situation. I felt like I had just been shoved on it. It has _nothing_ to do with the actual show though. Or Troy!" She quickly added. What if Lucille had created it or something?

"Yes, yes I quite understand." She smiled. "I wasn't overly thrilled of the show myself until I realised how much I wanted a daughter-in-law and with Troy so involved in his work, he couldn't do it himself. I needed to step in. Take control. I suppose that's something we have in common. We both like control of things." Gabriella smiled, she had a suspicion that Lucille liked a little too much control of situations. "Well, you have a lovely house."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton. I have always loved living here." Gabriella said. "Albuquerque is a wonderful place to live. Have you always lived here?"

"Oh, yes. Since my great-grandfather moved here, we all have stayed in Albuquerque. Of course, we're well travelled." She added in, almost smugly. "But we always live in Albuquerque. I don't think I would ever want to leave. What do you think though, Gabriella? Do you think that you'll stay in Albuquerque? Or would you prefer to move somewhere else, eventually?"

"I'd very much like to stay in Albuquerque, ma'am." Gabriella replied and this appeared to be the right answer; Lucille looked pleased.

"Ah, Troy, you're back." Lucille took the glass from his hands. "Well, I must say that I approve, Troy." She said, forwardly. "Gabriella is a fine young woman with a good future ahead of her. Now, I must find your father before he gets himself into any trouble, it wouldn't surprise me if he sets alight to his tie. Excuse me." She said, smiling at both of them before leaving.

"Wow..." Gabriella said.

"Yeah."

"She's very...Forward; don't get me wrong, _lovely_ but very forward."

"And has a stick shoved up her ass for the majority of the day."

"_Troy_! You can't say that about your own mother!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yes I can because I just did. It doesn't mean I don't love her any less." Troy replied, chuckling at Gabriella's almost horrified expression. "She's always been like this, as far back as I can remember, that's how my mother is. It's _who_ she is." He explained. "She comes from a proper family. My great-great-great grandfather was some sort of Earl in England. The whole family on her side is very much the same but it makes them special in their own sort of way. She liked you, at least."

"Yeah. You don't know how nervous I was in those two minutes." Letting out a breath, Gabriella leant her head against Troy's chest. "Your Mum, she's nice but damn she can scare me." Laughing loudly, Troy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head tenderly. "Does that make you an Earl?" She suddenly said, nonchalantly and full of curiosity.

"What? No." Troy laughed again.

"But, why? If your great-great-great grandfather was, doesn't it pass down the line or something along those lines?"

"Actually, my great-great-great grandfather was an Earl but when he met his wife, he gave the title up because she wasn't welcomed into the family. They gave him an ultimatum, either his family and the title or the person he loved the most. He, obviously, chose the latter. He had a fair fortune which kept them living a bloody good lifestyle when they moved to America, hence my mother being the way she is. So no, I don't have the title of Earl."

"That's a shame. It would've been cool." Gabriella replied, casually. "What would you do? If you were the Earl and had that ultimatum?"

"I'd choose you every time." He told her, lovingly, kissing the top of her head once more.

"I wasn't necessarily using myself as an example but that, Mr. Bolton, was a very good answer." Leaning up, Gabriella pressed her lips against Troy's happily as she felt his grip around her tighten causing her lift up onto her toes as Troy eagerly deepened the kiss but they both knew that there was a time and a place for that and this was not it; especially with their parents' beady eyes around. Breaking the kiss, Troy smiled, kissing the tip of her nose gently and causing her to giggle.

"_Troy_!"

But their moment was broken completely when Mark called over to Troy, waving his hand dramatically, wanting him to come over to him. Worriedly, Troy gulped as Gabriella looked at her father with confusion. It was obvious he only wanted Troy which then left Gabriella to seek out her sister's. After she found Anna, and despite fully engaging herself in the conversation, Gabriella still couldn't help but wonder what was going on. After all, her father had looked so serious. What could he possibly want?

* * *

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from the party, Troy. But I wanted to talk to you."

"Of course, Sir, it's quite alright." Troy replied, shuffling in the chair. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Mark didn't answer straight away. He hadn't even sat down and the concentrated expression on Mark's face clearly told Troy that he was finding it difficult to say what he wanted to say. Troy wondered, _should I be worried_? "You see, Troy..." He paused. "I wanted you to understand that I have nothing against you." Troy nodded. "I'm not doing this on purpose and I actually do like you, Troy. You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders."

"Thank you, Sir."

"The thing is...Gabriella is my only daughter that has yet to be married." Mark explained. "And, despite wanting her to get married, despite me wanting her to raise a family and be a mother..." Mark hesitated again. "...She's my _only_ daughter that has _yet_ to be married." He repeated, stressing it this time. "My _only_ one. Now she has the opportunity to be married, I'm afraid I don't want to let her go."

Troy lowered his head. "Forgive me, Sir, but Gabriella's never going to leave you. We'll see you-"

"I understand that, Troy." He interrupted. "But I wanted to explain to you why I said, no when you asked me for permission. I...I'm an old man, Troy. Very family orientated. My best years have been with my family, with my daughters and wife surrounding me. But I'm used to being the only man that Gabriella can truly trust. My other girls, when they got married and flew the nest, it was heartbreaking but I still had Gabriella. I still had her relying on _me_."

"Please, Sir, I understand that Gabriella means a lot to you. Of course she does, she's your daughter. And the fact that she's the last one to be married and leave you, I understand that that's hard-"

"Do you Troy? Really? Have you had five daughters? Have you watched them grow, _helped_ them grow? Have you kissed away their bruises? Hugged them when they're scared? Read the same stories over and _over_ again until they fall asleep because they're scared that a monster will come out of their wardrobe otherwise? Have you walked them down the aisle to give them away because _that's_ the moment when they don't need you anymore?"

"No. I haven't."

"Then, until you do, Troy, you will not understand how hard this is for me." Mark sighed. He was frustrated that Troy believed he understood but Mark knew it wasn't the young man's fault and calmed himself down; collapsing in his chair and rubbing his chest. Seeing Troy's worried expression, Mark added. "I'm fine, don't worry, Troy. Just...I've been stressing about this. That's all it is. It's stress." He explained, slightly breathless, and Troy nodded, leaning back into his chair.

"You really shouldn't be under stress, Sir. Coming from a doctor, you _can't_ have any stress and I'm sorry if I have been the one to cause this."

"Troy, Troy, I'm fine." Mark raised a hand to stop Troy from standing up. "Really. I'm hardly under any stress considering my girls look after me so well." He smiled, and Troy nodded once more. Clearing his throat, Mark continued, "Look, Troy, you're an excellent man. Well suited for Gabriella in many, many ways but...I can't let you take her away from me."

"Sir, I won't take her away from you. I can promise you that." Troy replied, gently. "But I can't _not_ marry her. I _love_ her. She's the most precious thing in my life and I can't leave without you giving me your blessing. I _won't_ leave." He became more forceful but still well-mannered. "I plan on staying in Albuquerque, Sir. This is my home. Gabriella's home and yours. We'll always be nearby. I'll never stop her from coming over here everyday if she wanted to! Or if you wanted to come to ours! There will never be the day where I will take Gabriella away from you. But I have to marry her. I have to live with her. I want to wake up to her face every morning and for it to be the very last thing I see at night."

"I see."

"I never believed that _The Reality of Love_ would get me very far. It was something to please my mother because she had thought it had been a good idea for a brief moment." Troy answered. "I never expected to find someone like your daughter. She's so..._Special_. She's different and unique and quirky. When I think about Gabriella, I think about the rest of my life. The now, the then and the what will be. I want her in my life, by my side, with a ring on her finger that matches mine. I love her _so_ much, Sir!" He exclaimed, repeating, almost in a whisper. "I love her so much."

Mark sighed again. He knew he shouldn't be keeping him away but he didn't know if he could let Gabriella go. As he had told Troy, she was the last one to leave him and that was much harder than he ever imagined it would be. He didn't want Troy to break-up with Gabriella, but if they were to be married then it would be official and Gabriella would, most certainly, move out. University had been different because she could come back home in the holidays and she would, _eventually_, be coming home. University was temporary. But marriage...That wasn't. He honestly knew where Troy was coming from though. He had felt the same for Maria; still did in fact. Could he really refuse this young man of marrying his daughter for his own selfish reasons?

* * *

**READ IT, ENJOY IT, REVIEW IT! :D**

_**Recommended Stories: **_

**Esto Perpetua by _Savannah O'Ryan_**

**My Summer In Albuquerque by _xxZZBABEY18xx_**

**Enjoy, my lovely people. **


	23. Shocks and Horrors

**Author's Note: Hello! This is up much quicker than it would have been and I stopped revising to get this done. The Royal Wedding was adorable and got me so excited that I just HAD to start writing this chapter and ignore any school work. I even managed to make a reference to Kate Middleton somewhere too! I'm still buzzing from it and I've decided that I want a prince too. :P Hope you enjoy this, my lovely people. **

**Shout outs: futureauthor16, **_palmbeach_**, zanessa14 (thank you so much for reading them all!), **_yogaluva_**, hollywoodbabe818, **_ilovesmiles_**, XxBabiiGurlxX, **_DogTagsOMG_**, pumpkinking5, **_EmmaWoodhouse88_**, Vfanforlife, **_batzmary_**, Midnight113, **_mbaby45_** (a**_lways love your reviews, thank you so much_**), MissIndependantlyPerfect, **_bubzchoc_**, BlueBell140, **_thegirlwiththebrowneyes_**, SCrosby87, **_ImABelieber_**, kaybaby1127, **_oodledoodle456_** (**_cool name btw_**), OnceAWildacatAlwaysAWildcat, **_OlympicBeliever_**, DanielaDosSantos, **_whoknew96_** and last but definitely not least, leoshunny1985. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you are amazing! Also big thank you to those reviewers who have kept reviewing every time and also to those newcomers! :D**

..

**The Reality of Love**

_Chapter 23 - Shocks and Horrors_

..

"Troy, where in the world are you taking me?"

"You'll see, now will you keep your eyes shut? It's a surprise." Troy demanded; he should have brought a blindfold, then he would know if Gabriella was peeking or not. "Ella, close your eyes!" He exclaimed, glancing to his right to see that Gabriella had eventually obeyed. "You won't have to wait for long, I promise."

"I better not."

"You're so impatient."

"Can you blame me? We've been driving for _ages_!"

"It's been twenty-five minutes, maximum." Troy chuckled, rolling his eyes as Gabriella opened one eye, sneakily. "Close your eyes!" He repeated. "I can drive with one hand you know, I will put my hand over your eyes if you don't." Troy warned and when Gabriella tried opening her eyes again, Troy didn't hesitate. He placed his hand over her eyes, the other firmly holding onto the steering wheel.

"_Troy_!" Gabriella whined.

"Promise me you'll keep your eyes closed."

"I _promise_." Gabriella replied, immediately. "I promise I'll keep them closed."

"Okay." Troy said, slowly, and hesitated before he removed his hand. "We're almost there, it'll be another two minutes. It'll be worth the wait and it'll be better if it's a surprise. So, keep your eyes closed until I tell you that you can open them." Gabriella agreed, despite her impatience, and kept true to her word, keeping her eyes shut tightly. Another few minutes and Troy pulled up to the desired destination. "Hang on." Troy told Gabriella as he parked and got out the car, running round to her side and opening her door, taking her hand and helping her up with her eyes closed.

"Can I open them yet?"

"Not quite." Troy said, gently. Walking right behind her and putting his hands over her eyes just to make sure. "There's a small hill, just to let you know." He explained, looking ahead as Gabriella put her arms out making sure she didn't walk into anything. "I won't let you fall or walk into anything." He chuckled at her hesitance to walk forward. A few steps further and Troy stopped Gabriella from walking any further. "Right," he removed his hands, "you can open your eyes now."

Slowly, Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. They were at _Outlooker's Rock_. The Sun was setting beautifully. The reds and oranges, the yellows and purples all moulded into one another making the sky a rich and wonderful colour. The dusty rocks began to shadow and Gabriella smiled, she had missed this place and she felt touched that Troy had thought to bring her here.

"You remembered_ Outlooker's Rock_?" She turned to him, looking at him with pure affection.

"I remembered." He confirmed. "I hope you don't mind me bringing you here, I know this was a place you and your father shared."

"No. No it's wonderful." She leant up and kissed him, sweetly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ella." Troy smiled, relieved that he had not crossed a line. "And," he added, jogging back over to the car, lifting up the boot and pulling out a rug and picnic basket. "Thought we should have our dinner here." Gabriella bit her lip, otherwise she'd literally be squealing with happiness.

"You know, you're incredibly sweet." Gabriella told him as he came back and spread out the rug.

"That's what they tell me."

"_They_?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, all my other girlfriends." He said, casually. "Apparently, they've never met someone as sweet as myself." He sat down on the rug whilst Gabriella looked on with an amused smirk. "I have to agree. Really, I'm too perfect. But you want to know a secret?" Gabriella nodded. "_You're_ my favourite." Laughing, Gabriella joined Troy on the rug.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Opening the basket, she asked, "so, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, something very special indeed." Reaching in, he brought out a tub of sandwiches. "Peanut butter and jelly, of course. The very best for my girl." He grinned, cheekily and she rolled her eyes. "I thought it better if I didn't cook. Never trust me with an oven. Fire alarms would be going off all over the place."

"Now, somehow I can imagine that."

"Here." Troy handed Gabriella a sandwich and a can of _coca-cola_.

"So," Gabriella said, "what's with this?"

"What?"

"How come you've suddenly whisked me away to _Outlooker's Rock_?" She asked.

"Can't a man treat his beautiful girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course he can." Gabriella blushed. "But _usually_ there's a reason."

"You have little faith in romantic men, Mumble."

"Or there's just little romantic men." Gabriella replied.

"Touché." Troy said. "But you just managed to pick one of those few."

"Lucky me." Gabriella giggled, kissing Troy's cheek.

For another hour, the couple finished Troy's prepared meal and laughed and chatted as well as adding in a few kisses. The Sun had set even further by now and it just glimmered over the horizon. This had been just one of the reasons why Gabriella loved _Outlooker's Rock_, it had such a fabulous view and with hardly anyone knowing about it, it was normally secluded; just like it was now. When she was younger, she couldn't imagine spending any time at _Outlooker's Rock_ with anyone else but her father. It was their place. But when she opened her eyes and saw that very same place (this time without her father and with Troy) it was perfect. It didn't even cross her mind that in her childhood days, she was protective enough to stop anyone else from going there. Being with Troy, it felt right.

She realised (_really_ realised) that she was very lucky to have found Troy. She had only mentioned _Outlooker's Rock_ once before and that had been a while ago since she was still in the house, even before she found out about Mark's heart attack. How many men would remember something as simple as that? Even if Troy did live in the area, even though he had been there a few times before, he still remembered that that place meant something to her. And now he could share it with her. Gabriella's heart fluttered at the thought as Troy kissed her cheek, tenderly. Troy was her something special.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, softly.

"I love you, too." Gabriella replied, kissing him sweetly.

"I really, _really_ love you, El."

Giggling, Gabriella said, "well, I really, _really_ love you, too, Troy."

"More than anything." Troy said, seriously. "I love you more than anything."

"What's brought this on?" Gabriella asked, sitting up from lying down on her stomach. Worriedly, she added, "you...You haven't got a...A _disease_, have you?"

"_No_! No, I'm fine. At least, I think I am."

"Don't say that." Gabriella slapped him. "Something could be wrong with you and-"

"Don't ruin this moment." Troy silenced her, sitting up also and taking a deep breath. Gabriella remained confused at the sudden serious manner that took over Troy. "You remember when you told me that the show contradicted itself?" Gabriella nodded slowly, the memory coming to the forefront of her mind. "Well, you were right, where _was_ the reality of finding love on a show? It's ridiculous! When people do reality shows, you're right, there's over a fifty-percent chance that there'll be a sequel because that first relationship didn't work out!" He exclaimed. "But," he took her hand, "we must have been the exception because we were on that show and the reality is, I fell for you harder than I thought possible. In reality, I fell in love with _you_. And I like to think that you did, too."

"Of course I did."

"When I look at you, Gabriella, I feel something that I've never felt before. It's exciting and nerve-wracking all at the same time; you make me feel _so_ much that it's hard to believe that you're real. I'll never forget the moment I first saw you. You didn't want to be there; really you didn't. But then I spoke to you later in that evening and I knew that I wanted you to stay. I wanted to get to know you better. And I'm so glad that you gave me that chance because I can't imagine spending my time with anyone else but you. How I could when your smile lights up a room! When your eyes, your _gorgeous_ eyes," he stroked her cheek, "tell so much about how your feeling. I love you with my whole body, Gabriella. I want you in my life. I want you to be the mother of my children, I want to grow old with you. I want you as my wife, Gabriella."

Smiling brightly with a glint in her brown eyes, Gabriella couldn't help but feel giddy by Troy's words but when he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box then Gabriella thought she were about to faint. Was this really happening? Was there really a ring inside that? Was Troy _really_ going to do what she thought he was about to do?

"Gabriella Montez, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"...I..." Gabriella couldn't believe it. The ring was beautiful. "I..."

Troy looked at her, nervously. He really needed an answer quickly, otherwise he might just burst. The hesitation just sent Troy's mind into overdrive. Didn't she want to be his wife? Did she think he wasn't going to be a good husband? Was she going to turn him down? What if she did, what would he do then? Maybe she didn't like the ring? Did she want something _bigger_? More _expensive_? Because Troy thought he'd done a good job, it wasn't as big and grand like Kate Middleton's engagement ring (or Princess Diana's, depending on how you wanted to view it) but he thought it was beautiful enough. And what felt like hours, but, in reality, rather seconds, Gabriella gave her answer.

"Yes! _Yes_! Of course I will!"

Gabriella threw herself at him, knocking him on his back as she smashed her lips against his in a passionate, fiery kiss. She couldn't believe it! He had proposed and the ring honestly was beautiful. It was simple, one diamond, and it wasn't too large either. It was perfect for her. Truly perfect and she couldn't be happier. Showering Troy in kisses, he chuckled before pulling himself up and reaching for the ring that fell from his hand as Gabriella had "attacked" him with her lips, Troy took the ring out of the box before placing it on Gabriella's finger.

"It's beautiful, Troy. It's _so_ beautiful!" Leaning in, she captured another kiss but slower and sweet.

"I'm so glad you said _yes_." He breathed out with relief and Gabriella was so close that she could feel his pounding heart. "I don't know what I would've done if you didn't."

"I _never_ would've said no, not in a million years!" Gabriella exclaimed, kissing him once more.

"I wish I had known that before I asked. I could've been a lot calmer then."

"You seemed pretty, damn calm to me."

"I can be a good actor." Troy replied and they began laughing together for the first time as an engaged couple. "But, one thing I can't hide, is my love for you, Ella. And I don't even care how corny that may sound; it's true." Gabriella smiled, leaning in for another time to kiss Troy. It was soft and slow but the love they shared right there and then was overwhelming and ran throughout their bodies as if it were blood. They needed each other more than ever now.

They had never been so happy.

* * *

Waking up, Troy nuzzled into Gabriella, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder before he opened his eyes. The first sight he saw was Gabriella's dishevelled hair and her eyeliner smudged slightly on the bottom of her eyes and he'd never seen anything so beautiful. She had her arm outstretched and she stared at the ring; her eyes glittering with amazement and excitement.

"You're not having second thoughts?" Troy teased.

"Of course not," Gabriella smiled, "I'm admiring it's beauty."

"So, you like it? Really, really like it?"

"It's perfect, Troy." Gabriella stroked his cheek, lovingly. "Really, it's the most beautiful ring."

"Good. You don't know how long I spent choosing it."

"Thank you. It really is wonderful." Gabriella kissed him softly.

"You know, I really can get used to waking up to you every morning." Troy grinned, brightly as he stared at Gabriella lovingly. "And for once, I don't want to go back to work. I want to spend every moment with my _beautiful_, gorgeous, amazing _fiancée_." He kissed her sweetly, pulling away as Gabriella giggled with delight.

"I can't believe it. We're going to get married!" She squealed, happily. "I need to tell my parents; my sisters!"

"Well, you're Dad will already know." Troy replied. "I asked for his blessings."

"Oh, so you're traditional." Gabriella smiled. "I like that. Obviously, he said yes."

"Yes, the second time I asked that is."

"What?"

"He didn't want to let you go at first. You're his last daughter to leave him." Troy shrugged.

"Wow, I didn't know my Dad felt that way." Gabriella breathed out, running a hand through her hair before it got tangled in with her knots. Smiling, softly, Gabriella added quietly. "I never thought about it. I guess I just assumed my Dad would be used to it by now, you know. Why wouldn't he? He's watched enough weddings, given away the others! I never thought of it as I was the last one and that would be officially _it_!"

"He really loves you." Troy replied, gently.

"Yeah. And I love him but...I still can't believe he said that you couldn't propose."

"Only the first time." Troy corrected. "He did yesterday at the party."

"I know but still, he said no in the first place even though he loves you." Gabriella sighed. "I should probably talk to him about this. If I tell him that he'll never be losing me just gaining you then maybe that'll settle his mind. God, I wish I knew this before. I honestly never thought that my Dad would be worried about that. It's not like we'd be moving from Albuquerque." Sharply, Gabriella turned her head. "You're not thinking of moving, are you?"

"No! Of course not. This is our home." Troy answered. "My job's here and hopefully yours will be too. I don't want to leave here."

"Good because I don't either." Gabriella said, biting her lip as she went into deep thought but before she could think about it anymore, her mobile began ringing.

"Why have I never noticed that your ringtone is the theme tune to Looney Tunes?"

"Because you're completely oblivious." Gabriella teased, grabbing her phone from the bedside table and accepted it, greeting with, "hey, Mum, how are you?...What's wrong?" Gabriella sat up, abruptly and Troy looked on as he noticed the worried expression on Gabriella's face. "What do you mean?...Oh, my, God. No, it's alright, I'll be right there. I'm...I'm on my way now." Immediately, Gabriella sprung from the bed, grabbing her clothes and pulling them on clumsily whilst tears began to approach her eyes.

"Ella, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's my Dad," Gabriella sobbed. "He's had another heart attack."

* * *

Troy felt like everything had stopped. _Not another_. He said to himself. _It couldn't be another_. As a doctor, Troy knew that once someone had had a heart attack, they often had another because their heart was weaker and couldn't cope with their everyday lives that they had gone on with before. Troy should have persevered the previous day when Mark had been rubbing his chest. Troy had accepted that it was probably due to the stress but it could have been something worse. Who knew why this heart attack occurred? Was it the same problem as before? Or was it down to Mark pushing himself too far?

He had pulled on his clothes hastily before engulfing Gabriella in an embrace where she sobbed into his chest. But she didn't stay in his arms for long because she was so desperate to get to the hospital. Troy understood this and hurried to find his keys. They were out of his apartment and on the road driving to the hospital in less than five minutes later. They remained silent for the whole journey but Troy had taken hold of Gabriella's hand and squeezed it every now and then to reassure her that everything would be fine, even if he didn't know that himself. He knew the pain of losing a loved one to a heart attack, as he had explained to Gabriella on their very first date that his uncle's death had inspired him to help others and become a doctor. He just prayed that it wouldn't be as bad as they were feeling.

By the time they reached _Albuquerque General_, only Maria and Eva and her husband were there; Heidi, Brooke and Anna were on their way. Maria was sobbing, quietly, whilst Eva remained silent, lost in her own thoughts. Running over, Gabriella engulfed her mother in a comforting hug and the pair cried together. Troy felt awkward but Eva's husband, James, seemed to feel the same way; they shared a handshake and an introduction before both fell silent, neither knowing what to say. It took a while for someone to speak and it was only when Gabriella could talk without her cries drowning herself out.

"When...When did it happen?" Gabriella asked, her voice hoarser than before.

"Early this morning; about three-o'clock." Maria replied, just as quietly. "I woke up to your father in the bathroom and then I heard this noise. Naturally I rushed in and your father was on the floor, he had knocked everything off the counter and he was struggling to breath-" Maria began to sob again and Gabriella rubbed her back, comfortingly.

"Mrs. Montez?" A doctor asked and Maria looked up with red, tearful eyes.

"That's me."

"Well, I came to let you know that your husband is stable. However, we'll have to keep him monitored; he is in an unpredictable stage. I believe this is his second heart attack?" The doctor asked, solemnly and Maria nodded. "Right, well, he's awake, very tired but he's is awake and you can go in and see him. I must ask though, only two at a time. Heart attacks are not just physically draining but emotionally too and with more people in the room, psychologically, it tends to be more stressful."

"Yes, yes of course." Maria agreed.

"You and Eva go first." Gabriella said, softly.

"Gabby, I don't-" Eva began but Gabriella wouldn't hear her.

"No, you were here first, I can wait a little longer."

"Gabby, it's not about who got here _first_!" Eva stressed. "You should go, considering the previous circumstances."

"Please, Eva, just...Go with Mum."

Nodding, Eva obeyed her older sister and stood up, sending a weak smile to her husband who sent her a comforting one back before walking down the corridor with Maria to see Mark. Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat down and shuffled in her seat, uncomfortably. This was too much to bear. Gabriella didn't know if she could go through with this again. The heartache she had felt the first time had consumed her completely and Gabriella felt sick to her stomach as she thought about the pain her father must be feeling. It made her heart twist furiously into a tight knot and her throat began to close up.

_This isn't right._ Gabriella told herself. _This isn't right to let my Dad go through this. _Silently, Gabriella wept. The tears ran down her cheeks like train tracks and they fell steadily and in large droplets. It wasn't fair that Mark should have to go through all that pain. It wasn't fair that her family should be the ones to suffer when there were millions of awful people in the world that were perfectly fine. Why couldn't it be one of _those_ people? The paedophiles, the rapists, the murderers. Why was it always the good people that suffered so much? _Not my Dad_. _You can't take him away yet_. _Please_, _make him better_. _Please_, _make him better_!

By the time Gabriella had begun to nervously bite her nails, Anna had arrived. This time, Anna couldn't hide any emotions away and Gabriella engulfed her older sister in a tight hug whilst they cried on each other's shoulders. Somehow, this time it felt different. As if, this time was worse than the first heart attack. Gabriella didn't know if it was because it was the second time that it was more worrying but still, it just felt horrible; _really_ horrible.

Half an hour later (although it felt like another four hours instead to Gabriella), Maria and Eva returned. Anna had left to get herself a coffee, despite Troy and James offering to get it for her which left Gabriella to enter her father's room alone. The moment she saw him, she paled. She had been right. He was worse. She didn't think he could possibly look more fragile when she last saw him but seeing him now proved her wrong. He looked...Gabriella couldn't even describe it. He was as white as a sheet. Tubes poked through his paper thin skin and attached to blood and some other clear fluid that Gabriella didn't know of.

Gulping, Gabriella sent a watery smile to her father who returned it. It was clear of how weak he was; he couldn't even sit up properly. Walking round to the chair, Gabriella sat down and, although extremely hard, she made sure she didn't cry in front of him. She'd taken care in wiping away her tears before entering the room. She didn't want Mark to know how bad he was, even she didn't fully know herself but there had to be some encouragement. Mark couldn't give up and Gabriella was certain he wouldn't but it was necessary to keep high spirits.

"Hi, Daddy." Gabriella greeted, softly.

"Gabby, love...Come...Come in." He replied, hoarsely but he was trying to appear to be himself still.

"How are you feeling? Does it...Does it hurt at all?" Gabriella asked, hesitantly.

"..." He paused for a short while. "No, Sweetheart. I'm alright. Only tired." Gabriella refrained herself from wincing. She could tell that he was lying. "Tell me about you though. Troy proposed, I see." He attempted his usual wide smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Gabriella wasn't sure if that was because of the proposal or because of the pain. "Well?"

"Yes. He did." Gabriella replied. "It was wonderful, Daddy...But...He told me that...That..."

"That I wouldn't give him my blessing the first time?" Gabriella nodded. "I suppose he told you why, as well." Gabriella nodded again. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for not letting him propose sooner. I will just miss-" He cut himself off with a sharp and violent cough that consumed him. Gabriella immediately sprung up from her chair and grasped the water from the bedside table, offering it to her father who shook his head and continued coughing, waiting for it to pass. "Where was I?"

"Dad, I think you should have some water."

"I'm fine."

"Take the water, it'll do you some good."

"Gabby, I'm fine."

"Please, just-"

"_Gabriella_!" He said, as loud as he could and Gabriella could hear the anger in his tone. "I am perfectly fine. Do you hear me?"

And that was when Gabriella could no longer hold in her tears. Because he wasn't fine. You could hear it in his voice, the hoarse, cracked voice that sounded so painful to her ears. She couldn't pretend anymore that she was okay because she wasn't and it broke her heart to see her father in such a way. "You're not fine." Gabriella sobbed, uncontrollably. "I'm not stupid, Dad, you're _not_ fine. You wouldn't be here if you weren't!"

"Gabby." Mark said, soothingly and immediately regretting ever shouting at her. "I know things aren't exactly brilliant at the moment but...I'll be up on my feet in no time. It's got to take more than a couple of heart attacks to knock me down." He joked but Gabriella simply couldn't see the funny side about it and leant her head onto the bed, soaking the sheets in her tears. "Please, Gabby, don't cry."

"I don't want to lose you, Daddy." Gabriella replied, her vision blurred.

"You won't."

"You don't know that. I want to be optimistic about it and I know that you're stronger than anyone but when you're like this..."

"I'm doing remarkably well for a man who had his second heart attack a few hours ago." Mark answered, still with his light-hearted tone and manner but Gabriella's tears didn't cease. "Oh, Gabby, please stop crying. I...I _will_ be fine." This time Mark's voice cracked. "What's the use in crying?" But he didn't stand by his words and slowly broke down himself. He knew himself that things were getting worse but to hear Gabriella say it out loud. It was becoming too much, even for him; especially to see one of his little girls crying.

"Please don't leave. Promise me, you won't leave!" Gabriella cried.

"Gabby, it's okay." Mark told her, comfortingly through his own tears. "I'm not well right now but I'll be back to my old self soon. I just need a little recovering time. That's all. I'm not going anywhere, Sweetheart. I wouldn't dream of it." He managed to move his hand and grasp hers. "Besides," he smiled, his eyes sparkling with tears, "I've got to see you wed Troy, remember. I can't miss that."

"You are okay with me marrying Troy, aren't you?" Gabriella asked, seriously and hiccuping slightly. "Because, if you didn't give him your blessing the first time? Do you not like Troy? Or is it just because I'm the last to get married?"

"I guess these last few months have made me realise that you're not my little girl anymore and either are your sisters." Mark replied, gently and Gabriella could hear the sadness in his eyes. "I still feel as if you were seven-years old, running around in the back garden with chocolate smeared all over your faces." He smiled, fondly at a memory that Gabriella had forgotten until now. "And I do like Troy, he's a wonderful man. I just feel like I'm losing you. I realise how silly that is now."

"You'll never lose me, Daddy." Gabriella said. "You know, I'll always need you no matter what."

"Really?"

"Definitely." Gabriella nodded. "Troy may be husband one day but you'll always be my Daddy and I'm always going to need you. You're the only one I can fully trust with everything. Not even Troy can fill in your spot. I love him but he's not been there for me my whole life, _you_ have. You're the one that's always been there for me and I'll always love you." Mark smiled, proudly and happily as more tears leaked out of his eyes.

"And I'll always love you, Gabby. You've made me so proud, I want you to know that." He said to her, sweetly.

Gabriella leant up and kissed her father on the cheek. It didn't matter that both of them were crying and it was moment that Gabriella would never forget. For a little while, they sat there in silence and the knock on the door broke it as Anna walked in; a similar expression on her face as Gabriella's had had when she had first entered. Anna sat on the other side of Mark and took his hand, like Gabriella. Before they knew it, the three of them were laughing about their childhood days and for that brief moment, nothing was wrong. It was just a wonderful time of reminiscence.

* * *

At the end of the day, Troy took Gabriella back to her home in order for her to be close to Maria. The doctor taking care of Mark had told them that they needed to take more tests and they wouldn't be able to see him until the next day. It had been a joint decision that they should all leave, although all reluctant to. The doctor reassured them that if anything were to happen, he would call Maria straight away. As soon as they returned home, Gabriella immediately fell asleep on her bed with Troy holding her in his arms. It had been an emotionally exhausting day for all. He kissed her head occasionally for reassurance and stroked her hair lightly for comfort. She needed him more than ever at this time and he was prepared for it. Eventually, Troy fell into his own slumber making sure he kept a gentle grip on Gabriella.

However, the next morning unkindly bought a temper upon Gabriella that was both unexpected and unfair. It had started when Troy awoke, his arms empty and cold. Upon hearing the shower, he assumed that that was Gabriella and it was confirmed that it was when she came back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her petite body. Frowning, Troy could tell that Gabriella had already begun crying again – no doubt in the shower. The red, puffiness around her eyes was obvious. Slowly, Troy stood up from the bed and made his way over to Gabriella who was sorting out her clothes. He wrapped his arms around her middle from behind and kissed her cheek, tenderly. He expected her to lean into him as usual or turn around and hug him for support. What he didn't expect was Gabriella wriggle out of his grasp and push him away.

"Gabriella?"

"I don't need that _now_." She glared.

"You don't need what now? Me?"

"You and your male, _needs_." She ran a hand through her wet hair.

"My _male needs_? Gabriella, what are you talking about?" Troy asked, half confused and half on the verge of becoming angry himself as she didn't respond and he knew he knew the answer to his own question. "I wouldn't do that, especially not now. Not when your Dad is in _hospital_!" He exclaimed. "I thought you would want me to comfort you."

"Sex wasn't going to comfort me, Troy."

"_Jesus_! You think I don't know that. I wasn't coming on to you!"

"Well, you could have fooled me."

"I kissed you on the cheek. Last time I heard, friends even do that."

"Oh, don't think you can justify it, Troy." Gabriella argued. "I can't deal with you right now."

"Deal with me. So, I'm just another one of _Saint_ Gabriella's problems now, is that it?"

"Stop being a melodramatic arsehole. It looks ridiculous on you." She sneered, nastily.

"What is your problem?" He said with frustration. "I get it, you're worried about your Dad," Troy began and Gabriella put her head in her hands, she didn't want to hear this. "But you don't have any right to take it out on me when all I'm trying to do is be there for _you_. I know what you're going through, okay, I know what it feels like."

"No you don't!" Gabriella exclaimed, "I know your uncle died from a heart attack, Troy but this is my Dad. It's so much worse for me."

"Because it's your Dad?" Gabriella didn't need to answer again; he knew her implications. "That's absolute _rubbish_! I was close to my uncle, really close. When he died, I felt like my whole world had fallen apart so don't you talk to me about him not being important enough to make it hurt any less than your Dad!" He exclaimed, this time he was angry. She had completely over stepped the mark.

"It _is_ different, Troy."

"How can you say that?"

"Easily since I just did." She shot back. "Please, just leave me alone."

"You're behaving like a child, Gabriella." Troy replied through gritted teeth.

"You're one to talk." She muttered but Troy heard perfectly.

"Fucking Hell, Gabriella." He said, huffing with anger. "I'm here for _you_. I'm trying to help _you_ but I can't if you push me away like this."

"I don't need any help, Troy. I'm fine by myself."

"Oh, yeah, I can _really_ see that." He drawled out, sarcastically.

"You know what, I don't even want to talk to you right now. You're pissing the Hell out of me. I'm getting changed in the bathroom." She said, grabbing her clothes roughly and stomping towards the door. "Don't bother waiting, I'll drive myself to the hospital." Opening the door, she walked away leaving Troy annoyed and with his fists clenched by his sides.

"_Good_!" Troy shouted after her. "Because I wasn't going to drive you anyway!"

* * *

"He hates me." Gabriella muttered, pacing in front of her mother as they waited to see Mark in the hospital. "He hates me." She repeated and Maria began to feel dizzy watching her daughter. "He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. He's not going to want to marry me anymore, he's taking back the ring, he's deleting my number and forgetting that I ever exist...I bet he'll even cross the road to avoid me if we were ever on the same pavement."

"Gabriella, I-"

"He hates me. This is it. It's over. Truly _over_." She said, sadly, collapsing into the chair.

"Gabriella, I highly doubt that." Maria (_finally_) managed to say. "Troy loves you."

"Not anymore he doesn't." She mumbled.

"You couldn't do anything that would make him stop loving you, Honey." Maria replied, comfortingly placing her hand on top of Gabriella's.

"You don't understand, you weren't there! I was awful to him, Mum." Gabriella said, sadly. "I called him horrible things, accused him of trying to do stuff he wasn't even trying to do _and_ then I even said that his uncle _dying_ wasn't the same because this was my Dad! What kind of nasty, cruel person says those things?"

"It was in the heat of the moment."

"But that's just it, I snapped at him." Gabriella answered, "he had just woken up and there I was like a bloody fire-breathing dragon! He's not going to want to marry me now. Not after seeing me like that. I really didn't have any excuse but I was so upset that Dad was going through this and when I was having a shower it hit me that I wasn't only upset about Dad in hospital but I was angry, too. Why should it be Dad? This morning, it just made me so frustrated that I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help at all! Troy, unfortunately, caught me at my worst."

"Once you explain this to him, I'm sure he'll understand."

"If he'll let me."

"He will." Maria assured her. "This is Troy we're talking about."

"Even so; I was such a _bitch_!"

"Gabriella, we're not the only people in this hospital. Don't use that kind of language." She scolded.

"Sorry." Gabriella mumbled. In all honesty, she couldn't care less. "But still, if you had seen me this morning, Mum, you would have been so ashamed. I'm ashamed of myself! I was horrible and selfish and I didn't think about Troy for one second. It was all, me, me, _me_. God, he must be thinking why he decided to be in a relationship with me, oh, there I go again. _Me_."

"That's not what he's thinking for a second, Gabby." Maria told her, sternly. "He loves you. It'll all work out."

"I hope so, Mama." Gabriella sighed. "I don't know how much more crying I can take."

Leaning on her mother's shoulder, Gabriella wished for Troy.

* * *

"You called me?"

Gabriella swiftly turned around to see Troy, with his hands in his pockets, walking towards her as she stood on _Outlooker's Rock_. "Yes. I..." She nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you for coming." She said and mentally winced. Ironically, she sounded like a teacher at parent's evening. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"To be honest," Troy stepped next to her but kept his eyes out towards the scenery, "I didn't think I would either."

Gabriella nodded, understanding that his first thought probably was to ignore her. But it didn't stop it from hurting all the same. "I understand." She replied, softly. The couple fell into an uncomfortable silence and everything that Gabriella had planned to say had been deleted from her mind as the nerves overwhelmed her.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? Because I can't stay here too long."

"Right." Gabriella cleared her throat. "I suppose the thing I wanted to tell you was, well, _sorry_."

"That's it?"

"No." She shook her head. "What I said to you was unacceptable. I can't believe those things came out of my mouth and I'm ashamed that they did. You were only trying to comfort me and I completely pushed you away. I was rude and selfish and I didn't mean anything. I was so angry about my Dad being in this situation that I took it out on you when I shouldn't have. It's not your fault in any way. I was horrid. Especially the part about your uncle. It doesn't make it any different. You're right. I wish I could take it back because you have been nothing but sweet and kind and sensitive. And I love you. I love you so much that it hurts me to have said those things to you." Sighing she added, "but if you don't want to marry me anymore then I completely understand."

"What? You think I don't want to marry you anymore?" He questioned, incredulously.

"Well," she fidgeted, bashfully, "I thought it might be a possibility."

"Ella, what you said to me this morning, mainly the part about my uncle, hurt me. It _really_ hurt me." He told her, bluntly. "I couldn't believe what I was hearing because that wasn't you. That wasn't the Gabriella I knew, at least. I was quick to anger myself and it took me a while to calm down but...Ella, I never once considered on _not_ marrying you."

"You weren't?"

"Of course not." He smiled gently, placing his hand on her cheek as he stepped closer. "I love you. It's taken me a while to finally get you here with me, to finally be able to say that you'll be my wife soon because I proposed and you said _yes_. I wouldn't throw that all away because of one argument. It won't be the last, after all. I'm sure we'll piss each other off in the future but that won't change how much we love each other."

"You don't know how worried I was that you hated me." Gabriella breathed out.

"I could never hate you." He kissed her forehead, affectionately. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She sighed with relief.

Troy wrapped his arms around his arms around Gabriella tightly and smiled when she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her own arms around his middle. They both looked out at the view and listened to their tranquil surroundings. Both content, Gabriella felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. She was appalled at her behaviour earlier that day. The argument hadn't lasted long but it had done enough damage; thankfully the make-up was quick also and Gabriella didn't have to worry any more. She needed Troy. If she lost him, she didn't know what she'd do.

"I love you." She mumbled, softly as she lifted her head and brought their lips together in a sweet and passionate and heart-felt kiss. They moved together in perfect time and something flew through her, an excitement and tingle, that caused her stomach to fill up with fireworks. "Whatever stupid things I say or do to you in the future...I don't mean them and I love you." She whispered.

Kissing her nose, sweetly, Troy replied, "I know and, for the record, I love you so much, too." Smiling, Gabriella and Troy shared another gentle kiss. Pulling away, Troy said, "hey, give me the ring." Looking at him with confusion, Gabriella tilted her head and furrowed her brow. "Don't give me that look, just give me the ring." He held out his hand.

"But I thought the engagement was still on?" She questioned, timidly.

"Ella, please give me the ring." He said, softly and she shakily removed the engagement ring from her finger and handed it over to Troy. Gulping, Gabriella tried to push back the tears which were threatening to fall. She was an emotional wreck already and he was making her nervous. But Troy did something she didn't expect and he bent down on one knee. "Lets just start over." He suggested. "I love you, Gabriella Montez, would you do me the great honour of becoming my fiancé and then wife...Again?" He asked, with a cheeky smile gracing his lips.

"Of course I will." Gabriella burst out with another wave of relief. "Yes, yes, _yes_! I love you!"

"I love you."

Standing back up, Troy placed the ring back onto Gabriella's finger; where it belonged.

* * *

**READ IT, ENJOY IT, REVIEW IT! :D**

**_Recommended Story: _**

**_A Chance At Happiness by thegirlwiththebrowneyes. I'm really excited about this because we've been talking via email and it's her first fanfiction story with a great story plot. _**

**Also: I wish William and Catherine (or Duke and Duchess of Cambridge) the very best luck with their lives and marriage. (And for giving Britain a 4-day weekend :D)**


	24. Author's Apology

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I needed to let you all know why my stories haven't been updated!

Well, I've been studying for my final exams (A-levels) and now I've just moved into a different part of England to start university! It's scary! It might be a little longer before there is another update and I am really REALLY sorry about this but I need time to settle in and get used to being completely independent as well as getting used to my surroundings, my lectures, my professors and making new friends.

I PROMISE I will not give up on my stories. I love writing (hence why I'm in university for English) and I love my stories. Your support has been overwhelming and I love you all! I know it's annoying when a writer doesn't update their stories but it's really hard for me to write them, edit them and get them up frequently simply because of where I am in my life right now. I hope you all understand and don't hate me too much :S

Thanks again, you all deserve an unlimited supply of chocolate chip cookies!

Gabriella :)

xoxo


End file.
